Pokemon Rescue Team Fellowship IV: Rivalry in Kanto
by Dinosaur Mercenary
Summary: Team Fellowship went to a world of PokeMon trainers and participated in the Indigo League. There will be mentioning of Middle-earth.
1. Prologue

Team Fellowship was formed by Jeffrey, a human who was turned into a Machop (a Fighting PokeMon resembling a humanoid three-crested lizard), and his partner Pikachu (an Electric PokeMon appeared like a mouse with red cheeks and a lightning bolt-shaped tail) as a rescue team. Later it became a PokeMon expedition with Gardevoir (a Psychic PokeMon resembling a humanoid with a flowing gown covering her legs, red horns on her chest and back, green hair obscuring most of her face except for her green eyes, and long slender green arms) and Celebi (a Grass and Psychic PokeMon appeared like a green sprite with antenna) as its other members.

Middle-earth was the first world Team Fellowship traveled to. Gandalf was the first to listen to Team Fellowship's origins and enlisted them to assist the dwarf prince, Thorin Oakenshield, on a quest to reclaim Erebor. Team Fellowship completed the quest successfully and survived the Battle of the Five Armies. After they wrote two copies of the two books about their adventures, the PokeMon expedition received a signal stone from the wizard and created a banner before Celebi accidentally took them to a land where vampires terrorized humanity.

Team Fellowship rescued a pre-teen girl Caroline and the villagers while fighting monsters. They defeated Bathe'lemy the knight, Guillaume the madman, Raoul a dark-minded fencer, Diane the queen of ice, and the vampire. Jeffrey had fallen in love with Diane who was eventually resurrected as a 12-year-old mermaid by his father Zeus an unknown entity. She became a new member of Team Fellowship and Jeffrey became a shape shifter after he received the warmth of a human from Caroline. Celebi then took Team Fellowship to the world of PokeMon.


	2. Pallet Town

Jeffrey and Diane opened their eyes slowly found themselves inside a house. "I see you two finally woke up. I am Professor Samuel Oak. Welcome, Jeffrey and Diane, to the world of PokeMon," an old man in lab coat greeted them.

"The world of PokeMon? How did you know about us?" Jeffrey asked in a surprised tone. "Where are Pikachu, Gardevoir, and Celebi?"

"We found the five of you unconscious. My granddaughter Daisy took you two to my house, my grandson Blue and I took your PokeMon to my lab. I read all of your books and you had been on numerous adventures. Are you all ready for another adventure?" the professor asked.

"We look forward to an adventure," said Diane as it was her first time.

"You'll need the Town Map so you will know where to go in Kanto!" the professor gave the duo the map. "Come with me," he led the two to the lab. "This is where I study PokeMon, it looks like Gardevoir cannot be found around here though I had encountered a Celebi before."

"Pika, pi," it was Pikachu as it ran towards Jeffrey and leapt into his arms. Gardevoir and Celebi followed up.

"I can tell that you're like an experienced PokeMon trainer with leadership," Professor Oak commented. "Diane, are you ready to get your first PokeMon?"

"I look forward to it," she spoke with enthusiasm.

The professor showed them to a desk with two balls each had a red top, white bottom, and button in the middle. "When I was young, I was a serious PokeMon Trainer. But now, in my old age, I have only these three left: the Grass-type Bulbasaur, the Fire-type Charmander, and the Water-type Squirtle. Starting trainers can choose one of the three," Professor Oak showed her the images of the three PokeMon. Jeffrey remembered Bulbasaur resembled a dinosaur with a plant bulb on the back, Charmander was like a lizard with a flaming tail, and Squirtle was a turtle with a round tail. "Unfortunately, Bulbasaur was taken by another trainer."

"Is there a PokeMon that can swim?" she asked.

"All Water-type PokeMon can swim," the professor replied.

"I choose Squirtle," she took the ball on the right.

"Can I take Charmander? I don't think it likes to be left behind," said Jeffrey.

"Sure," said Professor Oak.

"Thank you, professor," said Jeffrey and took the last PokeMon.

"You're welcome."

"You two can have the PokeDex that are high tech encyclopedia," he gave the duo portable devices. "Here are some tools for catching wild PokeMon. When a wild PokeMon appears, it's a fair game. Just throw a PokeBall at it and try to catch it! This won't always work, however. A healthy PokeMon can escape. You have to be lucky!" He also gave Jeffrey and Diane five PokeBalls each.

"No PokeMon would like to be inside these," said Jeffrey as he thought in a PokeMon's perspective.

"A PokeMon inside a PokeBall can be carried easily. For example, Water PokeMon inside the PokeBall can be carried when you're on land. Vice versa applies for the PokeMon that are on land," said Professor Oak.

"Thank you professor," Jeffrey received the last PokeMon.

"You're welcome. To let the PokeMon out, click the button on the ball. You should click the button of an empty PokeBall before you use it to catch wild PokeMon," the professor taught duo how to use the balls. The boy and the girl learned quick letting the PokeMon come out.

"Squirtle," said Squirtle.

"Charmander," said Charmander.

"Welcome Charmander and Squirtle to Team Fellowship," said Jeffrey.

"That Squirtle is so cute," said Diane as she hugged her PokeMon.

"It will take time for PokeMon to get used to its Trainer," said Professor. "Try call your PokeMon back to its ball."

"Charmander, come back," Jeffrey ordered as the PokeMon returned to its ball and it made him felt uneasy.

"Squirtle, return," she ordered her PokeMon back to its ball and had the same emotions as Jeffrey.

"I understand it is difficult, but it is a must."

"I'll check on what the PokeDex say about Charmander," Jeffrey spoke as he checked his PokeDex.

"Charmander, the Lizard PokeMon, the flame that burns at the tip of its tail is an indication of its emotions. The flame wavers when Charmander is happy, and blazes when it is enraged."

"Let me check on Squirtle," Diane checked her PokeDex.

"Squirtle, the Tiny Turtle PokeMon, its shell is not just for protection. Its rounded shape and the grooves on its surface minimize resistance in water, enabling Squirtle to swim at high speeds."

"I'll check for the rest of our team," said Jeffrey as checked on the PokeDex seeing what other information it had. "Transform." To Diane's surprise, the boy changed into a PokeMon.

"Machop, the Super Power PokeMon, it continually undertakes strenuous training to master all forms of martial arts. Its strength lets it easily hoist a sumo wrestler onto its shoulders."

"Cool," Jeffrey spoke as he was impressed with the data. "Transform," he switched back to human form.

"Pikachu, the Mouse PokeMon, it stores electricity in the electric sacs on its cheeks. When it releases pent-up energy in a burst, the electric power is equal to a lightning bolt."

"Pikachu," said Pikachu.

Unfortunately, there was no data on Gardevoir and Celebi. "I'll upgrade the PokeDex later," said the professor.

"Let's start exploring," said Jeffrey.

"I'm with you," said Diane.

"I wish you all luck," said Professor Oak as Team Fellowship set out on another adventure.


	3. First Catch of the Day

Team Fellowship went into the wilderness of Route 1.

"Jeffrey, I've been thinking of being the Water PokeMon trainer," said Diane.

"It's your choice of what you want to be."

"What about you?"

"I prefer a diversity of PokeMon because there are other elements besides Grass, Water, Fire, Electric, Fighting, and Psychic."

They stepped into the area with tall grass and something came out. It was a rat-like PokeMon Jeffrey recognized as Rattata and Diane checked, "Rattata, the Mouse PokeMon, a Rattata is cautious in the extreme. Even while it is asleep, it constantly moves its ears and listens for danger. It will make its nest anywhere."

"What type is it?" Diane asked.

"It's Normal type; its attacks have no special effect and are weak against Rock and Steel PokeMon. Normal-type PokeMon are vulnerable to Fighting attacks but Ghost attacks had little effect on it."

"What do I do?"

"Your PokeMon gain experience from fighting other PokeMon, starting from the ones living in the wilds."

"Go Squirtle!" Diane clicked the button of the PokeBall to call out her PokeMon.

"Squirtle," it jumped into her arms out of fear.

"Don't worry, Squirtle, I'm here to look after you. Do as I say and fight," she mollified and placed Squirtle into the fight. She checked to see that Squirtle's first moves were Tackle and Tail Whip. Jeffrey knew that Rattata had the same moves as the Squirtle.

"Tail Whip!" she ordered and Squirtle wagged its tail.

"Lowering stats of your opponents can give you the advantage," Jeffrey gave a tip.

Though wild Rattata's defense was lowered, it Tackled the Water PokeMon.

"Squirtle's injured."

"When you inflict enough damage to your opponent to defeat it, you get experience."

"Tackle!" she ordered her PokeMon to fight back and the wild Rattata used Tail Whip. "Tackle!" the wild Rattata was defeated and Squirtle gained its first experience. "Good job, Squirtle," she praised and it leapt into her arms with joy.

Something came out from the grass and jumped at Jeffrey. "It's a Pidgey, a Normal and Flying type PokeMon," he recognized the PokeMon that appeared like a bird.

He checked the PokeDex, "Pidgey, the Tiny Bird PokeMon, it has an extremely sharp sense of direction. It can unerringly return home to its nest, however far it may be removed from its familiar surroundings."

"What do you know about Flying type?"

"Flying type is strong against Bug, Grass, and Fighting types. However, Flying attacks are weak against Rock, Steel, and Electric PokeMon. Flying PokeMon are vulnerable to Rock and Electric attacks. I'll try and recruit it," Jeffrey spoke as he prepared to take on it and knew that Flying PokeMon could provide air support. "Transform," Jeffrey changed form to fight.

The wild Pidgey Tackled Jeffrey but the Machop dodged the attack. He used a normal attack that defeated the wild Pidgey.

"That looks like a Tackle," Diane commented on Jeffrey's normal attack.

"It does look like a Tackle, however there is no special effect if a normal attack is used on Ghost, Rock, and Steel PokeMon," said Jeffrey.

"How do you recruit PokeMon?"

"I have to be stronger than the PokeMon I would recruit and have to defeat it first. From where I come from, the defeated PokeMon would respawn to join us."

Jeffrey holding the banner attempted to recruit a Pidgey by taking on more of them, while Diane toughened her Squirtle by fighting the wild PokeMon and it learned the Water attack Bubble. As a Machop, Jeffrey taught both her Squirtle and his Charmander how to do a normal attack. Someone was watching them without being noticed.

"Any luck?"

"None of the Pidgey was willing to join our team even if I'm holding the banner."

"Pika," said Pikachu.

"It looks like none of the PokeMon would join this team," said Gardevoir.

"Hey children," it was an old man in the tall grass. "It looks like you cannot have PokeMon to join you by defeating them; you'll have to catch them. I'll show you," a wild Pidgey jumped onto him. "Rattata, I choose you," the old man called out his Rattata. "Rattata, Tackle!" he ordered his PokeMon to tackle the wild Pidgey. The wild Pidgey Tackled, "Dodge it!" the old man shouted causing Rattata to move aside. "Tackle!" he ordered. The wild Pidgey took sufficient damage and was not defeated. The old man clicked the button of the PokeBall and threw it at the weakened wild Pidgey. The PokeBall sucked the PokeMon in and shook while there was red light in the button. When the red light was gone, "That's how you catch a PokeMon," said the old man.

"Thank you," said Diane.

"You're welcome!" the old man turned to Jeffrey. "Now tell me, that was educational, was it not?"

"It is," said Jeffrey.

"And here, take this, too," the old man gave the duo a Teachy TV. "If there's something you don't understand, watch that. It will teach you about the basics of being a PokeMon Trainer."

Jeffrey encountered another wild Pidgey and this time, "Go Charmander." Unlike Diane's Squirtle, Charmander bravely faced the Pidgey. "Scratch!" Charmander gave a Scratch to the wild Pidgey that fought back with Tackle. "Dodge it!" the boy ordered and Charmander jumped aside. "Normal attack," Charmander weakened the wild Pidgey with the normal attack that it learned from its trainer. "Charmander, return!" Jeffrey called the PokeMon back and threw a PokeBall at the wild Pidgey. The ball sucked the weakened wild PokeMon and landed into the ground then shook until the red light faded. Jeffrey was not feeling good when he caught a new PokeMon.

Jeffrey decided to toughen his Charmander by fighting wild PokeMon and it learned the Fire attack Ember. The boy and girl found out that under the banner, the PokeMon's attacks were slightly enhanced. At the same time, Team Fellowship continued forward.


	4. Team Rocket Duo

"We're closing into Viridian city," said Diane as she looked into the map.

"Let's find a place to rest," said Jeffrey.

Team Fellowship arrived to Viridian and they heard, "Attention citizens of Viridian City. We have reports of possible PokeMon thieves. Be on the lookout for suspicious-looking strangers."

"Keep your eyes open," Jeffrey ordered his team knowing that PokeMon thieves were dangerous.

They came across a building with a red roof written, "PokeMon Center, heal your PokeMon."

Team Fellowship entered the PokeMon Center, "Welcome to the PokeMon Center," a nurse greeted them.

"Thank you," said Jeffrey.

"How can I help you?"

"I recently caught a Pidgey and it needs treatment. Is there an inn we can stay in this city?" Jeffrey handed the PokeBall that had Pidgey.

"Your Pidgey will be healed in no time and the PokeMon Center also served as an inn," Nurse Joy spoke as she reassured him and took the PokeBall to a room for treatment. Minutes later, the nurse came to Jeffrey, "Your Pidgey's perfectly healed, and it will need a good long rest."

"Thank you."

"Your attention please! Our Viridian City radar senses an aircraft belonging to a duo of PokeMon thieves. If you have a PokeMon in possession, exercise extreme caution," there was a shocking announcement.

"Be ready everybody," Jeffrey ordered his team and he took the form of Machop.

A pair of PokeBalls broke through the glass ceiling releasing two PokeMon: one resembled a snake and the other resembled a pitcher plant. Jeffrey checked his PokeDex on the PokeMon he recognized:

"Ekans, the Snake PokeMon, an Ekans curls itself up in a spiral while it rests. This position allows it to quickly respond to an enemy from any direction with a threat from its upraised head," Jeffrey checked the PokeDex.

"Bellsprout, the Flower PokeMon, a Bellsprout's thin and flexible body lets it bend and sway to avoid any attack, however strong it may be. From its mouth, it leaks a fluid that melts even iron," Diane checked the PokeDex.

A black-haired boy and a girl with reddish-brown hair in their twenties appeared. They all had white uniforms with red the letter "R", black gloves and boots. "Prepare for trouble."

"Make it double."

"To infect the world with devastation."

"To blight all peoples within our nation."

"To denounce the evils of truth and love."

"To extend our wrath to the stars above."

"Emma," the girl introduced herself.

"Clarence," the boy introduced himself.

"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light."

"Surrender now or prepare to fight."

"What do you want?" Diane demanded.

"We're here for rare and valuable PokeMon like those two," Clarence pointed to Gardevoir and Celebi.

"There's no way we're letting you have them," Jeffrey spoke in a bold tone.

"We'll show them that we're not easy to catch," said Gardevoir as she and Celebi gave the two Poison PokeMon Psychic attacks that were super effective.

"This is not possible!" Emma spoke in an angry tone.

"They're too strong," Clarence stated the fact.

"Transform," Jeffrey took Machop form.

"He can change into a PokeMon," Emma was surprised.

"Time to say goodbye," he gave the four a Dynamic Punch sending them flying to the sky leaving a hole in the ceiling.

"This is not over!" said Emma.

"We'll get them next time," said Clarence.

"Team Rocket's blasting off," the Team Rocket duo said in unison.

"Thank you for saving the PokeMon," said the nurse.

"You're welcome," said Jeffrey. "Transform," he changed to human form.

During the stay, Diane read Jeffrey's books learning about the origins of Team Fellowship along with their previous adventures.


	5. The Rivalry Begins

The next day, Jeffrey let Pidgey out of its PokeBall and it was greeted by Team Fellowship along with Charmander and Diane's Squirtle. "Welcome, Pidgey, to Team Fellowship," said the boy and Pidgey chirped. It flew up and perched onto its trainer's shoulder. "Ready for a workout?" Jeffrey asked and Pidgey nodded in response.

In the road between Pallet Town and Viridian City, Pidgey had no problem listening to Jeffrey when fighting the wild PokeMon and learned Sand Attack. Someone was watching Team Fellowship.

After another stay at Viridian City, Team Fellowship headed west of the city and wild Rattata were encountered in the wilds on the road. Instead of Pidgey, another PokeMon came out of the grass to attack Jeffrey. "It's a Mankey, a Fighting type PokeMon," the boy recognized the PokeMon that resembled a monkey with a pig's nose.

"Mankey, the Pig Monkey PokeMon, when it starts shaking and its nasal breathing turns rough, it's a sure sign of anger. However, since this happens instantly, there is no time to flee," said the PokeDex.

"Go Charmander," Jeffrey sent his PokeMon out. "Normal attack," he ordered and Charmander gave a normal attack to the wild Mankey. Charmander received a Leer from the wild Mankey and its defense strength was lowered. "Normal attack," he ordered and the wild Mankey was weakened. Jeffrey threw another PokeBall at it and succeeded capturing the Mankey. Another species of wild PokeMon jumped at Jeffrey, "It's a Spearow, a Normal and Flying PokeMon like Pidgey," the boy recognized the PokeMon resembled a sparrow with a sharp beak.

"Spearow, the Tiny Bird PokeMon, its loud cry can be heard over half a mile away. If its high, keening cry is heard echoing all around, it is a sign that they are warning each other of danger," said the PokeDex.

"Go Pidgey," Jeffrey had his Pidgey to engage the bird PokeMon while Charmander took a break. "Tackle," he ordered and Pidgey Tackled the wild Spearow that Growled to lower Pidgey's attack strength. "Normal attack," Pidgey gave the wild Spearow a normal attack and the wild bird PokeMon was weakened. Jeffrey threw a PokeBall and succeeded catching the Spearow. After a day's workout; Pidgey learned the Flying attack Gust and Diane's Squirtle learned Withdraw.

The next day, Jeffrey welcomed Spearow and Mankey to Team Fellowship. Out of the team's expectations, Mankey and Spearow beat him up. "Will you two cut it out?"

Pikachu used Thunderbolt shocking Mankey, Spearow, and its partner. Mankey and Spearow were bad tempered and showed no mercy to any opponent. They frequently ignored Jeffrey's order as they did what they liked. Mankey learned Low Kick and Spearow learned Leer.

Team Fellowship proceeded further in the road and saw two boys. One boy had a spiky brown hair wearing a blue shirt, black pants, and brown boots, "Look, Red, you should just head back to Pallet Town already, you let them getting hurt out here."

"Hey!" Diane caught the boy's attention.

"I see you all woke up and started your adventures," said the boy.

"Are you Professor Oak's grandson?" Jeffrey asked.

"You're talking to the right person, Blue is my name," the boy introduced himself.

"I'll take on you," said Diane.

"Leave her to me," it was a purple-haired boy wearing a blue shirt with black sleeves along with purple trousers and sneakers. "You can call me Paul."

"My name is Diane," she introduced herself.

"Later," Blue left.

"Pika!" Pikachu said angrily.

"Bulbasaur, stand by!" Paul called out his PokeMon.

"Bulbasaur, the Seed PokeMon, Bulbasaur can be seen napping in bright sunlight. There is a seed on its back. By soaking up the sun's rays, the seed grows progressively larger," Diane checked her PokeDex.

"I guess you got Bulbasaur from Professor Oak," said Jeffrey.

"Precisely."

"Go Squirtle!" she sent her PokeMon out. "Bubble," she ordered and Squirtle squirted bubbles at Bulbasaur.

"How pathetic," he commented as it was not very effective. "Vine Whip!" Paul's Bulbasaur lashed at Diane's Squirtle mercilessly with its vines and it was super effective.

"Squirtle, no," tears flooded her eyes as her Squirtle was defeated and cried holding her PokeMon in her arms.

"I'll take on you," said Jeffrey.

"Fine with me," said Paul.

"Go Charmander," the team leader sent out Charmander.

"You have a Charmander too?" said the boy wearing red shirt and cap along with jeans and sneakers.

"Tackle," Paul ordered.

"Dodge it!" Jeffrey shouted and Charmander dodged the Tackle. "Ember," he ordered and Charmander gave a direct hit on Bulbasaur's head that was super effective along with a critical hit. "Nice work, Charmander," Jeffrey praised.

"Char, char," Charmander said in a glad tone.

"Bulbasaur return!" Paul called his PokeMon back. "At least you have beaten someone already, therefore it evens out." Paul gave Jeffrey money, "In case if you don't know, you get prize money for winning. Lastly you won't go any further from here without badges." Paul left afterwards.

Jeffrey helped Diane on her feet while she wiped off her tears and they approached the boy in red. He said to both the boy in red and the girl, "I know it's upsetting to lose, but take it as an experience. By learning from the old move, you will grow stronger."

"Thanks, what's your name?" the boy in red asked.

"My name is Jeffrey, I'm the leader of Team Fellowship."

"I'm Diane."

"Pikachu."

"I'm Gardevoir."

"I'm Celebi."

"Charmander."

"I'm Red from Pallet Town," he introduced himself.

Back at the Viridian PokeMon Center, Team Fellowship had a meal with Red.

"Ever since I saw a match in the PokeMon League, it makes me want to enter it. Blue and I have known each other since we were small children. I started my journey after I got my Charmander from Professor Oak and Blue got his Squirtle. We've been catching many PokeMon and I got … I don't get why I lost to Blue," said Red.

"It's natural that Water types have the advantage over Fire types, I think there is something more. How about you take on me so I can find out why you lost to Blue," Jeffrey proposed and offered to shake his hand.

"Sure," Red shook his hand.

The next day, Jeffrey and Red had a match outside.

"Charmander, I choose you," Red called out his Charmander.

"Go Charmander," Jeffrey sent out his Charmander.

"Use Scratch," Red ordered.

"Dodge it," Jeffrey ordered and his Charmander dodged the Scratch.

"What?" Red could not believe his eyes.

"Give it a Scratch," Team Fellowship's Charmander Scratched its opponent.

"Ember," Red ordered.

"Dodge it," Team Fellowship's Charmander dodged the Ember. "Scratch," the opponent's Charmander took damage.

Red eyed Jeffrey and Team Fellowship's Charmander while thinking what to do next. "Scratch," he ordered.

"Dodge and show it a normal attack," the team leader ordered.

"A normal attack?" Red was surprised while watching Jeffrey's Charmander gave his Charmander a normal attack that defeated it.

"You and your PokeMon are not in sync. You have to bond with your PokeMon as they are your partners. While you bond with your PokeMon, you have to learn about PokeMon types. Dodging attacks could prevent your PokeMon from taking damage, but I learned normal attacks from another world of PokeMon," Jeffrey figured out the reason and Diane heard it.

"Another world of PokeMon?" Red was surprised.

"I was a PokeMon myself before coming to this world. Diane and I are not from around here; so do Pikachu, Gardevoir, and Celebi."

"What PokeMon were you?" Red asked.

"Transform," Jeffrey took Machop form.

"A Machop," said the boy in red.

"Pikachu and I established Team Fellowship as a rescue team. We encountered many PokeMon and rescued PokeMon. Now we're an expedition traveling to different worlds and Middle-earth was the first world we traveled to. Our goal now is to establish a PokeMon army to fight the army of Dark Lord Sauron."

"Who is Sauron?" Red asked.

"Sauron is not in this world but he is in Middle-earth. We all thought he was vanquished for his malice and atrocities, but his spirit lives and he is now preparing new armies."

"I see, so that makes you so experienced," said Red.

"Before we got the PokeMon in this world, we killed orcs in a real battle. Fighting other PokeMon is different from a real battle. We've seen friends died there."

"Sounds like you have been through a lot," Red commented.

"A trainer not only bond with your PokeMon, he has to be able to lead them and give them good morale."

"Thank you," said Red.

"I wish you luck on your quest."

"Same to you," Red left.

"Transform," Jeffrey took human form.

"Thinking about entering the PokeMon League?" Diane asked.

"We can do that, but Paul said something about badges?" Jeffrey wondered.

"Help!" Gardevoir shouted as she and Celebi were being held tightly.

"Pikachu," Pikachu tapped Jeffrey urgently.

There were laughs of the familiar voices, "Prepare for trouble."

"Make it double."

"To infect the world with devastation."

"To blight all peoples within our nation."

"To denounce the evils of truth and love."

"To extend our wrath to the stars above."

"Emma."

"Clarence."

"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light."

"Surrender now or prepare to fight."

"Hey! Give Bulbasaur back! It doesn't belong to you," it was a brown-haired young woman wearing a white shirt, brown trousers, green bandana and apron.

"Not you again!" said Diane as they saw the Team Rocket Duo on a hot air balloon and a huge bag.

"The boss will be pleased with the Bulbasaur and those two PokeMon," said Clarence.

"So long," said Emma.

"Go Spearow," Jeffrey called out his bird PokeMon. "Peck that balloon," he ordered. Spearow flew towards the balloon fast as a jet and Pecked the balloon sending the Team Rocket duo crashing downwards. Gardevoir and Celebi were freed of the grips. A bag was open for the Bulbasaur inside to come out.

Jeffrey, Diane, the young woman, Pikachu, Charmander, and Spearow caught up to them. The Bulbasaur all headed for the young woman, "Alrightm you ask for it. Ekans, come out," Emma let her PokeMon out of its PokeBall.

"You too, Bellsprout," Clarence did the same.

"Go Squirtle," Diane sent out her Squirtle.

"Ekans, Poison Sting on Spearow," Emma ordered as Ekans opened its mouth firing toxic needles at Spearow.

"Bellsprout, Vine Whip on Squirtle," Clarence ordered as Bellsprout lashed at Squirtle.

"Spearow, dodge it," Jeffrey ordered however Spearow flew straight at Pecked Bellsprout mercilessly instead defeating it.

"Squirtle, dodge and use Bubble," Diane ordered as Squirtle squirted bubbles at Ekans.

"Ekans, Wrap that Squirtle," Emma ordered. Before the snake PokeMon could attack, Spearow Pecked it defeating it.

"Spearow, return," Jeffrey called Spearow back. "Pidgey, it's your turn," he called out his other bird PokeMon. "Finish them with Gust," he ordered and Pidgey flapped its wings to create a Gust of tornado on Team Rocket and their defeated PokeMon.

"Team Rocket's blasting off!" Emma and Clarence shouted in unison.

"Thank you so much. I'm Alice, a PokeMon Breeder," the young woman introduced herself.

"I'm Jeffrey."

"I'm Diane, it's nice to meet you."

"It's nice meeting all of you too, would you like to have some tea?" said Alice.

"Sure," Jeffrey replied and the breeder took them to a house located in a road north from Viridian City.

Alice made tea for Team Fellowship and they looked into a beautiful garden with flowers where the many Bulbasaur were socializing and playing. However, one of the Bulbasaur saw Team Fellowship. She said, "I breed Bulbasaur for starting trainers to get from Professor Oak's lab. I also give Bulbasaur to trainers whose friendship with Charmander and Squirtle are high."

"Mind if you evaluate my friendship with Charmander?" Jeffrey asked.

"Sure," Alice evaluated. "Well, it's a good start and it is bonding with you. Therefore you can have a Bulbasaur." Team Fellowship entered the garden and the Bulbasaur that saw the team earlier stood in their way.

"Bulba, Bulbasaur," said the Bulbasaur.

"You want to join us?" Jeffrey asked.

"Bulba," the Bulbasaur as it prepared to fight.

"If you want it to join you, you have to catch it first," said Alice.

"Go Pidgey," Jeffrey called out his bird PokeMon. "Tackle," he ordered and Pidgey Tackled the Bulbasaur that Tackled it back. "Dodge and use normal attack," this caused Pidgey to jump out of the way and used a normal attack similar to a Tackle. "Pidgey, return," he called Pidgey back as he saw Bulbasaur was weakened and threw a PokeBall at it. After the ball sucked the Bulbasaur in, it landed and shook until the red light faded in the button faded.

"Thank you for your hospitality," said Diane as Team Fellowship were to leave the house.

"Have a great journey," said Alice as she and her Bulbasaur gave a farewell.

"Bye," said Jeffrey as Team Fellowship waved good-bye.

The next day, Jeffrey welcomed Bulbasaur to Team Fellowship and it was cynical initially. As he took it on a workout, Bulbasaur was willing to obey his commands without question and learned the Grass attack Vine Whip. Whenever the PokeMon of Jeffrey and Diane had quarrels, Bulbasaur had to stop them.


	6. Viridian Forest

After Team Fellowship bought necessary supplies from the Pokemon Mart, they proceeded north from Viridian City into a forest. "We're in Viridian Forest, I wonder what lives here," said Diane as she looked into the Town Map. Team Fellowship went into the area with tall grass and something jumped at Diane. Wild Pidgey and Mankey were not the only inhabitants of this forest.

"It's a Caterpie," Jeffrey recognized the Pokemon that resembled a caterpillar.

"It's so adorable."

"Caterpie, the Worm Pokemon, its voracious appetite compels it to devour leaves bigger than itself without hesitation. It releases a terribly strong odor from its antennae," Diane checked the PokeDex.

"I'll have this one, go Squirtle!" she sent out her Squirtle.

"You said you're going to be a Water Pokemon trainer."

"I think Caterpie is so cute, I'm going have it," she became fond of cute Pokemon. "Squirtle, Tackle," she ordered her Squirtle to Tackle it. The wild Caterpie shot string out of its mouth and Jeffrey recognized the move as String Shot. "Dodge and use normal attack," she ordered and Squirtle jumped to avoid the string then it used a normal attack to weaken the wild Caterpie. "Here's my catch of the day," she threw a PokeBall that sucked the Caterpie. It landed and shook until the red light in the button faded. "I forgot to ask, what type is it?"

"It's Bug type, it's strong against Grass type but weak against Fire and Flying types. Bug attacks also have the advantage over Psychic and Dark Pokemon, however they are at the disadvantage over Fighting, Ghost, Poison, and Steel Pokemon. Bug Pokemon are also vulnerable to Rock attacks but Fighting and Ground attacks won't be effective on them."

"I think Squirtle and Caterpie can cover each other," said Diane as the two Pokemon could compensate each other's weaknesses.

Something jumped at Jeffrey and it was another Bug Pokemon. "It's a Weedle," he recognized it as the caterpillar-like Pokemon had a horn and stinger at the end of its tail.

"Weedle, the Hairy Bug Pokemon, a Weedle has an extremely acute sense of smell. It distinguishes its favorite kinds of leaves from those it dislikes by sniffing with its big red proboscis (nose)," Jeffrey checked the PokeDex.

"Go Pidgey," Jeffrey called out his Bird Pokemon. "Tackle," this caused Pidgey to Tackle the wild Weedle that then used String Shot. "Dodge and use normal attack," this caused Pidgey to jump aside and used a normal attack to weaken it. The wild Weedle then used its stinger at its tail to attack, "Dodge and use normal attack." Pidgey dodged the attack and made the wild Weedle weaker. "Pidgey, return," he called Pidgey back and threw a PokeBall that sucked the Weedle. It landed into the ground and shook until the red light in the button faded.

Team Fellowship went through the forest and something jumped at Jeffrey, "It's a wild Pikachu." He turned to his Pikachu, "Can you try talking it out?"

"Pika, pika, Pikachu," Jeffrey's Pikachu said to the wild Pikachu. However, the wild Pikachu Growled at Jeffrey's Pikachu that dodged it. The wild Pikachu then used Thundershock on his Pikachu that dodged the attack. "Alright, you asked for it," said Jeffrey allowing his Pikachu to defeat it with just a normal attack.

At one quarter of the forest, Team Fellowship set up camp. Jeffrey, Diane, and the Pokemon had sandwiches. "Pikachu, Gardevoir, you two take the night's watch," said Jeffrey.

"Why?" Diane asked.

"We're in the wilds," said the boy. Pikachu and Gardevoir watched the whole camp until everybody had a good rest.

The next day after having toasts with jam for breakfast, Diane and Jeffrey took their Bug PokeMon on a workout. A boy holding a net wearing a tank top, straw hat, blue shorts, and flip flops approached the duo, "My name is Colton, I'm a Bug Catcher. Who is from Pallet Town?"

"We're actually strangers to the lands here. If you want to challenge us, that's fine with us," Jeffrey said to the Bug Catcher. "What do you say?" he asked Diane.

"Let's do this together," she said. "Go Caterpie," she sent out her Bug Pokemon.

"Go Weedle," Jeffrey sent out his Bug PokeMon.

"Weedle, Caterpie, I choose you," Colton sent out his two Bug Pokemon.

"String Shot on that Weedle," Jeffrey ordered his Weedle to bind its opponent with string slowing it down.

"Use Tackle on that Caterpie," Diane ordered her Caterpie to Tackle its opponent.

Colton realized that his Weedle could not attack and ordered, "Caterpie, use String Shot on his Weedle."

"Dodge and use normal attack on that Weedle," Jeffrey had his Weedle to dodge the String Shot and then it used the normal attack on the opponent.

"How can a Weedle learn Tackle?" Colton wondered.

"It's not officially a Tackle," said Jeffrey.

"Tackle on that Weedle," Diane had her Caterpie to Tackle the Bug Catcher's Weedle.

"String Shot on Caterpie," Jeffrey ordered his Weedle to bind the Bug Catcher's Caterpie with string slowing it down.

"Weedle, Poison Sting on her Caterpie," Colton ordered his Weedle to use its stinger on her Caterpie.

"Dodge and Tackle," Diane ordered and her Caterpie defeated the Bug Catcher's Weedle with a Tackle after dodging the attack.

"Weedle, return," Colton called back his defeated Pokemon into the ball. "You should have a good rest."

"Poison Sting," Jeffrey had his Weedle to use its stinger on the Bug Catcher's Caterpie.

"Tackle on his Weedle," Colton ordered his Caterpie.

"Dodge and use a normal attack," Jeffrey ordered his Weedle to dodge and gave the Bug Catcher's Caterpie with a normal attack.

"Tackle," Diane ordered her Caterpie to tackle the opponent.

"Poison Sting," Jeffrey had his Weedle to defeat the Bug Catcher's Caterpie with its stinger.

"Caterpie, return," Colton called his Caterpie back to its PokeBall. "You too should take a good rest." He then turned to Jeffrey and Diane to shake their hands, "Thanks for the good battle you have given me." Team Fellowship also received money for victory.

"You're welcome," said Jeffrey.

"I'll see you guys later," Colton left.

"You did a good job, Caterpie," Diane hugged her Bug Pokemon with joy.

"You did good, Weedle," Jeffrey praised.

"Weedle," said his Weedle.

Team Fellowship proceeded further in the woods and saw two familiar figures loading Pokemon into a crate. "What are you doing?" Jeffrey asked.

The figures turned to face Team Fellowship, "Prepare for trouble."

"Make it double."

"To infect the world with devastation."

"To blight all peoples within our nation."

"To denounce the evils of truth and love."

"To extend our wrath to the stars above."

"Emma."

"Clarence."

"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light."

"Surrender now or prepare to fight."

"Team Rocket!" Jeffrey and Diane said in unison.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu spoke angrily.

"Those Pokemon don't belong to you," said Diane.

"Says who? Ekans keep them at bay," Emma called out her Pokemon.

"You too Bellsprout," Clarence sent out his Pokemon.

"Go Caterpie," Diane called out her Bug Pokemon.

"Go Weedle," Jeffrey sent out his Bug Pokemon.

"Wrap that Caterpie," Emma ordered her Ekans.

"Wrap that Weedle," Clarence ordered his Bellsprout to do the same move.

"Dodge and use String Shot," Jeffrey and Diane said in unison causing Caterpie and Weedle to dodge then bind their opponents with string.

"Damn it!" said Emma as Ekans and Bellsprout were slowed.

"Weedle, Poison Sting on Bellsprout," Jeffrey ordered and Weedle jabbed Bellsprout with its stinger.

"Caterpie, Tackle that Ekans," Diane gave the order causing Caterpie to Tackle Ekans.

"Weedle, Poison Sting again on Bellsprout," the team leader said as Weedle jabbed the plant Pokemon with its stinger.

"Caterpie, Tackle Ekans again," said Diane as Caterpie Tackled Ekans.

"Ekans, Poison Sting on Caterpie," Emma ordered as Ekans opened its mouth to fire toxic needles on Diane's Caterpie.

"Bellsprout, Vine Whip on Weedle," Clarence gave the order as Bellsprout attempted to lash out with its vines.

"Dodge and use Tackle," said Diane and Caterpie defeated Ekans with Tackle.

"Dodge and use Poison Sting," said Jeffrey and Weedle defeated Bellsprout with its stinger.

"Not again," said Emma as Team Rocket's Pokemon were defeated.

"Go Pidgey," Jeffrey sent out his bird Pokemon. "Use Gust on them," he ordered and Pidgey created another gust of tornado on Team Rocket.

"Team Rocket's blasting off again!" Clarence and Emma shouted in unison.

There were bright light in Caterpie and Weedle, "What's happening?" Diane asked.

"They're evolving," Jeffrey replied.

"Evolving?"

"Change to become stronger."

Jeffrey's Weedle evolved into a Kakuna and Diane's Caterpie became a Metapod. Both cocoon Pokemon learned the Normal move Harden.

"Metapod, the Cocoon Pokemon, its shell is as hard as an iron slab. A Metapod does not move very much because it is preparing its soft innards for evolution inside the shell," Diane checked her PokeDex.

"Kakuna, the Cocoon Pokemon, it remains virtually immobile while it clings to a tree. However, on the inside, it busily prepares for evolution. This is evident from how hot its shell becomes," Jeffrey had a look at his PokeDex.

Team Fellowship checked the crate and it was filled with wild Metapod. They placed the wild Metapod near trees and left them there. Other wild Metapod and wild Kakuna were also found in grassy areas. The wild cocoon Pokemon could only use Harden to raise its defensive strength and were defenseless. Defeating the wild cocoon Pokemon yielded more experience than defeating wild Caterpie and wild Weedle. Only Diane's Metapod could move as Jeffrey's Kakuna became stationary.

Team Fellowship made it to the third quarter of the forest and camped for the night having hot dogs for dinner. Metapod and Kakuna had not eaten a thing. Everybody except Pidgey and Charmander took the night watch.

The next morning after having toasts for breakfast, Colton approached Team Fellowship again. "Did you know that Pokemon evolve?" he asked.

"Of course, we do. Are you here for a rematch?" Jeffrey asked.

"Certainly," the Bug Catcher confirmed. "Go Metapod and Kakuna," he sent out both of his Bug Pokemon that had also evolved.

"Go Metapod," Diane called out her Bug Pokemon.

"Go Kakuna," Jeffrey sent out his Bug Pokemon.

"Metapod, Kakuna, keep using Harden," Colton ordered as his cocoon Pokemon Hardened continuously.

"Kakuna, show his Kakuna a normal attack," Jeffrey ordered as his Kakuna rammed the opponent.

"It looks like a Headbutt," Colton commented.

"Metapod, can you still do a Tackle?" Diane asked and Metapod gave the opponent a Tackle.

"Keep up with your normal attack," Jeffrey had Kakuna ramming its opponent until it was defeated.

"Keep up with your Tackle," Diane had her Metapod continuously Tackle the opponent until it was defeated.

"Metapod, Kakuna, return," Colton recalled both of his Pokemon. "You two deserve a good long rest." He turned to the duo, "You two beat me again." The Bug Catcher gave the duo prize money higher than from the first match and then left, "Come back any time for a rematch."

Jeffrey's Kakuna and Diane's Metapod evolved again. Jeffrey got a Beedrill that learned Fury Attack, whereas Diane had a Butterfree that learned the Psychic attack Confusion.

"Butterfree, the Butterfly Pokemon, it has a superior ability to search for delicious honey from flowers. It can seek, extract, and carry honey from flowers blooming over six miles away," Diane checked her PokeDex.

"It's so gorgeous," she began adoring her Butterfree and hugged it. Diane's Butterfree was still willing to do as she told it to do in combat, however it had become more affectionate to her.

"Beedrill, the Poison Bee Pokemon, a Beedrill is extremely territorial. For safety reasons, no one should ever approach its nest. If angered, they will attack in a swarm," Jeffrey checked his PokeDex and his Beedrill began to disobey him.

Jeffrey and Diane had their Pokemon worked out in the woods for a day. Jeffrey's Pidgey learned Quick Attack, his Charmander learned the Steel attack Metal Claw, his Spearow learned Fury Attack, and his Mankey learned Karate Chop. Diane's Butterfree learned Stun Spore and her Squirtle learned Water Gun.

 **Author's Note**

Here's a list of Pokemon inhabiting this forest:

\- Lv. 3 - 5 Caterpie = 20%

\- Lv. 7 Metapod = 15%

\- Lv. 3 - 5 Weedle = 20%

\- Lv. 7 Kakuna = 15%

\- Lv. 5 Pikachu = 10%

\- Lv. 5 Pidgey = 10%

\- Lv. 5 Mankey = 10%


	7. Pewter City

Diane looked into the Town Map, "Pewter City, at last we don't have to camp out in the wilds."

After they arrived at the PokeMon Center, the nurse had a check up on the PokeMon healing them simultaneously. "You two can check out the Pewter Museum of Science," said the nurse.

Jeffrey and Diane went to the museum and had a look at the exhibits.

Jeffrey read the description of the first exhibit, "Aerodactyl Fossil, a primitive and rare PokeMon."

Diane read the description of the second exhibit, "Kabutops Fossil, a primitive and rare PokeMon."

They went to the second floor and the exhibits were different.

"What is this?" Diane asked about a craft she had never seen before.

"It's a space shuttle," Jeffrey replied. "A meteorite that fell on Mt. Moon. It is thought to be a Moon Stone," he read the description of the other exhibit.

After the duo came out, there was a bearded man wearing red cap, yellow tank top, and bluish-green pants. "Thinking about challenging Brock?" he asked.

"Who's Brock?" Diane asked.

"He is the Pewter City's Gym Leader, he specializes in Rock type. Several trainers had challenged him in the gym to get their first badge. There are eight gyms including this one in this region and each gym has its own specialty. Gym leaders are tougher than regular trainers as they had more experience," the bearded man gave them the information about gyms.

"If we have eight badges, we can go further from Route 22," said Jeffrey looking at the Town Map.

"Precisely, you will reach the Indigo Plateau where trainers will compete in the PokeMon League," the bearded man confirmed.

"We'll challenge Brock together tomorrow," said Diane.

"Smart choice," the bearded man commented.

The next day, Team Fellowship went to the Pewter Gym. "Pewter City PokeMon Gym. Leader: Brock. The Rock-Solid Trainer," Jeffrey read the sign.

They went into the structure's interior and there was a teenage boy with squinty eyes wearing a brown shirt, dark brown trousers, and sneakers. "I'm Brock. I'm Pewter's Gym Leader. My rock-hard willpower is evident in my PokeMon. My PokeMon are all rock hard, and have true-grit determination. That's right – my PokeMon are all the Rock type! Fuhaha! Who is the challenger?"

"We are, I'm Jeffrey."

"I'm Diane."

"You two are going to challenge me knowing that you'll lose? That's the Trainer's honor that compels you to challenge me. Fine, then! It's a double battle I can give you," Brock took the duo to the arena where there were boulders everywhere.

"The Gym battle between Brock the Pewter Gym Leader and the challengers Jeffrey and Diane is about to begin. Both sides can use two PokeMon and if both PokeMon in one side are unable to continue, the battle is over," a younger boy who appeared similar to Brock announced and took the role as a referee.

"Show me your best! Geodude, Onix, I choose you," Brock sent out two of his PokeMon. One resembled a small boulder with two strong arms and the other was a snake made of boulders.

"Geodude, the Rock PokeMon, it climbs mountain paths using only the power of its arms. Because they look just like boulders lining paths, hikers may step on them without noticing," Jeffrey checked the PokeDex.

"Onix, the Rock Snake PokeMon, there is a magnet in its brain that prevents an Onix from losing direction while tunneling. As it grows older, its body becomes steadily rounder and smoother," Diane checked her PokeDex.

"Go Bulbasaur," Jeffrey sent out his Grass PokeMon.

"Go Squirtle," Diane called out her Water PokeMon.

"An interesting pair," Brock commented.

"Let the battle begin," the referee announced.

"Geodude, use Tackle on Bulbasaur. Onix, use Screech," Brock gave orders to his PokeMon. Onix Screeched at both PokeMon causing them to cover their ears and lowering their defenses sharply.

"Dodge and use Vine Whip," this caused Bulbasaur to dodge the Tackle first. To the surprise of Jeffrey and Brock, Bulbasaur used its vines to grab Geodude's arms and lifted it into the air then slammed it into the floor. During the process, it was super effective.

"Geodude is unable to battle," the referee announced.

"Geodude, return," Brock called his defeated PokeMon back. "You did your best; you deserve a nice long rest." He turned to Jeffrey, "That's a cool move you got here."

"Thanks."

"Onix, Bind that Squirtle," Brock ordered causing his rock snake PokeMon to squeeze Squirtle.

"Dodge and use Water Gun," she caused her PokeMon to dodge then squirted water on Onix and it was super effective.

"Onix is unable to battle, victory goes to Jeffrey and Diane," the referee announced.

"Onix, return," Brock called his PokeMon back. "You did a good job too; you deserve a nice long rest." He then turned to Jeffrey and Diane, "I took you two for granted, and so I lost. As proof of your victory, I confer on you this … the official PokeMon League Boulder Badge. Just having the Boulder Badge makes your PokeMon more powerful." Brock handed the duo the badges, "Wait! Take this with you. TM39 contains Rock Tomb. It hurls boulders at the foe slowing it down." He also gave the duo a TM along with the case.

"You did a good job, Bulbasaur. Nice move that you made out of with Vine Whip," Jeffrey praised his Grass PokeMon.

"Bulbasaur," Bulbasaur smiled and winked.

"You did a good job too, Squirtle," Diane praised causing her Squirtle to leap into her arms with joy.

The next day, Team Fellowship was leaving Pewter City however they fell into a hole. "Someone must have dug it," said Jeffrey.

There was familiar laughter, "Prepare for trouble."

"Make it double."

"To infect the world with devastation."

"To blight all peoples within our nation."

"To denounce the evils of truth and love."

"To extend our wrath to the stars above."

"Emma."

"Clarence."

"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light."

"Surrender now or prepare to fight."

"Team Rocket!" Jeffrey and Diane shouted in unison.

"Let us go!" said Gardevoir as she and Celebi were grabbed by Clarence and Emma's robot hands. The Team Rocket duo placed them into cages.

"So long suckers," said Clarence and left.

An Onix appeared and formed a ladder. "Need help?" it was Brock.

"Thanks," said Diane as they climbed back to the surface.

"Stop right there!" Brock shouted to Team Rocket.

"Pesky flies," said Emma.

"Buzz, buzz," Clarence taunted.

"Ekans, I choose you," Emma called out her snake PokeMon.

"You too, Bellsprout," Clarence sent out his plant PokeMon.

"Go Pidgey," said Jeffrey sending out his bird PokeMon.

"Let us fight together," said Brock and Onix prepared to fight. Diane sneaked to rescue Gardevoir and Celebi letting them out of the cages while the boys kept Team Rocket busy.

"Ekans, Poison Sting on Pidgey," Emma ordered as Ekans fired poison needles from its mouth.

"Bellsprout, Vine Whip on Onix," Clarence ordered his Bellsprout to lash at Onix.

"Dodge and use Screech," Brock had Onix dodged the Vine Whip and Screeched at Team Rocket lowering their PokeMon's defense sharply. When it did so, Clarence and Emma covered their ears.

"Dodge and finish them with Gust," Jeffrey had Pidgey created a gust of tornado not only defeated Bellsprout as it was super effective, but also blew Team Rocket away.

"Team Rocket's blasting off again!" Clarence and Emma shouted in unison.

"Thank you for rescuing us," Gardevoir said to Brock.

"No problem," Brock said to Gardevoir. "Mind if I tag along?"

"Pikachu," said Pikachu in a glad tone.

"You're welcome to join us," said Jeffrey.

"What about the gym?" Diane asked.

"My father had left us to become a PokeMon trainer and my mother had not returned. Not only I'm in charge of the gym, I also have to take care of my ten younger brothers and sisters. My brother Forrest was the referee for the gym battle we had. My father returned and had not become a successful PokeMon trainer as he thought to be. Now he's in charge of the gym and is looking after my siblings. He allowed me to pursue my dream of being the greatest PokeMon Breeder," said Brock. "Here's a tip: the next gym is in Cerulean City."

Team Fellowship left with both the Boulder Badges and a new traveling companion.


	8. Brock

Brock and Team Fellowship headed east from Pewter City and were on their way to Cerulean City. Brock preferred to raise his PokeMon just like taking care of his younger siblings instead of using them in battle unless it was necessary. Diane and Jeffrey continued working out their PokeMon when they were on their way. Wild Pidgey, Spearow, and Mankey were encountered in the grassy areas. Something jumped out of the grass and it was a pink round PokeMon with tuft of hair, small ears, small hands and feet.

"Jigglypuff, the Balloon PokeMon, nothing can avoid falling asleep hearing a Jigglypuff's song. The sound waves of its singing voice match the brain waves of someone in a deep sleep," Diane checked her PokeDex.

"It's so cute, what type is it?" she asked.

"It's Normal type," Jeffrey replied.

Jigglypuff used Sing that put Brock and Team Fellowship to sleep. After several hours, they woke up and Jigglypuff was gone.

A pair of PokeMon jumped at Diane and Jeffrey. One was blue resembling a Guinea pig with barbs and the other was pink like a rabbit with a horn on its forehead.

"Female Nidoran, the Poison Pin PokeMon, its highly toxic barbs are thought to have developed as protection for this small-bodied Pokémon. When enraged, it releases a horrible toxin from its horn," Diane checked her PokeDex.

"Male Nidoran, the Poison Pin PokeMon, the male Nidoran has developed muscles that freely move its ears in any direction. Even the slightest sound does not escape this Pokémon's notice," Jeffrey learned more from his PokeDex.

"They're like a couple. What types are they?" Diane asked.

"They're Poison type which is strong against Grass type only but weak against Ground type. Poison attacks are also not strong on Rock, Poison, and Ghost PokeMon as well as having little effect on Steel PokeMon. Poison PokeMon are also vulnerable to Psychic attacks but are resistant to Bug and Fighting attacks," said Jeffrey.

"You seemed to know a lot about PokeMon types and matchups," Brock was impressed with Jeffrey's knowledge.

"Go Squirtle," Diane called her Water PokeMon out.

"Go Bulbasaur," Jeffrey sent out his Grass PokeMon.

"Use Tackle on the female," she ordered and Squirtle Tackled the female. Something occurred in Squirtle as it felt pain and the female was unable to fight back causing the male to stand in front of her.

"Squirtle is poisoned," said Brock.

"It's their ability, Poison Point, that poisons foes within contact," Jeffrey spoke as he remembered his previous encounters with Nidoran during his time leading a rescue team.

"Tackle on the male," Jeffrey ordered and Bulbasaur Tackled the male causing him to unable to fight.

"How come Bulbasaur is not poisoned?" Diane asked.

"Bulbasaur is also Poison type, therefore it does not get poisoned," Jeffrey replied. He and Diane threw PokeBalls at both the male and female Nidoran respectively. The two PokeMon were sucked into the balls and they landed into the ground shaking until the red lights in the buttons faded. The PokeBall that had male Nidoran disappeared, "Where did it go?"

"A trainer can only carry six PokeMon in their PokeBalls," Brock stated.

"I'll call Professor Oak when we reach the next PokeMon Center," said Jeffrey.

"Squir …. Tle," Diane's Squirtle spoke weakly and hugged her.

"Don't worry, Squirtle, he's trying to help," she mollified her frightened PokeMon as Brock prepared a syringe to inject liquid.

"It's Antidote, it is used to cure poisoned PokeMon," Brock injected the Antidote making Squirtle feeling better.

"Squirtle, squirt," said Squirtle.

"Thanks, Brock," said Diane.

"You're welcome."

Brock watched Jeffrey's Beedrill, Spearow, and Mankey disobeyed their trainer. "Want to know why they won't do a thing you tell them to do?" the former Gym leader asked.

"We're not connected?" Jeffrey asked.

"Not only you have to be in sync with your PokeMon by understanding them, certain badges can help too but not the Boulder Badge as it only raised physical attack. The next badge you will get will help," Brock explained.

From the workout, Diane's Butterfree and Jeffrey's Bulbasaur learned Sleep Powder while Jeffrey's Beedrill learned Focus Energy. Team Fellowship and Brock had a lunch break. The former Gym leader was a good cook as he made a stew and PokeMon food. Jeffrey learned the cooking as he acted like an apprentice.

"Pikachu," Pikachu spoke as it enjoyed the PokeMon food.

"The PokeMon food is good," Gardevoir praised.

"The stew is delicious," Diane praised.

"Thanks," said Brock.

After lunch, two young girls who looked identical to each other approached Team Fellowship. "I'm Eli, this is Anne, we're looking for trainers to challenge," said one of the girls.

"This is Diane, I'm Jeffrey, and we accept your challenge."

"I'm Brock, I'll be the referee."

"You two look alike," said Diane.

"We're twins," said Anne.

"I see," said Jeffrey.

The twins in one side faced Jeffrey and Diane, "The battle between the twins, Eli and Anne, and the … young couple, Jeffrey and Diane, is about to begin," Brock announced.

"Jigglypuff, I choose you," said Eli.

"Clefairy, I choose you," said Anne.

"Clefairy, the Fairy PokeMon, on every night of a full moon, they come out to play. When dawn arrives, the tired Clefairy go to sleep nestled up against each other in deep and quiet mountains," Diane checked her PokeDex.

"Go Mankey," Jeffrey sent out his Fighting PokeMon.

"Go Butterfree," Diane called out her Bug PokeMon.

"Let the battle begin," Brock announced.

Before Jeffrey could give order to his Mankey, it used Karate Chop instantly on Jigglypuff and it was super effective.

"Jigglypuff is unable to battle," Brock announced.

"Mankey return," Jeffrey called back his PokeMon and was upset about it.

"Jigglypuff, return," Eli recalled her PokeMon.

"Double Slap on Butterfree," Anne ordered.

"Dodge and use Sleep Powder," Diane ordered her butterfly PokeMon to fly away then scattered powder putting Clefairy to sleep.

"Oh no," said Anne.

"Butterfree, Tackle on Clefairy," Diane caused her Butterfree to Tackle the sleeping Clefairy.

"Clefairy! Wake up!" Anne shouted, however Clefairy was still asleep.

"Tackle again," this caused Butterfree to Tackle the sleeping Clefairy.

"Clefairy! Wake up! Please," said Anne and Clefairy woke up. "Use Sing," Anne's Clefairy put Diane's Butterfree to sleep. "Double Slap," Butterfree was slapped five times by Clefairy, however the slaps woke Buttefree up.

"Butterfree, Stun Spore," Diane ordered and the powder Butterfree scattered paralyzed Clefairy.

"Clefairy, no!" said Anne as Clefairy could not attack.

"Tackle," Diane caused Butterfree to Tackle Clefairy.

After Butterfree Tackled Clefairy one last time, "Clefairy is unable to battle, victory goes to Jeffrey and Diane," Brock announced.

"Clefairy, return," Anne called her PokeMon back. "You did your best and you should have a nice long rest." She turned to Diane giving her prize money, "Thank you, Diane, for giving me this battle,"

"I'm sorry that Mankey …" said Jeffrey.

"Don't worry about it," said Eli.

"I'll give you a fair fight one day," said the team leader.

"Sure," said the twin and left with her twin sister.

Team Fellowship and Brock continued their way to Cerulean City. However, they fell into a deeper pit and a huge net lifted. They heard, "Prepare for trouble."

"Make it double."

"To infect the world with devastation."

"To blight all peoples within our nation."

"To denounce the evils of truth and love."

"To extend our wrath to the stars above."

"Emma."

"Clarence."

"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light."

"Surrender now or prepare to fight."

"Team Rocket!" Jeffrey, Diane, and Brock shouted in unison.

"You two seriously need to learn when to quit," Brock said in a serious tone.

"We won't quit until we give Gardevoir and Celebi to the boss," said Emma.

Jeffrey took out his Moon Blade and cut everybody free from the net.

"He's got a sword," said Clarence.

"There is no swordfight here, Ekans, come out," Emma sent out her snake PokeMon.

"Bellsprout, I choose you," Clarence called out his plant PokeMon.

"Onix, I choose you," Brock decided to fight by sending out his rock snake PokeMon.

"Go Pidgey," Jeffrey sent his bird PokeMon.

"Sleep Powder," Clarence ordered his Bellsprout.

"Bite that Onix," Emma ordered her Ekans.

"Dodge them and use Rock Throw on Ekans," Brock caused his Onix to dodge both Ekan's Bite and Sleep Powder from Bellsprout, then it sent rocks to pelt Ekans.

"Blow them all with Gust," Jeffrey had his Pidgey to create a gust of tornado to blow Team Rocket and their PokeMon away.

"Team Rocket's blasting off again!" Clarence and Emma shouted in unison.

Team Fellowship hit the road while Jeffrey wondered what would happen if he got the next badge from the Cerulean gym.


	9. Mt Moon

Team Fellowship made a stop in a Pokemon Center and Brock flirted with the nurse that baffled the team. The nurse did not seem to be interested and had a check up on Team Fellowship's Pokemon while healing them. After the stay; the nurse said, "Your Pokemon is in tip-top condition."

"Thank you," said Jeffrey.

A man approached Diane, "Hello there, sweetie pie! Have I got a deal just for you!"

"What's the deal?" she asked.

"I'll let you have a secret Pokemon – a Magikarp – for just $500! So, you'll buy it, am I right?"

"Magikarp, the Fish Pokemon, its swimming muscles are weak, so it is easily washed away by currents. In places where water pools, you can see many Magikarp deposited there by the flow," Diane checked her Pokedex.

"You have the deal," Diane purchased the Magikarp from the man.

Jeffrey and Diane made a call to Professor Oak, "Hello Jeffrey and Diane, how are you two doing?"

"Hi Professor, we're doing fine, how about you?" said Diane.

"Busy as usual."

"When Diane and I caught a female and male Nidoran, my male Nidoran disappeared after being caught," said Jeffrey.

"Your male Nidoran is in my lab, he doesn't seem happy. Most importantly, when you catch an extra Pokemon, it will be automatically sent to my lab," the professor stated the fact.

"I'll send my female Nidoran," Diane placed the Pokeball that had female Nidoran inside into a machine.

"How many Pokemon do you have?" the Professor asked her.

"I have four including the female Nidoran, but I'm sure the male Nidoran would be happy when the female is with him."

"Very well," said the professor and the machine transferred the PokeBall to his lab. He opened the Pokeball letting the female Nidoran out so that she could reunite with her love.

"It's so sweet seeing them together," Diane commented as the male Nidoran was joyed to be reunited with his love.

"Just like we are," Jeffrey caused Diane to blush.

"Jeffrey," she said.

"It seems that the male and female Nidoran are inseparable," the professor watched both Nidoran.

"We got our first badges and we're about to get the next one in Cerulean City," said Jeffrey.

"We're going to go through Mt. Moon to reach Cerulean City," Diane looked at the Town Map.

"Here's a tip: wild Pokemon live in caves also and you'll bump into them when you're inside caves," the professor gave a reminder.

"Thanks professor," said Jeffrey.

"I wish the both of you luck," said Professor Oak.

"Thanks professor," said Diane and the call ended.

Though Jeffrey as a Machop taught Diane's Magikarp to do a normal attack, it did not help much as the Pokemon in the nearby wilds defeated it easily. Diane had to carry her Magikarp and it watched the fights to gain experience.

Team Fellowship went into Mt. Moon and it was like a cave inside. Just as the professor said so, there were wild Pokemon everywhere inside Mt. Moon. Jeffrey encountered a wild Geodude, "Go Bulbasaur," he called out his Pokemon. "Normal attack," he ordered causing Bulbasaur give a normal attack to the wild Geodude that then used Defense Curl to raise its defense. "Normal attack," this caused Bulbasaur to weaken the wild Geodude and Jeffrey threw a PokeBall at it. The ball sucked the rock Pokemon and landed into the floor shaking until the red light faded, then sent to Professor Oak's lab. Another wild Pokemon approached Jeffrey and it was a small crab with mushrooms.

"What is that?" Diane asked.

"It's a Paras," Jeffrey recognized the wild Pokemon that was both Bug and Grass type.

"Paras, the Mushroom Pokemon, a Paras has parasitic tochukaso mushrooms growing on its back. They grow by drawing nutrients from the host. They are valued as a medicine for long life," said the Pokedex.

"Go Bulbasaur," Jeffrey called out his Pokemon. "Tackle," he ordered and Bulbasaur Tackled the wild Paras that then attempted with Stun Spore. "Dodge it," he caused Bulbasaur to jump out of the way as the wild Paras used Stun Spore. "Normal attack," this caused Bulbasaur to give the wild Paras a normal attack and it was weakened. Jeffrey threw a Pokeball that sucked the Pokemon and it landed into the ground shaking until the red light in the button faded. The newly caught Paras was then sent to Professor Oak's lab.

"It's Paul," said Brock spotting a familiar figure.

"It's him," said Diane as she and Jeffrey recognized their rival.

"Tackle," Paul ordered his Pokemon that appeared similar to Bulbasaur but it had a bud instead of a bulb to Tackle a sleeping Pokemon that appeared like a fox that had a long tail and pointy snout.

"Did his Bulbasaur evolved?" Diane asked.

"It did," Brock replied.

"Ivysaur, the Seed Pokemon, to support its bulb, Ivysaur's legs grow sturdy. If it spends more time lying in the sunlight, the bud will soon bloom into a large flower," Diane checked her Pokedex.

"Abra, the Psi Pokemon, a Pokémon that sleeps 18 hours a day. Observation revealed that it uses Teleport to change its location once every hour," Jeffrey checked his PokeDex after recognizing the sleeping Pokemon.

Paul threw a Pokeball at the wild Abra and checked on it after it was captured. "What's he doing?" Diane asked as Paul let the Abra out and abandoned it there.

"He released the Abra," Brock replied.

"Brock, what a coincidence," Paul turned to see Brock and Team Fellowship. "What brings you with them? Aren't you supposed to be at the Pewter Gym?"

"It's a long story, I'm working to become a Pokemon breeder," Brock replied.

"Just like my older brother, Reggie, he's a Pokemon breeder already."

"I want to have a rematch with you," said Diane.

"I can beat both your Squirtle and your pathetic Magikarp easily," Paul insulted Diane's Magikarp.

"I got a PokeMon that is not Water type."

"Show me then, and don't disappoint me," Paul agreed to the rematch.

"The battle between Paul and Diane is about to begin, both sides will use one Pokemon. The battle is over when one Pokemon on either side is unable to battle," Brock took the role as referee.

"Ivysaur, stand by," Paul had his Ivysaur facing Diane.

"Go Butterfree," Diane called out her butterfly Pokemon.

"Let the battle begin!" Brock ordered.

"Ivysaur, Sleep Powder," Paul ordered.

"Dodge and use Sleep Powder," Diane ordered her Butterfree to dodge the opponent's Sleep Powder so it could use its own to put Paul's Ivysaur to sleep. "Confusion," she ordered causing Butterfree to prepare powers in its head and unleashed it on Ivysaur. When it did so, it was super effective. "Jeffrey, how is it possible?" she asked.

"Psychic attacks have the advantage over Poison and Fighting PokeMon," the team leader replied.

"Ivysaur! Wake up!" Paul shouted in an impatient tone but Ivysaur was still asleep.

"Keep up with Confusion," said Diane allowing her Butterfree to gain advantage on Paul's Ivysaur.

"Ivysaur is unable to battle, Diane is wins," Brock announced.

"You did a good job, Butterfree," she and her Pokemon hugged in joy.

"Ivysaur, return!" Paul called back his Pokemon. "I see that you have grown stronger than the first time we battled, but I'll have something stronger," he gave her the prize money and left.

Someone approached Team Fellowship and it was a man carrying a walking stick along with hiking gear, "Hi, my name is Trent, I'm a hiker, I'm looking for someone to a one-on-one battle."

"I'll accept your challenge," said Jeffrey.

"The battle between Trent and Jeffrey is about to begin, both sides will use one Pokemon. The battle is over when one PokeMon on either side is unable to battle," Brock announced.

"Geodude, I choose you," the hiker sent out his Pokemon.

"Go Bulbasaur," Jeffrey sent out his Pokemon.

"Let the battle begin!" Brock had the battle commenced.

"Rock Throw!" the hiker had his Geodude to throw rocks.

"Dodge and use Vine Whip," Jeffrey ordered and his Bulbasaur dodged the projectiles. It then used its vines to grab the hiker's Geodude and slammed into the ground. It was super effective and Geodude was defeated.

"Geodude is unable to battle, Jeffrey is the winner," Brock announced.

"Nice move again, Bulbasaur," Jeffrey praised causing Bulbasaur to wink and it learned Sleep Powder.

"Geodude, return," the hiker called back his Geodude. "You should take a nice long rest," he then turned to Jeffrey. "Thanks for giving me the battle," he gave Jeffrey the prize money.

"You're welcome," said the team leader.

"I look forward to another battle," said the hiker and left.

Jeffrey encountered another wild Abra and called out Bulbasaur. "Sleep Powder," this caused Bulbasaur to put the wild Abra to sleep. "Tackle," Jeffrey ordered Bulbasaur to weaken the wild Abra. Jeffrey threw a Pokeball at it and it sucked the Pokemon in. The ball landed and shook until the right light faded then it was sent to Professor Oak's lab.

"Help! Somebody!" it was a man in lab coat being attacked by a group of bat-like Pokemon.

"They're Zubat," Jeffrey recognized the bat-like Pokemon.

"Zubat, the Bat Pokemon, while living in pitch-black caverns, their eyes gradually grew shut and deprived them of vision. They use ultrasonic waves to detect obstacles," Jeffrey checked his Pokedex.

"Pikachu, it's your turn," said Jeffrey.

Pikachu used Thunderbolt that was super effective and defeated the group of Zubat. Brock threw a Pokeball at one of them and it sucked the bat Pokemon in. The ball landed and shook until the red light faded.

"Now you have three," said Diane.

"Actually I have two because I left Geodude to my brother, Forrest. Onix was my first Pokemon my father gave me as a birthday present," Brock recalled that his Onix had a ribbon appeared in his window during his 10th birthday.

"Your new Zubat can cover your Onix," said Jeffrey.

"That's true, but from Grass and Fighting types," Brock preferred to raise his new Zubat.

"Thank you for rescuing me, my name is Seymour, I'm a researcher from the Pewter Museum of Science, you can have this," the man in lab coat introduced himself and gave Team Fellowship a yellow round object.

"It's an Old Amber," Brock recognized the object.

"My name is Jeffrey."

"I'm Diane, it's nice to meet you."

"My name is Brock."

"Pikachu."

"It's nice meeting all of you, Mt. Moon is named after a meteorite crashed here. It looked similar to a Moon Stone and was moved to the museum as an exhibit. This place is also rich in Pokemon fossils."

"Pokemon fossils? Like the ones in the museum?" Diane asked.

"Not exactly, there are two types: the Helix and the Dome. I heard that if the fossils along with the Old Amber are to be taken to the lab in Cinnabar Island they can be resurrected into Pokemon."

Seymour and Team Fellowship proceeded until they encountered unsavory characters excavating. "What are you doing here?" Seymour asked.

"Mind your own business!" four men wearing black caps, black uniforms with the letter "R" in the chest, grey gloves, and grey boots turned to face Team Fellowship and the scientist.

"It's them again!" It was Emma as she and Clarence was with the men.

"You know them?" one of them asked.

"Prepare for trouble," Emma began the motto.

"Make it double," Clarence followed up.

"To infect the world with devastation."

"To blight all peoples within our nation."

"To denounce the evils of truth and love."

"To extend our wrath to the stars above."

"Emma."

"Clarence."

"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light."

"Surrender now or prepare to fight."

"Team Rocket!" Jeffrey, Diane, and Brock said in unison.

"We're here to dig fossils and turn them into Pokemon that would earn us a fortune," said Clarence.

"Let us take on them," three of the men engaged Brock, Jeffrey, and Diane.

"Zubat, Ekans, I choose you!" a Team Rocket Grunt who engaged Brock sent out all of his Pokemon.

"Onix, Zubat, I choose you!" Brock called out both of his PokeMon.

"Rattata, Sandshrew, I choose you!" a Team Rocket Grunt who engaged Diane called out of his Pokemon and one of them resembled a mouse.

"Sandshrew, the Mouse Pokemon, when it curls up in a ball, it can make any attack bounce off harmlessly. Its hide has turned tough and solid as a result of living in the desert," Diane checked her Pokedex.

"Go Squirtle and Butterfree," Diane called all of her Pokemon.

"Sandshrew, Rattata, Zubat, I choose you!" a Team Rocket Grunt who engaged Jeffrey sent out all of his Pokemon.

"You know that using more than two Pokemon is against the rules," said Brock to the Team Rocket Grunt who was facing Jeffrey.

"Go Bulbasaur and Mankey," Jeffrey sent out two of his Pokemon.

"Onix, use Screech. Zubat, use Supersonic," Brock had both of his Pokemon used sound-based moves. Onix first Screeched lowering the defense of its opponents sharply and Zubat emitted sound waves confusing its opponents. The Team Rocket Grunt's Zubat and Ekans attacked other in their confusion.

"Butterfree, Sleep Powder. Squirtle, Water Gun on Sandshrew," Diane ordered and Butterfree put both opponents to sleep by scattering powder on them. Squirtle squirted water on the sleeping Sandshrew and it was super effective defeating Sandshrew.

"Rattata, Quick Attack on Bulbasaur. Sandshrew, use Sand Attack on Mankey. Zubat, use Astonish on Mankey," a Team Rocket Grunt ordered his Rattata to strike Jeffrey's Bulbasaur with full speed.

"Bulbasaur, Mankey, dodge them," Jeffrey ordered. Bulbasaur dodged the Quick Attack; however Mankey used Karate Chop that was super effective defeating the Rattata. "Bulbasaur, Vine Whip on Sandshrew," he caused Bulbasaur to grab Sandshrew's arms stopping it from using Sand Attack with its vines and lifted it into the air then slammed into the ground. During the process, it was super effective defeating the Sandshrew. "Mankey, Bulbasaur, return," Jeffrey called back his Mankey. "You did good, Bulbasaur, you should take a rest," he said.

"Snap out of it! You two!" a Team Rocket Grunt shouted to both his confused Ekans and Zubat.

"Onix, Rock Throw on foe Zubat. Zubat, Astonish on Ekans," the will-be Pokemon breeder gave his orders to his Pokemon. Onix sent rocks to pelt the foe's Zubat and it was super effective defeating it. Brock's Zubat shocked the snake Pokemon.

"Let's even the odds," said Emma as she joined the fight against Diane. "Ekans, come out," she called out her Pokemon.

"Bellsprout, I choose you," Clarence sent out his Pokemon aiding the Team Rocket Grunt against Jeffrey.

"Squirtle, Tail Whip. Buttefree, Sleep Powder" Diane ordered. Butterfree put Ekans to sleep by scattering powder at it and Squirtle lowered both foes' defense slightly by wagging its tail.

"Zubat, Astonish on Ekans," Brock had his Zubat shocking Ekans and defeated it.

"I'll take on you," said another Team Rocket Grunt as he engaged Brock. "Rattata, Zubat, come out," he called out his Pokemon.

"Onix, Screech. Zubat, Supersonic," Brock ordered. Like before, Onix Screeched at both PokeMon lowering their defense sharply while Brock's Zubat confused its opponents with sound waves.

"Squirtle, Tail Whip one more time. Butterfree, Confusion on Ekans," this caused Squirtle to lower both foes' defense slightly and Butterfree unleashed power from its mind on Emma's Ekans. During the process, it was super effective.

"Onix, Tackle on Rattata. Zubat, Astonish on foe Zubat," the former Gym leader caused Onix to defeat Rattata with a Tackle and Zubat defeated its foe by shocking it.

"Will you two wake up?!" Emma shouted to the two sleeping PokeMon.

"Squirtle, Tackle on Rattata. Butterfree, Confusion on Ekans," Diane ordered. Butterfree defeated Emma's Ekans with a Confusion and Squirtle Tackled the Rattata defeating it.

"Pikachu, you're up. Pidgey, come out," Jeffrey sent out his bird Pokemon. "Pidgey, use Gust," he ordered as Pikachu defeated foe Zubat easily while Pidgey created a gust of tornado defeating Clarence's Bellsprout as it was super effective. Pikachu used Thunderbolt on Team Rocket especially the grunts shocking them and there was an explosion.

"Team Rocket's blasting off again!" Clarence and Emma said in unison as they were sent flying out of Mt. Moon along with the grunts.

"Quite a battle you have here," said Seymour as he had watched the battle along with Diane's Magikarp.

Seymour and Team Fellowship came across two fossils. "There's the Helix on the left and the Dome on the right. You get the Omanyte from the Helix fossil while Kabuto from the Dome fossil," said the scientist.

"I'll have Kabuto," Jeffrey took the Dome fossil.

"I'll have this one," Diane took the Helix fossil.

Seymour and Team Fellowship proceeded further. "It's a wild Clefairy, what is that thing it is holding?" said Diane as they encountered a wild Clefairy.

"It's a Moon Stone; it looks similar to the meteorite that crashed into this mountain," said Seymour.

Team Fellowship followed the wild Clefairy and came across a large group of wild Clefairy as Mt. Moon was in fact their home. The wild Clefairy had a dance as if they were having a ceremony.

"Are they evolving?" Diane asked as there were bright light in the Clefairy that held Moon Stones.

"They are," Seymour confirmed.

"Certain PokeMon rely on special stones to evolve," said Brock.

"The wild Clefairy have evolved into Clefable," Jeffrey recognized the Pokemon that had wings on its back.

"Clefable, the Fairy Pokemon, a Clefable uses its wings to skip lightly as if it were flying. Its bouncy step lets it even walk on water. On quiet, moonlit nights, it strolls on lakes," Diane checked her Pokedex.

"I'll stay here for further research, I wish you all luck," said Seymour.

"You too," said Jeffrey.

"Bye Seymour," said Diane.

"Bye," said Brock.

"Bye guys," said the scientist.

Team Fellowship finally got out of Mt. Moon but there was another road. They camped not far from the exit while Brock's Zubat and Jeffrey's Pidgey took the night's watch.

The wilderness in Route 4 was a home to wild Rattata, Spearow, Mankey, Ekans, and Sandshrew. Jeffrey caught an Ekans and a Sandshrew that were sent to Professor Oak's lab. While they were heading to Cerulean City, Jeffrey and Diane worked out their Pokemon. Jeffrey's Bulbasaur learned another Grass attack Razor Leaf, Charmander learned Smokescreen, Beedrill learned the exclusive Bug attack Twineedle, Pidgey learned Whirlwind, Spearow learned Pursuit, and Mankey learned Fury Swipes. As for Diane's Pokemon; her Squirtle learned the Dark attack Bite and her Butterfree learned Supersonic. Diane's Magikarp accumulated sufficient experience by watching Pokemon fights and learned Tackle.

 **Author's Note**

There will be deviations on the species of wild Pokemon encountered in certain places starting with Mt. Moon.

Here's a list of Pokemon in the following locations in this story.

Mt. Moon:

\- Lv. 7 - 11 Zubat = 35%

\- Lv. 7 - 12 Geodude = 25%

\- Lv. 12 Paras = 20%

\- Lv. 12 Abra = 10%

\- Lv. 12 Clefairy = 10%

The scene where the wild Clefairy evolved into Clefable is based on the anime.

Route 4:

\- Lv. 8 - 12 Rattata = 30%

\- Lv. 8 - 12 Spearow = 30%

\- Lv. 6 - 12 Ekans = 15%

\- Lv. 6 - 12 Sandshrew = 15%

\- Lv. 10 - 12 Mankey = 10%


	10. Beedrill's Redemption

Team Fellowship and Brock arrived to Cerulean City. "Cerulean City, at last," said Diane. "There's Paul," she spotted their rival in a distance.

"There's Blue too," Jeffrey saw Professor Oak's grandson.

"It will take more than your Ivysaur to win all eight badges, I caught more PokeMon than you do," said Blue arrogantly.

"Oh yeah! The PokeMon I caught earlier don't meet my expectations, weak PokeMon can never become strong," Paul spoke brutally.

"I take it that you released them all."

"That's right, I'll show you something strong the next time we battle," Paul left.

"Jeffrey, Diane, Brock, I never thought you would have caught up to here," Blue turned to face Team Fellowship.

"You owe me a battle," said Diane.

"Let's do this together," said Jeffrey

"If it's a double battle you wanted, very well then," Blue agreed.

"The battle between Blue Oak and the young couple is about to begin. Both sides will use all of their PokeMon, the battle is over when one side runs out of PokeMon," Brock announced as a referee.

"Pidgey, Rattata, I choose you," Professor Oak's grandson sent out his two PokeMon.

"Go Pidgey," Jeffrey sent out his own bird PokeMon.

"Go Squirtle," Diane called out her Water PokeMon.

"Let the battle begin!" Brock announced.

"I see gramps had given you the Squirtle," Blue commented. "Rattata, Tail Whip. Pidgey, Quick Attack on his Pidgey."

"Dodge and use Quick Attack on his Pidgey," Jeffrey ordered. His Pidgey struck Blue's Pidgey in full speed first and dodged the opponent's Quick Attack.

"Squirtle, Tail Whip," Diane ordered. Her Squirtle and Rattata wagged their tails lowering both sides' defense slightly.

"Pidgey, Quick Attack on his Pidgey," Jeffrey had Pidgey giving Blue's Pidgey a Quick Attack.

"Squirtle, Tail Whip once more," she had her Squirtle lowering the opponents' defense slightly one last time.

"Pidgey, use Gust on his Pidgey. Rattata, use Tail Whip once more," Blue ordered both of his PokeMon and his Rattata lowered its opponents' defense slightly one last time.

"Dodge and use Quick Attack," this caused Pidgey to dodge the Gust and stuck Blue's Pidgey in high speed defeating it during the process.

"Blue's Pidgey is unable to battle," Brock announced.

"Pidgey, return," said Blue calling his PokeMon back. "Abra, come out," he sent out another PokeMon.

"Pidgey, you take a rest," said Jeffrey and Pidgey stepped out. "Go Beedrill," he sent out his Bug PokeMon and it readied itself with Focus Energy.

"Rattata, use Hyper Fang on Squirtle. Abra, Teleport," Blue ordered and his Abra Teleported somewhere else.

"Dodge and use Tackle on Rattata," this caused Diane's Squirtle to dodge the attack and Tackled Blue's Rattata.

Beedrill found Blue's Abra, "Beedrill, use Twineedle on Abra," Jeffrey ordered. However, it used Fury Attack instead. "Abra, Teleport," Blue caused his Abra to teleport to avoid the fight. "Rattata, Hyper Fang on Beedrill," this caused Rattata to land a direct hit on Beedrill.

"Tackle on Rattata," Diane ordered. Her Squirtle defeated Blue's Rattata with a Tackle.

"Rattata is unable to battle," Brock announced.

"Squirtle, you should take a rest too," she had her Squirtle walked out.

"Rattata, return," Blue called back his PokeMon. "Wartortle, I choose you," he sent out a Water PokeMon appeared similar to Squirtle but it was bigger with ears and bushy tail.

"Wartortle, the Turtle PokeMon, its large tail is covered with rich, thick fur that deepens in color with age. The scratches on its shell are evidence of this Pokémon's toughness in battle," she checked her PokeDex.

"Your Squirtle must have evolved," said Diane. "Go Butterfree," she called out her Bug PokeMon.

"That's right. Wartortle, Water Gun on Beedrill," Blue ordered and his Wartortle squirted water at Jeffrey's Beedrill.

"Dodge and use Fury Attack on Wartortle," Jeffrey ordered, however his Beedrill ignored him and continued pursuing Abra.

"Butterfree, Sleep Powder," this caused her Butterfree to put Abra and Wartortle to sleep.

Beedrill took the opportunity to use Fury Attack on Blue's Abra and there were five critical hits on the head defeating Abra.

"Abra is unable to battle," Brock announced.

"Abra, return," Blue called back his PokeMo. "Dodge and use Water Gun on Beedrill," he ordered. His Wartortle dodged the Sleep Powder and defeated Jeffrey's Beedrill with Water Gun.

"Beedrill is unable to battle," Brock announced.

"Beedrill, return," Jeffrey called back his PokeMon in an upset tone.

"Wartortle, Water Gun," Blue ordered.

"Dodge and use Confusion," Diane had her Butterfree dodged the Water Gun and unleashed power from its mind on Wartortle. During the process, Wartortle became confused.

"Snap out of it!" Blue shouted, however his Wartortle was still confused.

"Keep up with Confusion," Diane had Butterfree continued to Confusion until it was defeated.

"Wartortle is unable to battle, victory goes to Jeffrey and Diane," Brock announced.

"Wartortle, return," Blue called back his PokeMon. "You two are impressive despite I got two badges," he gave the duo prize money.

"We got ourselves the Boulder Badge," said Jeffrey.

"But you're always plodding behind me. So here, I'll give you a little present as a favor," Blue gave the duo a Fame Checker. "A chatty gossip like you … That thing's perfect. I don't need it because I don't give a hoot about others. All right, this time I really am gone. Smell ya!" He left afterwards.

They stayed at the PokeMon Center for a night before going to the next gym. Brock and Jeffrey made PokeMon then passed it to their PokeMon, however Beedrill was not in a mood.

"Beedrill, what's wrong?" Jeffrey asked and it went outdoors. "What's gotten into Beedrill? When we were having a battle, it was defeated for not listening to me," he said to the nurse.

"Beedrill had been rebellious and now it was upset with the loss," she replied.

Jeffrey caught up with his Bug PokeMon, "Beedrill, I know you're upset that you lost. We have to work together as team, you have to cooperative." Suddenly, Beedrill was being netted. He jumped onto the net hanging onto it and there were laughter, "Prepare for trouble."

"Make it double."

"To infect the world with devastation."

"To blight all peoples within our nation."

"To denounce the evils of truth and love."

"To extend our wrath to the stars above."

"Emma."

"Clarence."

"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light."

"Surrender now or prepare to fight."

"Team Rocket!" Jeffrey, Diane, and Brock shouted as the Team Rocket duo were in the hot air balloon.

"Get off, you twerp! Ekans, Poison Sting," Emma called out her snake PokeMon that fired poison needles at Jeffrey.

The team leader felt the pain as he gritted his teeth and refused to let go. He drew his sword and cut the net freeing Beedrill. As it saw its trainer was taking damage, Beedrill popped the balloon sending it crashing down and Jeffrey landed in front of the basket. Diane and Brock along with their PokeMon caught up to them.

"You asked for it, Ekans, Poison Sting," Emma ordered and Beedrill took the attack instead of Jeffrey. Beedrill then prepared its Focus Energy.

"Bellsprout, come out," Clarence called out his PokeMon.

"Go Magikarp," Diane sent out her Magikarp.

"The weak fish doesn't stand a chance," Clarence mocked.

"Twineedle on Bellsprout," Jeffrey ordered and this time Beedrill was willing to listen to him. The poison bee PokeMon jabbed Bellsprout's head with stingers on its arms twice creating two critical hits and defeated it.

"Ekans, Poison Sting on Magikarp," Emma ordered.

"Dodge and use Tackle," Diane ordered. Magikarp jumped out of the way to dodge and Tackled Ekans.

"Ekans, Bite," Emma ordered.

"Dodge and use Tackle," Diane had Magikarp dodged the attack and Tackled Ekans. There was light in Magikarp as it was evolving. Its body elongated as it became serpentine with dorsal fins on its back, its face became dragon's with whiskers, and its tail had fins.

"Gyarados!" Emma and Clarence became frightened.

"Gyarados, the Atrocious PokeMon, it is an extremely vicious and violent Pokémon. When humans begin to fight, it will appear and burn everything to the ground with intensely hot flames," Diane checked her Gyarados.

"Gyarados, Tackle," Diane ordered. Gyarados listened to her without question and defeated Emma's Ekans in a Tackle.

"Pidgey, finish them with Whirlwind," Jeffrey ordered and Pidgey created a Whirlwind blowing Team Rocket away.

"Team Rocket's blasting off again!" Clarence and Emma shouted in unison.

"You did good all of you," said Jeffrey and Beedrill was joyed.

"You did good, Gyarados," Diane hugged her PokeMon and it was gentle to her despite its fierce appearance. Gyarados learned Bite since the evolution.

The next day, Jeffrey took Beedrill on a work out. Beedrill was changed as it was willing to listen to him and obeyed his commands without question.


	11. Cerulean City Gym Battle

The next day, Team Fellowship went to the gym. "Cerulean City PokeMon Gym. Leader: Misty. The Tomboyish Mermaid," Jeffrey read.

"She must be a Water PokeMon trainer too," said Diane.

"This means that this gym specializes in Water type," said Brock.

"I'll show her what my Water PokeMon can do," she said.

Team Fellowship entered the gym and this time it had a swimming pool. On one side of the pool was an orange-haired girl with a ponytail wearing a blue bikini and white sandals. "Hi, you're a new face! My name is Misty. Only those Trainers who have a policy about Pokémon can turn pro. What is your approach when you catch and train Pokémon? My policy is an all-out offensive with Water-type Pokémon! Who are the challengers?"

"We are, my name is Jeffrey."

"I'm Diane."

"It's going to be a double battle, Misty calls Staryu and Starmie," the gym leader called out both of her Water PokeMon. They appeared similar to starfishes: one had five points with a round jewel whereas the other had ten points with a hexagon-shaped jewel.

"Staryu, the Star Shape PokeMon, It gathers with others in the night and makes its red core glow on and off with the twinkling stars. It can regenerate limbs if they are severed from its body," Jeffrey checked his PokeDex.

"Starmie, the Star Shape PokeMon, people in ancient times imagined that Starmie were transformed from the reflections of stars that twinkled on gentle waves at night," Diane checked her PokeDex.

"Go Bulbasaur," the team leader called out his Grass PokeMon.

"Go Gyarados," Diane sent out her new Water PokeMon.

"That Gyarados seems tame," Misty commented. "Staryu, Rapid Spin on Bulbasaur. Starmie, Rapid Spin on Gyarados," she ordered.

"Dodge and use Vine Whip," Jeffrey ordered. Bulbasaur dodged the Rapid Spin and lashed at Staryu. It was super effective and Staryu was defeated.

"Staryu, return," Misty called back her defeated PokeMon. "You did good, you deserve a nice long rest."

"Dodge and use Bite," Diane ordered. Gyarados dived into the water to dodge the Rapid Spin and bit Starmie. During the process, it was super effective.

"Starmie, Rapid Spin at Gyarados," Misty ordered.

"Bulbasaur, Sleep Powder," Jeffrey had Bulbasaur to scatter powder to put Starmie to sleep.

"Starmie, no," Misty spoke as Starmie fell asleep.

"Gyarados, keep up with Bite," Diane had Gyarados continued biting Starmie until it was defeated.

"Starmie, return," Misty called back her other Water PokeMon. "You did your best, you deserve a nice long rest."

Something crashed into the gym and it was a huge machine. "Who invited the party crashers?" Misty asked.

"Prepare for trouble."

"Make it double."

"To infect the world with devastation."

"To blight all peoples within our nation."

"To denounce the evils of truth and love."

"To extend our wrath to the stars above."

"Emma."

"Clarence."

"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light."

"Surrender now or prepare to fight."

"Team Rocket!" Jeffrey, Diane, and Brock shouted in unison.

"The Water PokeMon will be ours for the taking," said Clarence as he started the machine that functioned like a vacuum and a number of other Water PokeMon were sucked in. Some appeared like goldfish including one that was larger, some appeared like shellfish with a tongue sticking out, and one appeared like a sea lion with its tongue sticking out.

"The pool water belongs here," said Misty.

"Here's your water," Emma began hosing Misty, Jeffrey, and Diane soaking them all.

"Diane, what are you doing?" Misty asked and Diane jumped into water.

"Zubat, I choose you," Brock called out his PokeMon as he knew that Onix would be at a disadvantage near a swimming pool.

"You asked for it. Ekans, come out," Emma called out her snake PokeMon.

"Bellsprout, you too," Clarence called out his plant PokeMon.

"Pikachu, keep Team Rocket while I stop the machine," Jeffrey said to his Pikachu.

"Pika," Pikachu faced Team Rocket in his stead.

"Ekans, use Poison Sting on Pikachu," Emma ordered.

"Bellsprout, Stun Spore," Clarence ordered.

"Dodge and use Supersonic," Brock had his Zubat emitted sound waves confusing Team Rocket's PokeMon.

Pikachu dodged the attack then used Thunderbolt on Team Rocket and their PokeMon despite it was not effective on Bellsprout. There was an explosion sending Team Rocket and their PokeMon flying into the air.

"Team Rocket's blasting off again!" Clarence and Emma shouted.

Jeffrey hurried and stopped the machine, then had it returning the water back to the pool. Jeffrey recognized the goldfish-like PokeMon as Goldeen, a larger goldfish-like PokeMon was Seaking, the PokeMon that was like a sea lion was Seel, and the shellfish PokeMon was Shellder.

"Goldeen, the Goldfish PokeMon, in the springtime, schools of Goldeen can be seen swimming up falls and rivers. It metes out staggering damage with its single horn," Jeffrey checked his PokeDex.

"Seaking, the Goldfish PokeMon, it punches holes in boulders on stream-beds. This is a clever innovation that prevents its eggs from being attacked or washed away by the current," the team leader looked up the next page.

"Seel, the Sea Lion PokeMon, Seel hunt for prey in frigid, ice-covered seas. When it needs to breathe, it punches a hole through the ice with the sharply protruding section of its head," Jeffrey read the data.

"Shellder, the Bivalve PokeMon, at night, it burrows a hole in the seafloor with its broad tongue to make a place to sleep. While asleep, it closes its shell, but leaves its tongue hanging out," the team leader learned more from the PokeDex.

Diane appeared wearing a pearl necklace and Misty asked, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, it didn't suck me in. I didn't know you have more Water PokeMon," Diane replied.

"Those other Water PokeMon are my old sisters', they went on vacation leaving me in charge of the gym. I wish I could travel the world instead of staying in a gym," said Misty.

Diane did a dolphin jump revealing her fish tail along with her shell bra and star piece on her tail. "You're a real mermaid?!" Misty and Brock said in a surprised tone.

"Will you promise not to tell anyone about it?" Diane asked.

"We won't," said Brock and Misty in unison. Jeffrey had to carry Diane and the Cerulean Gym leader showed them a room where he could dry her tail so that it could turn back to legs.

"Diane, you can have the Cascade Badge to show that you beat me. As for you, Jeffrey, you got the Cascade Badge also for saving my sisters' PokeMon," Misty handed the badges to Jeffrey and Diane while shaking their hands. "The Cascade Badge makes all PokeMon up to level 30 obey. That includes even outsiders you got in trades. You can also have our favorite TM." Misty also gave them another TM. "TM03 teaches Water Pulse. Use it on an aquatic PokeMon!" The Cerulean Gym leader gave a farewell to Team Fellowship, "I wish you all the best."

"Thanks, Misty," said Jeffrey.

"Thanks, I hope everything goes well in the Cerulean Gym," said Diane.

"Thanks, Diane," said Misty. At the time Team Fellowship left, Misty blushed as she had taken a liking towards Jeffrey and hoped one day she got to travel with him.


	12. Nugget Bridge Challenge

Team Fellowship began heading north from Cerulean City and had to cross a bridge. A black-haired boy wearing a yellow baseball cap, blue T-shirt, yellow shorts, and blue T-shirt approached them. "My name is Timmy, this bridge is called the Nugget Bridge. You have to take on five of us to get a special prize."

"We'll accept your challenge," said Jeffrey.

"The battle between Timmy and the young couple, Jeffrey and Diane, is about to begin. Both sides will use all of their Pokemon and substitution is allowed. The battle is over when one side runs out of Pokemon," Brock announced as referee.

"Pidgey, Rattata, I choose you," Timmy sent out two of his Pokemon.

"Go Pidgey," Jeffrey sent out his own Pidgey.

"Go Squirtle," Diane called out her Water Pokemon.

"Let the battle begin," Brock commenced the battle.

"Rattata, Tail Whip. Pidgey, Sand Attack on Squirtle," Timmy ordered and his Rattata wagged its tail to lower both opponents' defense slightly.

"Quick Attack on Pidgey," Jeffrey ordered and his Pidgey struck the opponent's Pidgey in high speed before it could use Sand Attack.

"Dodge and use Tail Whip," Diane ordered. Her Squirtle dodged the Sand Attack and lowered both opponents' defense slightly with Tail Whip.

"Rattata, Tail Whip one more time. Pidgey, Quick Attack on his Pidgey," Timmy had Rattata lower both opponents' defense slightly one last time.

"Dodge and use Quick Attack on his Pidgey," Jeffrey had Pidgey struck the opponent's Pidgey before dodging the attack.

"Squirtle, Tail Whip one more time," Diane had her Squirtle wagged its tail to lower both opponents' defense slightly.

"Pidgey, Quick Attack on his Pidgey. Rattata, Quick Attack on her Squirtle," Timmy had both of his Pokemon to attack their opponents simultaneously.

"Dodge and use Quick Attack on his Pidgey," Jeffrey ordered. His Pidgey struck the opponent's Pidgey quickly and defeated it.

"Dodge and use Tackle," Diane ordered. Her Squirtle dodged the Quick Attack and Tackled Rattata defeating it.

"Timmy's Pidgey and Rattata are unable to battle," Brock announced.

"Pidgey, Rattata, return," Timmy called back two of his Pokemon. "You two take a good long rest. Nidoran, Zubat, you two are up," he called out his male Nidoran and his own Zubat.

"Pidgey, you take a break," Jeffrey had Pidgey stepped out. "Your turn, Beedrill," he called out his Bug Pokemon. During the process, it prepared itself with Focus Energy.

"Squirtle, you take a break," Diane had Squirtle stepped out. "Come out, Butterfree," she called out her Bug Pokemon.

"Nidoran, Leer. Zubat, Supersonic," Timmy ordered as his male Nidoran frightened both Bug Pokemon with a Leer to lower defense sharply.

"Dodge and use Fury Attack on Nidoran," Jeffrey ordered. His Beedrill dodged the Supersonic and jabbed its stingers on its arms five times at Nidoran's head creating five critical hits defeating it.

"Dodge and use Confusion on Zubat," Diane ordered. Her Butterfree dodged the Supersonic and unleashed its power from its mind on Zubat that was super effective. During the process, Zubat was defeated.

"Nidoran and Zubat are unable to battle," Brock announced.

"Nidoran, Zubat, return," Timmy called back both of his Pokemon. "You two should take a nice long rest. Ekans, Sandshrew, you two are up." Timmy called out his last two Pokemon.

"Butterfree, you take a break. Squirtle, I need you back," Diane had switched her Pokemon while Jeffrey's Beedrill remained.

"Ekans, Leer. Sandshrew, Scratch on Squirtle," Timmy had Ekans lowered both opponents' defense with another Leer.

"Dodge and use Water Gun on Sandshrew," Diane had Squirtle dodged the Scratch and squirted water on Sandshrew that was super effective. During the process, Sandshrew was defeated.

"Fury Attack on Ekans," Jeffrey had Beedrill jabbed its stingers on its arms at Ekan's head creating five critical hits and defeated it.

"Ekans and Sandshrew are unable to battle. Jeffrey and Diane win," Brock announced.

"Ekans, Sandshrew, return," Timmy called back his Pokemon. "You two should take a nice long rest. I hope you can take out the other four," the young boy gave the duo prize money and left.

"My name is Dawson and I'm No. 2. I can only do a single battle with just my only one Pokemon," a blond boy wearing a suit introduced himself.

"I'll take on you," said Jeffrey.

"The battle between Dawson and Jeffrey is about to begin, both sides will use one Pokemon. The battle is over when the Pokemon on either side is unable to battle," Brock announced.

"Rattata, I choose you," he called out two of his Pokemon.

"Go Mankey," Jeffrey called out his Pokemon.

"Let the battle begin," Brock announced.

"Mankey, Leer," Jeffrey quickly ordered. This time, Mankey listened to Jeffrey and frightened Rattata with a Leer to lower its defense slightly. The team leader guessed it had to do with his new Cascade Badge.

"Tail Whip," Dawson ordered and his Rattata wagged its tail to lower its opponent's defense slightly.

"Mankey, Leer one more time," Jeffrey had Mankey to lower Rattata's defense slightly with a Leer.

"Rattata, Tail Whip one more time," Dawson had Rattata to lower Mankey's defense slightly with Tail Whip.

"Mankey, Karate Chop on Rattata," Jeffrey had Mankey struck Rattata with the edge of its palm and it was super effective. During the process, Rattata was defeated.

"Rattata is unable to battle, Jeffrey wins," Brock announced.

"Rattata, return," Dawson called back his Pokemon. "You should take a nice long rest. I wish you luck on the battle against three trainers." The prize money he gave was higher than the other trainers and he left afterwards.

A brown-haired girl wearing a white blouse with a blue ribbon and blue mini-skirt approached Team Fellowship, "My name is Megan, I'm No. 3."

"The battle between Megan and the young couple, Jeffrey and Diane is about to begin. Both sides will use all of their Pokemon, the battle is over when one side runs out of Pokemon," Brock announced.

"Pidgey, Rattata, I choose you," Megan sent out two of her Pokemon.

"Go Pidgey," Jeffrey had Pidgey stepped in.

"Go Squirtle," Diane had Squirtle stepped in.

"Pidgey, Sand Attack on Squirtle. Rattata, Tail Whip," Megan ordered. Rattata wagged its tail to lower both opponents' defense slightly.

"Dodge and use Tail Whip," Diane ordered. Her Squirtle dodged the Sand Attack and wagged its tail to lower both opponents' defense slightly.

"Pidgey, Quick Attack on her Pidgey," Jeffrey ordered and his Pidgey struck her Pidgey with full speed.

"Pidgey, Gust on his Pidgey. Rattata, Tail Whip one more time," Megan ordered and her Rattata lowered both opponents' defense slightly.

"Dodge and use Quick Attack," Jeffrey had Pidgey struck her Pidgey with full speed before dodging the Gust.

"Tail Whip one more time," Diane had Squirtle to lower both opponents' defense slightly one last time.

"Pidgey, Quick Attack on his Pidgey. Rattata, Quick Attack on her Squirtle," Megan had both of her Pokemon to attack their opponents simultaneously.

"Dodge and use Quick Attack," Jeffrey ordered. His Pidgey struck her Pidgey with full speed and defeated it.

"Dodge and use Tackle," Diane ordered. Her Squirtle Tackled Rattata and defeated it.

"Megan's Pidgey and Rattata are unable to battle," Brock announced.

"Pidgey, Rattata, return," Megan called back her Pokemon. "You two take a good long rest. Nidoran, Meowth, come out," she called out her female Nidoran and a PokeMon Jeffrey found familiar.

"Meowth, the Scratch Cat Pokemon, Meowth withdraw their sharp claws into their paws to silently sneak about. For some reason, this Pokémon loves shiny coins that glitter with light," Jeffrey checked his Pokedex.

"Pidgey, you take a break," Jeffrey had his Pidgey stepped out. "Go Mankey," he sent out his Mankey as Meowth was Normal type.

"Squirtle, you take a break," Diane had her Squirtle stepped out. "Go Butterfree," she called out her Bug Pokemon.

"Mankey, Leer," Jeffrey had his Mankey to frighten both Pokemon with a Leer to lower defense slightly.

"Nidoran, Tail Whip. Meowth, Scratch on Mankey," Megan ordered and her Nidoran wagged her tail to lower.

"Dodge it," Jeffrey ordered and his Mankey dodged the Scratch.

"Supersonic," Diane had her Butterfree to emit sound waves to confuse both opponents.

"No," said Megan as her Pokemon began attacking each other in confusion.

"Karate Chop on Meowth," Jeffrey ordered. Mankey struck Meowth with the edge of its palm and it was super effective. During the process, Meowth was defeated.

"Confusion on Nidoran," Diane ordered. Her Butterfree unleashed power from its mind on Nidoran and it was super effective. During the process, female Nidoran was defeated.

"Meowth and Nidoran are unable to battle," Brock announced.

"Meowth, Nidoran, return," Megan called back her two Pokemon. "You two should have a nice long rest. Pikachu, Clefairy, you two are up." She sent out her Clefairy and her own Pikachu.

"Butterfree, you take a break," said Diane. "Pikachu, how about you take over?" She asked Jeffrey's Pikachu.

"Pika," Pikachu stepped in.

"Mankey, Karate Chop," Jeffrey had Mankey struck Clefairy with Karate Chop and it was super effective. During the process, Clefairy was defeated.

Pikachu gave Megan's Pikachu a normal attack and defeated it. "Your Pikachu knows Tackle?" Megan was surprised.

"Actually, it's a normal attack," said Jeffrey.

"Megan's Pikachu and Clefairy are unable to battle, Diane and Jeffrey win," Brock announced.

"Pikachu, Clefairy, return," Megan called back her Pokemon. "You two have nice long rest. Your Pikachu is sure strong," she gave the duo prize money and left afterwards.

"I'm Blossom, I'm No. 4," a brown-haired young woman wearing a pink shirt, purple and white skirt, and pink shoes introduced herself.

"Your name and your smell are as beautiful as a flower. My name is Brock and I'm going to be a Pokemon breeder," Brock flirted with her while holding her hand.

"I think you're drawn to my aroma, but I'm here for a Pokemon battle," said Blossom disappointing Brock.

"The battle between Blossom and the young couple, Jeffrey and Diane, is about to begin. Both sides will use two Pokemon, the battle is over when one side runs out of Pokemon," Brock announced as he resumed the role of a referee.

"Oddish, Bellsprout, I choose you," Blossom called out her two Pokemon.

"Oddish, the Weed Pokemon, this Pokémon grows by absorbing moonlight. During the daytime, it buries itself in the ground, leaving only its leaves exposed to avoid detection by its enemies," Jeffrey checked his Pokedex.

"Go Charmander," Jeffrey called out his Fire Pokemon.

"Go Butterfree," Diane sent out her Bug Pokemon.

"Oddish, Sweet Scent. Bellsprout, Sleep Powder," Blossom ordered and her Oddish emitted a sweet smell.

"Charmander, Ember on Bellsprout," Jeffrey ordered and his Charmander stopped Bellsprout with Ember. During the process, it was super effective defeating it.

"Butterfree, Confusion on Oddish," Diane ordered and Butterfree unleashed its power from its mind on Oddish. During the process, it was super effective defeating it.

"Oddish and Bellsprout are unable to battle, Jeffrey and Diane win," Brock announced.

"Oddish, Bellsprout, return," Blossom called back her Pokemon. "You two should take a nice long rest. I wish you luck on the last trainer and a word of advice. He's brutal," she gave the duo prize money.

"Thanks," said Diane and Blossom left.

"I'm Evan, I'm No. 5," a red-haired young man carrying a whip and lollipop introduced himself.

"The battle between Evan and young couple, Jeffrey and Diane, is about to begin. Both sides will use two Pokemon, the battle is over when one side runs out of Pokemon," Brock announced.

"Ekans, Sandshrew, I choose you," Evan called out his two Pokemon.

"Go Butterfree," Diane had her Bug Pokemon stepped while her Squirtle took a break.

"Go Bulbasaur," Jeffrey called out his Grass Pokemon.

"Let the battle begin," Brock announced.

"Ekans, Leer. Sandshrew, Scratch on Bulbasaur," Evan ordered. His Ekans frightened its opponents with a Leer to lower defense slightly while his Sandshrew curled to raise its defense slightly.

"Sleep Powder," Diane had her Butterfree to scatter powder to put both opponents to sleep.

"Dodge and use Razor Leaf," Jeffrey had Bulbasaur firing slicing leaves from its bulb to slice both opponents. Though it was not effective on Ekans, it was super effective on Sandshrew defeating it.

"Sandshrew is unable to battle," Brock announced.

"Sandshrew, return," Evan called back his Pokemon. "Wake up!" he shouted and whipped the ground. He shocked Jeffrey and Diane while waking Ekans up. "Leer, one more time," he ordered and his Ekans lowered both opponents' defense slightly with a Leer.

"Confusion on Ekans," Diane ordered and her Butterfree unleashed power from its mind. During the process, it was super effective and Ekans was defeated.

"Ekans is unable to battle, Jeffrey and Diane wins," Brock announced.

"Ekans, return," Evan called back his Pokemon and gave the duo prize money. "Once you crossed the bridge, you two get the prize from the man there," he pointed at a man wearing a hat and trench coat.

"Thanks," said Jeffrey and he did not like Evan's use of the whip.

Team Fellowship crossed the bridge and met with the man who had been watching the five battles. "Congratulations, you have defeated the five trainers in this bridge, here's your prize," the man handed Jeffrey and Diane a golden nugget. "Would you like to join Team Rocket? You'll be rich faster that way."

"Wait a minute; you're part of Team Rocket?" Diane was surprised.

"We'll never join Team Rocket!" Jeffrey spoke strongly.

To the shock of Team Fellowship, the man took off the hat and trench coat revealing himself as a Team Rocket Grunt, "Why did you turn down this generous offer? Ekans, Zubat, come out." He sent out his own Pokemon.

"Go Beedrill," Jeffrey sent out his Bug Pokemon and it prepared itself with Focus Energy.

"Go Butterfree," Diane sent out her Bug Pokemon.

"Ekans, Leer. Zubat, Supersonic," the Team Rocket Grunt ordered and his Ekans frightened both opponents with a Leer to lower defense slightly.

"Dodge and use Supersonic," Diane ordered. Her Butterfree dodge the Supersonic and used its own to confuse both opponents.

"Dodge and use Fury Attack on Ekans," Jeffrey ordered. His Beedrill jabbed its stingers on its arms at Ekans' head creating five critical hits and defeated it.

"No," said the Team Rocket Grunt.

"Confusion," Diane had her Butterfree to unleash power from its mind on Zubat and it was super effective. During the process, Zubat was defeated.

Butterfree and Beedrill were netted followed by familiar laughter, "Prepare for trouble."

"Make it double."

"To infect the world with devastation."

"To blight all peoples within our nation."

"To denounce the evils of truth and love."

"To extend our wrath to the stars above."

"Emma."

"Clarence."

"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light."

"Surrender now or prepare to fight."

"Not you two again!" Brock spotted the Team Rocket duo in their hot air balloon.

"Thank you for the set up," said Emma.

"My pleasure," said the Team Rocket Grunt and he left.

"Go Spearow and Bulbasaur," Jeffrey called out two Pokemon. "Spearow, Peck that balloon. Bulbasaur, Razor Leaf on that net." Bulbasaur first fired cutting leaves from its bulb and cut the net freeing the two Bug Pokemon. Spearow flew at the balloon and Pecked it leaving a hole on it. The balloon crashed into the ground as a result.

"That's it, Ekans, come out," Emma called out her snake Pokemon.

"You too, Bellsprout," Clarence sent out his plant Pokemon.

Spearow stepped in to engage Team Rocket.

"Go Gyarados," Diane called out her intimidating Water PokeMon scaring Team Rocket.

"Peck on Bellsprout," Jeffrey ordered. This time, Spearow had no problem listening to Jeffrey and Pecked Bellsprout. During the process, it was super effective defeating it.

"Bite on Ekans," Diane ordered and Gyarados defeated Emma's Ekans in a single bite.

"Go Pidgey," Jeffrey sent out his bird Pokemon. "Blow them with Gust," Pidgey created a gust of tornado to blow the Team Rocket duo away.

"Team Rocket's blasting off again!" Emma and Clarence shouted in unison.

The grassy area near the Nugget Bridge was a home to wild Pidgey, Bellsprout, Oddish, Caterpie, Weedle, Metapod, and Kakuna. Diane caught an Oddish as she found it cute. Her Oddish had no problem listening to Diane and became good close friends with Jeffrey's Bulbasaur. During a workout, Oddish's Sweet Scent could prevent opponents from dodging. Outside of battle, it could lure wild Pokemon. Jeffrey also taught Diane's Oddish the normal attack as an alternative to Absorb. After the workout, Oddish learned Stun Spore and Sleep Powder.

 **Author's Note**

Here's a list of wild Pokemon inhabiting Route 24:

\- Lv. 7 Caterpie = 20%

\- Lv. 8 Metapod = 5%

\- Lv. 7 Weedle = 20%

\- Lv. 8 Kakuna = 5%

\- Lv. 11 - 13 Pidgey = 20%

\- Lv. 12 - 14 Bellsprout = 15%

\- Lv. 12 - 14 Oddish = 15%


	13. The Famous PokeManiac

Team Fellowship headed east from the Nugget Bridge and continued working out their Pokemon on their way. The wilds were a home to Oddish, Bellsprout, Pidgey, Caterpie, Weedle, Metapod, and Kakuna. An old man wearing safari outfit and a pith helmet approached them, "Are you going to see Bill? You have to take on me first. My name is Dusty."

"I will," said Diane.

"The battle between Diane and Dusty is about to begin, both sides will use one Pokemon. The battle is over when one Pokemon on either side is unable to battle," Brock announced.

"Sandshrew, I choose you," Dusty called out his only Pokemon.

"Go Squirtle," Diane sent out her Water Pokemon.

"Let the battle begin!" Brock announced.

"Defense Curl," Dusty ordered and Sandshrew curled to raise its defense slightly.

"Water Gun," Diane ordered and Squirtle squirted water on Sandshrew. During the process, it was super effective and Sandshrew was defeated.

"Sandshrew is unable to battle, Diane wins," Brock announced.

"Sandshrew, return," Dusty called back his Sandshrew. "You should take a nice long rest. Bill is a famous PokeManiac, he lives in the sea cottage. I should be looking for ruins now," He gave Diane prize money and pointed at the cottage.

"Thanks Dusty. I wish you luck on the search."

"You too," Dusty then left.

Team Fellowship proceeded further east to the sea cottage and Jeffrey knocked on the door. The door opened and there was a huge Pokemon Jeffrey recognized, "It's a Kabuto."

"Kabuto, the Shellfish Pokemon, it is a Pokémon that has been regenerated from a fossil. However, in rare cases, living examples have been discovered. Kabuto have not changed for 300 million years," Jeffrey checked his Pokedex.

"No, I'm not! Call me Bill! I'm a true-blue PokeManiac!" said the Kabuto. "Hey! What's with that skeptical look? I'm not joshing you, pal. I've been stuck in this costume for hours. So, how about help me up here? Just press that button," he showed them the button he could not reach. Jeffrey clicked it and it was a brown-haired young man. "Yeehah! Thanks, bud! I owe you one! So, did you come to see my Pokemon collection?"

"Of course," said Diane. Bill booted his computer and showed them images of four different Pokemon. "That one is so cute," she pointed to the brown Pokemon with bushy tail.

"It's an Eevee," Jeffrey recognized the Pokemon.

"Eevee, the Evolution Pokemon, an Eevee has an unstable genetic makeup that suddenly mutates due to its environment. Radiation from various stones causes this Pokémon to evolve," the team leader checked his Pokedex.

"Good eye. Eevee can evolve into one of the three different Pokemon: a Jolteon by Thunder Stone, a Flareon by Fire Stone, and Vaporeon by Water Stone. You two can have your own Eevee," said Bill. Jeffrey's Eevee was sent to Professor Oak's lab as the Pokeball disappeared after Bill gave it to him. "Anyway, I have invented the Storage System for the PC mainly in the Pokemon Centers. Now I entrusted Professor Oak to run the Storage System that held traveling Trainers' other Pokemon so that he can study them at the meantime."

"Vaporeon, the Bubble Jet Pokemon, Vaporeon underwent a spontaneous mutation and grew fins and gills that allow them to live underwater. They have the ability to freely control water," Diane checked her Pokedex.

"Jolteon, the Lightning Pokemon, its cells generate weak power that is amplified by its fur's static electricity to drop thunderbolts. The bristling fur is made of electrically charged needles," Jeffrey learned more about Jolteon.

"Flareon, the Flame Pokemon, Flareon's fluffy fur releases heat into the air so that its body does not get excessively hot. Its body temperature can rise to a maximum of 1,650 degrees F," he turned the page.

"Thanks Bill," said Jeffrey.

"Eevee, come out," Diane let her Eevee out and hugged it out of joy. She decided to have its Eevee out of its PokeBall all the time and it enjoyed riding her shoulder.

"Take this with you," Bill handed Jeffrey a ticket. "That cruise ship, S.S. Anne, is in Vermillion City. Its passengers are all trainers! They invited me to their party, but I can't stand fancy do's. Why don't you go instead of me?"

"We'll go," said Diane.

"Thanks and have a good time," said Bill.

At the time, they got out. Diane and Eevee were being netted followed by familiar laughter, "Prepare for trouble."

"Make it double."

"To infect the world with devastation."

"To blight all peoples within our nation."

"To denounce the evils of truth and love."

"To extend our wrath to the stars above."

"Emma."

"Clarence."

"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light."

"Surrender now or prepare to fight."

"Team Rocket!" Jeffrey, Diane, and Brock shouted in unison seeing the Team Rocket duo on a hot air balloon.

"What do you want?!" Bill demanded.

"We got both the girl and her Eevee," said Emma.

"Let her go! Or prepare to lose!" Jeffrey shouted.

"Ekans, come out," Emma called out her snake Pokemon.

"Go Bulbasaur," the team leader sent out his Grass Pokemon.

"Poison Sting," Emma ordered and Ekans opened its mouth to fire poison needles.

"Dodge and use Razor Leaf on the net," Jeffrey ordered. Bulbasaur dodged the projectiles and fired cutting leaves to cut Diane free. The team leader caught her and her Eevee. "Go Pidgey," the team leader sent out his bird Pokemon. "Whirlwind," he had Pidgey to create a large whirlwind on Team Rocket.

"Team Rocket's blasting off again!" Emma and Clarence shouted in unison.

"Thank you for rescuing me," Diane kissed Jeffrey.

Afterwards, Bill gave a farewell to Team Fellowship, "I wish you all best."

"You too," said Brock.

"Bye," said Jeffrey and Diane.

Team Fellowship had to head back to Cerulean City.

 **Author's Note**

Here's a list of wild Pokemon living in Route 25:

\- Lv. 8 Caterpie = 20%

\- Lv. 9 Metapod = 5%

\- Lv. 8 Weedle = 20%

\- Lv. 9 Kakuna = 5%

\- Lv. 11 - 13 Pidgey = 20%

\- Lv. 12 - 14 Bellsprout = 15%

\- Lv. 12 - 14 Oddish = 15%


	14. Case of the Stolen TM

Team Fellowship returned to Cerulean City where they had a stay in the PokeMon Center. Jeffrey called Professor Oak, "Hi Professor, how are you doing?"

"I'm doing fine, Jeffrey. How are you?"

"Things are good. I'm sending Beedrill over, will you send Paras over?"

"Alright then," the professor placed the PokeBall that had Jeffrey's Paras inside into a machine and the team leader placed the PokeBall that had Beedrill inside into the machine in the PokeMon Center. Both Jeffrey and the professor clicked the two buttons so that the transmission could be completed. "Thanks, Jeffrey. You have a good day."

"You too," Jeffrey ended the call.

The next day, a familiar face approached them, "Hi guys, remember me?"

"Hi Misty, how are you doing?" said Jeffrey.

"I'm doing fine, mind if I join you for adventures, my older sisters returned from vacation," said Misty.

"Pikachu," Pikachu said in a joyful tone.

"Welcome to Team Fellowship," said the team leader.

"Thanks," said the orange-haired girl.

They came across a policewoman talking to a man. "It's Officer Jenny," Brock recognized her.

"You know her?" Jeffrey asked.

"Every city has its own Officer Jenny," Brock then went to flirt with her. "Officer Jenny, you always break cases efficiently and with beauty. How can I help you?"

"Well, someone broke into this house and stolen a TM," the policewoman was flustered.

"I'll help you get the TM back," said Brock. "Zubat, I choose you," he called out his bat PokeMon.

"Pidgey, Spearow, I need you two," Jeffrey called out his two bird PokeMon.

"Find the thieves," Brock ordered.

"You two help him out," the team leader ordered as the flying PokeMon went scouting. Minutes later, the flying PokeMon returned. "Did you find anything?" he asked and the flying PokeMon made cries in response.

"Show us the way," said Brock.

To Team Fellowship's shock, they came across two familiar figures along with a man in uniform. "There you are!" said Officer Jenny.

"Prepare for trouble."

"Make it double."

"To infect the world with devastation."

"To blight all peoples within our nation."

"To denounce the evils of truth and love."

"To extend our wrath to the stars above."

"Emma."

"Clarence."

"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light."

"Surrender now or prepare to fight."

"Team Rocket!" Jeffrey, Diane, and Brock shouted in unison.

"I knew you all are behind this," said the policewoman.

"You want it? Then come over here and take it," the man in uniform was in fact a Team Rocket Grunt.

"Ekans, come out," Emma called out her snake PokeMon.

"You too, Bellsprout," Clarence did the same for his plant PokeMon.

"Machop, Drowzee, I choose you," the Team Rocket Grunt called out his PokeMon.

"Drowzee, the Hypnosis PokeMon, if your nose becomes itchy while you are sleeping, it's a sure sign that a Drowzee is standing above your pillow and trying to eat your dream through your nostrils," Jeffrey checked his PokeDex.

"Transform," Jeffrey took Machop form.

"You can change into a PokeMon," Misty spoke in a surprised tone.

"That boy's a PokeMon," Clarence could not believe his eyes.

"Zubat, I choose you," Brock had Zubat entered the fight along with Jeffrey.

"Go Butterfree," Diane called out her Bug PokeMon.

"Misty calls Staryu," Misty sent out her Water PokeMon.

"Vine Whip on Staryu," Clarence ordered.

"Poison Sting on Butterfree," Emma ordered.

"Dodge and use Confusion on Bellsprout," Diane ordered and Butterfree dodged the attack then easily unleashed power from its brain on the plant PokeMon easily. During the process, it was super effective and Bellsprout was defeated.

"Dodge and use Water Pulse on Ekans," Misty ordered causing her Staryu to dodge the attack then blasted Ekans with water waves and defeated it.

"Machop, Focus Energy. Drowzee, Confusion on Zubat," the Team Rocket Grunt ordered and his Machop prepared itself with Focus Energy.

"Supersonic, now," Brock ordered and his Zubat quickly emitted sound waves to confuse both opponents.

"You're finished," Jeffrey gave Team Rocket especially the grunt along with their PokeMon a Dynamic Punch sending them flying into the air; despite it was not very effective on Drowzee.

"Team Rocket's blasting off again!" Clarence and Emma shouted in unison.

The stolen TM was dropped and Officer Jenny picked it up.

They returned to the robbed man's house and returned the stolen TM to the man. "Thank you, Officer Jenny," said the man.

"You should thank them," the policewoman said in a humble tone.

"Thank you all, but you can have this," the man gave Jeffrey the TM to the team's surprise. "I'll teach Diglett the move Dig without the TM."

"This TM has the move Dig?" the team leader asked.

"Yes, it's Dig," said the man.

"Diglett, the Mole PokeMon, Diglett are raised in most farms. The reason is simple — wherever they burrow, the soil is left perfectly tilled for growing delicious crops," Diane looked up her PokeDex.

"How about we go out together?" Brock flirted with Officer Jenny again.

"Officer Jenny is always on duty," Misty grabbed Brock's ear and dragged him away.

"Not the ear," Brock muttered.

"Case is closed," the policewoman sighed.

After another stay in the PokeMon Center, "the next gym is in Vermillion City," said Brock.

"Then let's head to Vermillion City," said Jeffrey.

Team Fellowship began their way with another new friend who joined them.


	15. The Eastern Road from Cerulean City

Team Fellowship attempted to head south from Cerulean City in Route 5 that was a home to wild Pidgey, Meowth, Oddish, and Bellsprout. As the team took a workout, Misty also saw it as an opportunity to toughen up her Staryu and Goldeen. Jeffrey's Paras had no problem listening to his commands and managed to pick up quickly so that it could learn Poisonpowder and Leech Life. Diane worked out her Eevee that learned Sand Attack. The team leader caught a Meowth that was sent to Professor Oak's lab.

"Guys, Saffron City stand between Cerulean City and Vermillion City," Diane looked at the Town Map.

"Saffron City has a gym too, but the Gym Leader there is tougher," said Brock.

"We can stay at the Pokemon Center there and continue to Vermillion City," said Jeffrey and they entered a border structure.

"I'm on guard duty. Gee, I'm thirsty, though! Oh, wait there, the road's closed," said the guard.

"Pikachu," Pikachu spoke in disappointment.

"We can go around it by heading east," Diane looked at the map.

"The eastern road from Cerulean City will take us to Lavender Town," said Misty.

"And we'll have to go through the Rock Tunnel too," said Brock.

"It's one way or the other," said Jeffrey.

Team Fellowship had to travel back to Cerulean City for lunch in the Pokemon Center and to stay there for another day. They took the eastern road of Route 9 that was a home to wild Rattata, Spearow, Sandshrew, and Ekans.

A boy wearing green uniform approached them, "My name is Jeff, I'm looking for trainers to challenge."

"We'll accept your challenge," said Jeffrey.

"The battle between Jeff and the young couple, Jeffrey and Diane, is about to begin. Both sides will use all of their Pokemon and substitution is allowed. The battle is over when one side runs out of Pokemon," Brock took the role as referee while Misty watched the battle.

"Sandshrew, Rattata, I choose you," Jeff sent out his two Pokemon.

"Go Squirtle," Diane called out her Water Pokemn.

"Go Mankey," Jeffrey sent out his Fighting Pokemon.

"Let the battle begin!" Brock announced.

"Rattata, Tail Whip. Sandshrew, Sand Attack on Squirtle," Jeff ordered.

"Karate Chop on Rattata," Jeffrey ordered and his Mankey struck Rattata with the edge of its palm before it could use Tail Whip. During the process, it was super effective and Rattata was defeated.

"Dodge and use Water Gun," Diane ordered. Her Squirtle dodged the Sand Attack and squirted water on Sandshrew. During the process, it was super effective and Sandshrew was defeated.

"Rattata and Sandshrew were unable to battle," Brock announced.

"Rattata, Sandshrew, return," Jeff called back his Pokemon. "You two take a nice long rest."

"Mankey, you take a break," said Jeffrey and Mankey reluctantly left the fighting area.

"Spearow, Growlithe, I choose you," Jeff called out his last PokeMon.

"Growlithe, the Puppy Pokemon, its superb sense of smell ensures that this Pokémon won't forget any scent, no matter what. It uses its sense of smell to detect the emotions of others," Diane checked her Pokedex.

"Go Spearow," Jeffrey called out his own Spearow.

"Leer," Jeffrey and Jeff ordered as their Spearows frightened each other with Leers to lower each other's defense slightly. During the process, Jeff's Growlithe gave a Leer too.

"Water Gun on Growlithe," Diane ordered and her Squirtle squirted water on Growlithe. During the process, it was super effective and Jeff's Growlithe was defeated.

"Fury Attack," Jeff ordered.

"Dodge and use Fury Attack," Jeffrey ordered and his Spearow dodged the opponent's attack. It struck Jeff's Spearow with its beak five times and defeated it.

"Jeff's Spearow and Growlithe are unable to battle, victory goes to Jeffrey and Diane," Brock announced.

"Spearow, Growlithe, return," Jeff called back his own Spearow. "You take a nice long rest. Thanks for the challenge and I look forward to a rematch," Jeff gave the duo prize money and left.

"You all did a good job," Jeffrey praised his Pokemon.

"You did a good job, Squirtle," Diane hugged her Pokemon.

Team Fellowship made it halfway through Route 9 and stopped to have lunch. Brock with Jeffrey's assistance made sandwiches and Pokemon food. After lunch, a girl wearing uniform approached them, "My name is Susie, I'm looking for trainers to battle."

"We'll take on you," said Diane.

"The battle between Susie and the young couple, Jeffrey and Diane, is about to begin. Both sides will use all of their Pokemon and substitution is allowed. The battle is over when one side runs out of Pokemon," Brock announced as referee.

"Pidgey, Rattata, I choose you!" Susie called out her first two Pokemon.

"Go Squirtle," Diane called out her Water Pokemon.

"Go Pidgey," Jeffrey sent out his own bird Pokemon.

"Let the battle begin!" Brock announced.

"Pidgey, Quick Attack on his Pidgey. Rattata, Tail Whip," Susie ordered and her Rattata wagged its tail to lower both opponent's defense slightly.

"Dodge and keep using Quick Attack," Jeffrey ordered. His Pidgey first dodged the attack and struck its opponent with full speed.

"Squirtle, Tail Whip," Diane ordered and her Squirtle wagged its tail to lower both opponent's defense slightly.

"Pidgey, Gust on his Pidgey. Rattata, Tail Whip one more time," Susie had Rattata doing the same move one more time.

"Dodge it," Jeffrey had his Pidgey dodged the Gust before using Quick Attack.

"Squirtle, Tail Whip one more time," Diane had her Squirtle doing the same move more time.

"Pidgey, Quick Attack on his Pidgey. Rattata, Hyper Fang on Squirtle," Susie ordered her two Pokemon to attack.

"Dodge it," Jeffrey ordered and his Pidgey dodged the attack before finishing the opponent with Quick Attack.

"Dodge and use Tackle on Rattata," Diane ordered. Her Squirtle dodged the attack and Tackled Rattata defeating it.

"Susie's Pidgey and Rattata are unable to battle," Brock announced.

"Pidgey, Rattata, return," Susie called back her Pokemon. "You two take a nice long rest."

"Pidgey, you take a break," said Jeffrey.

"Squirtle, you take a break," said Diane.

"Pikachu, Bellsprout, I choose you," Susie called out her next two Pokemon.

"Pikachu, you know what to do," Jeffrey said to his Pikachu.

"Pika," said Pikachu.

"Go Butterfree," Diane called out her Bug Pokemon.

"Bellsprout, Stun Spore. Pikachu, Thundershock on Butterfree," Susie ordered. Before her Pikachu attacked, Jeffrey's Pikachu gave it a normal attack defeating it. "Your Pikachu knows Tackle?"

"It's a normal attack, actually," Jeffrey clarified.

"Dodge and use Confusion," Diane ordered. Her Butterfree dodged the Stun Spore and unleashed power from its mind on Bellsprout. During the process, it was super effective and Bellsprout was defeated.

"Susie's Pikachu and Bellsprout are unable to battle," Brock announced.

"Pikachu, Bellsprout, return," Susie called back her Pokemon. "You two take a nice long rest."

"Pikachu, you did a good job. You take a rest," Jeffrey said to his Pikachu.

"Butterfree, you take a rest too," said Diane.

"Meowth, Oddish, I choose you," Susie sent out her two remaining Pokemon.

"Go Mankey," Jeffrey sent out his Fighting Pokemon.

"Go Oddish," Diane sent out her own Oddish.

"Oddish, Stun Spore. Meowth, Scratch on Mankey," Susie ordered.

"Dodge and use Karate Chop on Meowth," Jeffrey ordered. His Mankey dodged two attacks and struck Meowth with the edge of its palm. During the process, it was super effective and Meowth was defeated.

"Dodge and use Sweet Scent," Diane ordered and her Oddish emitted sweet smell to lower its opponents' evasiveness slightly.

"Meowth is unable to battle," Brock announced.

"Meowth, return," Susie called back her defeated Pokemon. "You should take a nice long rest." She turned to her Oddish, "Give them Sweet Scent." Her Oddish emitted sweet smell to lower its opponents' evasiveness slightly.

"Leer," Jeffrey ordered and his Mankey frightened Susie's Oddish with a Leer to lower its defense slightly.

"Stun Spore," Diane ordered and her Oddish managed to scatter powder to paralyze Susie's Oddish.

"Leer, one more time," Jeffrey had Mankey used the same move one more time.

"Normal attack," Diane ordered and her Oddish gave Susie's Oddish a critical hit with a normal attack. During the process, Susie's Oddish was defeated.

"Susie's Oddish is unable to battle, Jeffrey and Diane win," Brock announced.

"Oddish, return," Susie called back her defeated Pokemon. "You should take a nice long rest." She turned to Jeffrey and Diane, "Nice normal attack."

"Thanks," said Diane as the duo received prize money.

"I'll see you guys later," Susie left.

Team Fellowship continued their way but fell into a pit unexpectedly.

"Prepare for trouble."

"Make it double."

"To infect the world with devastation."

"To blight all peoples within our nation."

"To denounce the evils of truth and love."

"To extend our wrath to the stars above."

"Emma."

"Clarence."

"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light."

"Surrender now or prepare to fight."

"Team Rocket!" Jeffrey, Diane, Brock, and Misty shouted in unison.

"Hey! Let us go!" said Gardevoir as she and Celebi were netted.

This time Clarence and Emma installed speed boosters to their balloon.

"Onix, I need you," Brock called out his rock snake PokeMon. "Form a ladder," he ordered as it allowed Brock, Jeffrey, Misty, Diane, and Pikachu to climb up.

"Spearow, come out," Jeffrey sent out his bird Pokemon. "Peck, Team Rocket's balloon." Spearow flew after the Team Rocket duo's balloon, however it was too fast. A bright light occurred in Spearow as it became larger while its beak became longer like stork's. "Spearow evolved into a Fearow."

"Fearow, the Beak Pokemon, its long neck and elongated beak are ideal for catching prey in soil or water. It deftly moves this extended and skinny beak to pluck prey," Jeffrey checked his Pokedex.

Jeffrey's Fearow managed to catch up to Team Rocket's balloon and Pecked it sending it crashing. The rest of Team Fellowship caught up to them. "Go Bulbasaur and Pidgey," Jeffrey called out his other two Pokemon.

"Oh no, you don't. Ekans, come out," Emma called out her snake Pokemon.

"Come out, Bellsprout," Clarence sent out his own Bellsprout.

"Bulbasaur, Razor Leaf on that net. Pidgey, Whirlwind on Team Rocket," Jeffrey ordered. His Bulbasaur freed Gardevoir and Celebi by cutting the net with sharp leaves while Pidgey created a Whirlwind to blow Team Rocket away.

"Team Rocket's blasting off again!" Emma and Clarence shouted in unison as they were flying along with their Pokemon.

Team Fellowship made it to Route 10 and came across another PokeMon Center to stay for a day. The next day, Jeffrey called Professor Oak. "Hi Professor, how are you doing?"

"Busy as usual. How about you?"

"We're doing fine. I'm sending Fearow over, can I have Geodude over?"

"Sure," the professor placed the PokeBall that had Jeffrey's Geodude into the machine and the team leader placed the Pokeball that had Fearow inside into the machine. Both Jeffrey and the professor had the Pokemon transferred to each other. "I hope everything goes well for you," said the professor.

"Thanks," Jeffrey ended the call.

Misty learned about Team Fellowship's origins and previous adventures by reading Jeffrey's books.

The next day, Team Fellowship took a workout in the wilderness of Route 10 that was a home to wild Mankey, Spearow, Sandshrew, and Ekans. Jeffrey's Geodude was loyal to him and had no problem obeying every of his commands. It learned Rock Throw and Magnitude.

A Pokemon resembled a ball with red top and white bottom with eyes appeared and Jeffrey recognized the Pokemon as Voltorb, "Voltorb, the Ball Pokemon, it bears an uncanny and unexplained resemblance to a Pokeball. Because it explodes at the slightest shock, even veteran trainers treat it with caution."

"Paras, go for it," Jeffrey called out his Pokemon. "Stun Spore," he ordered and Paras scattered powder to paralyze wild Voltorb. "Scratch," this caused Paras to Scratch the wild Voltorb. When the wild Voltorb took enough damage, Jeffrey threw a Pokeball at it. The ball sucked the wild Voltorb and it landed onto the ground. It shook until the red light in the button faded and it was sent to Professor Oak's lab.

At the end of the workout; Jeffrey's Bulbasaur learned Sweet Scent, Pidgey learned Wing Attack, Mankey learned Focus Energy, and Paras learned Spore that could put multiple foes to sleep. As for Diane's Pokemon; her Squirtle learned Rapid Spin, her Butterfree learned Whirlwind, her Eevee learned Quick Attack, and her Gyarados learned Dragon Rage. Misty's Staryu learned Camouflage and Swift while her Goldeen learned Flail. Diane's Squirtle began to mature as it no longer cried like an infant.

The next morning, Team Fellowship was about to go through the Rock Tunnel. "The Rock Tunnel, it is where my father got me an Onix," said Brock.

"Perhaps there are other Pokemon besides Onix," said Jeffrey.

"Thinking about going through the Rock Tunnel?" it was another hiker. "My name is Jeremy. Want to take on the Pokemon that I got from this tunnel?"

"Sure," said Jeffrey.

"The battle between Jeremy and the young couple, Jeffrey and Diane is about to begin. Both sides will use all of their Pokemon and substitution is allowed. The battle is over when one side runs out of Pokemon," Brock announced as referee.

"Machop, Geodude, I choose you," Jeremy send out two of his Pokemon.

"Transform," Jeffrey took PokeMon form.

"You're a Machop?" Jeremy spoke in a surprised tone.

"Go Squirtle," Diane sent out her Water Pokemon.

"Let the battle begin!" Brock announced.

"Geodude, Defense Curl. Machop, Focus Energy," Jeremy ordered. His Geodude curled to raise defense slightly and his Machop prepared itself with Focus Energy.

"Water Gun on Geodude," Diane ordered and her Squirtle squirted water on Geodude. During the process, it was super effective and Geodude was defeated.

Jeffrey grabbed Jeremy's Machop and used Seismic Toss as he jumped up into the air then slammed it into the ground defeating it.

"Jeremy's Machop and Geodude are unable to battle," Brock announced.

"Machop, Geodude, return," Jeremy called back his Pokemon. "You two take a nice long rest. Onix, you're up," he called out his next Pokemon.

"Water Gun," Diane ordered and her Squirtle squirted water on Onix. During the process, it was super effective and Onix was defeated.

"Onix is unable to battle, victory goes to Jeffrey and Diane," Brock announced.

"You did a good job, Squirtle," Diane hugged her Squirtle.

"Transform," Jeffrey took human form.

"Onix, return," Jeremy called back his Pokemon. "You take a nice long rest. You're one strong Machop," he gave the duo prize money. "You can also have this," he gave them an HM. "It contains Flash; the Rock Tunnel is really dark. Use the move to light the darkness."

"Thanks," said Jeffrey.

"Hope everything goes well for you," Jeremy left.

"Thanks," said Diane.

Team Fellowship entered the Rock Tunnel and Jeffrey had Charmander used Flash with its tail lighting up the darkness. Besides wild Onix, Geodude, and Machop; the tunnel was also home to wild Zubat. Jeffrey, Diane, and Misty took their chances to work out while going through the tunnel.

A Pokemon appeared like a steel ball with an eye, screws on top of the head and near the bottom of its body, and magnets approached Team Fellowship. Jeffrey recognized the Pokemon as Magnemite, "Magnemite, the Magnet Pokemon, the units at its sides are extremely powerful magnets. They generate enough magnetism to draw in iron objects from over 300 feet away."

"Go for it, Charmander," Jeffrey had Charmander engaging the wild Magnemite. "Ember," he ordered and Charmander sent flames scorching the wild Magnemite. During the process, it was super effective and the wild Magnemite was defeated.

Jeffrey's Mankey learned Seismic Toss, Diane's Gyarados learned Leer, Diane's Butterfree learned Gust, Diane's Oddish learned Acid, and Misty's Goldeen learned Fury Attack.

After Team Fellowship got out of the tunnel, someone caught up to them. "Wait!" It was Hiker Trent, "Remember me?"

"Of course, are you here for a rematch?" Jeffrey asked.

"Yes, and I caught a new Pokemon from this tunnel. Still, it's just you and me."

"The battle between Trent and Jeffrey is about to begin, both sides will use two Pokemon. The battle is over when all the PokeMon in either side are unable to battle," Brock announced as referee.

"Geodude, I choose you," Trent called out his first Pokemon.

"Go Geodude," Jeffrey sent out his own Geodude.

"You got yourself a Geodude."

"Your Geodude must have gotten stronger since the last time we fought."

"Let the battle begin!" Brock announced.

"Magnitude," Jeffrey ordered. His Geodude caused the ground to shake in the form of Magnitude 9 and it was super effective defeating it.

"Trent's Geodude is unable to battle," Brock announced.

"Geodude, return," Trent called back his PokeMon. "You take a rest. Onix, you're up," he called out his next Pokemon.

"Geodude, you take a break," said Jeffrey, however his Geodude insisted to remain in the fight.

"Geodude," said his Geodude.

"OK," said Jeffrey.

"Onix, Screech," Trent had Onix Screeched at Jeffrey's Geodude causing it cover its ears lowering its defense sharply.

"Magnitude," Jeffrey ordered. His Geodude obeyed and triggered Magnitude 10. It was super effective and Onix was defeated.

"Onix is unable to battle, Jeffrey wins," Brock announced.

"Onix, return," Trent called back his new Pokemon. "You take a nice long rest. You raised your Geodude very well even though it can be really stubborn," he gave Jeffrey prize money and left.

A barefooted man wearing white outfit along with red headband and black belt approached Team Fellowship, "My name is Nob, I'm looking for a challenger."

"I'll accept your challenge," said Jeffrey.

"The battle between Nob and Jeffrey is about to begin, both sides will use one Pokemon. The battle is over when one Pokemon on either side is unable to battle," Brock announced as referee.

"Machop, I choose you," Nob called out his only one PokeMon.

"Transform," Jeffrey took Pokemon form.

"You're a Machop," Nob could not believe his eyes.

"Let the battle begin!" Brock announced and Jeffrey prepared his Vital Throw.

"Karate Chop," Nob ordered.

Jeffrey grabbed the arm of Nob's Machop and threw it around. He then grabbed Nob's Machop and used Seismic Toss defeating it.

"Nob's Machop is unable to battle, Jeffrey wins," Brock announced.

"Transform," Jeffrey took human form.

"Machop, return," Nob called back his Pokemon. "You should take a nice long rest. You're one strong Machop," he gave Jeffrey prize money and left.

Another black belt approached Team Fellowship, "My name is Hugh. I'm here for a challenge with my two Pokemon."

"We'll accept your challenge," said Diane.

"The battle between Hugh and the young couple, Jeffrey and Diane, is about to begin. Both sides will use all of their Pokemon and substitution is allowed. The battle is over when one side runs out of Pokemon," Brock announced.

"Machop, Mankey, I choose you," Hugh called out two of his Pokemon.

"Go Mankey," Jeffrey called out his own Mankey and it prepared itself with Focus Energy.

"Go Butterfree," Diane sent out her Bug Pokemon.

"Let the battle begin!" Brock announced.

"Machop, Mankey, Focus Energy," Hugh ordered and his Pokemon prepared themselves with Focus Energy.

"Supersonic on his Machop," Diane ordered and her Butterfree emitted sound waves to confuse Hugh's Machop.

"Mankey, Karate Chop on his Mankey. Machop, snap out of it and use Karate Chop on her Butterfree," Hugh ordered, however his Machop attacked his Mankey in confusion.

"Karate Chop on his Mankey," Jeffrey ordered and his Mankey struck its opponent on the head with the edge of its palm. With the critical hit, Hugh's Mankey was defeated.

"Hugh's Mankey is unable to battle," Brock announced.

"Mankey, return," Hugh called back his Pokemon. "You take a nice long rest. Machop, snap out of it and use Karate Chop on his Mankey," he ordered, however his Machop missed.

"Gust," Diane had her Butterfree created a Gust on Hugh's Machop and it was super effective defeating it.

"Hugh's Machop is unable to battle, victory goes to Jeffrey and Diane," Brock announced.

"Machop, return," Hugh called back his Pokemon. "You should take a long rest too." There was bright light in Jeffrey's Mankey as it became bigger and its tail was no more, "Your Mankey is evolving." Its arm and legs were bare, but with shackles, "Congratulations that your Mankey evolved." Hugh gave the duo prize money and left.

"Thanks," said Diane.

"Primeape, the Pig Monkey Pokemon, when it becomes furious, its blood circulation becomes more robust, and its muscles are made stronger. But it also becomes much less intelligent," Jeffrey checked his Pokedex and his Primeape learned Rage.

Team Fellowship finally made it to Lavender Town.

 **Author's Note**

Here's a list of wild Pokemon living in the following locations.

Route 5

\- Lv. 13 - 16 Pidgey = 35%

\- Lv. 10 - 16 Meowth = 35%

\- Lv. 13 - 16 Oddish = 15%

\- Lv. 13 - 16 Bellsprout = 15%

Route 9

\- Lv. 14 - 17 Rattata = 35%

\- Lv. 13 - 17 Spearow = 25%

\- Lv. 11 - 17 Ekans = 20%

\- Lv. 11 - 17 Sandshrew - 20%

Route 10

\- Lv. 14 - 17 Voltorb = 35%

\- Lv. 13 - 17 Spearow = 25%

\- Lv. 11 - 17 Ekans = 10%

\- Lv. 11 - 17 Sandshrew = 10%

\- Lv. 14 - 17 Mankey = 20%

Rock Tunnel

\- Lv. 15 - 17 Geodude = 35%

\- Lv. 15, 16 Zubat = 30%

\- Lv. 17 Machop = 20%

\- Lv. 13 - 17 Onix = 10%

\- Lv. 15 - 17 Magnemite = 5%

Unlike the Leaf Green and Fire Red games, there are no cracked rocks in the Rock Tunnel.


	16. Lavender Town

Team Fellowship stayed in the Pokemon Center of Lavender Town for a night and Jeffrey sent his Geodude to Professor Oak in exchange for his Voltorb.

The next day, they heard rumors of a ghost haunting Pokemon Tower.

"Ghosts? They sure give me the creeps," Misty spoke in a frightened tone.

"Ghosts only exist in stories people create to scare themselves," it was Paul.

"But there are Ghost Pokemon," said Jeffrey.

"Ghost Pokemon?" Diane asked.

"Pika, pika," said Pikachu.

"He's got a point, sometimes ghosts can be disguised by Ghost Pokemon," said Brock. "Lavender Town is known as a gravesite for Pokemon and the tower is used for services, the memorials that are held for Pokemon. But this town also has a Pokemon House," he looked at the guidebook.

"Let's check out the Pokemon House," said the team leader.

"What a waste of time," Paul commented.

Team Fellowship went to the Pokemon House and Jeffrey called out, "Hello? Anybody here?"

"Yes," A brown-haired girl wearing a pink blouse, white skirt, white socks with green stripes, and purple shoes came out from the door.

"My name is Jeffrey, it's nice to meet you."

"I'm Diane."

"I'm Misty."

"I'm Brock."

"My name is Reina, it's nice meeting you all."

"What is this Pokemon House?" Diane asked.

"Oh, no one told you? This is a place where abandoned or orphaned Pokemon are being taken care of," Reina replied.

"Abandoned Pokemon?"

"You mean Pokemon that are abandoned by their trainers?" Jeffrey asked.

Reina nodded, "I'll show you, this way please." She led Team Fellowship into a large room where people were taking care of the abandoned PokeMon that Jeffrey recognized as an Oddish, a Rattata, a Growlithe, a Vulpix, a male Nidoran, and a Psyduck.

"Vulpix, the Fox Pokemon, it can freely control fire, making fiery orbs fly like will-o'-the-wisps. Just before evolution, its six tails grow hot as if on fire," Jeffrey checked his Pokedex.

"Psyduck, the Duck Pokemon, when its headache intensifies, it starts using strange powers. However, it has no recollection of its powers, so it always looks befuddled and bewildered," Diane checked her Pokedex.

"Why would their trainers do such a thing?" Diane asked after seeing the abandoned Pokemon.

"You should talk to the founder of the Pokemon House, his name is Mr. Fuji. He says that lots of people around the world think of PokeMon as nothing more than tools or even some kind of accessories. Did you know that this house actually used to be Mr. Fuji's own home? He remodeled it like this so it would have facilities just for the Pokemon," Reina replied.

"Mr. Fuji sounds like a really kind person," said Misty.

"You're right, he is. That's the reason a lot of people in town started to help Mr. Fuji as volunteers at the House, as a matter of fact, I'm one of them," Reina turned to Misty.

"All the Pokemon are very happy," Jeffrey could tell from the PokeMon that were having a good time with the other volunteers.

"But that one isn't," Diane referred to a Pokemon wearing a skull helmet.

"It's a Cubone," the team leader recognized the Pokemon.

"Cubone, the Lonely Pokemon, it pines for the mother it will never see again. Seeing a likeness of its mother in the full moon, it cries. The stains on the skull it wears are from its tears," Jeffrey checked on his Pokedex.

"This Cubone is a baby; it's only friendly with Mr. Fuji. But it's nervous to anyone else," said Reina.

"Why is that?" Brock asked.

"Because of Team Rocket," the volunteer replied.

"Team Rocket is nothing but trouble and nuisance," said Jeffrey.

"One day, Cubone was being chased by Team Rocket close to town. Because of Team Rocket, Cubone lost its mother Marowak. Ever since that day, Cubone hasn't open up to anyone except Mr. Fuji," Reina recalled Cubone's horrible past.

"I really feel sorry for the Cubone," Diane looked at the Cubone with sympathy.

Reina and Team Fellowship left the room. "Thank you for showing us around here, it is really a worthwhile," said Jeffrey.

"Mr. Fuji is not just kind you know, he knows everything there is about Pokemon and teaches us all kinds of things," said Reina.

"We would like to meet Mr. Fuji before we go," said Diane.

A man entered through the door, "Everyone, I found out where Mr. Fuji is."

The volunteers gathered in front of him, "Where? Where is he? Tell us."

"He's in the Pokemon Tower."

"Pokemon Tower?"

"That's right, someone saw Mr. Fuji heading that way yesterday. Then he go into the Pokemon Tower."

"Why would he go in there?"

"Team Rocket, that's the only reason. He must have gone there to convince Team Rocket to leave the Pokemon Tower, but he was captured."

"I'm afraid those kinds of people won't listen to anyone else."

"What do they want with the Pokemon Tower?" Jeffrey asked.

"Who are you?" a man asked.

"Pikachu," said Pikachu.

"The name is Jeffrey."

"I'm Diane."

"I'm Misty."

"I'm Brock."

"One day, Team Rocket showed up and made the top floor of the Pokemon Tower their base," the man told them.

"It was completely out of the blue with no warning. They came by truck and before we knew it. Worst of all, they chase away the people who come to visit the Pokemon Tower. Since that day, not a single person has been able to go inside the Pokemon Tower," said Reina.

"And on top of that, a ghost appears. It's the truth, believe me, I saw it clearly with my own eyes. The other night I sneaked into the tower when Team Rocket wasn't looking and that's when … it was unbelievably scary," a woman recalled and was shaken.

"If people can't come visit the Pokemon Tower, this town is finished," said the man who claimed to have found Mr. Fuji.

"We'll rescue Mr. Fuji," said Jeffrey.

"Pikachu," Pikachu agreed.

"Well, Pikachu, let's show them what a rescue team can do," said the team leader.

"A rescue team?!" the volunteers and Reina spoke in unison and in surprised tone.

"Pikachu and I started rescue team Fellowship long before we came to this world. Now with the ghost posing a challenge to us, we'll drive it and Team Rocket out to rescue Mr. Fuji," said Jeffrey.

"That's impossible, you're all children. Even the adults here can't beat Team Rocket," a woman said in a skeptical tone.

"That's right; it's a waste of time. Even if you go there, nothing's going to change," said a man.

"Putting effort to it is better than sitting here and do nothing. Not only we're a rescue team, we're also warriors that fight evil. We'll cleanse this place of evil that will change this town," Jeffrey countered the statements.

Team Fellowship was about to enter the Pokemon Tower and there was a familiar face. "Hi Jeffrey and Diane; what brings you guys here? Is your Pokemon dead?" It was Blue.

"They're alive," said Jeffrey.

"I can at least make them faint!" said their rival.

"The battle between Blue and the young couple, Jeffrey and Diane, is about to begin," Brock announced as referee.

"Pidgeotto, Raticate, I choose you," Blue called out his two Pokemon.

"Pidgeotto, the Bird Pokemon, this Pokemon flies around, patrolling its large territory. If its living space is violated, it shows no mercy in thoroughly punishing the foe with its sharp claws," Jeffrey checked his Pokedex.

"Raticate, the Mouse Pokemon, a Raticate's sturdy fangs grow steadily. To keep them ground down, it gnaws on rocks and logs. It may even chew on the walls of houses," Diane checked her Pokedex.

"I take it that your Pokemon evolved," said Jeffrey. "Go Pidgey," he called out his Pidgey.

"Go Eevee," Diane called out her Normal Pokemon.

"Let the battle begin!" Brock announced.

"Raticate, Focus Energy. Pidgeotto, Quick Attack on Pidgey," Blue ordered and his Raticate prepared itself with Focus Energy.

"Dodge and use Quick Attack on Pidgeotto," Jeffrey ordered. However, Blue's Pidgeotto was quicker and struck Jeffrey's Pidgey with full speed.

"Tail Whip," Diane ordered and her Eevee wagged its tail to lower both opponents' defense slightly.

There was bright light in Jeffrey's Pidgey and it became bigger growing a crest on its head. He realized that his Pidgey evolved into a Pidgeotto so that it could be evenly matched.

"Raticate, Hyper Fang on Eevee. Pidgeotto, Quick Attack on his Pidgeotto," Blue ordered.

"Dodge and use Quick Attack on his Pidgeotto," Jeffrey ordered. His Pidgeotto dodged the attack and struck Blue's Pidgeotto with full speed.

"Dodge and use Tail Whip," Diane ordered. However, Blue's Raticate clamped onto her Eevee's head with its fangs creating a critical hit. "Eevee, no!"

"Eevee is unable to battle," Brock announced.

"Eevee, are you okay?" Diane asked and her Eevee made a small cry in response. "You take a rest," she called back her Pokemon. "Go for it, Gyarados," she called out her Water and Flying Pokemon.

"Pidgeotto, Quick Attack on his Pidgeotto. Raticate, Tail Whip," Blue ordered and his Raticate wagged its tail to lower both opponents' defense slightly.

"Leer," Diane ordered and her Gyarados frightened both opponents with a Leer lowering their defense slightly.

"Dodge and use Quick Attack on his Pidgeotto," Jeffrey had his Pidgeotto dodged the attack and struck Blue's Pidgeotto with full speed.

"Pidgeotto, Quick Attack on his Pidgeotto. Raticate, Tail Whip," Blue ordered and his Raticate did the same move.

"Dodge and use Quick Attack," Jeffrey ordered. This caused his Pidgeotto to dodge the attack and defeated Blue's Pidgeotto by striking it with full speed.

"Dragon Rage on Raticate," Diane ordered and her Gyarados launched a shockwave inflicting a set amount of damage on Blue's Raticate.

"Blue's Pidgeotto is unable to battle," Brock announced.

"Pidgeotto, return," Blue called back his defeated Pokemon. "Come out, Kadabra," Blue called out his next PokeMon.

"Kadabra, the Psi Pokemon, it is rumored that a boy with psychic abilities suddenly transformed into Kadabra while he was assisting research into extrasensory powers," Jeffrey checked his Pokedex.

"Pidgeotto, you take a rest," Jeffrey had his Pidgeotto step out. "Your turn, Paras," he called out his Bug and Grass Pokemon.

"Raticate, Hyper Fang. Kadabra, Kinesis," Blue ordered and his Kadabra bended its spoon to distract its opponents lowering their accuracy slightly.

"Dodge and Tackle on Raticate," Diane ordered. Her Gyarados dodged the attack and Tackled Raticate defeating it.

"Raticate is unable to battle," Brock announced.

"Raticate, return," Blue called back his defeated Pokemon. "Go for it, Wartortle," he called out his turtle Pokemon.

"You take a rest, Gyarados," Diane had her Gyarados step out. "Go Squirtle," she called out her tiny turtle Pokemon.

"Spore," Jeffrey ordered and Paras placed both opponents to sleep by scattering spores from its back.

To Diane's joy, there was bright light in Diane's Squirtle as it evolved into a Wartortle. "Wartortle, Tail Whip," this caused her Wartortle to wag its tail to lower their opponents' defense slightly.

"Wake up!" Blue shouted however his two PokeMon were fast asleep.

"Scratch on Kadabra," Jeffrey ordered and his Paras Scratched Kadabra.

"Tail Whip one more time," Diane ordered and her Wartortle lowered both opponents' defense slightly.

"Wake up!" Blue shouted but it was no use.

"Scratch on Kadabra again," Jeffrey had his Paras Scratched Kadabra.

"Rapid Spin," Diane had her Wartortle hid in its shell and spun then collided with Blue's Wartortle.

Blue's PokeMon had not woken up to Blue's frustration. Jeffrey's Paras Scratched Kadabra while Diane's Wartortle delivered another Rapid Spin on Blue's Wartortle.

After Jeffrey's Paras and Diane's Wartortle finished their opponents with Scratch and Rapid Spin respectively; "Blue's Wartortle and Kadabra are unable to battle," Brock announced.

"Wartortle, Kadabra, return," Blue called back his Pokemon. "Exeggcute, Growlithe, you're up," he sent out his next two Pokemon.

"Exeggcute, the Egg Pokemon, it consists of six eggs that care for each other. The eggs attract each other and spin around. When cracks increasingly appear, it is close to evolution," Jeffrey checked his Pokedex.

"Paras, you take a rest," Jeffrey had Paras stepped out. "Charmander, you're turn," Jeffrey called out his Fire Pokemon.

"Exeggcute, Hypnosis on Charmander. Growlithe, Leer," Blue ordered.

"Smokescreen," Jeffrey ordered as Charmander created a thick cloud of smoke on both of its opponents preventing their moves from working.

"Get out of the smoke," Blue ordered as his Pokemon got out of the smoke.

"Water Gun on Growlithe," Diane ordered and her Wartortle squirted water at Growlithe. During the process, it was super effective and Growlithe was defeated.

"Ember on Exeggcute," Jeffrey ordered and his Charmander sent embers from its tail on Exeggcute. During the process, it was super effective and Exeggcute was defeated.

"Growlithe and Exeggcute are unable to battle. Jeffrey and Diane win," Brock announced.

"You guys did a good job," Jeffrey praised while Diane hugged every of her Pokemon. She also grew fond of her Wartortle that was even more mature and hardier since evolution.

"Growlithe, Exeggcute, return," Blue called back his Pokemon. "Again. You stinkers. I took it easy on you, too!" he gave the duo prize money. "How's your Pokedex coming?"

"They're coming together," said Jeffrey.

"Well, I better get going. I've got a lot to accomplish, unlike you. Smell ya later!" Blue left the town.

"We'll wait for you outside," said Misty.

"Be careful," said Brock.

Jeffrey, Diane, along with the Pokemon members of Team Fellowship entered the tower. Starting from the third floor, there were ghosts that terrified every Pokemon so that they could not attack and the ghosts did not attack either. When they reached the fourth floor, they found Paul engaging a ghost.

"Tackle," Paul ordered, however Ivysaur was too terrified. "What's wrong with you? It's just a ghost, there's nothing you should be afraid of."

"It's not just your Ivysaur, Paul. Our Pokemon can't attack ghosts either," said Jeffrey.

"Only the weak can't attack ghosts," Paul scoffed.

The group of five reached the fifth floor and there was a marking made of light. They entered the zone and found out that it was purified so that it could be used for healing.

In the sixth floor, a ghost unlike the regular ones appeared, "Be gone … Intruders."

Diane screamed with fright and scurried to Jeffrey's back. "It has to be the ghost that the people are talking about," he said.

"Get out, get out," said the ghost.

"Prepare for trouble."

"Make it double."

"To infect the world with devastation."

"To blight all peoples within our nation."

"To denounce the evils of truth and love."

"To extend our wrath to the stars above."

"Emma."

"Clarence."

"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light."

"Surrender now or prepare to fight."

"Not you two again," said Diane.

The ghost turned to the Team Rocket duo, "Get out!"

Emma and Clarence screamed out of fright causing them to flee upstairs. As they did so, Clarence dropped an item into the floor.

"The Silph Scope," said Clarence.

"Forget it," said Emma.

"Pikachu," Pikachu picked the Silph Scope that appeared like some goggles and gave it to Jeffrey.

The Silph Scope unveiled its identity, that rumored ghost was Marowak. "That has to be Cubone's mother," said Jeffrey.

"Marowak, the Bone Keeper Pokemon, a Marowak is the evolved form of a Cubone that has grown tough by overcoming the grief of losing its mother. Its tempered and hardened spirit is not easily broken," Jeffrey checked his Pokedex.

"Get out, leave this place, you should not get close to them," said the ghost Marowak.

"Hey! Wait!" it was Reina.

"There's Cubone," Diane spotted Cubone running to its mother. The ghost Marowak and Cubone embraced each other. The mother's spirit was calmed and departed to the afterlife.

"So it was Marowak. All this time it was just worried about its baby," said Reina.

Cubone made a cry and Diane approached it. "I really feel sorry for your mother," said Diane drawing the attention of the PokeMon. To her surprise, Cubone embraced her.

"Looks like Cubone is warming up to you," Reina said to Diane.

"I think Paul will need our help," said Jeffrey.

"Right," said Diane.

A regular ghost approached them and Jeffrey used the Silph Scope to unmask it. It turned out to be a Pokemon that resembled a ball of gas and Jeffrey recognized it as Gastly. "Gastly, the Gas Pokemon, when exposed to a strong wind, a Gastly's gaseous body quickly dwindles away. They cluster under the eaves of houses to escape the ravages of wind," Jeffrey checked his Pokedex.

"Come out, Charmeleon," the team leader called out his ball PokeMon. "Ember," he ordered and his Charmeleon unleashed embers from its tail at the wild Gastly. The wild PokeMon gave his Charmeleon a lick to Diane's disgust and Jeffrey recognized the attack as Lick that could also cause paralysis. He threw a PokeBall that managed to suck the wild Gastly and it landed into the floor. It shook until the red light in the center of the button faded and was sent to Professor Oak's lab.

"What type is it?" Diane asked.

"It's Ghost and Poison type," Jeffrey replied.

Apart from wild Gastly, some of the other regular ghosts were wild Cubone. When they reached Paul, Jeffrey found that the regular ghost was a wild Pokemon appeared like a spectre with hands. "Haunter, the Gas Pokemon, if a Haunter beckons you while it is floating in darkness, don't approach it. This Pokémon will try to lick you with its tongue and steal your life away," Jeffrey checked his Pokedex.

"Paul, you can borrow this," the team leader was about to lend the Silph Scope.

"For what?"

"It's for identifying the ghost."

Paul used the Silph Scope unmasking the regular ghost his Ivysaur was engaging. "Sleep Powder," he ordered and his Ivysaur scattered powder to put the wild Haunter to sleep. "Razor Leaf," this caused his Ivysaur to fire razor-sharp leaves at the wild Haunter and it was not very effective. When the sleeping wild Haunter took enough damage, Paul threw a Pokeball and managed to catch it. He checked the newly caught Haunter and kept it. "That is really nice of you," Paul returned the Silph Scope to Jeffrey. "Only strongest can become stronger. I'm out of here," he left.

"Now we have Team Rocket to deal with," said Jeffrey.

When the group of seven reached the seventh floor, "It's the twerps," said Emma along with Clarence and three Team Rocket Grunts.

"We'll handle them," two Team Rocket Grunts engaged Jeffrey and Diane. "Koffing, come out."

"Koffing, the Poison Gas Pokemon, getting up close to a Koffing will give you a chance to observe, through its thin skin, the toxic gases swirling inside. It blows up at the slightest stimulation," Jeffrey checked his Pokedex.

"You too, Zubat."

"Go Voltorb," Jeffrey sent out his ball PokeMon.

Cubone stepped in, "You want to fight, Cubone?" Diane asked and it nodded in response.

"That baby thinks it can fight us," a Team Rocket Grunt mocked.

"Screech," Jeffrey ordered and Voltorb Screeched to lower both foes' defense sharply. The ball Pokemon had no problem listening to Jeffrey.

"Tail Whip," Diane ordered and Cubone wagged its tail to lower both foes' defense slightly.

"Tackle on Cubone."

"Zubat, Supersonic."

"Dodge and use Tackle on Koffing," Jeffrey had his Voltorb dodged the Supersonic and tackled the Koffing. When it did so, it stopped Koffing from attacking Cubone.

"Tail Whip," Diane had Cubone to lower both foes' defense slightly.

"Smog," the first Team Rocket Grunt's Koffing attempted to gas the two PokeMon.

"Bite on Voltorb."

"Dodge and use Sonicboom on Koffing," Jeffrey ordered. Voltorb dodged the attack and launched a shockwave to counter the Smog then inflicted a set amount of damage on Koffing.

"Tail Whip," Diane had Cubone to lower both foes' defense slightly.

"Tackle on Voltorb."

"Astonish on Voltorb."

"Dodge and use Tackle on Koffing," Jeffrey had his Voltorb to dodge the attacks and finished Koffing with a Tackle. As a result, Cubone gained experience from Koffing's defeat.

"Wing Attack on Cubone."

"Protect Cubone," Jeffrey ordered so that the Zubat could strike Voltorb with its wings and foe Zubat was paralyzed by Voltorb's Static.

"Drowzee, you're up," the Team Rocket Grunt sent out his next Pokemon.

"Tail Whip," Diane had Cubone wagging its tail to lower both foes' defense slightly.

"Hypnosis on Voltorb."

"Dodge and use Tackle on Zubat," Jeffrey had his Voltorb dodged the Hypnosis and Tackled the Zubat.

"Disable on Voltorb."

"Tail Whip," Diane had Cubone lower both foes' defense slightly.

"Dodge and Tackle on Zubat," Jeffrey had his Voltorb to dodge the attack and finished Zubat with Tackle. When it did so, Cubone acquired enough experience to learn Bone Club.

"You're up, Rattata," the Team Rocket Grunt called out his next Pokemon.

"Voltorb, you take a break," Jeffrey had Voltorb stepped out. "Paras, you're up," he called out his Bug and Grass PokeMon.

"Tail Whip," this caused the new opponents' defense to lower slightly.

"Confusion on Paras," the Team Rocket Grunt had Drowzee unleashed psychic power from its mind on Paras.

"Spore," Jeffrey ordered and Paras scattered fine spores putting its opponents to sleep.

"Tail Whip."

"Wake up! All of you!" a Team Rocket Grunt shouted however their PokeMon were fast asleep.

"Leech Life on Drowzee," Jeffrey had Paras clamped onto Drowzee and it was super effective. When it did so, half the damage on Drowzee was the amount of health that Paras regained.

"Bone Club on Rattata," Diane ordered and Cubone clubbed Rattata with its bone.

"Wake up! Damn you!" the other Team Rocket Grunt shouted but it was no use.

"Leech Life on Drowzee," this caused Paras to drain Drowzee's health and defeated it. As a result, Cubone accumulated more experience from Drowzee's defeat and the first Team Rocket Grunt was out of Pokemon.

"Bone Club on Rattata," this caused Cubone to club Rattata with its bone.

"My turn," the third Team Rocket Grunt stepped in. "Zubat, I choose you," he sent out his Zubat.

"Paras, you take a rest," Jeffrey had Paras stepped out. "Primeape, you're up," Jeffrey sent out his Fighting Pokemon. It readied itself with Focus Energy and Rage.

"Wake up!" the Team Rocket Grunt shouted, but his Rattata did not wake up.

"Wing Attack on Primeape," the third Team Rocket Grunt ordered.

"Bone Club on Rattata," this caused Cubone to club Rattata with its bone.

"Dodge and use Karate Chop on Rattata," Jeffrey ordered. His Primeape dodged the attack and finished Rattata by striking its head with the edge of its palm. During the process, it was super effective and there was also a critical hit. As a result, Cubone gained more experience.

"You're turn, Raticate," the second Team Rocket Grunt sent out his next PokeMon.

"Tail Whip," Diane had Cubone to lower new foes' defense slightly with Tail Whip.

"Wing Attack on Cubone."

"Focus Energy."

"Protect Cubone," Jeffrey ordered and his Primeape was struck by Zubat's wing. During the process, it was super effective. With the damage taken, Primeape's physical attack strength rose slightly due to Rage. "Karate Chop on Raticate," this caused Primeape to strike Raticate's head with the edge of its palm. Within the critical hit, it was super effective and Raticate was defeated. With more experience, Cubone learned Headbutt.

"You're up, Zubat," the second Team Rocket Grunt sent out his last Pokemon.

"Primeape, you take a break," Jeffrey had Primeape stepped out of the fight and its Rage faded. "Voltorb, I need you back," this caused his Voltorb to return to the fight.

"Wing Attack on Cubone."

"Astonish on Voltorb."

"Dodge and use Screech," Jeffrey ordered. Voltorb dodged the attack and Screeched to sharply lower both foes' defense.

"Dodge and use Headbutt on the other Zubat," Diane had Cubone to ram the second Team Rocket Grunt's Zubat.

"Astonish on Voltorb."

"Wing Attack on Cubone," the second Team Rocket Grunt ordered but his Zubat did not attack.

"Jeffrey, what happened to the Zubat?" Diane asked.

"It cringed, it means that it won't attack in a turn," Jeffrey replied. "Dodge and use Tackle," he turned to his Voltorb. It dodged the attack and Tackled the third Team Rocket Grunt's Zubat.

"Headbutt on the other Zubat," Diane ordered and her Cubone defeated the second Team Rocket Grunt's Zubat with Headbutt.

"I'll show them," Emma stepped in. "Arbok, I choose you," she called out her Pokemon that resembled a cobra.

"Arbok, the Cobra Pokemon, this Pokémon has a terrifically strong constricting power. It can even flatten steel oil drums. Once it wraps its body around its foe, escaping is impossible," Diane checked her Pokedex.

"Bite on Voltorb."

"Dodge and use Screech," Jeffrey had Voltorb to dodge the attack and Screeched to lower both foes' defense sharply.

"Glare at Voltorb," Emma ordered.

"Bone Club on Arbok," Diane ordered. Cubone stopped Emma's Arbok by clubbing it with its bone and it was super effective.

"Tackle on Zubat," Jeffrey ordered and his Voltorb finished the Zubat off with a Tackle.

"Zubat, you're next," the third Team Rocket Grunt replaced his defeated Zubat with another Zubat.

"Poison Sting on Cubone," Emma ordered and Arbok fired poison needles from its mouth.

"Dodge it," Diane ordered Cubone to dodge the attack.

"Screech," Jeffrey had Voltorb to Screech at both opponents to lower their defense sharply. During the process, it stopped Arbok's attack.

"Bone Club on Arbok," Diane ordered and Cubone clubbed Arbok with its club.

"Wing Attack on Cubone."

"Bite on Voltorb," Emma ordered.

"Dodge and Tackle Zubat," Jeffrey had Voltorb to dodge the attack and Tackled Zubat to stop its attack.

"Bone Club on Arbok," Emma's Arbok took more damage from the Bone Club.

"Poison Sting on Voltorb," Emma ordered and her Arbok.

"Wing Attack on Cubone."

"Dodge and use Tackle on Zubat," Jeffrey ordered. His Voltorb dodged the poison needles fired from Arbok's mouth and defeated the Zubat with Tackle.

"Bone Club," this time Cubone defeated Emma's Arbok.

"My turn," said Clarence. "Weepinbell, I choose you," Clarence sent out his Pokemon that appeared like a pitcher plant.

"Weepinbell, the Flycatcher Pokemon, at night, a Weepinbell hangs on to a tree branch with its hooked rear and sleeps. If it moves around in its sleep, it may wake up to find itself on the ground," Jeffrey checked his Pokedex.

"Golbat, you're up," the third Team Rocket Grunt sent out his last Pokemon that appeared like a large bat with big mouth and had eyes.

"Golbat, the Bat Pokemon, its fangs easily puncture even thick animal hide. It loves to feast on the blood of people and Pokémon. It flits about in darkness and strikes from behind," the team leader turned to the page about the bat Pokemon.

"Pikachu, you know what to do," Jeffrey said to Pikachu. It gave Team Rocket and their PokeMon a Thunderbolt triggering an explosion. It was super effective on Golbat but it was not very effective on Weepinbell. Cubone acquired more experience and learned Leer.

"Team Rocket's blasting off again," Emma and Clarence said in unison as they were sent flying along with the Team Rocket Grunts through a hole in the wall.

"Mr. Fuji," Reina found an old man being tied up.

"Oh, it's you, Reina, Cubone. You came to save me?" said Mr. Fuji. "Who are you?"

"My name is Jeffrey and this is Diane, we're here to rescue you," he introduced Diane and himself to the old man.

"That's right, they defeated Team Rocket in PokeMon battle," said Reina.

"Well then, I owe you two my gratitude," Mr. Fuji turned to Cubone. "I see that Marowak's restless spirit finally found the peace it desperately sought. I must thank you two for your kind concern. Follow me to my home, Pokemon House, at the foot of this tower."

Mr. Fuji led the group of seven out of the Pokemon Tower. "Jeffrey, I'm glad you're alright," Misty ran to hug him.

"I see you made a new friend," Brock saw Diane holding Cubone in her arms.

Team Fellowship returned to the Pokemon House with Mr. Fuji and Reina. "Thanks to you and Diane, everything here in our town has returned to normal," Mr. Fuji said Jeffrey.

"You're welcome," the team leader replied.

"As you can see, Cubone has finally opened up to being with people," Mr. Fuji said as he and Jeffrey watched Diane was having a good time with the Cubone. "Being a good Pokemon trainer also requires deep love for Pokemon. I heard that you're on your way to Vermillion City. I'm not sure if this will help you, but I'd like you to have it," Mr. Fuji gave Jeffrey a flute with a Pokeball in a part. "Upon hearing the Poke Flute, sleeping Pokemon will spring awake. Try using it on Pokemon that are sleeping obstacles."

"Thank you, Mr. Fuji," said Jeffrey.

As Team Fellowship was about to leave Lavender Town, "Thank you for everything, Mr. Fuji," said Diane.

"Good luck in Vermillion City," said Mr. Fuji.

"Thank you," said Jeffrey.

"Have a safe journey," said Reina.

"Bye," Team Fellowship gave a farewell as they began leaving the town.

After a few seconds, they heard, "Cubone, wait!" it was Reina and Mr. Fuji caught up too.

Cubone ran to Diane, "Hi Cubone." It embraced her like an infant clinging to its mother.

"Cubone wants to come with you and your friends. It looks like Cubone had chosen a trainer," said Mr. Fuji.

Diane clicked the button of a Pokeball and sucked Cubone into it. There was red light in the button and it faded. "I'll take good care of Cubone," she said.

Team Fellowship continued their way to Vermillion City.


	17. Road to Vermillion City

Team Fellowship headed south from Lavender Town going through the wooden walkway. At a distance, they saw a middle-aged man wearing a red cap, red vest, brown trousers, white shirt, and dark blue boots fishing. "What's he doing?" Diane asked.

"He's fishing for Water Pokemon," Misty replied.

"There are Water Pokemon that live in the ocean," said Jeffrey.

"It's true, but there are also Water Pokemon living in fresh water," said Brock.

The middle-aged man turned to Team Fellowship, "Fishermen can also be trainers too, you know. My name is Wade; I can have a Pokemon battle."

"You're on," said Diane.

"The battle between Wade and the young couple, Jeffrey and Diane, is about to begin. Both sides will use all their Pokemon, the battle is over when all the Pokemon on either side are unable to battle," Brock announced as referee.

"Horsea, Krabby, I choose you," Wade sent out two of his Water Pokemon.

"Horsea, the Dragon Pokemon, by cleverly flicking the fins on its back side to side, it moves in any direction while facing forward. It spits ink to escape if it senses danger," Diane checked her Pokedex about the Pokemon that appeared like a seahorse.

"Krabby, the River Crab Pokemon, Krabby live in holes dug into beaches. On sandy shores with little in the way of food, they can be seen squabbling with each other over territory," Jeffrey checked his Pokedex about the Pokemon that resembled a crab.

"Go Bulbasaur," Jeffrey called out his Grass Pokemon.

"Go Wartortle," Diane sent out her turtle Pokemon.

"Let the battle begin!" Brock announced.

"Horsea, Smokescreen. Krabby, Leer," Wade ordered and his Krabby lowered both opponents' defense slightly by frightening them with a Leer.

"Dodge and use Tail Whip," Diane ordered and her Wartortle dodged the Smokescreen, then it wagged its tail to lower both opponents' defense slightly.

"Razor Leaf on Horsea," Jeffrey ordered and his Bulbasaur fired razor-sharp leaves from its bulb quickly on Horsea before it could use Smokescreen. During the process, it was super effective and Horsea was defeated.

"Horsea is unable to battle," Brock announced.

"Horsea, return," Wade called back his defeated Pokemon. "You did your best, you should have a good long rest." He called out his next Pokemon, "Shellder, you're next."

"Tail Whip, one more time," Diane had her Wartortle to lower both opponents' defense slightly one last time.

"Krabby, Leer one more time. Shellder, Icicle Spear at Bulbasaur," Wade had his Krabby to lower both opponents' defense slightly one last time.

"Dodge and use Razor Leaf on Shellder," Jeffrey had his Bulbasaur to dodge the Icicle Spear and returned the fire with Razor Leaf. It was super effective and Shellder was defeated.

"Shellder is unable to battle," Brock announced.

"Shellder, return," Wade called back his Pokemon. "You take a nice long rest. Staryu, you're up." He turned to Krabby, "Bubble on Wartortle."

"Rapid Spin on Krabby," Diane had her Wartortle to hide in its shell to spin to counter the Bubble and collide onto Krabby. Though the bubbles hit, it was not very effective.

"Water Gun on Bulbasaur," Wade ordered.

"Dodge and use Razor Leaf on Staryu," Jeffrey ordered. His Bulbasaur dodged the Water Gun and fired razor-sharp leaves on Staryu. It was super effective and Staryu was defeated.

"Staryu is unable to battle," Brock announced.

"Staryu, return," Wade called back his Pokemon. "You take a nice long rest." He turned to Krabby, "Vicegrip on Wartortle."

"Rapid Spin one more time," Diane ordered. Her Wartortle countered the Vicegrip by spinning inside its shell and collided onto Krabby. During the process, Krabby was defeated.

"Krabby is unable to battle, victory goes to Jeffrey and Diane," Brock announced.

"Krabby, return," Wade called back his Pokemon. "You did your best, you should take a nice long rest." He turned to the duo and gave them prize money, "It just got away." He left the area afterwards.

"You did good, Bulbasaur," Jeffrey praised.

"Bulba," it replied.

"You did great, Wartortle," Diane hugged her Wartortle with joy.

Team Fellowship continued their way and bumped into their rivals. "Blue, Paul, what brings you two here?" said Jeffrey.

"That sleeping Pokemon is a problem here," said Paul referring to a huge and fat Pokemon.

"Snorlax, the Sleeping Pokemon, Snorlax's typical day consists of nothing more than eating and sleeping. It is such a docile Pokémon that there are children who use its big belly as a place to play," Jeffrey checked his Pokedex. He played a melody with his Poke Flute to wake the wild Snorlax that attacked with a grumpy rage.

"Go Voltorb," the team leader sent out his ball Pokemon. "Screech," he ordered and it Screeched at the wild Snorlax sharply lowering its defense. The wild Snorlax used Headbutt on Voltorb and it was paralyzed during the process.

"How come Snorlax is paralyzed? Voltorb did not use any move to paralyze it," Diane questioned.

"It's Static, it paralyzes opponents in contact," Jeffrey replied. "Tackle," he had his Voltorb to Tackle the wild Snorlax that Yawned at Voltorb making it drowsy. "Sonicboom," he had his Voltorb to launch shockwaves to dealing a set amount of damage to the wild Snorlax before it went to sleep. "Voltorb, return," he called back his sleeping Pokemon. "You take a rest. Transform," he took Machop form.

"He can change into a Machop?" Blue was surprised.

"Who would have thought a Trainer can change into a Pokemon," Paul muttered.

The wild Snorlax went to sleep and recovered from paralysis. Jeffrey recognized the move as Rest and used Dynamic Punch on the wild Snorlax defeating it. "Transform," he changed back to human form and threw a Pokeball at it. The ball sucked the defeated Snorlax and fell into the ground. It shook until the red light in the button faded and was sent to Professor Oak's laboratory.

"Thanks for clearing the road, gotta go," Blue left along with Paul.

Team Fellowship made it to Route 11 that was a home to wild Spearow, Ekans, Sandshrew, and Drowzee. After Jeffrey caught a Drowzee that was sent to Professor Oak's laboratory, a man wearing yellow outfit and hard hat approached them, "Hi, my name is Braxton. I'm looking for a one-on-one challenge."

"I'll accept your challenge," said Diane.

"The battle between Diane and Braxton is about to begin, each side will use one Pokemon. The battle is over when the PokeMon on either side is unable to battle," Brock announced as referee.

"Magnemite, I choose you," Braxton sent out his Pokemon.

"Go Cubone," Diane sent out her Ground Pokemon.

"Let the battle begin," Brock announced.

"Magnemite, Supersonic," Braxton ordered.

"Dodge and use Leer," Diane ordered. Her Cubone dodged the attack and frightened Magnemite with a Leer to lower its defense slightly.

"Sonicboom," Braxton had Magnemite to launch shockwaves at Cubone.

"Dodge and use Leer one more time," Diane had her Cubone to dodge the attack and lowered Magnemite's defense slightly one last time.

"Sonicboom," Braxton ordered.

"Dodge and use Bone Club," Diane ordered. Her Cubone dodged the attack and clubbed Magnemite with its bone. It was super effective and Magnemite was defeated.

"Magnemite is unable to battle, victory goes to Diane," Brock announced.

"Magnemite, return," Braxton called back his defeated Pokemon. "You take a nice long rest." He turned to Diane and gave her prize money, "Thanks for the challenge. It will take more than that to beat the Gym Leader of Vermillion City."

"You know the Gym Leader of Vermillion City?" Diane asked.

"Yes, he's specializing in Electric type," Braxton gave out information.

"Thanks," said Jeffrey and Braxton left.

"You did good, Cubone," Diane and Cubone hugged each other.

"I don't think Water type can stand a chance against Electric type," said Misty.

"It's true, Electric type has the advantage over Water type and is also strong against Flying type. The only weakness to Electric type is Ground type," Jeffrey agreed.

A young man holding a wire approached Team Fellowship, "My name is Luca, I'm here for a one-on-one battle."

"I'll take on you," said Jeffrey.

"The battle between Luca and Jeffrey is about to begin, both sides will use one Pokemon. The battle is over when the Pokemon on either side is unable to battle," Brock announced as referee.

"Voltorb, I choose you," Luca sent out his Pokemon.

"Go Voltorb," Jeffrey sent out his own Voltorb.

"Let the battle begin," Brock announced.

"Tackle," Luca ordered and his Voltorb Tackled Jeffrey's Voltorb but it was paralyzed from Static.

"Keep up, Sonicboom," Jeffrey ordered and his Voltorb launched shockwaves inflicting a set amount of damage continuously until its opponent was defeated.

"Luca's Voltorb is unable to battle, victory goes to Jeffrey," Brock announced.

"Voltorb, return," Luca called back his defeated Pokemon. "You have good strategy in using your Voltorb," he gave Jeffrey prize money.

"Thanks," said the team leader and Luca left.

An eccentric man wearing a costume approached Team Fellowship, "I'm Herman. Want to check out my two Pokemon?"

"We would like to see what you've got," said Diane.

"The battle between Herman and the young couple, Jeffrey and Diane, is about to begin. Both sides will use all of their Pokemon, the battle is over when one side runs out of Pokemon," Brock announced.

"Cubone, Slowpoke, I choose you," Herman sent out his own Cubone and a Pokemon that appeared like a hippo with a tail.

"Slowpoke, the Dopey Pokemon, It catches prey by dipping its tail in water at the side of a river. But it often forgets what it is doing and spends entire days just loafing at water's edge," Jeffrey checked his Pokedex.

"Go Paras," Jeffrey sent out his PokeMon that appeared like a small crab with a pair of mushrooms.

"Cubone, you're up," Diane called back her Cubone.

"Let the battle begin," Brock announced.

"Paras, Spore," Jeffrey ordered and his Paras scattered fine spores putting both opponents to sleep.

"Tail Whip," Diane ordered and her Cubone wagged its tail lowering both opponents' physical defense strength slightly.

"Wake up, all of you!" Herman shouted but his Pokemon were fast asleep.

"Tail Whip one more time," Diane had her Cubone lowering both opponents' physical defense strength slightly.

"Scratch on Slowpoke," Jeffrey ordered and his Paras Scratched Slowpoke.

"Wake up!" Herman ordered but it was useless.

"Bone Club on his Cubone," Diane had her Cubone clubbed Herman's Cubone with its bone.

"Scratch on Slowpoke," Jeffrey had his Paras Scratched Slowpoke.

Herman's Pokemon woke up and he ordered, "Cubone, Bone Club on her Cubone. Slowpoke, Confusion on Paras." His Slowpoke unleashed a psychic power on Paras.

"Counter with Headbutt," Diane ordered and her Cubone rammed Herman's Cubone defeating it.

"Leech Life on Slowpoke," Jeffrey had his Paras bit into Slowpoke draining its health and became fully recovered from it. It was super effective and Slowpoke was defeated.

"Herman's Cubone and Slowpoke are unable to battle. Victory goes to Jeffrey and Diane," Brock announced.

"Cubone, Slowpoke, return," Herman called back his defeated Pokemon. "Looks like your Pokemon are stronger," he gave the duo prize money and left.

Team Fellowship took their chance for a workout; Diane's Cubone learned Focus Energy and Bonemerang. They had a lunch break before they came across a cave, "It's called Diglett's Cave," Diane looked at the Town Map.

"We should check it out," said Jeffrey. The Diglett's Cave was named for being a home to wild Diglett and the team leader caught one. A wild Pokemon that appeared like three Diglett joined together approached Team Fellowship. "Dugtrio, the Mole Pokemon, because the triplets originally split from one body, they think exactly alike. They work cooperatively to burrow endlessly through the ground," Jeffrey checked his Pokedex.

"Go Bulbasaur," the team leader sent out his Bulbasaur. The wild Dugtrio created a vortex using sand trapping Bulbasaur and Jeffrey recognized it as Sand Tomb. "Razor Leaf," he ordered and Bulbasaur still could fire razor-sharp leaves from its bulb on the wild Dugtrio. During the process, it was super effective. The wild Dugtrio used Fury Swipes to rake Bulbasaur five times. "Leech Seed," Jeffrey had his Bulbasaur to plant seeds to drain the wild Dugtrio's health.

"What is it doing?" Diane asked as the wild Dugtrio burrowed.

"It's going to use Dig," Jeffrey recognized the move and the wild Dugtrio struck Bulbasaur from the ground. "Sleep Powder," he had his Bulbasaur to put the wild Dugtrio to sleep by scattering powder at it. "Razor Leaf," this time the damage inflicted was higher than before and Jeffrey knew it had to do with its ability Overgrow. "Razor Leaf," he ordered and the wild Dugtrio was finally defeated. From that experience, Bulbasaur learned Growth.

Instead of going further in Diglett's Cave, Team Fellowship decided to return to the entrance. Suddenly, they fell into a pit and there were familiar laughter.

"Prepare for trouble."

"Make it double."

"To infect the world with devastation."

"To blight all peoples within our nation."

"To denounce the evils of truth and love."

"To extend our wrath to the stars above."

"Emma."

"Clarence."

"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light."

"Surrender now or prepare to fight."

"Team Rocket!" Jeffrey, Diane, Misty, and Brock shouted in unison.

Gardevoir and Celebi were caged. "So long, twerps," said Emma as she and Clarence were leaving.

"Onix, I choose you," Brock called out his Pokemon to create a ladder.

"Thanks, Brock," said Misty.

Standing in the way of the Team Rocket duo was a wild Dugtrio. "If you are to stand in our way, so be it. Arbok, I choose you," Emma called out her cobra Pokemon.

"You're not going anywhere, Team Rocket!" Diane shouted.

"Weepinbell, I choose you," Clarence sent out his flycatcher Pokemon.

"Go Butterfree," Diane sent out her butterfly Pokemon.

The wild Dugtrio caused the ground to shake and Jeffrey knew it was using Magnitude. Emma's Arbok was defeated and Diane's Butterfree was unaffected.

"Sleep Powder," Diane ordered and her Butterfree scattered powder to put Weepinbell to sleep.

"Oh no," said Clarence.

"Gust," Diane had her Butterfree to create a Gust of tornado on Weepinbell. It was super effective and Weepinbell was defeated.

"Pikachu, you know what to do," said Jeffrey.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu used Thunderbolt on the Team Rocket duo triggering an explosion sending them flying in the air.

"Team Rocket's blasting off again!" Emma and Clarence shouted in unison.

Team Fellowship finally arrived to Vermillion City after a day of travelling.

 **Author's Note**

Here's a list of wild Pokemon inhabiting Route 11:

\- Lv. 13 - 17 Spearow = 35%

\- Lv. 11 - 15 Drowzee = 25%

\- Lv. 12 - 15 Ekans = 20%

\- Lv. 12 - 15 Sandshrew = 20%


	18. Vermillion City Gym Battle

At the time Team Fellowship arrived to the PokeMon Center of Vermillion City, they saw desperate trainers getting their defeated PokeMon to receive treatment.

"Who could have defeated all their PokeMon?" Diane asked.

"It's Lieutenant Surge, the Vermillion Gym Leader," Nurse Joy replied.

"Just because they're all weak," it was Paul who showed them his Thunder Badge. "With the Dugtrio that I caught in Diglett's Cave, that Gym Leader shouldn't be a problem for me."

"Just because you always rely on brute strength," said Misty.

"Later," Paul left.

Jeffrey made a call to Professor Oak, "Hi Professor, how are you doing?"

"Things are good. How about you?"

"We're doing fine. I'll send Primeape and Bulbasaur to you; will you send me my Diglett and Geodude? We're about to challenge Lieutenant Surge in Vermillion City."

"Sure," the professor placed the PokeBalls that had Jeffrey's Diglett and Geodude into the transfer machine in his lab while Jeffrey placed the PokeBalls that had Primeape and Bulbasaur into the transfer machine in the PokeMon Center. They clicked the buttons so that the PokeMon exchange could proceed.

"Thanks, professor."

"No problem, don't forget to train your Diglett."

The next day, Jeffrey welcomed Diglett to Team Fellowship. It used Dig to burrow as it was shy and reclusive. He took Diglett out to training and it initially used only Dig instead of other moves. Over time, Jeffrey and Diglett became in sync as it obeyed his commands without question. Diane also took Cubone for exercise and it began to mature.

After the day of the workout, Team Fellowship went to the Vermillion Gym. "Vermillion City PokeMon Gym. Leader: Lt. Surge. The Lightning American," Jeffrey read the sign.

"Just like Braxton said, he is a tough Electric type Gym Leader," said Diane.

"Are you two ready for this?" Brock asked.

"We'll do our best," said Jeffrey.

"Pikachu," said Pikachu.

They entered the structure and came across a tall muscled blond man wearing green army uniform along with black boots. "Hey, children! What do you think you're doing here?"

"We're here to challenge Lieutenant Surge to a gym battle," said Jeffrey.

"You're talking to the right person, but you won't live long in combat! Not with your puny power! I tell you, children, Electric PokeMon saved me during the war! They zapped my enemies into paralysis! The same as I'll do to you!"

They took positions in the arena and the referee announced, "The battle between the Vermillion Gym Leader and the two challengers, Jeffrey and Diane, is about to begin. Both sides will use two PokeMon, the battle is over when either side run out of PokeMon."

"Electabuzz, Raichu, I choose you," Lieutenant Surge sent out two of his Electric PokeMon. One appeared to be a beast while the other similar to Pikachu but it was orange and bigger.

"Electabuzz, the Electric PokeMon, when a storm approaches, it competes with others to scale heights that are likely to be stricken by lightning. Some towns use Electabuzz in place of lightning rods," Diane checked her PokeDex.

"Raichu, the Mouse PokeMon, if it stores too much electricity, its behavior turns aggressive. To avoid this, it occasionally discharges excess energy and calms itself down," Jeffrey checked his PokeDex.

"Go Cubone," Diane sent out her Ground PokeMon.

"Pikachu, you have to sit this one out," said Jeffrey.

"Pikachu," Pikachu spoke as it understood Jeffrey.

"Go Diglett," Jeffrey sent out his mole PokeMon.

"Did you two really think that the babies can take out my Electric PokeMon?" Lieutenant Surge laughed.

"Jeffrey said that only Ground type is the weakness to Electric type," said Misty.

"It's true, the size also matters," said Brock.

"Let the battle begin!" the referee announced.

"Electabuzz, Light Screen. Raichu, Double Team," Lieutenant Surge ordered. His Electabuzz created a wall with light and his Raichu created illusory copies of its own.

"Focus Energy," Diane ordered and her Cubone readied itself with Focus Energy.

"Dig on Electabuzz," Jeffrey ordered and his Diglett burrowed.

"Electabuzz, Quick Attack on Cubone," Lieutenant Surge had his Electabuzz to strike Cubone with full speed.

"Bonemerang on Raichu and its copies," Diane had her Cubone threw its bone like a boomerang taking out Raichu's copies and the actual Raichu on the head. It was super effective while creating two critical hits from the two attacks.

Diglett struck Electabuzz from the ground and it was super effective. "Raichu, Quick Attack on Diglett," Lieutenant Surge had his Raichu to strike Diglett with full speed.

To the surprise of the gym leader, the challengers, the referee, and the audience; there were bright lights on Cubone and Diglett. Diane's Cubone became bigger while Jeffrey's Diglett became a trio. "Our PokeMon evolved," said Diane as her Cubone became a Marowak while Jeffrey's Diglett became a Dugtrio that learned Sand Tomb.

"The children have just grown up," said Lieutenant Surge. "Electabuzz, Quick Attack on Dugtrio. Raichu, Quick Attack on Marowak."

"Dodge and use Sand Tomb on Electabuzz," Jeffrey ordered. His Dugtrio dodged the attack and trapped Electabuzz into a vortex made of sand. It was super effective and Electabuzz took extra damage as it was squeezed by the vortex.

"Dodge and use Bone Club on Raichu," Diane ordered. Her Marowak dodged the attack and clubbed Raichu on the head with its bone. It was super effective while creating a critical hit.

"Electabuzz, Quick Attack on Dugtrio. Raichu, Quick Attack on Marowak," Lieutenant Surge ordered.

"Dodge and use Dig," Jeffrey had his Dugtrio burrowed to dodge the attack.

"Dodge and use Bonemerang," Diane had her Marowak to dodge the attack and threw its bone like a boomerang. It struck Raichu twice on the head creating two critical hits and was super effective. After the second hit, Raichu was defeated.

"Raichu is unable to battle," the referee announced.

"Raichu, return," Lieutenant Surge called back his defeated PokeMon and began paying attention back in the battle.

Jeffrey's Dugtrio burst out of the ground and struck Electabuzz. It was super effective and Electabuzz was defeated.

"Electabuzz is unable to battle, victory goes to Jeffrey and Diane," the referee announced.

"Electabuzz, return," Lieutenant Surge called back his defeated PokeMon. "Now that's a shocker! You're the real deal, children! Fine, then, take the Thunder Badge!" He gave Jeffrey and Diane the badges, "The Thunder Badge cranks up your PokeMon's Speed! You're special, children! Take this!" He also gave them a TM, "TM34 contains Shock Wave! Teach it to an Electric PokeMon!"

"You did good, Dugtrio," Jeffrey praised.

"Trio," said Dugtrio.

"Marowak, you have done an excellent job and you're all grown up," Diane and Marowak hugged each other with joy.


	19. Fishing

After a stay in the Pokemon Center of Vermillion City, Jeffrey made a call to Professor Oak. "Hi Professor, how are you doing?"

"I'm doing fine. How about you?"

"We're doing great. We won the Thunder Badge and my Diglett evolved into a Dugtrio. I'm sending it over, can I have my Abra?"

"That's wonderful," the professor placed the Pokeball that had Jeffrey's Abra into the transfer machine in his lab while Jeffrey placed the Pokeball containing his Dugtrio into the transfer machine in the Pokemon Center. They clicked the buttons so that the exchange could proceed. "Thank you, and have a nice day."

"You too, professor."

Brock read the guidebook, "Vermillion City is also a home to the Fishing Guru."

"We should meet him," said Diane.

Team Fellowship set out to find the Fishing Guru and Jeffrey knocked the door to his house. A man dressed in fisherman's outfit answered the door, "Excuse me, are you the Fishing Guru?"

"You're talking to the right person. I simply love fishing! I can't bear to go without. Tell me, do you like to fish?"

"I like to fish," Diane stood in their way.

"Grand! I like your style. I think we can be friends. Take this and fish, young friend!" he gave her a fishing rod that appeared like a stick that had a long line connected to the Pokeball lure. "Fishing is a way of life! It is like the finest poetry. From the seas to rivers, go out and land the big one, my friend."

Team Fellowship went north from Vermillion City and the wilderness was a home to wild Pidgey, Meowth, Oddish, and Bellsprout. There was a small lake for Diane to try fishing with the rod the Fishing Guru gave her. She placed the lure into the water and waited until something was pulling. Diane pulled out a wild Magikarp out of the water and it was similar to the one she bought from the Magikarp salesman. She allowed it to figure its way back into the water.

Jeffrey took his opportunity to train his Abra and taught it the normal attack as it only knew the move Teleport. He tried the rod and again, he fished out another Magikarp with the same experience level. "Go Abra," Jeffrey sent out his Psychic Pokemon. "Keep using normal attack," Abra gave the defenseless Magikarp a series of normal attacks until it was defeated. Throughout the workout, Abra worked very hard to gain more experience. The workout was not just for Abra but also for the other PokeMon. His Voltorb learned Spark and his Geodude learned Rollout. Diane's Eevee learned Bite and her Wartortle learned Protect.

A muscled man wearing white uniform with blue collar and bands along with an orange ribbon approached Team Fellowship, "Did you know that sailors have PokeMon too?"

"We didn't know," said Diane.

"My name is Ernest, I'll show you what I'm capable of," the sailor introduced himself.

"She's not alone," Jeffrey stepped in.

"I got two PokeMon for a double battle," said Ernest.

"The battle between Ernest and the young couple, Jeffrey and Diane, is about to begin. Both sides can use two Pokemon, the battle is over when the Pokemon on either side is unable to battle," Brock announced referee.

"Machop, Tentacool, I choose you," Ernest sent out two of his Pokemon.

"Tentacool, the Jellyfish Pokemon, its body is almost entirely composed of water. It ensnares its foe with its two long tentacles, then stabs with the poison stingers at their tips," Diane checked her Pokedex.

"Go Abra," Jeffrey sent out his Pokemon.

"Go Butterfree," Diane sent out her Bug and Flying Pokemon.

"Let the battle begin!" Brock announced.

Suddenly, there was bright light in Abra and it grew whiskers while it became bigger. There was a flash and the Pokemon had a star on its forehead while holding a spoon. Jeffrey's Abra evolved into a Kadabra and learned Confusion.

"That's odd for a Pokemon to evolve when a battle begins," said Misty.

"Machop, Focus Energy. Tentacool, Supersonic on Butterfree," Ernest ordered.

"Dodge and show them your Supersonic," Diane ordered. Her Butterfree dodged the attack and gave both opponents Supersonic confusing them.

"Confusion on Tentacool," Jeffrey ordered. His Kadabra prepared its psychic powers in its mind and unleashed on Tentacool. During the process, it was super effective.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Ernest shouted as his Machop and Tentacool began attacking each other out of confusion.

"Gust on Machop," Diane had her Butterfree to create a Gust of tornado on Machop and it was super effective defeating it.

"Confusion on Tentacool," Jeffrey had Kadabra used its attack one last time. It was super effective and Tentacool was defeated.

"Machop and Tentacool are unable to battle, victory goes to Jeffrey and Diane," Brock announced.

"Machop, Tentacool, return," Ernest called back both of his defeated Pokemon. "Well it looks like you got muscles for kids," he gave the duo prize money and left.

Team Fellowship turned to see a huge net dropped into the small lake and large number of Pokemon including Magikarp, Goldeen, and Poliwag that appeared like a tadpole with feet were scooped up. "Who's netting the Pokemon?!" Misty shouted.

There was familiar laughter, "Prepare for trouble."

"Make it double."

"To infect the world with devastation."

"To blight all peoples within our nation."

"To denounce the evils of truth and love."

"To extend our wrath to the stars above."

"Emma."

"Clarence."

"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light."

"Surrender now or prepare to fight."

"Team Rocket!" Team Fellowship shouted in unison.

"That's not the way to fish Water Pokemon!" Misty shouted.

"Those Pokemon don't belong to you!" Diane shouted.

"So long suckers," said Clarence as they began to leave.

"Go Pidgeotto," Jeffrey sent out his bird Pokemon. "Wing Attack on the balloon," he ordered and it left a cut on the balloon with its wing causing it to crash nearby.

"Alright, you asked for it. Arbok, I choose you," Emma sent out her cobra Pokemon.

"You too, Weepinbell," Clarence sent out his flycatcher Pokemon.

"We'll keep them busy while you rescue the Water Pokemon," said Diane. "Go Butterfree," she sent out her butterfly PokeMon.

"Go Kadabra," Jeffrey sent out his psi Pokemon.

"Poison Sting on Butterfree," Emma ordered.

"Vine Whip on Kadabra," Clarence ordered.

"Dodge and use Confusion on Arbok," Jeffrey ordered. His Kadabra dodged the attack and focused its spoon then unleashed psychic power on Arbok. It was super effective and Arbok became confused.

"Dodge and use Gust on Weepinbell," Diane ordered. Her Butterfree dodged the poison needles and created a gust of tornado on Weepinbell. It was super effective and Weepinbell was defeated.

"Not my Weepinbell," said Clarence.

"Arbok, Poison Sting on Kadabra, now," Emma ordered however Arbok's attack missed.

"Confusion," Jeffrey had his Kadabra to finish Emma's Arbok with another Confusion attack. It was super effective and Arbok was defeated.

"Blow them away with Whirlwind," Diane ordered and her Butterfree created a Whirlwind to send Team Rocket flying into the air.

"Team Rocket's blasting off again!" Emma and Clarence shouted in unison.

Misty and Brock freed the Water Pokemon from the net then allowed them to return to their lake except for a Poliwag that approached Misty.

"You want to come with us, Poliwag?" Misty asked and the Poliwag nodded in response allowing her to capture it with a Pokeball.

"Poliwag, the Tadpole Pokemon, it is possible to see this Pokémon's spiral innards right through its thin skin. However, the skin is also very flexible. Even sharp fangs bounce right off it," Diane checked her Pokedex.

"The next gym should be in Celadon City," Brock read the guide book.

"But we have to get pass Saffron City to do so," Diane looked at the Town Map.

"If the guards are still thirsty, they won't let us pass," said Jeffrey.

"Well, we'll have to head south for Fuchsia City," said Diane.

"There's also a gym there," said Brock according to the guide book.

"We should head to Fuchsia City," said Jeffrey.

Team Fellowship stayed in the Pokemon Center of Vermillion City for a night and the next day they went to see the Fishing Guru. "Good to see you, my friends. How did the fishing go for you?"

"We only fished out Magikarp, are there other rods we can use to fish out other Pokemon?" Jeffrey asked.

"My younger brother lives in Route 12 and my older brother lives in Fuchsia City. I'm sure they have better rods."

"Thanks," said Diane.

"Bill gave us the S.S. Anne ticket. Shall we check out the ship?" Jeffrey remembered the ticket.

"Right, I'm almost forgot, let's check out S.S. Anne," said Diane.

 **Author's Note**

Here's a list of wild Pokemon living in Route 6:

\- Lv. 13 - 16 Pidgey = 35%

\- Lv. 10 - 16 Meowth = 35%

\- Lv. 13 - 16 Oddish = 15%

\- Lv. 13 - 16 Bellsprout = 15%


	20. S S Anne

Team Fellowship went to the harbor of Vermillion City and showed the S.S. Anne ticket to board the ferry. They heard a group of people chattering, "Where is Bill?"

"Shouldn't he be here already?"

"No word was heard from him ever since we invited him."

"Guys! Hey!" Jeffrey managed to grab the people's attention. "Bill can't stand fancy dos; therefore we came here in his stead."

"How can this be possible?"

"You got to respect his decision," said Jeffrey.

"I'll challenge you to a PokeMon battle," it was a boy wearing green uniform.

"Show me what you got," said Team Fellowship's leader.

"Geodude, I choose you," the boy sent out his PokeMon.

"Go Geodude," Jeffrey sent out his own Geodude. "Magnitude," he ordered and his Geodude rocked the ship with Magnitude 8. It was super effective and the boy's Geodude was defeated.

"Geodude, return," the boy called back his defeated PokeMon. "Sandshrew, I choose you," he sent out his second PokeMon.

"Geodude, you take a break," Jeffrey said to his PokeMon, however it insisted to continue. "Tackle," he ordered and his Geodude Tackled the boy's Sandshrew defeating it.

"Sandshrew, return," the boy called back his defeated PokeMon and gave Jeffrey prize money.

"That is not so courteous, let me teach you some manners," it was a gentleman wearing a tuxedo. "Growlithe, I choose you."

"Geodude," said Geodude.

"Ember," the gentleman ordered.

"Rollout," Jeffrey ordered and his Geodude began rolling like a bowling ball to strike the gentleman's Growlithe as it was a bowling pin. It was super effective and the attack was countered.

"Dodge and use Bite," the gentleman ordered his Growlithe to dodge the attack and it attempted to Bite. It was no use as Jeffrey's Geodude continued rolling towards Growlithe and the second damage was greater than before. It was super effective and Growlithe was defeated.

"Growlithe, return," the gentleman called back his defeated PokeMon. "You should take nice long rest. Pikachu, I choose you," he sent out his next PokeMon.

The battle was interrupted as the other people's PokeBalls were being sucked by vacuum-like machines. "Who's taking our PokeMon?!"

"Prepare for trouble."

"Make it double."

"To infect the world with devastation."

"To blight all peoples within our nation."

"To denounce the evils of truth and love."

"To extend our wrath to the stars above."

"Emma," she threw her coat off.

"Clarence," he threw his off as well.

"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light."

"Surrender now or prepare to fight."

"Team Rocket!" Team Fellowship shouted in unison.

"How dare you steal other people's PokeMon?!" said the gentleman.

"You want them? Then come over here and claim them. Arbok, I choose you," Emma sent out her cobra PokeMon.

"You too, Weepinbell," Clarence sent out his flycatcher PokeMon.

"Go Charmander," Jeffrey sent out his lizard PokeMon.

"Let me fight alongside with you," said the gentleman. "The name's Thomas."

"Arbok, Poison Sting," Emma ordered.

"Weepinbell, Stun Spore," Clarence ordered.

"Smokescreen," Jeffrey ordered and his Charmander created a thick cloud of smoke on both opponents so that their attacks could miss.

"Double Team," Thomas ordered and his Pikachu created illusory copies of its own.

"Ember on Weepinbell," Jeffrey had his Charmander to scorch Weepinbell with embers and it was super effective. During the process, Weepinbell sustained a burn that caused extra damage to it.

"Thunder Wave on Arbok," Thomas had his Pikachu to paralyze Arbok with electricity.

"Arbok, no!" said Emma and her Arbok could not attack.

"Vine Whip on Pikachu," Clarence ordered.

"Counter the attack with Ember," Jeffrey ordered and his Charmander scorched Weepinbell's vines with embers. The embers also hit Weepinbell itself and it was super effective defeating it. Charmander learned Flamethrower while forgetting Ember and there was bright light in Charmander. It became bigger and grew a crest on its head.

"Charmeleon, the Flame PokeMon, without pity, its sharp claws destroy foes. If it encounters a strong enemy, it becomes agitated, and the flame on its tail flares with a bluish white color," Jeffrey checked his PokeDex.

"Thundershock," Thomas ordered and his Pikachu gave Arbok an electric shock.

"Flamethrower," Jeffrey had his Charmeleon to unleash a stream of flames on Arbok and it was defeated. He turned to his Pikachu and nodded. Jeffrey's Pikachu used Thunderbolt on the Team Rocket duo causing an explosion that sent them flying into the air.

"Team Rocket's blasting off again!" Emma and Clarence shouted in unison.

During the process, the machine was destroyed and the people got back their PokeMon.

"Pikachu, return," Thomas called back his PokeMon. "I decided to call this battle off," he gave Jeffrey prize money.

"Thank you for saving our PokeMon," said a girl.

"You're welcome," said Jeffrey.

Team Fellowship proceeded further and bumped into Blue, "Bonjour! Jeffrey! Imagine seeing you here! Were you really invited? So how's your PokeDex coming? I already caught 40 kinds, pal. Different kinds are everywhere. Crawl around in grassy areas, and look hard for them."

"Show us what you got," said Diane.

"Very well then. Exeggcute, Growlithe, I choose you," Blue sent out two of his PokeMon.

"Go Charmeleon," Jeffrey sent out his Charmeleon.

"Go Wartortle," Diane sent out her turtle PokeMon.

"Exeggcute, Hypnosis on Charmeleon. Growlithe, Take Down on Wartortle," Blue ordered.

"Flamethrower on Exeggcute, now," Jeffrey ordered and his Charmeleon quickly unleashed a stream of flames on Exeggcute. It was super effective and Exeggcute was defeated.

"Dodge and use Water Gun on Growlithe," Diane ordered. Her Wartortle dodged the attack and squirted water on Growlithe. It was super effective and Growlithe was defeated.

"Exeggcute, Growlithe, return," Blue called back both of his defeated PokeMon. "Wartortle, Gyarados, I choose you," he sent out two Water PokeMon.

"Charmeleon, you take a rest," Jeffrey said to his Charmeleon and it stepped out of the arena. "Go Voltorb," he sent out his ball PokeMon.

"Wartortle, Tail Whip. Gyarados, Thrash at Voltorb," Blue ordered.

"Tail Whip," Diane ordered and both Wartortles wagged their tails to lower their opponents' defense slightly.

"Dodge and prepare with Charge," Jeffrey ordered. His Voltorb dodged the attack and began charging power.

"Wartortle, Tail Whip one more time. Gyarados, Thrash at Voltorb," Blue ordered.

"Tail Whip," Diane ordered and both Wartortles used the same move lowering both opponents' defense slightly.

"Dodge and use Spark on Gyarados," Jeffrey had his Voltorb to emit sparks and tackled Gyarados. It was super effective and Gyarados was paralyzed so that it could not attack. There was bright light on Voltorb and it came larger. This time the ball PokeMon had a white top and red bottom after evolution.

"Electrode, the Ball PokeMon, they appear in great numbers at electric power plants. Because they feed on electricity, they cause massive and chaotic blackouts in nearby cities," Jeffrey checked his PokeDex.

"Wartortle, show her Wartortle Water Gun," Blue ordered and his Wartortle squirted water on Diane's Wartortle.

"Counter with Rapid Spin," Diane ordered and her Wartortle hid in its shell then spun like a top to collide onto Blue's Wartortle. Therefore the Water Gun was not very effective.

"Charge," Jeffrey had his Electrode to charge power.

"Bite," Blue ordered.

"Counter with Rapid Spin," Diane had her Wartortle to counter Bite with Rapid Spin and Blue's Wartortle was defeated.

"Diane is better at raising her Wartortle," Misty commented.

"Spark on Gyarados," Jeffrey ordered and his Electrode finished Blue's Gyarados with Spark. The damage was higher and it was super effective defeating it.

"Wartortle, Gyarados, return," Blue called back both of his Water PokeMon. "Pidgeotto, Kadabra, I choose you." He sent out his last two PokeMon.

"Wartortle, you take a rest," Diane had her Wartortle to step out. "Go Gyarados," she sent out her own Gyarados.

"Electrode, you take a rest," Jeffrey had his Electrode to step out. "Go Pidgeotto," he sent out his own Pidgeotto. "Quick Attack on his Pidgeotto," he ordered and his bird PokeMon struck Blue's Pidgeotto in full speed.

"Pidgeotto, Quick Attack on his Pidgeotto. Kadabra, Confusion on Gyarados," Blue had his Kadabra to unleash psychic power on Diane's Gyarados.

"Dodge and use Quick Attack," Jeffrey had his Pidgeotto to dodge the attack and then gave Blue's Pidgeotto Quick Attack.

"Dragon Rage on Kadabra," Diane had her Gyarados to launch a fiery shockwave on Kadabra inflicting set amount of damage. "Bite on Kadabra," she ordered and her Gyarados bit Kadabra. It was super effective causing Kadabra to cringed.

"Quick Attack on his Pidgeotto," Blue ordered.

"Dodge and show it Wing Attack," Jeffrey had his Pidgeotto to dodge the attack and struck its opponent with its wing.

"Bite on Kadabra," Diane had her Gyarados finished Kadabra off with a Bite and it was super effective.

"Quick Attack on his Pidgeotto," Jeffrey ordered and his Pidgeotto finished Blue's Pidgeotto off with full speed.

"Pidgeotto, Kadabra, return," Blue called back his PokeMon. "At least you're raising your PokeMon," he gave the duo prize money. "I heard there was a Cut master on board. But he was just a seasick old man! Cut itself is really useful! Yup, it'll be handy. You should go see him, too. Smell ya!" He left afterwards.

Team Fellowship went to the bridge seeing an old man in white uniform vomiting due to seasickness. "Oh my goodness," Diane murmured.

"We should help him," said Jeffrey.

Diane gave the old man in white uniform a back rub, "That's better, thank you. You can have this." He gave her an HM, "Teach it to your PokeMon and you can see it Cut anytime. It is applicable on trees and grass."

"Thanks," said Diane.

Team Fellowship left the ferry and it sailed away.


	21. The Good Rod

Team Fellowship stayed at the Pokemon Center of Vermillion City for another night. Jeffrey had sent his Electrode to Professor Oak in exchange for his Drowzee. The next day, they set out for Fuchsia City.

Jeffrey's Drowzee was frequently a sleepyhead that could doze off anytime and had difficulty to focus. Nevertheless, it learned Headbutt and Poison Gas from the workout in Route 11.

Team Fellowship headed south in Route 12 and came across a house. Diane knocked the door and a fisherman answered, "Excuse me, are you the Fishing Guru's younger brother?"

"I'm the Fishing Guru's younger brother. I simply love fishing! I can't bear to go without. Tell me, do you like to fish?"

"I like to fish."

"Grand! I like your style. I think we can be friends. Take this and fish, young friend!" the Fishing Guru's younger brother gave her a pole with a PokeBall lure attached to the line longer than the Old Rod. "Fishing is a way of life! It is like the finest poetry. A crummy Old Rod could only catch Magikarp, yes? But with the Good Rod, you can catch much better Pokemon."

"Thanks," said Diane. She tried the Good Rod and this time she pulled out a wild Horsea from the water. "Go Butterfree," Diane sent out her butterfly Pokemon. "Supersonic," she ordered and her Butterfree emitted sound waves to confuse the wild Horsea. The wild Horsea squirted bubbles and missed. "Gust," Diane had her Butterfree created a gust of tornado at the wild Horsea. "Sleep Powder," this caused her Butterfree to scatter powder putting the wild Horsea to sleep. Diane threw a PokeBall at the wild Horsea and it sucked the sleeping Pokemon in. The PokeBall landed into the floor and shook until the red light in the button faded indicating that the Horsea was caught and it was being sent to Professor Oak's laboratory.

Besides Horsea, wild Magikarp with different experience levels were also fished out with the Good Rod.

"So Jeffrey, want to have a Water Pokemon?" Diane asked.

"Okay, Water types can help at time," the team leader replied and she lent him the Good Rod. This time Jeffrey fished out a wild Krabby. "Go Paras," Jeffrey sent out his Grass and Bug type Pokemon. The wild Krabby squirted bubbles at Paras. "Dodge and use Spore," he ordered. Jeffrey's Paras dodged the bubbles and scattered powered putting the wild Krabby to sleep. "Scratch," Jeffrey had his Paras scratching the wild Krabby. He threw a Pokeball at the wild Krabby and it sucked the sleeping Pokemon in. The ball landed into the ground and shook until the red light in the button faded. Jeffrey's newly caught Krabby was sent to Professor Oak's laboratory.

A teenage boy wearing a hat and glasses carrying a net approached Team Fellowship, "My name is Donald, I was a Bug Catcher once. Now I'm a Bug Maniac looking for a battle."

"We'll take on you," said Jeffrey.

"The battle between Donald and the young couple, Jeffrey and Diane, is about to begin. Both sides will use all of their Pokemon and can make substitutions, the battle is over when all the Pokemon in one side is unable to battle," Brock announced as referee.

"Paras, Venonat, I choose you," Donald sent out two of his Bug Pokemon.

"Venonat, the Insect Pokemon, its coat of thin, stiff hair that covers its entire body is said to have evolved for protection. Its large eyes never fail to spot even miniscule prey," Jeffrey checked his Pokedex.

"Go Paras," Jeffrey sent out his own Paras.

"Go Butterfree," Diane called out her Butterfree.

"Let the battle begin!" Brock announced.

"Paras, Spore," Jeffrey ordered and his Paras scattered powder putting both opponents to sleep.

"Butterfree, Gust on Venonat," Diane ordered and her Butterfree created a Gust of tornado on Venonat. It was super effective and Venonat was defeated.

"Venonat is unable to battle," Brock announced.

"Venonat, return," Donald called back his defeated Pokemon. "You take a nice long rest. Scyther, I choose you," he sent out his next Pokemon that resembled a mix between mantis and dinosaur.

"Scyther, the Mantis Pokemon, its blindingly fast speed adds to the sharpness of its twin forearm scythes. The scythes can slice through thick logs in one wicked stroke," Diane checked her Pokedex.

"Scyther, Focus Energy. Paras, wake up!" Donald ordered. His Paras was still asleep while his Scyther prepared itself with Focus Energy.

"Supersonic on Scyther," Diane had her Butterfree to emit sound waves on Scyther confusing it.

"Scratch on his Paras," Jeffrey had his Paras to scratching Donald's Paras.

"Scyther, Agility," Donald ordered. His Scyther not only sped up itself and its ally, it also sped up Jeffrey's Paras and Diane's Butterfree in confusion.

"How nice of your Scyther," Diane muttered.

"It's still confused," said Donald.

"Scratch on his Paras," Jeffrey ordered and his Paras finished Donald's Paras off with a Scratch.

"Gust on Scyther," Diane ordered and her Butterfree created a Gust of tornado on Scyther. During the process, it was super effective. "Gust, one more time," this time Scyther was finished. The experience Jeffrey's Paras accumulated enabled it to learn Slash while forgetting Scratch.

"Donald's Paras and Scyther are unable to battle," Brock announced.

"Paras, Scyther, return," Donald called back his defeated Pokemon. "You two, take a nice long rest. Pinsir, I choose you," he sent out his last Pokemon that resembled a stag beetle.

"Pinsir, the Stag Beetle Pokemon, Their pincers are strong enough to shatter thick logs. Because they dislike cold, Pinsir burrow and sleep under the ground on chilly nights," Jeffrey checked his Pokedex.

"Paras, you take a rest," the team leader had Paras stepped out of the fight. "Go Charmeleon," he sent out his fire Pokemon.

"Pinsir, Focus Energy," Donald ordered and his Pinsir prepared itself with Focus Energy.

"Flamethrower," Jeffrey ordered and his Charmeleon roasted Pinsir with flames. It was super effective and Pinsir was defeated.

"Pinsir is unable to battle. Jeffrey and Diane win," Brock announced.

"Pinsir, return," Donald called back his Pokemon. "That was a good battle, thanks," he gave the duo prize money. "You should check out the Safari Zone in Fuchsia City, there are rare PokeMon to be caught there like Pinsir and Scyther."

"Thanks," said Jeffrey and Donald left.

The wilderness on land was a home to wild Venonat, Oddish; there were more Pidgey than Pidgeotto; more Bellsprout than Weepinbell. Diane came across a PokeMon that resembled a humanoid with a flower on top of its head.

"Gloom, the Weed Pokemon, a horribly noxious honey drools from its mouth. One whiff of the honey can result in memory loss. Some fans are said to enjoy this overwhelming stink, however," Diane checked her PokeDex.

"Go Oddish," Diane called out her Grass Pokemon and the wild Gloom began spitting out corrosive liquid. "Dodge and use Stun Spore," she ordered. Oddish managed to dodge the liquid and scattered powder to paralyze the wild Gloom. "Keep hitting with normal attack," she had her Oddish to hit with normal attacks. After her Oddish defeated the wild Gloom, it learned Acid.

Team Fellowship took a workout there and a lunch break there.

Jeffrey's Kadabra learned Psybeam, Recover, and Future Sight. His Drowzee learned Meditate and Psychic. His Geodude learned Rock Blast.

Diane's Eevee learned Bite and her Marowak learned Rage. Misty's Staryu learned Swift.

Team Fellowship continued travelling as they reached Route 13.

 **Author's Note**

Here's a list of wild Pokemon in Route 12:

Land:

\- Lv. 24 - 26 Venonat = 30%

\- Lv. 18 - 25 Pidgey = 20%

\- Lv. 28 Pidgeotto = 10%

\- Lv. 22 - 26 Bellsprout = 15%

\- Lv. 28 Weepinbell = 5%

\- Lv. 22 - 26 Oddish = 15%

\- Lv. 28 Gloom = 5%

Good Rod:

\- Lv. 5 - 15 Magikarp = 20%

\- Lv. 5 - 15 Horsea = 40%

\- Lv. 5 - 15 Krabby = 40%


	22. Ditto's Mansion

Team Fellowship continued traveling to Fuchsia City and was in Route 13. They came across a mansion and Jeffrey knocked the door but there was no response. "There's no answer," he said.

Diane turned the door knob and opened it, "It's not locked."

"Who would leave the door unlocked?" Misty wondered.

"We should find out," said Brock as they entered into a mansion.

"It looks like a theater," Misty saw a stage with curtains on.

They came across a pink Pokemon. "Ditto, the Transform Pokemon, a Ditto rearranges its cell structure to transform itself. However, if it tries to change based on its memory, it will get details wrong," Jeffrey checked his Pokedex.

"There is a possibility that this Ditto can belong to someone," said the team leader.

"Looks like you got that right," a green-haired girl wearing a red T-shirt with a yellow star on the chest, jeans, and red sneakers.

"Sorry that we didn't mean to enter without permission," said Jeffrey.

"You shouldn't worry about that. I am Duplica from the House of Imite."

"My name is Jeffrey. This is Pikachu, Gardevoir, and Celebi."

"My name is Diane, it's nice to meet you."

"My name is Misty."

"The name's Brock."

"It's nice meeting all of you, but Ditto hasn't gotten over its old habit," said Duplica.

"How come?" Diane asked.

"Here's a demonstration," Duplica turned to her Ditto. "Ditto, Transform." Her Ditto transformed into a Pikachu however its face was unchanged.

"Its face stayed the same. When it transformed, shouldn't it be able to change completely?" Brock commented.

"Yeah, it still can't change its face."

Duplica showed Team Fellowship a room with a lot of clothes. "Wow, what are all these clothes for?" Misty asked.

Duplica changed outfit into Nurse Joy's and blinked, "Don't worry, I'll take good care of it." She then switched to Officer Jenny's uniform, "My name is Jenny, you're under arrest for Pokemon poaching."

"Great imitations," Misty clapped.

"Very good, but she doesn't capture the more adult charm of the real Joy and Jenny," Brock was not impressed.

"With all these costumes, I can imitate just about anybody. Watch," Duplica changed to Diane's dress.

"Duplica, can you imitate a mermaid?" Diane asked.

"Of course I can," she then switched costumes. Duplica wore a light blue mermaid costume, purple shell bra, and a yellow star piece on her hair.

"It's very beautiful," Misty commented.

"Thanks," said Duplica and she changed backed into her own outfit.

"Have you been performing?" Jeffrey asked.

"Well, I started this Imite House because I like to imitate Pokemon. This place is so flat and boring, but people pass by here all the time. I thought maybe when they stop here for a rest, I can entertain them. The only trouble is that Ditto hasn't been able to fix this weird problem that keeps its face from transforming the right way. And that's what happens, when people watch Ditto, they don't want to see an imperfect transformation. This little one is trying its hardest to master transform perfectly, but its face still stays the same," Duplica told Team Fellowship about the House of Imite and the problem while leading them to the stage.

"There's got to be a way to make it transform perfectly," said Jeffrey.

The lights went off except for the spotlight and two familiar figures rose to the stage. "Prepare for trouble."

"Make it double."

"To infect the world with devastation."

"To blight all peoples within our nation."

"To denounce the evils of truth and love."

"To extend our wrath to the stars above."

"Emma."

"Clarence."

"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light."

"Surrender now or prepare to fight."

"Team Rocket!" Team Fellowship shouted in unison.

"We're not interested in those two Pokemon today," said Emma referring to Gardevoir and Celebi.

"We're here for the Ditto," said Clarence. "Weepinbell, use Sleep Powder," he sent out his flycatcher Pokemon and it scattered powder putting Team Fellowship along with Duplica and her Ditto to sleep. The Team Rocket duo succeeded taking the sleeping Ditto somewhere else where they forced it transform to anything they wished. Despite of the forces and threats, little can be done for Ditto to change its face.

When Duplica and Team Fellowship woke up, "Ditto's gone," said Duplica.

"Come out, Pidgeotto," Jeffrey sent out his bird Pokemon.

"Zubat, I choose you," Brock sent out his bat Pokemon.

"You too, Butterfree," Diane sent her butterfly Pokemon.

"Find Team Rocket and Ditto," Jeffrey gave the order and the three Flying Pokemon set out into the air.

"Thanks, you guys," Duplica's tone changed not too much.

Less than 10 minutes later, the three Flying Pokemon returned.

"Have you found them yet?" Gardevoir asked telepathically and the three Flying Pokemon nodded in response.

"Let's go save Ditto," said Jeffrey.

"I have an idea," Duplica was in better mood.

"We're wearing costumes?" Diane asked.

"Yes."

"Do you have a grey robe and pointy hat? So I can be Gandalf the Grey, a wizard," said Jeffrey.

"Of course, I do," Duplica showed him the costume.

"I'll be a girl wizard," said Diane.

"You mean witch," Brock corrected.

"Right, thanks," Diane said to Brock.

"I'll be a mermaid," said Misty.

"I'll be a doctor," said Brock.

Team Fellowship dressed up in their costumes and went to the place where the Team Rocket duo took Ditto. Emma used her Arbok to threaten Ditto and it managed to change its face.

"The wizard arrives precisely as he means to," Jeffrey deepened his voice to sound like his old friend from Middle-earth.

"The witch is here," said Diane in the witch outfit consisting of a pointy hat and a black gown.

"Meet the magical mermaid," said Misty in the mermaid costume that Duplica lent her.

"The doctor is here," Brock was dressed in a doctor's uniform.

"Prepare for trouble," said Duplica in Team Rocket's uniform.

"Make it double," said Brock.

"Quit imitating us," Clarence spoke in an irritated tone.

"To infect the world from devastation," Diane followed up.

"To blight all peoples within our nation," said Duplica.

"To denounce the evils of truth and love," Misty followed up.

"To extend our wrath to the stars above," said Jeffrey.

"Duplica."

"Jeffrey," Jeffrey said in his own voice.

"Diane."

"Misty."

"Brock."

"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light," said Duplica.

"Surrender now or prepare to fight all of us," Jeffrey finished the motto.

"That was great to do the whole thing," said Misty.

"Now I know why they like saying all that dumb stuff so much, it's fun," said Diane.

"Hey, I know, maybe we should became actors," Duplica and Team Fellowship laughed.

"Team Rocket is not something to be made fun of," Emma spoke in an angry tone.

"We'll be taking Ditto back, now," said Duplica.

"Hey, I can't tell which one is which," said Brock as he looked at the two Arbok.

"I thought Ditto cannot imitate faces," said Jeffrey.

"That's true, but Ditto finally perfected under the expert care and training of Team Rocket," said Emma. She and Clarence laughed.

"Oh, thank you, I've tried everything I could think of to get Ditto to imitate faces. Now Ditto can finally become the kind of Pokemon I always knew it could be," Duplica's eyes were filled with tears of joy.

"Duplica," said Jeffrey.

"It's touching," Diane commented.

"That's beautiful," Misty agreed.

"Yeah," Brock muttered.

"That's so beautiful I can't stand it," Emma was in tears.

"Neither can I," Clarence was crying as well.

"I don't think it last long," Gardevoir said to Jeffrey as she read the minds of the Team Rocket duo.

"How about we solve this without a big battle?" Diane asked.

"Alright, we'll do it your way this time," said Emma.

"We'll just give you Ditto," said Clarence but they gave Emma's Arbok instead. "We'll be on our way now." The Team Rocket duo's balloon began lifting off.

"That's not my Ditto," Duplica recognized the real Arbok.

"Goodbye, everyone," Emma waved.

"Good luck with Ditto," said Clarence.

"Transform," Jeffrey threw off his costume and took Machop form.

"He can transform into a Machop?" Duplica spoke in a surprised tone.

Jeffrey as Machop grabbed Emma's Arbok and threw it at the Team Rocket.

"Impossible, how could you tell?" Emma spoke angrily.

"It was a perfect transformation," said Clarence.

Ditto as Arbok got out of the balloon and Jeffrey attempted to catch it but it landed onto him.

"Jeffrey, are you alright?" Diane asked.

"Yeah," Jeffrey moaned. "Will you get off?" he said to Ditto and it returned to its original form.

"I wouldn't be much of a trainer if I couldn't see through that transformation, would I, Ditto?" Duplica hugged her Pokemon.

"It's time for plan B," Emma clicked the button of her remote control as a cannon protruded from the bottom of her balloon.

"Alright, you ask for it," said Jeffrey.

"We're going to win after all," Emma boasted.

"Ditto, Transform," Duplica ordered and her Ditto transformed into a cannon.

"That's great, I didn't know Ditto can transform into things like that," Jeffrey spoke. "Transform," he returned to human form and drew his sword then got himself loaded into the cannon.

"Fire," Duplica ordered as her Ditto launched Jeffrey.

"Fire," Emma muttered as she released a net.

Jeffrey slashed the net and made a cut on the balloon.

"Emma, we lose everything," said Clarence.

"Even our hot air," said Emma.

"Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again," the Team Rocket duo said in unison.

"You two did a good job," Jeffrey praised his PokeMon.

Ditto returned to its original form and Duplica hugged it with joy, "That was great, you learned how to completely transform. Ditto, would you please transform into a Machop?" Ditto succeeded transforming into a Machop as a whole including its face.

"Machop, Ma," said Ditto in Machop form.

"Ditto transforms perfectly," Misty commented.

"Looks like Team Rocket is good for something," said Diane.

"Yeah, and the way Ditto transforms into objects is great," Brock added.

"You're just as real as the real thing," Misty praised.

"Great job, Ditto," Jeffrey shook its hand.

The next day, Duplica nailed a sign, "There, the Imite House is reopened."

"Congratulations," said Jeffrey.

"You did it, Duplica," said Misty.

"Thanks for everything. Come back and see us anytime, okay?" Duplica waved.

"We will, good luck," said Diane.

Team Fellowship continued travelling through Route 13.


	23. Rematches and New Faces in Route 14

Team Fellowship continued traveling through Route 14 that was a home to wild Pidgey, Pidgeotto, Oddish, Gloom, Bellsprout, Weepinbell, Venonat, and Ditto. Jeffrey, Diane, and Misty took a workout before having a lunchbreak. Jeffrey's Paras learned Slash and Misty's Staryu learned Minimize. As for Diane's Pokemon: her Butterfree learned Psybeam, her Gyarados learned the Dragon attack Twister, her Oddish learned Moonlight, and her Wartorle learned Protect.

After the lunchbreak, a familiar face approached Team Fellowship. "Hi guys, long time no see. Can I have a rematch with you two?" it was Timmy.

"Sure, why not," said Diane.

Brock took the role of referee, "The battle between Timmy and the young couple is about to begin. Both sides will use all of their PokeMon and can substitute. The battle is over when all the Pokemon in one side is unable to battle."

"Pidgeotto, Raticate, I choose you," Timmy sent out two of his Pokemon that were evolved.

"Go Pidgeotto," Jeffrey sent out his own Pidgeotto.

"Go Gyarados," Diane sent out her dragon-like Pokemon.

"Let the battle begin," Brock announced.

"Raticate, Quick Attack on her Gyarados. Pidgeotto, Whirlwind on his Pidgeotto," Timmy ordered and his Raticate struck her Gyarados with full speed.

"Dodge and use Quick Attack on his Pidgeotto," Jeffrey ordered and his Pidgeotto dodged the Whirlwind then struck its opponent with full speed.

"Show Raticate your Twister," Diane ordered and her Gyarados casted a Twister on both opponents. During the process, Timmy's Pidgeotto was defeated.

"Timmy's Pidgeotto is unable to battle," Brock announced.

"You take a break, Pidgeotto," Jeffrey had Pidgeotto left the arena.

"Pidgeotto, return," Timmy called back his defeated Pokemon. "You should take a rest. Arbok, you're up," he sent out his cobra Pokemon.

"Drowzee, you're up," Jeffrey sent out the tapir-like Pokemon. "Hypnosis on Arbok," he ordered and his Drowzee put Arbok to sleep with psychic powers.

"Arbok, wake up! Raticate, give Drowzee Hyper Fang," Timmy ordered but his Arbok was fast asleep.

"Stop Raticate with Dragon Rage," Diane ordered and her Gyarados blasted the rat Pokemon with a shock wave defeating it.

"Raticate is unable to battle," Brock announced.

"Raticate, return," Timmy called back his defeated Pokemon. "You should take a rest. Nidorino, you're up," he sent out a Pokemon that was fierce-looking with toxic barbs and a sharper horn.

"Nidorino, the Poison Pin Pokemon, Its horn is harder than a diamond. If it senses a hostile presence, all the barbs on its back bristle up at once, and it challenges the foe with all its might," Diane checked her Pokedex.

"Gyarados, you take a break," said Diane. "Butterfree, you're up," she called out her butterfly Pokemon.

"Arbok, wake up! Nidorino, Focus Energy," Timmy ordered and his Nidorino readied itself with Focus Energy, but his Arbok was fast asleep.

"Drowzee, Psychic on Arbok," Jeffrey ordered and his Drowzee unleashed a powerful psychic power on Arbok. It was super effective and Arbok's special defense strength was slightly lowered. There was bright light in Drowzee and it became bigger having a white collar while holding a pendulum.

"Hypno, the Hypnosis Pokemon, The arcing movement and glitter of the pendulum in a Hypno's hand lull the foe into deep hypnosis. While searching for prey, it polishes the pendulum," Jeffrey checked his Pokedex about his recently evolved Pokemon.

"Arbok, wake up! Nidorino, Horn Attack on Butterfree," Timmy ordered but Arbok was still asleep.

"Hypno, finish Arbok with Headbutt," Jeffrey had his Hypno rammed Arbok defeating it.

"Butterfree, counter Nidorino with Psybeam," Diane had her Butterfree unleashed a beam made of psychic powers from its eyes on Nidorino. It was super effective and Nidorino was defeated.

"Arbok and Nidorino are unable to battle," Brock announced.

"Arbok, Nidorino, return," Timmy called back both of his defeated Pokemon. "You two should take a rest. Golbat, Sandslash, you're up," Timmy sent out his last two Pokemon. Sandslash appeared like a hedgehog.

"Sandslash, the Mouse Pokemon, It curls up in a ball to protect itself from enemy attacks. It also curls up to prevent heatstroke during the daytime when temperatures rise sharply," Diane checked her Pokedex.

"Hypno, you take a rest," Jeffrey had his Hypno stepped out of the arena. "Kadabra, you're up," he sent out his next Pokemon.

"Butterfree, you take a rest," Diane had her Butterfree out of the arena. "Wartortle, you're up," she sent out her turtle Pokemon.

"Golbat, Supersonic. Sandslash, Sand Attack," Timmy ordered.

"Kadabra, use Psybeam on Golbat," Jeffrey had his Kadabra countered Golbat's move by unleashing a beam of psychic powers from its eyes on the bat Pokemon. It was super effective and Golbat was defeated.

"Wartortle, Water Gun on Sandslash," Diane had her Wartortle squirted water on Sandslash countering the Sand Attack. It was super effective and Sandslash was defeated.

"Golbat and Sandslash are unable to battle. Victory goes to Jeffrey and Diane," Brock announced.

"Golbat, Sandslash, return," Timmy called back his defeated Pokemon. "You take a rest," he then turned to Jeffrey and Diane. "You beat me again. Is there something wrong with my training?" he gave the duo prize money.

"There isn't. You did the best as you can," said Jeffrey.

"Oh look, it's those two again," it was Colton. "My Bug Pokemon had gotten stronger. Want to check it out?"

"Sure," Diane replied.

"The battle between Colton and the young couple is about to begin. Both sides will use two PokeMon, the battle is over when one side runs out of Pokemon," Brock announced as referee.

"Beedrill, Butterfree, I choose you," Colton called out his only two Pokemon.

"Butterfree, you're up," Diane had her own Butterfree return to the arena.

"Go Charmeleon," Jeffrey sent out his fire Pokemon.

"Let the battle begin," Brock announced.

"Beedrill, Focus Energy. Butterfree, Supersonic," Colton ordered and his Beedrill readied itself with Focus Energy.

"Flamethrower on Beedrill," Jeffrey ordered and his Charmeleon unleashed a powerful stream of flames on Beedrill. It was super effective and Beedrill was defeated.

"Butterfree, show his Butterfree Psybeam," Diane ordered and her Butterfree unleashed a beam of psychic power on Colton's Butterfree that became confused after taking the damage.

"Beedrill is unable to battle," Brock announced.

"Beedrill, return," Colton called back his defeated Pokemon. "You should take a rest. Butterfree, snap out of it."

"Finish it with Gust," Diane had her Butterfree created a gust of tornado on Colton's Butterfree. It was super effective and Colton's Butterfree was defeated.

"Colton's Butterfree is unable to battle, victory goes to Jeffrey and Diane," Brock announced.

"Butterfree, return," Colton called back his defeated Pokemon. "You should take a rest. You two beat me again," he gave the duo prize money.

"My cute Pokemon are looking for a rematch," it was Megan.

"Show us what you got," Diane agreed for a battle.

"The battle between Megan and the young couple is about to begin. Both sides will use of their Pokemon and can substitute. The battle is over when one side runs out of Pokemon," Brock announced.

"Meowth, Pikachu, I choose you," Megan sent out her two Pokemon.

"Go Marowak," Diane sent out her bone keeper Pokemon.

"I'm going in, transform," Jeffrey took Machop form.

"He's a Pokemon?" Megan spoke as she could not believe her eyes.

"Let the battle begin," Brock announced.

"Pikachu, give that Machop a Thunder Wave. Meowth, Pay Day on Marowak," Megan ordered and her Meowth hurled coins at Marowak.

"Marowak, stop Pikachu with Bonemerang," Diane ordered and her Marowak hurled its bone at Pikachu like a boomerang. It was super effective and Pikachu was defeated within one strike.

"Thanks, Diane," said Jeffrey and used Seismic Toss as he grabbed Meowth then jumped up to slam it into the ground.

"Megan's Pikachu and Meowth are unable to battle," Brock announced.

"Transform," Jeffrey returned to human form.

"Meowth, Pikachu, return," Megan called back her defeated Pokemon. "You two should take a rest. Pidgeotto, Raticate, you're up," she sent out her next two Pokemon.

"Marowak, you take a break," Diane called off Marowak. "Gyarados, you're up," she called back Gyarados.

"Pidgeotto, you're up," Jeffrey called back his own Pidgeotto.

"Raticate, show her Gyarados a Hyper Fang. Pidgeotto, blow his Pidgeotto with Whirlwind," Megan ordered.

"Counter with Twister," Diane ordered and her Gyarados casted a Twister at both Pokemon causing the two opponents to cringe.

"Quick Attack at her Pidgeotto," Jeffrey ordered and his Pidgeotto defeated Megan's Pidgeotto by striking it with full speed.

"Megan's Pidgeotto is unable to battle," Brock announced.

"Pidgeotto, return," Megan called back her defeated Pokemon. "You take a rest. Nidorina, you're up," she sent out another Pokemon that appear beastly with toxic barbs on its ears.

"Nidorina, the Poison Pin Pokemon, When it is with its friends or family, its barbs are tucked away to prevent injury. It appears to become nervous if separated from the others," Jeffrey checked his Pokedex.

"Pidgeotto, you take a break," Jeffrey had Pidgeotto out of the arena. "Kadabra, you're up," he called back his own Kadabra.

"Gyarados, finish her Raticate with Dragon Rage," Diane had her Gyarados blasted Raticate with a shock wave defeating it.

"Raticate is unable to battle," Brock announced.

"Raticate, return," Megan called back her defeated Pokemon. "You take a rest. Clefairy, you're up," she sent out her fairy PokeMon.

"Gyarados, you take a break," Diane called Gyarados off. "Go Eevee," she sent out her unique Pokemon.

"Nidorina, give Kadabra a Bite," Megan ordered.

"Counter with Psybeam," Jeffrey had his Kadabra unleashed a beam made of psychic power from its eyes on Nidorina. It was super effective and Nidorina was defeated.

"Nidorina is unable to battle," Brock announced.

"Nidorina, return," Megan called back her defeated PokeMon. "You should take a rest."

"Tail Whip," Diane ordered and her Eevee cutely wagged its tail to lower Clefairy's physical defense strength slightly.

"Show Kadabra a Metronome," Megan had her Clefairy wave its arms until it glowed. Clefairy used Astonish as it gave Kadabra a shock and it was super effective.

"Tail Whip one more time," Diane ordered and her Eevee lowered Clefairy's physical defense slightly.

"Clefairy, use Metronome on Kadabra," Megan ordered and her Clefairy waved its arms again.

"Teleport," Jeffrey ordered and Kadabra teleported at the time Megan's Clefairy used Brick Break.

"Bite," Diane had her Eevee bit Clefairy causing it to cringe. "Quick Attack," she ordered and her Eevee struck Clefairy with full speed defeating it.

"Clefairy is unable to battle, victory goes to Jeffrey and Diane," Brock announced.

"Clefairy, return," Megan called back her defeated Pokemon. "You should take a rest. I can't believe my cute PokeMon are all beaten," she gave the duo prize money and left.

"Hey, you two are the cool couple with the cool Pokemon," it was Jeff. "I wonder if I can have a rematch with you."

"Sure," said Jeffrey.

"The battle between Jeff and the young couple is about to begin. Both sides will use all of their Pokemon and can make substitutions. The battle is over when both sides run out of Pokemon," Brock announced as referee.

"Raticate, Fearow, I choose you," Jeff sent out two of his recently evolved Pokemon.

"Go Geodude," Jeffrey sent out his Rock Pokemon.

"Gyarados, you're up," Diane called back her Gyarados.

"Let the battle begin," Brock announced.

"Fearow, Fury Attack on Geodude. Raticate, Hyper Fang at Gyarados," Jeff ordered.

"Counter with Twister," Diane ordered and her Gyarados casted a Twister on both opponents causing them to cringe.

"Counter Fearow with Rock Blast," Jeffrey had his Geodude hurled two boulders at Fearow. It was super effective and Fearow was defeated.

"Fearow is unable to battle," Brock announced.

"Fearow, return," Jeff called back his defeated Pokemon. "You take a rest. Sandslash, you're up," he sent out his next Pokemon.

"Give them another Twister," Diane ordered and her Gyarados casted another Twister on the two opponents. During the process, Raticate was defeated.

"Raticate is unable to battle," Brock announced.

"Raticate, return," Jeff called back his defeated Pokemon. "You take a rest. Growlithe, you're up," he called out his last Pokemon.

"Gyarados, you take a rest," Diane called off Gyarados. "Wartortle, you're up," she called back her Wartortle.

"Geodude, Tackle Sandslash," Jeffrey ordered and his Geodude Tackled Sandslash.

"It isn't like Jeffrey to use a Pokemon that is in a type disadvantage against its opponent," Misty muttered.

"Sandslash, Slash Geodude," Jeff ordered and his Sandslash Slashed Geodude, but it was not very effective.

"Water Gun on Sandslash," Diane ordered and her Wartortle squirted water on Sandslash. It was super effective and Sandslash was defeated.

"Rock Blast on Growlithe," Jeffrey ordered and his Geodude hurled a boulder at Growlithe. It was super effective and Growlithe was defeated.

"Growlithe and Sandslash are unable to battle. Victory goes to Jeffrey and Diane," Brock announced.

"Growlithe, Sandslash, return," Jeff called back his defeated Pokemon. "You two are cool," he gave the duo prize money and left.

"Jeffrey, what were you thinking?" Misty asked.

"Well, we just want to give it a fair fight."

"Hey! Remember me?" it was Susie. "I'm here for a rematch with the two."

"Okay," said Diane.

"The battle between Susie and the young couple is about to begin. Both sides will use all of their Pokemon and can substitute. The battle is over when one side runs out of Pokemon," Brock announced.

"Pikachu, Meowth, I choose you," Susie sent out her two Pokemon.

"It's your turn, Pikachu," Jeffrey said to his own Pikachu.

"Pikachu," Pikachu spoke as it entered the arena.

"Eevee, you're up," Diane called back her Eevee.

"Let the battle begin," Brock announced.

"Eevee, Tail Whip," Diane ordered and her Eevee wagged its tail lowering both opponents' physical defense strength slightly.

"Meowth, Pay Day at Eevee," Susie ordered and her Meowth began hurling coins at Eevee.

"Dodge it," Diane had her Eevee dodged the attack.

"Pikachu, you know what to do," Jeffrey said to his Pikachu and it gave Susie's Pikachu a normal attack. Within a hit, Susie's Pikachu was defeated.

"Susie's Pikachu is unable to battle," Brock announced.

"Pikachu, return," Susie called back her Pikachu. "You should take a rest. Weepinbell, you're up," she sent out her flycatcher Pokemon.

"Pikachu, you take a rest," Jeffrey said to his Pikachu.

"Pika," Pikachu stepped out of the arena.

"Charmeleon, you're up," Jeffrey sent out his Fire Pokemon.

"Weepinbell, Stun Spore," Susie ordered.

"Stop Weepinbell with Flamethrower," Jeffrey ordered and his Charmeleon unleashed a powerful stream of flames at Weepinbell. It was super effective and Weepinbell was defeated.

"Weepinbell is unable to battle," Brock announced.

"Weepinbell, return," Susie called back her defeated Pokemon. "You take a rest. Pidgeotto, you're up," she sent out her own Pidgeotto.

"Charmeleon, you take a break," Jeffrey called off his Charmeleon. "Pidgeotto, you're up," he called back his Pidgeotto.

"Tail Whip one time," Diane had her Eevee wagged its tail one last time lowering both opponents' physical defense slightly.

"Meowth, Fury Swipes on Eevee. Pidgeotto, Wing Attack on his Pidgeotto," Susie ordered.

"Dodge and use Bite on Meowth," Diane ordered and her Eevee bit Meowth causing it to cringe.

"Dodge and use Quick Attack on her Pidgeotto," Jeffrey had his Pidgeotto dodged the attack and struck Susie's Pidgeotto with full speed.

"Pidgeotto, Whirlwind on his Pidgeotto," Susie ordered.

"Dodge and finish it with Wing Attack," Jeffrey ordered. His Pidgeotto dodged the Whirldwind and struck Susie's Pidgeotto with its wings defeating it.

"Finish Meowth with Quick Attack," Diane ordered and her Eevee struck Meowth with full speed defeating it.

"Susie's Pidgeotto and Meowth are unable to battle," Brock announced.

"Pidgeotto, Meowth, return," Susie called back both of her defeated Pokemon. "You two take a rest. Raticate, Gloom, you're up," she sent out her last PokeMon.

"Eevee, you take a rest," Diane called off her Eevee. "Go Oddish," she sent out her weed PokeMon.

"Pidgeotto, you take a break," Jeffrey called off his Pidgeotto. "Transform," he took Machop form.

"He's a Pokemon?" Susie spoke with disbelief.

"Oddish, Sleep Powder," Diane ordered and her Oddish scatter powder putting both opponents to sleep. There was bright light in her Oddish as it became bigger and the grass became a flower. "My Oddish has evolved into a Gloom," Diane muttered.

Jeffrey used Dynamic Punch sending both opponents to zoom defeating them. It was not very effective on Gloom but super effective on Raticate.

"Susie's Gloom and Raticate are unable to battle. Victory goes to Jeffrey and Diane," Brock announced.

"Gloom, Raticate, return," Susie called back her defeated Pokemon. "You two take a rest. I guess I'm not strong enough," she gave the duo prize money and left.

"You all did great," Jeffrey praised his team.

"I'm so proud of all of you," Diane hugged every of her Pokemon.

Team Fellowship continued traveling through Route 14 and camped near the end of the route for a night.

The next day after breakfast, they reached Route 15 that was a home to wild Ditto, Venonat, Pidgey, Pidgeotto, Oddish, Gloom, Bellsprout, and Weepinbell. Team Fellowship took a workout in the wilderness.

Jeffrey's Paras learned Growth, Kadabra learned Psychic, and Geodude learned Earthquake.

Misty's Poliwag learned Doubleslap, Rain Dance, and Body Slam.

A beautiful woman approached Team Fellowship, "My name is Grace, I'm looking for challengers."

"Forget battling, how about we get to know each other," Brock flirted with her while holding her hands.

"She's here for a battle, not looking for dates," Misty grabbed his ear and dragged him away.

Brock then announced as referee, "The battle between Grace and young couple, Jeffrey and Diane, is about to begin. Both sides will use all of their Pokemon and can substitute. The battle is over when one side runs out of Pokemon."

"Oddish, Jigglypuff, I choose you," Grace sent out her only two Pokemon.

"Go Charmeleon," Jeffrey sent out his Fire Pokemon.

"Go Eevee," Diane sent out her unique Pokemon.

"Let the battle begin," Brock announced.

"Oddish, Sweet Scent. Jigglypuff, Disable Charmeleon," Grace ordered and her Oddish emitted a sweet smell lowering its opponents' evasiveness.

"Tail Whip," Diane ordered and her Eevee wagged its tail to lower both opponents' physical defense strength slightly.

"Flamethrower on Oddish," Jeffrey ordered and his Charmeleon let out a powerful stream of flames on Oddish. It was super effective and Oddish was defeated. However, Jigglypuff paralyzed Charmeleon preventing it from attacking.

"Oddish is unable to battle," Brock announced.

"Oddish, return," Grace called back her defeated Pokemon. "You should take a rest. Jigglypuff, Rollout on Charmeleon," this caused her Jigglypuff to roll at Charmeleon like a bowling ball and it was super effective.

"Eevee, you should take a break," Diane called off her Eevee. "Gyarados, I need you," she called out her dragon-like PokeMon.

The damage from Jigglypuff's second Rollout increased at Charmeleon and it was super effective.

"Stop Jigglypuff with Twister," Diane ordered and Gyarados casted a Twister on Jigglypuff stopping it from rolling. During the process, Jigglypuff cringed.

"Disable Gyarados," Grace ordered.

"Counter with Dragon Rage," Diane had her Gyarados blasted Jigglypuff with a shock wave and it was defeated.

"Jigglypuff is unable to battle. Victory goes to Jeffrey and Diane," Brock announced.

"Jigglypuff, return," Grace called back her defeated Pokemon. "You did good, you should take a nice long rest. At least this fight isn't rough," she gave the duo prize money and left.

Jeffrey had Charmeleon treated with Full Heal so that it could recover from paralysis.

A black belt and a young woman wearing bra, shorts, gloves, and sneakers approached Team Fellowship. "This is my younger sister, Mia, and I'm Ron. We're looking for a double battle," said the black belt.

"We'll accept your challenge," said Jeffrey.

"The battle between the brother and sister, Ron and Mia, and the young couple, Jeffrey and Diane, is about to begin. Both sides can use two Pokemon, the battle is over when one side runs out of Pokemon," Brock announced.

"Hitmonchan, I choose you," Mia sent out a humanoid Pokemon with punching gloves.

"Hitmonchan, the Punching Pokemon, A Hitmonchan is said to possess the spirit of a boxer who aimed to become the world champion. Having an indomitable spirit means that it will never give up," Diane checked her Pokedex.

"Hitmonlee, I choose you," Ron sent out a humanoid Pokemon that had segmented arms and legs.

"Hitmonlee, the Kicking Pokemon, Its legs freely stretch and contract. Using these springlike limbs, it bowls over foes with devastating kicks. After battle, it rubs down its tired legs," Jeffrey checked his PokeDex.

"Go Butterfree," Diane sent out her butterfly Pokemon.

"Go Kadabra," Jeffrey sent out his psi Pokemon.

"Let the battle begin," Brock announced.

"Hitmonchan, Mach Punch on Butterfree," Mia ordered and her Hitmonchan punched Butterfree with full speed. During the process, it was not very effective.

"Hitmonlee, Rolling Kick on Kadabra," Ron ordered.

"Psybeam on Hitmonchan," Diane had her Butterfree unleashed a beam of psychic power on Hitmonchan from its eyes. It was super effective and Hitmonchan was defeated.

"Dodge and use Psychic on Hitmonlee," Jeffrey ordered and his Kadabra unleashed a powerful psychic power on Hitmonlee. It was super effective and Hitmonlee was defeated.

"Hitmonchan and Hitmonlee are unable to battle. Victory goes to Jeffrey and Diane," Brock announced.

"Hitmonlee, return," Ron called back his defeated Pokemon. "Can't believe we've been beaten by younger punks."

"Hitmonchan, return," Mia called back her defeated Pokemon. "We'll get them next time, big bro," she said to her brother and gave the duo prize money then they left.

A young man wearing glasses approached Team Fellowship, "My name is Glenn, I'm looking for someone to challenge my six Pokemon."

"Sure, bring it on," said Jeffrey.

"The battle between Glenn and young couple, Jeffrey and Diane, is about to begin. Both sides will use all Pokemon and can substitute. The battle is over when one side runs out of Pokemon," Brock announced.

"Ponyta, Koffing, I choose you," Glenn sent out two of his Pokemon. Ponyta resembled a horse with a flaming mane and tail.

"Ponyta, the Fire Horse Pokemon, A Ponyta is very weak at birth. It can barely stand up. Its legs become stronger as it stumbles and falls while trying to keep up with its parent," Diane checked her Pokedex.

"Go Hypno," Jeffrey sent out his Pokemon that held a pendulum.

"Go Wartortle," Diane sent out her turtle Pokemon.

"Let the battle begin," Brock announced.

"Koffing, Poison Gas. Ponyta, Fire Spin," Glenn ordered.

"Counter with Psychic on Koffing," Jeffrey ordered and his Hypno unleashed a powerful psychic power on Koffing. It was super effective and Koffing was defeated.

"Counter with Water Gun on Ponyta," Diane ordered and her Wartortle squirted water on Ponyta. It was super effective and Ponyta was defeated.

"Koffing and Ponyta are unable to battle," Brock announced.

"Koffing, Ponyta, return," Glenn called back both of his defeated Pokemon. "You two should take a rest. Magnemite, Voltorb, you're up," he sent out his next two Pokemon.

"Hypno, you take a rest," Jeffrey called off Hyno. "Charmeleon, you're up," he called back Charmeleon.

"Wartortle, you take a rest," Diane called off Wartortle. "Go Marowak," she sent out her bone keeper Pokemon.

"Magnemite, Metal Sound. Voltorb, Screeched," Glenn ordered and both of his Pokemon let out piercing sounds that lowered both opponents' physical and special defense strength harshly.

"Flamethrower on Magnemite," Jeffrey ordered and his Charmeleon unleashed a powerful stream of flame at Magnemite. It was super effective and Magnemite was defeated.

"Bonemerang on Voltorb," Diane ordered and her Marowak hurled its bone at Voltorb. It was super effective and Voltorb was defeated within a strike.

"Magnemite and Voltorb are unable to battle," Brock announced.

"Magnemite, Voltorb, return," Glenn called back both of his defeated Pokemon. "You two did good, take a nice long rest. Growlithe, Grimer, you're up," he sent out his last two Pokemon. Grimer resembled a humanoid sludge.

"Grimer, the Sludge Pokemon, Born from polluted sludge in the sea, Grimer's favorite food is anything filthy. They feed on wastewater pumped out from factories," Diane checked her Pokedex.

"Charmeleon, you take a rest," Jeffrey called off Charmeleon. "Go Geodude," he sent out his Rock PokeMon.

"Grimer, Minimize. Growlithe, Bite on Geodude," Glenn ordered and his Grimer increased evasiveness slightly by Minimizing.

"Counter with Rock Blast," Jeffrey and Geodude hurled a boulder at Growlithe. It was super effective and Growlithe was defeated within a strike.

"Bonemerang on Grimer," Diane ordered and her Marowak hurled its bone. Though it missed the first hit, it was super effective on the second strike defeating Grimer.

"Growlithe and Grimer are unable to battle. Victory goes to Jeffrey and Diane," Brock announced.

"Growlithe, Grimer, return," Glenn called back his defeated Pokemon. "You two take a rest. Outsmarting me is one thing, outsmarting the Gym Leader of Fucshia City is another," he gave the duo prize money and left.

A young man holding a bird cage approached them. "My name is Chester. My birds are looking for a challenge."

"We'll take you on," said Jeffrey.

Brock took the role of referee, "The battle between Chester and young couple, Jeffrey and Diane, is about to begin. Both sides will use all Pokemon and can substitute. The battle is over when all the Pokemon in one side are unable to continue."

"Pidgey, Spearow, I choose you," Chester called out two of his Pokemon.

"Geodude, you're up," Jeffrey called back his rock Pokemon.

"Eevee, you're up," Diane called back her Normal Pokemon.

"Let the battle begin," Brock announced.

"Pidgey, Quick Attack on Geodude. Spearow, Leer on Eevee," Chester ordered. His Spearow frightened both opponents with a Leer lowering their physical defense strengths slightly. His Pidgey struck Geodude with full speed and it was not very effective.

"Eevee, Tail Whip," Diane ordered and her Eevee wagged its tail lowering the physical defense strengths of its opponents slightly.

"Rock Blast on Pidgey," Jeffrey ordered and his Geodude hurled a boulder at Pidgey. It was super effective and Pidgey was defeated.

"Pidgey is unable to battle," Brock announced.

"Pidgey, return. You should take a rest," Chester called back his defeated Pokemon. "Doduo, you're up," he sent out his next Pokemon that appeared like an emu with two heads.

"Doduo, the Twin Bird Pokemon, Even while eating or sleeping, one of the heads remains always vigilant for any sign of danger. When threatened, it flees at over 60 miles per hour," Jeffrey checked his Pokedex.

"Spearow, Leer one more time. Doduo, Fury Attack," the young man ordered. His Spearow Leered for the last time lowering the physical defense strengths of its opponents while his Doduo was about to jab its beak on Geodude.

"Tail Whip, one more time," Diane had her Eevee lowering its opponents' physical defense strength for the last time.

"Rock Blast on Doduo," Jeffrey ordered and Geodude hurled a boulder to counter the attack. It was super effective and Doduo was defeated.

"Doduo is unable to battle," Brock announced.

"Doduo, return. You should take a rest," Chester called back his defeated Pokemon. "Farfetch'd, you're up," a Pokemon that resembled a mallard duck carrying a sprig of green onion came out from the Pokeball.

"Farfetch'd, the Wild Duck Pokemon, It is always seen with a stick from a plant. Apparently, there are good sticks and bad sticks. This Pokémon occasionally fights with others over choice sticks," Diane checked her Pokedex.

"Eevee, Quick Attack," Diane ordered and her Eevee struck Spearow with full speed. Spearow was struck on the head making a critical hit and it was defeated.

"Spearow is unable to battle," Brock announced.

"Spearow, return. You should take a rest," Chester called back his defeated Pokemon. "Farfetch'd, Fury Attack on Geodude."

"Tackle," Jeffrey had his Geodude Tackled Farfetch'd countering the attack.

"Quick Attack," Diane had her Eevee striking Farfetch'd on the head creating a critical hit and Farfetch'd was defeated.

"Farfetch'd is unable to battle. Victory goes to Jeffrey and Diane," Brock announced.

"You did great, team," Jeffrey praised his Pokemon.

"You all make me proud," Diane hugged her Pokemon.

"Farfetch'd, return. You take a rest," Chester called back his defeated Pokemon. "Thanks for the match. Up ahead, there will be a PokeRinger Competition," he gave the duo prize money.

"PokeRinger Competition?" Jeffrey asked.

"It's a game where teams consisting of Trainers and flying Pokemon competing for hanging the ring on the goal post. During the process, the Pokemon had to take each other down in midair. You just need to register with a flying PokeMon but only one Trainer along with his/ her PokeMon can enter as a team. I'll see you possibly in the competition," Chester gave out what he knew.

"Are you going to compete in the PokeRinger?" Misty asked.

"I'm going to enter with Pidgeotto," Jeffrey replied.

"I'm entering with my Butterfree," Diane muttered.

 **Author's Note**

Here's a list of Pokemon in the following locations:

Route 14:

\- Lv. 23 Ditto = 15%

\- Lv. 24 - 26 Venonat = 30%

\- Lv. 25 - 27 Pidgey = 10%

\- Lv. 29 Pidgeotto = 5%

\- Lv. 22 - 26 Bellsprout = 15%

\- Lv. 29 Weepinbell = 5%

\- Lv. 22 - 26 Oddish = 15%

\- Lv. 29 Gloom = 5%

Route 15:

\- Lv. 25 Ditto = 5%

\- Lv. 24 - 26 Venonat = 30%

\- Lv. 27 Pidgey = 20%

\- Lv. 30 Pidgeotto = 5%

\- Lv. 22 - 26 Bellsprout = 15%

\- Lv. 30 Weepinbell = 5%

\- Lv. 22 - 26 Oddish = 15%

\- Lv. 30 Gloom = 5%


	24. The PokeRinger Competition

Team Fellowship traveled through Route 15 and reached a stadium where Jeffrey and Diane registered into the competition. "Oh look, it's Jeffrey and Diane," it was Blue.

"You're entering into the competition too," said Diane.

"Of course, with my Pidgeot."

"Pidgeot, the Bird Pokemon, This Pokémon has gorgeous, glossy feathers. Many trainers are so captivated by the beautiful feathers on its head that they choose Pidgeot as their Pokémon," Diane checked her Pokedex.

"I'm entering with my Charizard," it was Red.

"Charizard, the Flame Pokemon, A Charizard flies about in search of strong opponents. It breathes intense flames that can melt any material. However, it will never torch a weaker foe," Jeffrey checked his Pokedex.

"I take it that you evolved your Charmander twice," said Jeffrey.

"Charmander and I had been working real hard. I got three badges," Red showed him the three badges.

"So do we. You've grown stronger since the last time we met," Diane showed him the three badges.

"So what? I can beat all easily," Blue spoke in an arrogant tone.

"We'll see about that," said Jeffrey.

Misty, Brock, Pikachu, Gardevoir, and Celebi took the bleachers at the time the competition began.

"Welcome to the annual PokeRinger Competition. This year will be a great one and let's get started. The prize for the winner is the Farfetch'd rarest Flying Pokemon," the announcer began his speech.

The screen showed that the other participants included the young boy Timmy with his Golbat, Megan the girl in school uniform with her Pidgeotto, Jeff the boy in uniform with his Fearow, Susie the girl in uniform with her Pidgeotto, Bug Catcher Colton with his Beedrill, Bug Maniac Donald with his Bug Pokemon that resembled a moth, and Bird Keeper Chester with his Farfetch'd. To the shock of Jeffrey and Diane, Paul entered the competition with his Pidgeotto.

"Venomoth, the Poison Moth Pokemon, Venomoth are nocturnal — they only are active at night. Their favorite prey are insects that gather around streetlights, attracted by the light in the darkness," Jeffrey checked his Pokedex.

"First match is Team Diane vs. Team Colton," said the announcer. "The ring balloon is rising and the trainers are climbing the altitude." Diane and Colton were in two separate balloons.

"Beedrill, I choose you," Colton called out his poison bee Pokemon.

"Go Butterfree," Diane sent out her butterfly Pokemon. At the start signal, both Bug Pokemon began flying towards the ring. "Butterfree, blow it away with Gust," she ordered and her Butterfree created a gust of tornado at Colton's Beedrill. It was super effective and Butterfree took the ring with its hands. "Head for the goal," she called out.

At the time Beedrill caught up to Butterfree, "Use Twineedle," Colton called out.

"Dodge it," Diane ordered and her Butterfree dodged the attack. During the process, Butterfree managed to reach the goal hanging the ring onto one of the hooks in the goal post.

"Goal! Team Diane wins the match," said the announcer.

"You did good job, Butterfree," Diane hugged her Pokemon with joy.

"Next match is Team Paul vs. Team Chester," said the announcer at the time both contestants were in balloons and the next ring balloon was in the air.

"Farfetch'd, I choose you," Chester sent out his mallard duck Pokemon.

"Pidgeotto, stand by for battle," Paul sent out his own Pidgeotto.

At the start signal, both Flying Pokemon began heading towards the ring. Paul's Pidgeotto was faster than Chester's Farfetch'd and it got the ring first. "Pidgeotto, head straight for the goal," Paul ordered and his Pidgeotto dived straight for the goal. Chester's Farfetch'd could not keep up with Pidgeotto that hanged the ring in one of the hooks in the goal post.

"Goal! Team Paul emerges victorious," said the announcer.

" _This is just the beginning_ ," Paul thought.

"Next match is Team Blue vs. Team Megan," both trainers were in balloons and the next ring balloon was up.

"Pidgeotto, I choose you," Megan sent out her own Pidgeotto.

"Pidgeot, I choose you," Blue sent out his Bird Pokemon that had a long yellow crest.

At the start signal, the bird Pokemon began heading to the ring. Blue's Pidgeot was faster than Megan's Pidgeotto and it got the ring first.

"Pidgeotto, Quick Attack," she called out and her Pidgeotto struck Blue's Pidgeot in high speed causing it to drop the ring. Her Pidgeotto quickly got the ring on its beak, "Head for the goal."

"Wing Attack and get back that ring," Blue ordered. His Pidgeot managed to catch up to Megan's Pidgeotto and struck it with its wing in a manner like swatting a fly. Blue's Pidgeot got the ring in its beak and flew straight to the goal post and hanged the ring in one of the hooks.

"Goal! Team Blue wins the match!" said the announcer.

"Evolution always helps a lot," Blue boasted.

"The next match is Team Red vs. Team Susie," said the announcer at the time the next two contestants were in the balloons and the ring balloon was rising.

"Charizard, I choose you," Red sent out his Pokemon that resembled a winged dragon with a flaming tail.

"Pidgeotto, I choose you," Susie sent out her own Pidgeotto.

At the start signal, both PokeMon began racing towards the ring. Red's Charizard was even faster than Susie's Pidgeotto and got the ring first.

"Pidgeotto, Quick Attack," Susie ordered and her Pidgeotto used full speed attempting to strike Charizard.

"Dodge and use Seismic Toss," Red ordered and his Charizard dodged the attack. The dragon-like Pokemon held the ring with its mouth then wrapped its arms around Pidgeotto. Charizard dragged its opponent and slammed it onto the ground inflicting the damage equivalent to its experience level. Charizard got off and hanged the ring into a hook in the goal post.

"Goal! Team Red emerges victorious!" said the announcer.

"You did good, Charizard," Red praised.

"The next match is Team Jeffrey vs. Team Donald," said the announcer as the leader of Team Fellowship was in the balloon while Donald was on another at the time the ring balloon was rising.

"Venomoth, I choose you," Donald sent out his poison moth Pokemon.

"Go Pidgeotto," Jeffrey sent out his own Pidgeotto.

At the start signal, both Pokemon headed straight for the ring.

"Venomoth, use Confusion," Donald ordered and his Venomoth let out a psychic power at Pidgeotto. The Bug Pokemon got the ring with its legs and the Bug Maniac ordered, "Get the ring to the goal."

"Okay, you asked for it," said Jeffrey. "Pidgeotto, use Quick Attack to catch up," he ordered and Pidgeotto caught up in full speed striking Venomoth causing it to drop the ring. "Finish it with Wing Attack," he had Pidgeotto striking the Bug Pokemon down and it was super effective. Jeffrey's Pidgeotto grabbed the ring with it beak and finally hanged it into a hook in the goal post.

"Goal! Team Jeffrey wins the match!" said the announcer.

"You did good, Pidgeotto," Jeffrey praised his Pokemon. He, Diane, Blue, Red, and Paul watched Jeff won the next match.

"It's time for Round 2. The first match is Team Diane vs. Team Paul," said the announcer as the two rivals were in the balloons at the time the ring balloon was rising.

"Go, Butterfree," Diane sent out her butterfly Pokemon.

"Pidgeotto, stand by for battle," Paul sent out his own Pidgeotto.

"This is going to be a problem for Diane," Misty muttered.

"Talk about match between a Bug Pokemon and a Flying Pokemon," Brock commented about the type-disadvantage that Diane was in.

"Pidgeotto, strike it down with Wing Attack," Paul ordered seconds after the start signal.

"What?" Diane was shocked and without warning, Paul's Pidgeotto knocked down her Butterfree with its wings. "Butterfree, no!" Diane shouted but it was super effective and Butterfree was defeated. Paul's Pidgeotto got the ring with its beak and hanged it into the hook of the goal post easily.

"Goal! Team Paul is the winner!" said the announcer.

"Butterfree! I'm so sorry!" Diane hugged her Pokemon and her eyes were filled with tears.

"The next match is Team Jeff vs. Team Red," said the announcer.

"Charizard, I choose you," Red called out his Fire Pokemon.

"Fearow, I choose you," Jeff sent out his stork-like Pokemon.

At the start signal, both PokeMon headed towards the ring. Charizard was faster than Fearow and grabbed the ring with its hands.

"Get the ring to the goal," Red ordered and Charizard dove right towards the goal.

"Fearow, Fury Attack now!" Jeff ordered but his Fearow cannot keep up with its opponent.

Red's Charizard hanged the ring in a hook of the goal post.

"Goal! Team Red wins the match!" said the announcer.

"You did great, Charizard," Red praised.

"The next match is Team Blue vs. Team Jeffrey," said the announcer.

"Pidgeot, I choose you," Blue sent out his bird Pokemon.

"Go Pidgeotto," Jeffrey sent out his own Pidgeotto.

At the start signal, both Pokemon headed towards the goal. Blue's Pidgeot was faster than Pidgeotto and grab the ring with its beak.

"Forget his Pidgeotto, Pidgeot, take it to the goal," Blue ordered.

There was bright light in Jeffrey's Pidgeotto as it became bigger and its crest elongated while becoming yellow. In a flash, Jeffrey's Pidgeotto evolved into a Pidgeot. "Pidgeot, Quick Attack on his Pidgeot," Jeffrey ordered and his fully evolved bird Pokemon caught up to Blue's Pidgeot. When Jeffrey's Pidgeot struck Blue's Pidgeot with full speed, the ring was dropped. "Grab the ring and take it to the goal post," said Jeffrey and his own Pidgeot grabbed the ring with its beak.

"Wing Attack," Blue ordered.

"Dodge it and return Wing Attack," Jeffrey had his Pidgeot dodged the opponent's attack before striking it with its wings.

"Quick Attack," Blue had his own Pidgeot struck its opponent in full speed causing the ring to be dropped.

"Wing Attack at the ring now," Jeffrey ordered and his Pidgeot struck the ring without damaging it so that it could be hanged into the hook of the goal post.

"Goal! Team Jeffrey is the winner!" said the announcer.

"Nice of you to evolve during a match, Pidgeot," Jeffrey praised.

"We're on the semifinals and this time is Team Red vs. Team Paul," said the announcer. Both contestants were in balloons at the time the ring balloon was rising.

"Pidgeotto, stand by for battle," Paul sent out his own Pidgeotto.

"Charizard, I choose you," Red called out his powerful Fire Pokemon.

"Pidgeotto, Quick Attack on Charizard," Paul ordered soon after the start signal and his Pidgeotto struck Red's Charizard in full speed. His own Pidgeotto then grabbed the ring with its beak and Paul ordered, "Take it to the goal."

"Charizard, Flamethrower," Red ordered and his Charizard had its opponent in range before unleashing a powerful stream of flames forcing the opponent to drop the ring. "Grab the ring and finish it with Seismic Toss," Red had his Charizard grabbed the ring with its mouth before wrapping its arms around Paul's Pidgeotto then finished it off by slamming it into the ground. Red's Charizard then hanged the ring into the goal post.

"Goal! Team Red wins the semifinals!" said the announcer.

"Great job, Charizard," Red praised.

"You took down two opponents but it is not enough because you failed to reach the end!" Paul scolded at his Pidgeotto before returning it to its Pokeball.

"It's time for the final match that is Team Red vs. Team Jeffrey," said the announcer as the two acquaintances were in the balloons as the ring balloon was rising.

"Charizard, I choose you," Red sent out his Charizard.

"Go Pidgeot," Jeffrey called out his bird Pokemon.

At the start signal, both Pokemon headed towards the ring and Red's Charizard got the ring first. "Take it to the goal," Red ordered.

"Pidgeot, use Quick Attack," Jeffrey ordered and his Pidgeot struck Red's Charizard in full speed forcing it to drop the ring. Jeffrey's Pidgeot grabbed the ring with its beak and Jeffrey said, "Take it to the goal post."

"Charizard, Flamethrower," Red ordered and his Charizard unleashed a powerful stream of flames.

"Dodge it," Jeffrey ordered and his Pidgeot dodged the flames.

"Use Wing Attack," Red ordered at the time his Fire Pokemon was catching up.

"Dodge by raising the altitude and counter it with Wing Attack," Jeffrey had his Pidgeot flew up to dodge the attack before swatting Charizard from above with its wings. "Quick Attack," Jeffrey ordered and his Pidgeot struck its opponent with full speed. During the process, Pidgeot dove faster and hanged the ring into a hook of the goal post.

"Goal! The winner of this year's PokeRinger Competition is Team Jeffrey!" said the announcer.

"You did very great, Pidgeot. I'm proud of you for today," Jeffrey praised at the time his friends cheered.

Jeffrey received a trophy and the Farfetch'd that was then sent to Professor Oak's laboratory.


	25. Fuchsia City Gym Battle

Team Fellowship made it to Fuchsia City and rested in the PokeMon Center. The next day, they went to the Fuchsia City Gym. "Fuchsia City Pokemon Gym. Leader: Koga. The Poisonous Ninja Master," Jeffrey read the sign.

"It looks like you have come prepared for this gym battle," said Brock.

"The weaknesses of Poison type are Psychic and Ground types."

When they entered, the Fuchsia City Gym was not like the other gyms. "Hello? Anyone home?" Misty called out.

"Seems deserted," said Brock.

At a few seconds, Misty disappeared and Team Fellowship saw what appeared to be a wooden wall.

"Misty?" said Diane.

"What's wrong? Where's Misty?" Brock asked.

Jeffrey pushed the wooden wall and it turned out to be a door, "There she is." He reached her and helped her on her feet. "You alright?"

"Yeah, what kind of a crazy place is this?" Misty asked.

"We'll have to explore, I think the gym leader is waiting somewhere."

Team Fellowship proceeded further and noticed something unusual. "What's a Voltorb doing here?" Diane asked.

"I don't know. I don't think it is wild. It belongs to someone," Jeffrey had no clue.

Team Fellowship went upstairs and Jeffrey bumped into something unseeable. "Jeffrey, what is it? What happened?" Diane asked.

"It's an invisible wall."

"Invisible wall? Brock, this place is really giving me the creeps," said Misty.

"Right, we better get out of here while we still have the chance," said Brock.

"Jeffrey, Diane, let's go," said Misty.

"Right," Diane agreed.

As they turned, there was another invisible wall. "It's another invisible wall. I think we have fallen into somebody's trap," said Brock.

"A trap?" Misty spoke in disbelief.

"Strange, what kind of a gym leader set traps?" Jeffrey wondered and went through another secret door.

After the others caught up, there was a man with black spiked hair wearing black and a red cape. "Fwahahahahaha! A mere child like you dares to challenge me? The very idea makes me shiver with mirth! Very well, I shall show true terror as a ninja master. Poison brings steady doom. Sleep renders foes helpless. Despair to the creeping horror of Poison-type Pokemon!"

"Then you must be the gym leader," said Jeffrey.

"That is correct, my name is Koga," the ninja master confirmed.

"He's not alone," said Diane.

"Very well. A double battle I can give you," said Koga. After Jeffrey and Diane were in position facing Koga, the ninja master called out his first two Pokemon. "I'll start with Muk and Weezing."

"Muk, the Sludge Pokemon, It prefers warm and humid habitats. In the summertime, the toxic substances in its body intensify, making Muk reek like putrid kitchen garbage," Diane checked her PokeDex.

"Weezing, the Poison Gas Pokemon, By diluting its toxic gases with a special process, the highest grade of perfume can be extracted. To Weezing, gases emanating from garbage are the ultimate feast," Jeffrey checked his PokeDex.

"Go Marowak," Diane sent out her bone keeper Pokemon.

"Go Hypno," Jeffrey sent out his PokeMon that held a pendulum.

"Marowak, Focus Energy," Diane ordered and her Marowak readied itself with Focus Energy.

"Hypnosis on Weezing," Jeffrey ordered and his Hypno waved its pendulum hypnotizing Weezing to sleep.

"Clever, but this is just the beginning," Koga commented. "Muk, Minimize," he ordered and his Muk Minimized to raise its evasiveness slightly.

"Psychic on Weezing," Jeffrey ordered and his Hypno unleashed powerful psychic power on Weezing. It was super effective and Weezing's special defense was lowered slightly.

"Bonemerang on Muk," Diane ordered and her Marowak hurled its bone like a boomerang. It struck Muk on the brain twice creating two critical hits and it was super effective defeating Muk.

"Muk, return," Koga called back his defeated Pokemon. "I'm impressed that you knocked out one of my Pokemon, young lady. I choose Venomoth," he sent out his own Venomoth.

"Marowak, you take a break," Diane had Marowak stepped out. "Go Butterfree," she sent out her butterfly Pokemon.

"Psychic on Weezing again," Jeffrey had his Hypno used Psychic on Weezing. It was super effective and the damage was greater defeating Weezing.

"Weezing, return," Koga called back his defeated Pokemon. "You have outsmarted one of my PokeMon, young man. I choose Golbat," he sent out his own Golbat.

"Hypno, you take a break," Jeffrey had Hypno stepped out. "Go Kadabra," he sent out his Psi PokeMon.

"Golbat, Screech. Venomoth, Stun Spore," Koga ordered. His Golbat Screeched at both opponents lowering their physical defense harshly and his Venomoth began scattering powder on both opponents.

"Counter with Gust," Diane ordered and her Butterfree created a gust of whirlwind blowing away the Stun Spore. During the process, it hit Venomoth and it was super effective.

"Future Sight on Golbat," Jeffrey ordered and his Kadabra foresaw an attack.

"Golbat, Wing Attack on Butterfree. Venomoth, Silver Wind," Koga ordered.

"Counter Golbat with Psychic," Jeffrey ordered and his Kadabra unleashed powerful psychic on Golbat. The attack from the opponent was stopped and it was super effective.

"Counter Venomoth with Psybeam," Diane ordered and her Butterfree fired a beam from its eyes on Venomoth. The attack from the opponent was stopped and it was super effective.

"Golbat, Bite on Kadabra. Venomoth, Gust on Butterfree," Koga ordered.

"Psychic on Golbat," Jeffrey had his Kadabra used Psychic on Golbat and it was super effective countering the attack.

"Psybeam on Venomoth," Diane had her Butterfree finished Venomoth off with Psybeam and it was super effective. Soon after Venomoth's defeat, Golbat was defeated by the Future Sight attack.

"Golbat, Venomoth, return," Koga called back both of his defeated Pokemon. "Humph! You have proven your worth! Here! Take the Soul Badge!" he gave the duo the badges. "Now that you have the Soul Badge, the Defense of your Pokemon rises. Ah! Take this, too!" Koga gave the duo the TMs, "Sealed within that TM lies Toxic! It is a secret technique dating back some four hundred years."

"Hypno, Kadabra, you two did a great job," Jeffrey praised his Pokemon.

"Marowak, Butterfree, you just made me proud," Diane hugged her Pokemon.


	26. Safari Zone

Team Fellowship stayed at the Pokemon Center for another night after Jeffrey and Diane got their fourth badges. The team leader called Professor Oak, "Hello Jeffrey, how are you doing?"

"We're doing great, we got the fourth badge from the Fuchsia Gym. How are you doing?"

"I'm doing great, are you asking for Pokemon transfer?"

"Can I have my Gastly, Bulbasaur, and male Nidoran? I'll send Hypno, Kadabra, and Pidgeot over," he placed the Pokeballs that had Hypno, Kadabra, and Pidgeot into the Pokemon Center's transfer machine while the professor placed the Pokeballs that had Jeffrey's Gastly, Bulbasaur, and male Nidoran into the transfer machine in his lab.

"No problem," Both sides clicked the buttons so that the transfer could be completed.

"Thank you, professor."

"You're welcome."

"Hi Professor," said Diane.

"Hello Diane."

"I heard Jeffrey is receiving his male Nidoran. Can I send my Gyarados over so I can have my female Nidoran?"

"Sure," the professor placed the Pokeball that had Diane's female Nidoran into the lab's transfer machine while Diane placed the Pokeball that had Gyarados into the PokeMon Center's transfer machine. Both sides clicked the buttons so that the transfer could be completed.

"Thank you, professor."

"You're welcome. Don't forget to check out the Safari Zone. There are rare Pokemon for you to catch."

"Not only there is a gym in Fuchsia City, the Safari Zone is the most popular attraction. I'm sure all of you are not going to miss it," said Brock according to the guide book.

"Check this out," Jeffrey found a paper in the bulletin board. "There is a promotional campaign in the Safari Zone. Whoever reaches the farthest corner of the Safari Zone, there will be a convenient prize."

"I remember that the Fishing Guru has an older brother living in this city, we should find him," said Diane.

Not far from the Pokemon Center, Team Fellowship reached a house and Diane knocked the door.

"I'm the Fishing Guru's older brother. I simply love fishing! I can't bear to go without. Tell me, do you like to fish?" a fisherman answered the door.

"We like to fish," Diane replied.

"Grand! I like your style. I think we can be friends. Take this and fish, young friend!" the Fishing Guru's older brother gave them a rod that had a reel with long fishing line attached with a Pokeball lure. "Fishing is a way of life! It is like the finest poetry. From the seas to rivers, go out and land the big one, my friend."

"Thanks," said Diane.

"Let's check out the Safari Zone," said Jeffrey.

Team Fellowship paid $500 to enter the Safari Zone and they were given 30 Safari Balls. A rule was that Pokemon battles with the wild PokeMon living in the Safari Zone were not permitted nevertheless baits or rocks could be used.

On land, Jeffrey encountered a Pokemon that resembled a bull with three tails. "Tauros, the Wild Bull Pokemon, It is not satisfied unless it is rampaging at all times. If there is no opponent for Tauros to battle, it will charge at thick trees and knock them down to calm itself," Jeffrey checked the Pokedex.

" _This PokeMon would make a good steed_ ," the team leader thought and threw some bait at the wild Tauros. When it began eating, he threw a Safari Ball at the wild Tauros and the ball sucked the Pokemon in. The Safari Ball landed and rolled until the red light in the button faded. Jeffrey's recently caught Tauros was sent to Professor Oak's laboratory.

Diane encountered a pink chubby Pokemon that had an egg on its belly. "Chansey, the Egg Pokemon, Chansey lay nutritionally excellent eggs every day. The eggs are so delicious, they are eagerly devoured by even those people who have lost their appetite," she checked her Pokedex. Diane threw a Safari Ball and succeeded capturing it. Her newly caught Chansey was sent to Professor Oak's laboratory.

Jeffrey encountered a Pokemon that appeared like a rhinoceros, "Rhyhorn, the Spikes Pokemon, Once it starts running, it doesn't stop. Its tiny brain makes it so stupid that it can't remember why it started running in the first place," he checked his Pokedex.

" _This PokeMon can also be an addition to the cavalry_ ," Jeffrey thought and succeeded capturing it with a Safari Ball.

Diane encountered a Pokemon that resembled a kangaroo with an infant on its pouch. "Kangaskahn, the Parent Pokemon, If you come across a young Kangaskhan playing by itself, never try to catch it. The baby's parent is sure to be in the area, and it will become violently enraged," she checked her Pokedex. Diane caught the Kangaskahn successfully and it was sent to Professor Oak's laboratory.

The wilderness on land in the Safari Zone was also a home to wild male and female Nidoran, Nidorino, Nidorina, Paras, Pikachu, Exeggcute, Scyther, Pinsir, Doduo, Venonat, and Venomoth. Jeffrey caught a Scyther that was sent to Professor Oak's laboratory.

Jeffrey encountered a Pokemon that looked like Paras except the one mushroom was bigger. "Parasect, the Mushroom Pokemon, Parasect are known to infest the roots of large trees en masse and drain nutrients. When an infested tree dies, they move onto another tree all at once," he checked his PokeDex.

" _I'll evolve my Paras to get this PokeMon_ ," Jeffrey thought and ignored the Parasect.

Team Fellowship reached to a body of water that was a home to wild Magikarp, Goldeen, and Poliwag. "Let's try out the Super Rod," Diane took the Super Rod out and began fishing. "Oh! A bite!" this time it was heavier. To Diane's surprise, a wild Seaking was fished out and she decided to let go of the wild Seaking. When she used the Super Rod again, she fished out a wild Goldeen that she caught and it was sent to Professor Oak's laboratory.

"Can I try the Super Rod?" Jeffrey asked.

"Sure," she let him try the Super Rod.

Out of Team Fellowship's expectations, a wild Pokemon that was not Water type was fished out and it appeared like a serpentine dragon. "Dratini, the Dragon Pokemon, A Dratini continually molts and sloughs off its old skin. It does so because the life energy within its body steadily builds to reach uncontrollable levels," Jeffrey checked the PokeDex.

Jeffrey caught the Dratini successfully and it was sent to Professor Oak's laboratory.

"Since there's no one else around, I'll go for a swim," Diane took off her dress and jumped into the water taking mermaid form while taking the Safari Balls and Pokedex. She encountered wild Psyduck while she was swimming and a PokeMon that appeared like a bigger duck.

"Golduck, the Duck Pokemon, A Golduck is an adept swimmer. It sometimes joins competitive swimmers in training. It uses psychic powers when its forehead shimmers with light," Diane checked her Pokedex.

Diane caught a Psyduck and it was sent to Professor Oak's laboratory. She came out of the water and Misty asked, "Did you catch a Water Pokemon?"

"I caught a Psyduck," Diane replied and Jeffrey quickly dried her tail.

Later on, Team Fellowship came across the sign, "Request notice. Please find the Safari Warden's lost Gold Teeth. They're around here somewhere. Reward offered. Contact: Warden."

"Look over there," Misty pointed to an object nearby.

"It's the Gold Teeth," said Jeffrey.

"We should find the Safari Warden," said Brock.

"Let's check that house," said Diane.

After they entered the house, there was an attendant. "Ah! Finally! You're the first people to reach the Secret House. Although I made a campaign for the grand opening, I was getting worried that no one would win our campaign prize. Congratulations! You have won!" the attendant gave them an HM. "HM03 is Surf. Pokemon will be able to ferry you across water using it. And, this HM isn't disposable, so you can use it over and over. You're super lucky for winning this fabulous prize."

"Thanks," said Diane.

After the Safari game was over, Team Fellowship went to find the Safari Warden. They checked a mailbox labeled, "Safari Warden."

They came across an old man who could not speak and Jeffrey guessed he had to be the Safari Warden. He gave the Safari Warden the Gold Teeth for him to put it on, "Thanks, son! You're a real life saver! No one could understand a word that I said, not a one! I was too ashamed to show my face around the Office, even. Let me give you something for your trouble." The Safari Warden gave them HM04 that contained the move Strength and Jeffrey taught his Geodude the move.

 **Author's Note**

Here's a list of wild Pokemon inhabiting the Safari Zone:

Land:

\- Lv. 22 - 26 Pikachu = 5%

\- Lv. 26 Rhyhorn = 5%

\- Lv. 27 Exeggcute = 5%

\- Lv. 26 Doduo = 5%

\- Lv. 30 Male Nidoran = 10%

\- Lv. 33 Nidorino = 5%

\- Lv. 30 Female Nidoran = 10%

\- Lv. 33 Nidorina = 5%

\- Lv. 23 Paras = 10%

\- Lv. 30 Parasect = 5%

\- Lv. 23 Venonat = 5%

\- Lv. 32 Venomoth = 5%

\- Lv. 28 Tauros = 5%

\- Lv. 28 Pinsir = 5%

\- Lv. 28 Scyther = 5%

\- Lv. 28 Kangaskhan = 5%

\- Lv. 26 Chansey = 5%

Surfing:

\- Lv. 20 - 40 Psyduck = 90%

\- Lv. 33 - 40 Golduck = 10%

Good Rod:

\- Lv. 5 - 15 Magikarp = 20%

\- Lv. 5 - 15 Goldeen = 40%

\- Lv. 5 - 15 Poliwag = 40%

Super Rod:

\- Lv. 15 - 25 Goldeen = 60%

\- Lv. 33 - 40 Seaking = 20%

\- Lv. 15 - 25 Dratini = 20%


	27. The Biker Gang

Team Fellowship took a workout in Route 18 that was a home to Rattata, Raticate, Spearow, and Fearow. Jeffrey's male Nidoran and Diane's female Nidoran picked up quickly. Both Nidoran learned Poison Sting, and Helping Hand. The male learned Fury Attack whereas the female learned Bite and Fury Swipes. Jeffrey also had Gastly working out and it learned Night Shade and Dream Eater.

A couple in their near 20's approached Team Fellowship, "The name's Jes and this is Gia, we're looking for a two-on-two battle before we get married."

"I'm Jeffrey, Diane and I will have a two-on-two battle," Jeffrey agreed.

Brock then took the role as referee, "The battle between the two young couples is about to begin, each side can use two PokeMon. The battle is over if the PokeMon in one side are unable to continue."

"Nidoran, I choose you," Jes called out his own male.

"Nidoran, I choose you," Gia called out her own female.

"Go Nidoran," Jeffrey called out his male.

"Go Nidoran," Diane called out her female.

"Let the battle begin," Brock announced.

"Helping Hand," all the trainers ordered in unison causing their Nidoran to raise the Attack and Special Attacks of their allies slightly. "Helping Hand one more time," they had the Nidoran did the same move again.

"Fury Attack on his male," Jeffrey ordered and his male jabbed his horn on Jes' male Nidoran five times defeating it.

"Fury Swipes on her female," Diane ordered and her female raked Gia's female Nidoran five times defeating it.

"Jes' male Nidoran and Gia's female Nidoran are unable to battle. Victory goes to Jeffrey and Diane," Brock announced.

"Nidoran, return," Jes and Gia called back their defeated Nidoran.

"Thanks for the battle," Jes gave the duo prize money. "We lost," he spoke sadly to his fiancé.

"Oh, come on, Jes. They're too strong," Gia mollified him.

"Our Nidoran made a great team," said Diane.

"Love just made their team work stronger," said Jeffrey.

"Don't forget that you two trained them well," said Misty.

They returned to the Pokemon Center and Brock read the guidebook, "From here to Celedon City, we'll need to go through the Cycling Road in Route 17."

"Excuse me, if you can spare some time, would you mind helping me out?" it was the nurse.

"Please let me help you, I just love caring for Pokemon. It's my life, please," Brock spoke flirtiously.

"I'm just worried about the sick Pokemon in Celedon City," the nurse spoke in a distressed tone. Team Fellowship then went to the counter and she gave them a package of PokeMon medical supplies, "I need someone to deliver this medicine to the Pokemon Center in Celedon City. Normally I go myself but I'm too busy with the sick Pokemon here."

"We'll deliver the medical supplies, we can do it for free," said Jeffrey remembering the delivery missions during his days as leader of a rescue team.

"But we don't have any bicycles," Misty brought out a concern.

"No problem, I'll let you use some of our bicycles," the nurse spoke of a solution.

"Thanks, the supplies will be delivered in no time," said the team leader.

"The bikes are in the parking lot and thank you."

"I'll be happy to stay here if you need me," Brock flirted with the nurse.

"Come on, Brock," Misty dragged him by the ear.

Jeffrey and Diane cycled on a two-person-bike while Misty and Brock shared another two-person-bike. Pikachu rode Jeffrey's shoulder, Gardevoir held onto him, and Celebi hovered to follow them. Team Fellowship made it halfway through the Cycling Road and had a break.

"We got company," Diane spotted a group of bikers approaching them.

"Who are they?" Misty asked.

"It's a bicycle gang," Brock replied.

After the gang surrounded Team Fellowship, the muscled leader appeared to be bald said, "I don't think I've seen you before."

"We're not from here, but we have an urgent task to complete," said Jeffrey.

"You ain't going to cross this bridge without proper introduction."

"Call me Jeffrey. This is Diane, Misty, and Brock. We're in a hurry."

"That's no introduction."

"When we say introduction, we mean Pokemon battle," it was a young woman.

"Okay, you asked for it," said Jeffrey.

"I would do anything for an introduction to a girl like you," Brock spoke flirtatiously. "Would you go out with me?" he held her hand.

"Get lost, loser! I only care about my bike and my gang," the young woman smacked Brock.

"Is that a no?"

The gang took position on one side while Team Fellowship was in another. "You think you can play with the big boys? I'll send you home crying. Primeape, go," the gang leader sent out his first Pokemon.

"Go Gastly," Jeffrey sent out his Ghost Pokemon.

"Rage," the gang leader ordered and his Primeape became enraged.

"Night Shade," Jeffrey ordered and his Gastly inflicted a set amount of damage based on experience level to Primeape. During the process, Primeape's attack rose slightly due to Rage.

"Karate Chop," the gang leader had his Primeape striking Gastly with the edge of its palm and there was no effect. "What?" the gang leader spoke with disbelief.

"Lick," Jeffrey ordered and his Gastly Licked Primeape. When the damage was inflicted, Primeape's attack rose slightly due to Rage and it became paralyzed. "Night Shade," he had his Gastly finished Primeape off.

"Primeape, return," the gang leader called back his defeated Pokemon. "Machoke, you're up," he sent out his next Pokemon.

"Machoke, the Super Power Pokemon, A belt is worn by a Machoke to keep its overwhelming power under control. Because it is so dangerous, no one has ever removed the belt," Jeffrey checked his Pokedex.

There was a bright light in Gastly and it took shape of a spectre with hands. In a flash, Gastly evolved into a Haunter and learned Shadow Punch.

"Machoke, Foresight," the gang leader ordered and his Machoke exposed his Haunter.

"Shadow Punch," Jeffrey ordered and his Haunter gave Machoke a shadowy punch that was fully accurate.

"Karate Chop," the gang leader had his Machoke striking Haunter with the edge of its palm and it was not very effective.

"Hypnosis," Jeffrey had his Haunter hypnotizing Machoke putting it to sleep.

"What?" the gang leader spoke with disbelief.

"Dream Eater," Jeffrey ordered and his Haunter drained the health of the sleeping Machoke. It was super effective, half of the damage was used to heal Haunter, and Machoke was defeated.

"Machoke, return," the gang leader called back his defeated PokeMon and gave Jeffrey prize money.

"Now it's my turn to show you. I choose you, Arbok, crush this wimp," the young woman sent out her Pokemon.

"Leave her to me," said Diane. "Go Marowak," she sent out her bone keeper PokeMon. "Focus Energy," she had her Marowak readying itself.

"Glare," the young woman ordered.

"Dodge and use Bonemerang," Diane ordered and her Marowak dodged the Glare. It hurled the bone like a boomerang at Arbok and it was super effective. Within two strikes, Arbok was defeated.

"Arbok, return," the young woman called back her defeated Pokemon. "Victreebel, I choose you," she sent out her plant PokeMon that appeared like Weepinbell but it was a bigger with a vine and fangs.

"Victreebel, the Flycatcher Pokemon, The long vine extending from its head is waved about as if it were a living thing to attract prey. When an unsuspecting victim approaches, it is swallowed whole," Diane checked her Pokedex.

"Marowak, you take a break," Diane called off Marowak. "Go Butterfree," she sent out her butterfly Pokemon.

"Stun Spore," the young woman ordered.

"Dodge and give it Stun Spore," Diane ordered and her Butterfree dodged it. It scattered powder to paralyze Victreebel preventing it from attacking. "Psybeam," she had her Butterfree unleashing a beam from its eyes. It was super effective and Victreebel was defeated.

"Victreebel, return," the young woman called back her defeated Pokemon and gave Diane prize money.

"There's no way the gang is going to lose to a little girl," another biker stepped in. "Weezing, I choose you," he sent out his poison gas PokeMon.

"Butterfree, you're up," Diane had her Butterfree ready. "Psybeam," she ordered and her Butterfree instantly defeated Koffing with a beam. During the process, it was super effective.

"Weezing, return," the biker called back his defeated Pokemon. "Muk, you're up," he sent out his sludge Pokemon.

"Psybeam again," Diane ordered and her Butterfree finished Muk with a beam. It was super effective and Muk was defeated.

"Muk, return," the biker called back his defeated Pokemon.

"Now what?" said Misty when two familiar figures appeared in unicycles.

"Prepare for trouble."

"Make it double."

"To infect the world from devastation."

"To blight all peoples within our nation."

"To denounce the evils of truth and love."

"To extend our wrath to the stars above."

"Emma."

"Clarence."

"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light."

"Surrender now or prepare to fight."

"Mackenzie, it's been a while," Emma said to the young woman.

"Chain Emma," Mackenzie recognized her.

"You look tough, Cameron. You look good, Jaren," Clarence said to the gang leader and the other biker.

"Little Clarence," Cameron recognized him.

Jeffrey made a gesture so that the others could escape while Cameron, Jaren, and Mackenzie talked with Emma and Clarence. However, some of the other gang members saw them. The Team Rocket duo and the biker gang began chasing them.

A storm was approaching and the drawbridge began lifting.

"We'll have to wait," said Misty as a ship was approaching.

"Keep moving, there's no time to lose," Jeffrey insisted.

Team Fellowship rode up the drawbridge and jumped the gap over the ship.

Team Fellowship made it through the Cycling Road but the storm hits.

"Oh no," said Diane.

"Use this," Jeffrey gave her cover to keep her from being drenched in the rain.

Team Fellowship finally made it through Route 16 into Celadon City.

"Here's your package, Nurse Joy," Jeffrey handed the medical supplies to Nurse Joy in the Celadon City Pokemon Center.

"You made it through the storm like this. This little one will be just fine," the nurse applied the medicine to an ailing Shellder in a fish tank.

"That's great," said Jeffrey.

"Sorry for making you worried about us, Nurse Joy. We made it just in time," Misty called the Nurse Joy of the Fuchsia City's Pokemon City.

"That's great. Thank you."

 **Author's Note**

Here's a list of wild Pokemon living in the wilderness of Route 18:

\- Lv. 22 Rattata = 40%

\- Lv. 22 Spearow = 40%

\- Lv. 25 - 29 Raticate = 10%

\- Lv. 25 - 29 Fearow = 10%


	28. Rocket Hideout

The next day, Team Fellowship went out and smelled something good. "It's like Sweet Scent," said Jeffrey.

They followed the scent to a shop and a saleswoman greeted them, "Welcome to our perfume shop."

"We're drawn by the Sweet Scent from here," Jeffrey spoke in a tone as he was lured.

"I think you've mistaken the smell of perfume for a Pokemon's move. I'm the manager of this perfume shop," it was a young woman who dressed like a princess.

"Sorry about that," said Jeffrey.

"He has traits of a Pokemon," Diane clarified.

"That's strange," the manager muttered.

Diane, Brock, and Misty decided to check out the perfume in the shop. "So, fellas, let's challenge the gym and get our next badge," said Jeffrey.

"The gym is closed for today, you can back there tomorrow," said the manager.

Jeffrey, Pikachu, Gardevoir, and Celebi were guests in the Celadon Mansion. "You shouldn't spend all your money on drinks. Try this instead. Nothing beats thirst like some hot tea. It really is the best," an old woman gave them tea.

"We can give the tea to the guards in the border," said Gardevoir.

Jeffrey, Pikachu, Gardevoir, and Celebi went to the Rocket Game Corner. "Go ahead! Laugh! I'm flat-out busted! No more slots for me! I'm going straight! Here! I won't be needing this anymore!" a passerby angrily walked out and gave Jeffrey a coin case.

"Pika, pika," Pikachu pointed to a man in black.

Team Fellowship approached him and the man in black turned his back. "Team Rocket," Jeffrey spoke with shock upon seeing the letter "R" on the chest.

"I'm guarding this poster! Go away or else!" the Team Rocket Grunt said. "Raticate, I choose you," he sent out his first Pokemon.

"Go Nidoran," Jeffrey sent out his poison pin Pokemon.

"Focus Energy," the Team Rocket Grunt ordered and his Raticate prepared itself.

"Poison Sting," Jeffrey had his Nidoran firing a toxic spike from his mouth at the Raticate. It was poisoned during the process and the Raticate took extra damage from the poison.

"Scary Face," the Team Rocket Grunt ordered.

"Dodge and use Fury Attack," Jeffrey ordered. His Nidoran dodged the Raticate's Scary Face and jabbed its horn five times before Raticate took another damage from the poison.

"Hyper Fang," the Team Rocket Grunt ordered.

"Dodge and use Peck," Jeffrey had his Nidoran Pecking Raticate with its horn before the Raticate succumbed to the poison.

"Raticate, return," the Team Rocket Grunt called back his defeated Pokemon. "Zubat, you're up," he sent out his next Pokemon.

"Nidoran, you take a break," Jeffrey had Nidoran stepped off. "Geodude, you're up," he sent out his rock Pokemon.

"Zubat, Supersonic," the Team Rocket Grunt ordered.

"Dodge and use Rock Blast," Jeffrey had his Geodude hurling boulders at Zubat. It was super effective and Zubat was defeated within one strike.

"Zubat, return," the Team Rocket Grunt called back his defeated Pokemon. "The Team Rocket Hideout might be discovered! I better tell Boss!" he fled.

Jeffrey discovered a switch underneath the poster and pressed it revealing stairs. He and his followers went downstairs into Team Rocket Hideout.

Jeffrey and his followers found themselves facing a horde of Team Rocket Grunts. "It's one of those troublemakers," said a Team Rocket Grunt.

"I can't believe he broke in."

"This is your warning, kid. Leave or we'll strike you down," a Team Rocket Grunt threatened Jeffrey. All the Team Rocket Grunts sent out Rattata, Raticate, Drowzee, Machop, Zubat, Koffing, Grimer, Sandshrew, Ekans, Sandslash, and Arbok.

"Come out, everyone," Jeffrey sent out Bulbasaur, Charmeleon, male Nidoran, Haunter, Paras, and Geodude. " _This is like a monster house_ ," he thought.

"Paras, Spore," Jeffrey had Paras scattering Spore putting all of Team Rocket's Pokemon to sleep. "Geodude, Rock Blast on the Zubat," he had his Geodude hurling boulders at Team Rocket's Zubat. "Bulbasaur, Razor Leaf on the Sandshrew and Sandslash," he had his Bulbasaur firing razor-sharp leaves from its bulb at the Sandshrew and Sandslash. "Haunter, Shadow Punch on Drowzee," he had his Haunter hurling punches at the Drowzee from the shadows. "Nidoran, Fury Attack on the Rattata," he had his Nidoran jabbing the Rattata with its horn. "Charmeleon, Flamethrower on the Raticate," he had his Charmeleon scorching the Raticate with a powerful stream of flames. Gardevoir and Celebi unleashed Psychic on Koffing, Grimer, Ekans, and Arbok. Pikachu let out a Thunderbolt on Team Rocket Grunts and their Pokemon creating an explosion sending them flying into the sky.

Jeffrey and his followers broke through the horde. However a familiar pair stood in his way, "Prepare for trouble."

"Make it double."

"To infect the world from devastation."

"To blight all peoples within our nation."

"To denounce the evils of truth and love."

"To extend our wrath to the stars above."

"Emma."

"Clarence."

"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light."

"Surrender now or prepare to fight."

"Not you two again!" Jeffrey shouted.

"You escaped us before but not this time," said Emma.

"Wait, the other twerps were not with him," said Clarence.

"Forget it. Arbok, I choose you," Emma called out her own Arbok.

"Weepinbell, I choose you," Clarence sent out his plant Pokemon.

"Haunter, Shadow Punch on Arbok. Charmeleon, Flamethrower," Jeffrey ordered. His Haunter launched a punch from the shadows at Arbok while Charmeleon scorched Weepinbell with a powerful stream of flames. During the process, it was super effective and Weepinbell was defeated.

"Glare," Emma ordered.

"Dodge and use Night Shade," Jeffrey had his Haunter dodged the Glare and defeated Arbok with a set amount of damage.

Pikachu used Thunderbolt on the Team Rocket duo and their Pokemon. An explosion sent them flying causing them to shout out, "Team Rocket's blasting off again!"

Jeffrey and his followers made it to an area where a black-haired man wearing black outfit with a white shirt underneath. On the man's right side of the chest was the insignia of Team Rocket and there was a Pokemon in his lap. "So! I must say, I am impressed you got here. Team Rocket captures Pokemon from around the world. They're important tools for keeping our criminal enterprise going. I am the leader, Giovanni! For your insolence, you will feel a world of pain!" the man got off from his seat and the Pokemon got off. "Onix, I choose you," he sent out his first Pokemon.

"Bulbasaur, you're up," Jeffrey had his Bulbasaur ready.

"Bind," Giovanni ordered.

"Counter with Razor Leaf," Jeffrey ordered and his Bulbasaur fired razor-sharp leaves from its bulb at the Onix. It was super effective and Onix was defeated.

"Onix, return," Giovanni called back his defeated Pokemon. "Rhyhorn, you're up," he sent out his next PokeMon. "Scary Face," he ordered.

"Razor Leaf," Jeffrey had his Bulbasaur firing razor-sharp leaves from its bulb at the Rhyhorn. It was super effective and Rhyhorn was defeated.

"Rhyhorn, return," Giovanni called back his defeated Pokemon. "Persian, you're up," he called to the Pokemon that was next to him.

"Persian, the Classy Cat Pokemon, A Persian's six bold whiskers sense air movements to determine what is in its vicinity. It becomes docile if grabbed by the whiskers," Jeffrey checked his Pokedex.

"Bulbasaur, you take a break," Jeffrey had his Bulbasaur stepped out. "Transform," he took the form of a Machop.

"What? He's a Pokemon," Giovanni spoke with disbelief. "Pay Day," he ordered his pet.

Jeffrey dodged the coins hurled by Persian and gave it a Dynamic Punch sending it zooming. "Transform," he returned to human form.

"What! This can't be!" Giovanni spoke with disbelief and carried his defeated Pokemon. "I see that you raise Pokemon with utmost care. A child like you would never understand what I hope to achieve. I shall step aside this time! I hope we meet again …" he then disappeared.

"Jeffrey," it was Diane.

"Are you alright?" Misty asked.

"We heard Team Rocket shouting in the air," said Brock.

"Yeah, we're in Team Rocket's Hideout," Jeffrey shocking his fellow companions. "Let's get out of here," they left the hideout.

Back at the Pokemon Center, he told them everything.

"Great! We'll just have to give the tea to the guards after we get our next badge from this gym," said Diane.

"The Rocket Game Corner had Pokemon as prizes," Brock informed.

"We'll check them out tomorrow," said Jeffrey.


	29. Celadon City Gym Battle

The next day, Team Fellowship checked out the Rocket Game Corner. The Pokemon for prizes included Porygon, Lickitung, Jynx, Mr. Mime, and Farfetch'd.

"Porygon, the Virtual Pokemon, It is capable of reverting itself entirely back to program data in order to enter cyberspace. A Porygon is copy-protected so it cannot be duplicated," Diane checked his PokeDex.

"Lickitung, the Licking Pokemon, Whenever it sees something unfamiliar, it always licks the object because it memorizes things by texture and taste. It is somewhat put off by sour things," Jeffrey checked his PokeDex.

"Jynx, the Human Shape Pokemon, A Jynx sashays rhythmically as if it were dancing. Its motions are so bouncingly alluring, people seeing it are compelled to shake their hips without noticing," Diane checked her PokeDex.

"Mr. Mime, the Barrier Pokemon, A Mr. Mime is a master of pantomime. It can convince others that something unseeable actually exists. Once believed, the imaginary object does become real," Jeffrey checked his PokeDex.

"I don't think we should gamble on those, let's head to the gym," said Jeffrey.

Team Fellowship went to the gym. "Celadon City Pokemon Gym. Leader: Erika. The nature-loving princess," Jeffrey read.

They entered and found the manager of the perfume, "Hello … Lovely weather, isn't it? It's so pleasant … Oh, dear … I must have dozed off." She was surprised seeing Team Fellowship, "I remember you. You are the boy who mistook the smell of perfume for the move Sweet Scent. The rest of you were the customers of the perfume shop. Welcome. My name is Erika. I am the Leader of Celadon Gym. I am a student of the art of flower arranging. The perfume comes from this gym and my Pokemon are solely of the Grass type. Oh, I'm sorry, I had no idea that you wished to challenge me. Very well, but I shall not lose."

Jeffrey and Diane stood on one side while Erika was in the opposite side. "The gym battle between Erika and the challengers, Jeffrey and Diane, is about to begin. Both sides will use all of their Pokemon and only the challengers can substitute. The battle is over when one side runs out of Pokemon," a referee announced.

"Victreebel, Vileplume, I choose you," Erika called out her two Pokemon. One of the two Pokemon appeared like Gloom but she was bigger and far more beautiful.

"Vileplume, the Flower Pokemon, In seasons when it produces more pollen, the air around a Vileplume turns yellow with the powder as it walks. The pollen is highly toxic and causes paralysis," Diane checked her Pokedex.

"Go Gloom," she sent out her own plant Pokemon.

"Looks like your Gloom has not evolved," Erika commented.

"Go Charmeleon," Jeffrey sent out his fire Pokemon.

There was bright light in Charmeleon, it grew wings and became bigger. In a flash of light, Jeffrey's Charmeleon evolved into a Charizard and it learned Wing Attack.

"How come Gloom isn't evolving?" Diane asked.

"Not every Pokemon evolve according to its need and will," Erika replied. "Victreebel, Stun Spore. Vileplume, Acid on her Gloom," she ordered and her Vileplume sprayed acid.

"Flamethrower on Victreebel," Jeffrey ordered and his Charizard unleashed a powerful stream of flame on Victreebel. It was super effective and Victreebel was defeated.

"Victreebel is unable to battle," the referee announced.

"Acid on her Vileplume," Diane ordered and her Gloom sprayed acid offsetting the attack.

"Victreebel, return," Erika called back her defeated Pokemon. "You should take a rest. Tangela, I choose you," she sent out her next PokeMon that appeared like a ball of vines with feet.

"Tangela, the Vine Pokemon, Its vines snap off easily and painlessly if they are grabbed, allowing it to make a quick getaway. The lost vines are replaced by new growth the very next day," Jeffrey checked his Pokedex.

"Charizard, you take a break," Jeffrey had his Charizard stepped out. "Nidoran, you're up," he sent out his male Nidoran.

"Gloom, Stun Spore," Diane ordered and her Gloom scattered powder paralyzing both opponents. During the process, something came into Erika's mind.

"Nidoran, Helping Hand," Jeffrey had his Nidoran boosting the Attack and Special Attack of Gloom slightly.

"Acid on Vileplume," Diane had her Gloom sprayed acid on Vileplume. As a result, Vileplume's Defense fell slightly.

"Nidoran, Helping Hand," Jeffrey ordered. His Nidoran increased the Attack and Special Attack of Gloom slightly.

"Finish it with Acid," Diane ordered and her Gloom sprayed acid on Vileplume defeating it.

"Vileplume is unable to battle," the referee announced.

"Vileplume, return," Erika called back her defeated Pokemon. "You did your best, you should take a nice long rest. Parasect, you're up," she sent out her last PokeMon.

"Gloom, you take a rest," Diane called off Gloom. "Nidoran, you're up," she sent out her female Nidoran to Jeffrey's male Nidoran's joy.

There were bright lights on both Pokemon and they got bigger. In a flash, Jeffrey's male Nidoran evolved into a Nidorino whereas Diane's female Nidoran evolved into a Nidorina.

"Parasect, Spore," Erika ordered and her Parasect scattered spore. Nidorino and Nidorina fell asleep.

"Now we have to wait till they wake up," said Diane.

"This will," Jeffrey blew the PokeFlute to wake their Pokemon.

"Scratch Nidorino," Erika ordered.

"Dodge and use Helping Hand," Jeffrey had his Nidorino dodged the attack. He slightly increased the Attack and Special Attack of Nidorina.

"Helping Hand," Diane ordered. Her Nidorina slightly boosted the Attack and Special Attack of Nidorino slightly.

"Stun Spore," Erika ordered.

"Dodge and use Helping Hand," Jeffrey and Diane said in unison. Both Pokemon dodged the attack then increased the Attack and Special Attack of each other.

"Scratch Nidorina," Erika ordered.

"Dodge and use Poison Sting on Parasect," Diane ordered and her Nidorina fired a toxic spike from her mouth at Parasect. It was super effective and Parasect was poisoned during process so that it could take damage from the poison.

"Poison Sting on Tangela," Jeffrey ordered and his Nidorino fired a toxic spike from his mouth at Tangela. During the process, it was super effective.

"Scratch Nidorino," Erika ordered.

"Dodge and use Peck at Parasect," Jeffrey had his Nidorino dodging the attack and Pecked Parasect with its horn. It was super effective and Parasect was defeated.

"Fury Swipes at Tangela," Diane ordered and her Nidorina raked the Tangela five times defeating.

"Tangela and Parasect are unable to battle. Victory goes to Jeffrey and Diane," the referee announced.

"Tangela, Parasect, return," Erika called back her defeated Pokemon. "You two did your best and should take a nice long rest," she then turned to Jeffrey and Diane. "I concede defeat. You are remarkably strong. I must confer on you the Rainbow Badge," Erika then gave the duo the badges. "The Rainbow Badge will make Pokemon up to level 50 obey. Please take this with you," she also gave the duo TMs. "TM19 contains Giga Drain that half the damage it inflicts is drained to heal your Pokemon. Wouldn't you agree that it's a wonderful move?"

"Of course," Jeffrey replied.

"You two did great," Diane hugged her Pokemon.

"You all did great," Jeffrey praised his Pokemon.

"Diane," Erika got Diane's attention. "Watching you and your Gloom battling reminds me of using my own Gloom."

"You have a Gloom?"

"When I was a little girl, I was lost and was attacked by a Grimer. A Gloom came to save me and we became best friends," Erika recalled.

"What happened to your Gloom afterwards?"

"I found a Leaf Stone and evolved it into a Vileplume that you have battled. I wish the both of you luck."

"Thanks."


	30. Roads from Celadon City

Jeffrey called in favors with Professor Oak to send him his Meowth and he had to send Nidorino over. Diane exchanged her Nidorina for her Psyduck so that Jeffrey's Nidorino could be with his love.

Team Fellowship returned to Route 16 to explore and had a workout there. The wilderness was inhabited by wild Rattata, Raticate, Spearow, and Fearow.

Diane's Psyduck was problematic as it was dimwitted and had difficulty following orders. She relied on patience and tolerance to train her Psyduck. When its headache was bad enough, its Confusion attack was more effective and the move Disable could be used. From the rough workout, her Psyduck learned Screech and Fury Swipes.

On the other hand, Jeffrey's Meowth had no difficulty following orders. It learned Pay Day, Faint Attack, and Screech. After Meowth learned Pay Day, Jeffrey had to collect extra money from the defeated Pokemon when the move was used.

A familiar face approached Team Fellowship and it was Dawson the rich boy, "Remember me at the Nugget Bridge?"

"Of course, I do," Jeffrey replied.

"Want to battle?"

"Let's do it."

"The battle between Jeffrey and Dawson is about to begin. Each side can only use one Pokemon and the battle is over when one of the Pokemon are unable to continue," Brock announced as referee.

"Raticate, I choose you," Dawson sent out his only Pokemon.

"Go Meowth," Jeffrey sent out his Meowth.

"Let the battle begin," Brock announced.

"Raticate, Focus Energy," Dawson had his Raticate preparing itself.

"Screech," Jeffrey ordered and his Meowth Screeched at Raticate harshly lowering its defense.

"Scary Face," Dawson ordered.

"Dodge and use Pay Day," Jeffrey had his Meowth dodge the Scary Face and hurled coins at the Raticate.

"Quick Attack," Dawson had his Raticate striking Meowth at full speed.

"Pay Day," Jeffrey ordered and his Meowth finished Raticate off by hurling coins at it.

"Raticate is unable to battle, victory goes to Jeffrey," Brock announced.

"Raticate, return," Dawson called back his defeated Pokemon. "You did your best, you should take a nice long rest," he turned to Jeffrey giving him the prize money. "I see that you have invested more on Pokemon," he left afterwards.

"You did good, Meowth," Jeffrey praised and picked up the extra money generated from the Pay Day.

Another familiar face approached Team Fellowship and it was Evan, "Did you forget about me?"

"Of course not," Diane replied.

"I want a rematch with you two."

"We'll accept."

"The battle between Evan and the young couple is about to begin. Both sides can use two Pokemon, the battle is over when one side runs out of Pokemon," Brock announced as referee.

"Arbok, Sandslash, I choose you," Evan sent out two of his Pokemon that had evolved recently.

"Go Psyduck," Diane sent out her duck Pokemon.

"Go Bulbasaur," Jeffrey sent out his Grass-type Pokemon.

"Let the battle begin!" Brock announced.

"Arbok, Bite Psyduck. Sandslash, Poison Sting," Evan ordered and his Arbok bit Psyduck right at the head.

"Dodge and use Razor Leaf," Jeffrey had his Bulbasaur first dodging the poison spikes fired from Sandslash's mouth and unleashed razor-sharp leaves on both opponents. It was not effective on Arbok, but super effective on Sandslash defeating it.

"Sandslash is unable to battle," Brock announced.

"Sandslash, return," Evan called back his defeated Pokemon.

"Disable," Diane ordered and her Psyduck unleashed a power paralyzing Arbok. "Confusion," this caused her Psyduck to unleash psychic power on Arbok from its head and it was super effective. "Confusion one more time," Diane had Psyduck defeating Arbok with Confusion.

"Arbok is unable to battle, victory goes to Jeffrey and Diane," Brock announced.

"Arbok, return," Evan called back his defeated Pokemon. "You all need extra training," he turned to the duo giving them prize money before leaving.

Team Fellowship smelled something good and Blossom approached Team Fellowship, "I guess the aroma helped you remember."

"Of course I remember," Brock ran to hold her hand. "Take your mind off from battle because your aroma attracted a guy who would want to go out with you," he flirted with her.

"I don't think she's looking for a date," Misty dragged Brock by the ear.

"Would you two like to battle with me?" Blossom asked Jeffrey and Diane.

"Sure," Diane replied.

"The battle between Blossom and the young couple is about to begin. Both sides will use two Pokemon, the battle is over when one side runs out of Pokemon," Brock announced as referee.

"Weepinbell, Gloom, I choose you," Blossom sent out her two Pokemon that had evolved recently.

"Go Charizard," Jeffrey sent out his dragon-like Pokemon.

"Go Gloom," Diane sent out her own Gloom.

"Let the battle begin!" Brock announced.

"Weepinbell, Acid on Charizard. Gloom, Acid on her Gloom," Blossom ordered.

"Dodge and Flamethrower on Weepinbell," Jeffrey ordered. His Charizard dodged the Acid and unleashed a powerful stream of flames on Weepinbell. It was super effective and Weepinbell was defeated.

"Dodge and show her a normal attack," Diane ordered. Her Gloom dodged the Acid and gave her Gloom a normal attack.

"Weepinbell is unable to battle," Brock announced.

"Weepinbell, return," Blossom called back her defeated Pokemon. "You take a rest," she then turned to Diane. "Looks like your Gloom knows Tackle," the aroma lady then turned to her Gloom. "Sleep Powder."

"Dodge it," Jeffrey ordered and his Charizard dodged the attack.

"Not exactly. Dodge and use Acid," Diane ordered. Her Gloom dodged the attack and sprayed Acid on Blossom's Gloom defeating it.

"Blossom's Gloom is unable to battle, victory goes to Jeffrey and Diane," Brock announced.

"Gloom, return," Blossom called back her defeated Pokemon. "You take a rest," she then gave the duo prize money. "Erika the gym leader lives in the city ahead."

"We know, we got ourselves the badges from her," said Diane as she and Jeffrey showed Blossom the badges.

"Did you know that she's the manager of the perfume shop of Celadon City?"

"Yeah, I guess you're a big fan of hers," Jeffrey replied.

"True, I'll see you two around," Blossom left.

Team Fellowship went to the Celadon Department Store where they purchased new clothes and supplies.

The next day, they explored Route 7. The wilderness was inhabited by wild Pidgey, Pidgeotto, Meowth, Oddish, Gloom, Bellsprout, Weepinbell, Growlithe, and Vulpix. Diane caught a Vulpix that she deemed beautiful and it was sent to Professor Oak's lab.

A young man approached Team Fellowship, "Thinking about challenging Sabrina?"

"We're preparing to take on her," Jeffrey replied.

"The name's Dario, how about I give you a warm up?"

"He won't be alone to have this warm up," said Diane.

"The battle between Dario and the young couple, Jeffrey and Diane, is about to begin. Both sides can use all of their Pokemon and can substitute. The battle is over when one side runs out of Pokemon," Brock announced as referee.

"Slowpoke, Kadabra, I choose you," Dario sent out two of his Pokemon and the way he threw the Pokeballs was different from the other trains. He clicked the buttons and used un-seeable powers to guide them.

"Go Haunter," Jeffrey sent out his ghost Pokemon.

"Go Gloom," Diane sent out her plant Pokemon.

"Let the battle begin!" Brock announced.

"Kadabra, Future Sight. Slowpoke, Confusion on Haunter," Dario communicated with this Pokemon via telepathy without saying the orders aloud. Kadabra foresaw an attack and Slowpoke unleashed psychic power from its mind on Haunter. During the process, it was super effective.

"Stun Spore," Diane ordered and her Gloom scattered powder paralyzing both opponents.

"Shadow Punch on Kadabra," Jeffrey ordered and his Haunter struck Kadabra with a punch from the shadows. During the process, it was super effective.

"Normal attack on Slowpoke," Diane ordered and her Gloom gave Slowpoke a normal attack.

"Shadow Punch one more time," Jeffrey had Haunter punching Kadabra from the shadows. It was super effective and Kadabra was defeated.

"Kadabra is unable to battle," Brock announced.

"Kadabra, return," Dario called back his defeated Pokemon. "Mr. Mime, you're up," he sent his next Pokemon.

"Normal attack on Slowpoke again," Diane ordered and her Gloom gave Slowpoke another normal attack.

"Hypnosis on Mr. Mime," Jeffrey had his Haunter hypnotized Mr. Mime putting him to sleep.

"Finish Slowpoke with a normal attack," Diane had Gloom finishing Slowpoke off with a normal attack.

"Shadow Punch," Jeffrey ordered. His Haunter punched Mr. Mime from the shadows and it was super effective.

"Slowpoke is unable to battle," Brock announced.

"Slowpoke, return," Dario called back his defeated Pokemon.

"Night Shade," Jeffrey ordered and his Haunter finished Mr. Mime off with a set amount of damage.

"Mr. Mime is unable to battle, victory goes to Jeffrey and Diane," Brock announced.

"Mr. Mime, return," Dario called back his defeated Pokemon. "Keep up with your training because Sabrina shouldn't be taken lightly," he gave the duo prize money and left.

A woman wearing white robes approached Team Fellowship, "My name is Paula, I'm looking for a one-on-one battle."

"I'll take you on," said Jeffrey.

"The battle between Paula and Jeffrey is about to begin. Both trainers can use only one Pokemon, the battle is over when one Pokemon is unable to continue," Brock announced.

"Gastly, I choose you," Paula sent out her only Pokemon.

"Go Meowth," Jeffrey sent out his cat Pokemon.

"How come he's using a Normal type?" Misty muttered.

"Let the battle begin!" Brock announced.

"Lick," Paula ordered. Her Gastly licked Meowth and it had little effect on it.

"Faint Attack," Jeffrey ordered. Meowth drew the Gastly close and struck it without missing. It was super effective and Gastly was defeated.

"Gastly is unable to battle, victory goes to Jeffrey," Brock announced.

"Gastly return," Paula called back her defeated Pokemon. "You surprised me, but it'll take more than that to surprise Sabrina," she gave Jeffrey prize money and left.

A young man in fancy outfit juggling Pokeballs approached Team Fellowship, "My name is Mason, who wants to take on my Pokemon?"

"We'll take you on," Diane accepted.

"The battle between Mason and the young couple, Jeffrey and Diane, is about to begin. Both sides can use all of their Pokemon and can substitute, the battle is over when one side runs out of Pokemon," Brock announced.

"Voltorb, Drowzee, I choose you," Mason sent out two of his Pokemon.

"Go Marowak," Diane sent out her bone keeper Pokemon.

"Haunter, you're up," Jeffrey called on his ghost Pokemon.

"Let the battle begin!" Brock announced.

"Voltorb, Screech. Drowzee, Confusion on Haunter," Mason ordered. His Drowzee unleashed a psychic power from its mind on Haunter and it was super effective while Voltorb Screeched at both opponents lowering their defense harshly.

"Focus Energy," Diane ordered and her Marowak readied itself.

"Shadow Punch on Drowzee," Jeffrey ordered and his Haunter punched Drowzee from the shadows. It was super effective and Drowzee was defeated.

"Drowzee is unable to battle," Brock announced.

"Drowzee, return," Mason called back his defeated Pokemon. "Kadabra, you're up," he sent out his next Pokemon. "Voltorb, Tackle on Marowak. Kadabra, Future Sight," Mason ordered and his Kadabra foresaw an attack.

"Hypnosis on Kadabra," Jeffrey had his Haunter hypnotizing Kadabra putting it to sleep.

"Bonemerang on Voltorb," Diane had her Marowak hurling its bone on Voltorb like a boomerang creating a critical hit defeating it within a strike.

"Voltorb is unable to battle," Brock announced.

"Voltorb, return," Mason called back his defeated Pokemon.

"Shadow Punch on Kadabra," Jeffrey had his Haunter punching Kadabra from the shadows and it was super effective. "Finish it off with Shadow Punch," this time Kadabra was defeated by Haunter using Shadow Punch.

"Kadabra is unable to battle, victory goes to Jeffrey and Diane," Brock announced.

"Kadabra, return," Mason called back his defeated Pokemon. "You all entertained me," he gave the duo prize money and left.

After a lunchbreak, Team Fellowship continued working out while. Jeffrey's Haunter learned Shadow Ball, Charizard learned Slash, Paras learned Giga Drain, and Bulbasaur learned Solar Beam. Diane's Wartortle learned Skull Bash and Gloom learned Petal Dance.

They entered into the border and Jeffrey gave the guard tea, "Oh, that Tea … It looks awfully tasty."

"You can have it," said Jeffrey.

"Huh? I can have this drink? Gee, thanks!" the guard then took some of the sample and brewed it. "Glug, glug … Gulp. If you want to go to Saffron City, you can go on through. I'll share this tea with the other guards."

Team Fellowship finally made it to Saffron City.

 **Author's Note**

Here's a list of wild Pokemon living in the following locations:

Route 16:

\- Lv. 24 Rattata = 40%

\- Lv. 29 Raticate = 5%

\- Lv. 24 Spearow = 15%

\- Lv. 29 Fearow = 40%

Route 7:

\- Lv. 17 - 25 Meowth = 35%

\- Lv. 27 - 30 Pidgey = 10%

\- Lv. 32 Pidgeotto = 5%

\- Lv. 15 - 25 Growlithe = 10%

\- Lv. 15 - 25 Vulpix = 10%

\- Lv. 26 - 30 Bellsprout = 10%

\- Lv. 32 Weepinbell = 5%

\- Lv. 26 - 30 Oddish = 10%

\- Lv. 32 Gloom = 5%


	31. Liberation of Silph Company

Team Fellowship was shocked to find Saffron City occupied by Team Rocket when they arrived. "Team Rocket?" Jeffrey, Diane, Misty, and Brock spoke in unison.

"What are they doing here?" Misty asked.

"We'll find out," Jeffrey did not have the exact answer.

When they approached the Pokemon Center, a brown-haired woman wearing a yellow hairband in blue business attire was harassed by a couple of Team Rocket grunts.

"Leave her alone!" Brock got the Team Rocket grunts' attention.

"None of your business," a Team Rocket grunt turned to Team Fellowship.

"Stay out of our way or else. Zubat, I choose you," another Team Rocket grunt sent out his own Pokemon.

"Cubone, I choose you," the Team Rocket grunt sent out his own Cubone.

"Zubat, I choose you," Brock sent out his own Zubat.

"Misty calls Staryu," Misty sent out her first PokeMon.

Jeffrey and Diane had to watch their friends battling this time.

"Zubat, Supersonic," Brock ordered and his Zubat confused both of its opponents by emitting soundwaves.

"Water Pulse on Cubone," Misty ordered and her Staryu fired water waves at Cubone. It was super effective and Cubone was defeated.

"Cubone, return," the Team Rocket grunt called back his defeated Pokemon. "Cubone, you're up," he sent out another Cubone.

"Zubat, Confuse Ray," the other Team Rocket grunt ordered, however the confused Pokemon used a ray that confused Cubone instead.

"Water Pulse on Cubone," Misty ordered and her Staryu defeated another Cubone with Water Pulse leaving the Team Rocket grunt out of Pokemon.

"Wing Attack," Brock ordered and his Zubat struck Team Rocket grunt's Zubat with its wing defeating it.

"Zubat, return," the Team Rocket grunt called back his defeated Pokemon. "Zubat, you're up," he sent out his second Zubat.

"Wing Attack," Brock had his Zubat striking Team Rocket grunt's Zubat with its wing defeating it.

"Zubat, return," the Team Rocket grunt called back his defeated Pokemon. "Golbat, you're up," he sent out his last Pokemon.

"Zubat, you did good. Return," Brock called back his Zubat. "Onix, you're up," he sent out his other Pokemon.

"Bite," the Team Rocket grunt ordered.

"Rock Tomb," Brock had his Onix stopped Golbat by sending boulders burying it. It was super effective and Golbat was defeated.

"Golbat, return," the Team Rocket grunt called back his defeated Pokemon. "We're out of here," he and the other grunt fled.

"Are you alright?" Brock asked.

"Yeah, and thank you for saving me," the woman replied.

Team Fellowship took the woman in the outskirts of the city and revealed that she was a secretary for the president of the Silph Company.

"Why is Team Rocket after you?" Brock asked.

"Because Silph Company has been taken over by Team Rocket," the secretary replied.

"What do they want with the company?" Jeffrey asked.

"It is the Master Ball they wanted. It is the ultimate PokeBall that has been in development for Silph for years. With the Master Ball, you can catch any Pokemon without fail," the secretary explained.

"Sounds like that it is the most powerful Pokeball," said Diane.

"Right now, it is still a prototype. Team Rocket threatened our president as well as our scientists. They're demanding they're perfected. They want to use it for themselves. Right now our scientists are locked inside Silph and are being forced to work on it day and night. Worst of all, they're using Pokemon that Team Rocket have captured in their experiments," the secretary gave out more information.

"This is terrible," Misty commented.

"They conducted test after test. And many Pokemon have already collapsed," the secretary spoke sadly.

"Someone has to put an end to such inhumane practices," said Jeffrey.

"The president wants help from outside the company, but Team Rocket watches him too closely and he couldn't get a single message through. So he entrusted me with the task, if I managed to escape, I can contact the police," the secretary got up and Brock helped her up.

"Brock, Misty, escort her to the police station. Diane, Pikachu, Gardevoir, Celebi, and I will deal with Team Rocket as if they're enemy troops," Jeffrey said to the two gym leaders.

"Why can't you wait for the police to come?" the secretary asked.

"There's no time to lose now. The longer we defer the Pokemon there would continue to suffer," said Jeffrey.

Jeffrey, Diane, Pikachu, Gardevoir, and Celebi approached the entrance. Two Team Rocket grunts barred the way and one of them threatened, "This is a no-go zone. Anyone who dares will be liable for a broken nose."

"Try us then," said Diane.

"Golbat, I choose you," a Team Rocket grunt sent out his first Pokemon.

"Cubone, I choose you," another Team Rocket grunt called sent out his first Pokemon.

"Go Geodude," Jeffrey sent out his rock Pokemon.

"Go Wartortle," Diane sent out her turtle Pokemon.

"Rock Blast on Golbat," Jeffrey ordered and his Geodude hurled boulders at the Golbat. It was super effective and Golbat was defeated within two strikes.

"Water Gun on Cubone," Diane ordered and her Wartortle squirted water at the Cubone. It was super effective and Cubone was defeated.

"Golbat, return," the Team Rocket grunt called back his defeated Pokemon. "Zubat, you're up," he sent out his next PokeMon.

"Cubone, return," the other Team Rocket grunt called back his defeated Pokemon. "Zubat, you're up," he sent out his next Pokemon.

"Wartortle, you take a break," Diane had Wartortle stepped out of the arena. "Psyduck, you're up," she sent out her duck Pokemon.

"Rock Blast," Jeffrey had Geodude hurling boulders at one of the Zubat. It was super effective and Zubat was defeated within one strike.

"Zubat, return," the Team Rocket grunt called back his defeated Pokemon. "Zubat, you're up," he sent out his next Zubat.

"Zubat, Bite," the other Team Rocket grunt ordered and his Zubat bit Psyduck on the head.

"Confusion," Diane ordered and her Psyduck unleashed a psychic power on the Zubat. It was super effective and Zubat was defeated.

"Zubat, return," the other Team Rocket grunt called back his Pokemon and he was out of Pokemon.

"Psyduck, you sit this one out," Diane had Psyduck stepping out.

"Rock Blast," Jeffrey had Geodude hurling a boulder at another Zubat. It was super effective and Zubat was defeated within a strike.

"Zubat, return," the Team Rocket grunt called back his defeated Pokemon. "Raticate, you're up," he sent out his last Pokemon.

"Earthquake," Jeffrey ordered and his Geodude pounded the ground with its fists creating an earthquake on the arena.

"Hyper Fang," the Team Rocket grunt had his Raticate biting hard on Geodude with its sharp fangs and it was not very effective.

"Finish with Strength," Jeffrey ordered and Geodude threw Raticate off. "Tackle," he had his Geodude finished Raticate off with a Tackle.

"Raticate, return," the Team Rocket grunt called back his defeated Pokemon. He and the other grunt retreated.

Jeffrey, Diane, Pikachu, Gardevoir, and Celebi entered the building. They reached to a door where a horde of Team Rocket grunts stood in their way. "Trying to get to the test subjects, huh?" said a Team Rocket grunt.

"Try and stop us, them," said Jeffrey.

The Team Rocket grunts sent out Rattata, Raticate, Zubat, Golbat, Sandshrew, Sandslash, Ekans, Arbok, Drowzee, Hypno, Machop, and Machoke.

"Go Meowth, Paras, Geodude, and Haunter," Jeffrey sent out four of his Pokemon.

"Go Wartortle, Psyduck, Eevee, Butterfree, and Marowak," Diane sent out five of her Pokemon.

"Meowth, Pay Day on all of them. Paras, Spore. Geodude, Rock Blast on Zubat and Golbat. Haunter, Shadow Ball on Drowzee and Hypno," Jeffrey ordered. Meowth hurled coins at all opponents and Paras scattered powder putting all opponents to sleep. Geodude hurled boulders defeating Zubat and Golbat. Haunter hurled shadowy blobs defeating Drowzee and Hypno.

"Eevee, Quick Attack on Rattata. Wartortle, Water Gun on Sandshrew and Sandslash. Butterfree, Gust on Machop and Machoke. Marowak, Bonemerang on Ekans and Arbok. Psyduck, Fury Swipes on Raticate," Diane ordered. Her Eevee defeated Rattata by striking it with full speed while her Psyduck defeated Raticate by raking it five times. Her Wartortle squirted water defeating Sandshrew and Sandslash. Her Marowak hurled its bone like a boomerang defeating Ekans and Arbok. Her Butterfree created a Gust of tornado defeating Machop and Machoke.

"Impossible," said a Team Rocket grunt as he and the others called back their defeated Pokemon then retreated. Jeffrey had to collect the extra money generated from Pay Day.

Jeffrey, Diane, Pikachu, Gardevoir, Celebi, along with their PokeMon that they got in Kanto entered the room where the PokeMon such as Geodude, Poliwag, Voltorb, Oddish, Jigglypuff, Rattata, Growlithe, Ekans, Magnemite, Zubat, Psyduck, female Nidoran, and Caterpie were held in captivity.

"Don't worry, we'll get you out of here," Gardevoir brought word to the captive Pokemon via telepathy.

Jeffrey operated a control panel and clicked a button to open the cages letting the Pokemon out.

"Keep running, everyone," Diane said to the freed Pokemon.

Jeffrey, Diane, Pikachu, Gardevoir, Celebi along with their Pokemon that they got in Kanto progressed further reaching the entrance to a lab, but another horde of Team Rocket grunts barred their way. "The scientists are busy, you should not intervene," said one of the grunts.

"I think you should let go of those scientists," said Diane.

The Team Rocket grunts sent out Rattata, Raticate, Zubat, Golbat, Koffing, Weezing, Grimer, Ekans, Arbok, Drowzee, Hypno, Machop, Machoke, Cubone, and Marowak.

"Meowth, Geodude, Paras, Haunter, you're all up," Jeffrey had four of his Pokemon in fighting positions.

"Wartortle, Marowak, Eevee, Butterfree, Psyduck, I need you," Diane called her Pokemon to fight.

"Paras, Spore. Meowth, Pay Dall on everyone. Geodude, Rock Blast on Zubat and Golbat. Haunter, Shadow Ball on Drowzee, Hypno, Koffing and Weezing," Jeffrey ordered. Paras scattered powder putting all opponents to sleep and Meowth hurled coins at all opponents. Geodude hurled boulders defeating Zubat and Golbat. Haunter hurled blobs made of shadow defeating Drowzee, Hypno, Koffing, and Weezing.

"Marowak, Bonemerang at Ekans, Arbok, and Grimer. Wartortle, Water Gun at Cubone and Team Rocket's Marowak. Eevee, Quick Attack on Rattata. Psyduck, Fury Swipes on Raticate. Butterfree, Gust on Machop and Machoke," Diane ordered. Her Marowak hurled its bone like a boomerang at Ekans, Arbok, and Grimer. Wartortle squirted water defeating Team Rocket's Cubone and Marowak. Eevee defeating Rattata by striking it with full speed and Psyduck defeated Raticate by raking it five times. Butterfree created a Gust of tornado defeating Machop and Machoke.

"No way!" said a Team Rocket grunt as he and the others recalled their defeated Pokemon then fled.

From the battles with Team Rocket, Jeffrey's Geodude learned Double-Edge and Diane's Butterfree learned Silver Wind.

"What kept you, Jeffrey, Diane?" it was Blue. "Hahaha! I thought you'd turn up if I waited here! I guess Team Rocket slowed you down!"

"Blue, what are you doing here?" Jeffrey asked.

"Not that I care! I saw you in Saffron, so I decided to see if you got better!" Blue then sent out two of his Pokemon, "Exeggcute, Growlithe, I choose you."

"Haunter, you're up," Jeffrey had his Haunter in position.

"I need you, Wartortle," Diane had her Wartortle ready.

"Looks like your Wartortle hasn't evolved. Exeggcute, Leech Seed on Wartortle. Growlithe, Ember on Haunter," Blue ordered.

"Dodge and use Water Gun on Growlithe," Diane ordered. Her Wartortle dodged the Leech Seed and squirted water on Growlithe. It was super effective and Growlithe was defeated.

"Shadow Ball on Exeggcute," Jeffrey ordered and his Haunter hurled a blob made of shadow at Exeggcute. It was super effective and Exeggcute was defeated.

"Growlithe, Exeggcute, return," Blue called back both of his defeated Pokemon. "Alakazam, Blastoise, you're up," he sent out his next PokeMon.

"Alakazam, the Psi Pokemon, While it has strong psychic abilities and high intelligence, an Alakazam's muscles are very weak. It uses psychic power to move its body," Jeffrey checked his Pokedex.

"Blastoise, the Shellfish Pokemon, The waterspouts that protrude from its shell are highly accurate. Their bullets of water can precisely nail tin cans from a distance of over 160 feet," Diane checked her Pokedex.

There were bright lights in both Haunter and Wartortle as both PokeMon got bigger. Haunter had legs and feet while Wartortle had two cannon protruding from its shell. In a flash, Jeffrey's Haunter evolved into a Gengar while Diane's Wartortle evolved into a Blastoise.

"Gengar, the Shadow Pokemon, Deep in the night, your shadow cast by a streetlight may suddenly overtake you. It is actually a Gengar running past you, pretending to be your shadow," Jeffrey checked his Pokedex.

"Alakazam, Future Sight. Blastoise, Bite Gengar," Blue ordered and his Alakazam foresaw an attack.

"Dodge and use Shadow Ball on Alakazam," Jeffrey ordered. His Gengar dodged the attack and hurled a blob made of shadow at Alakazam. It was super effective and Gengar laughed at Alakazam when it was defeated.

"Show his Blastoise Skull Bash," Diane had her Blastoise lowering its head.

"Alakazam, return," Blue called back his defeated Pokemon. "Pidgeot, you're up," Blue sent out his next Pokemon.

"Gengar, you take a break," Jeffrey had Gengar stepped out of the fight. "Geodude, you're up," he called back his Geodude.

"This should be easy. Blastoise, Water Gun at Geodude. Pidgeot, Wing Attack on her Blastoise," Blue ordered. Before his Blastoise attacked, Diane's Blastoise rammed Blue's Blastoise defeating it. During the process, Pidgeot's attack missed. "Blastoise, return," Blue called back his defeated Pokemon. "Rhyhorn, you're up," he sent out his next Pokemon.

"Rock Blast at Pidgeot," Jeffrey ordered and his Geodude hurled boulders at Pidgeot. It was super effective and Pidgeot was defeated in three strikes.

"Pidgeot, return," Blue called back his defeated Pokemon. "Rhyhorn, Scary Face on Blastoise," he ordered.

"Water Gun on Rhyhorn," Diane ordered and her Blastoise squirted water from its cannons at Rhyhorn. It was super effective and Rhyhorn was defeated.

"Rhyhorn, return," Blue called back his defeated Pokemon and gave the duo prize money. "So, you are ready for boss Rocket!"

"That's right," Diane confirmed.

"Well, Jeffrey, Diane! I'm moving on up and ahead! By checking my Pokedex, I'm starting to see what's strong and how they evolve! Am I a genius or what?" Blue spoke arrogantly.

"So?" said Jeffrey.

"I'm going to the Pokemon League. I'll become the world's most powerful trainer! Jeffrey, Diane, well, good luck to you two! Don't sweat it! Smell ya!" Blue then left afterwards.

Jeffrey, Diane, Pikachu, Gardevoir, Celebi, along with the Pokemon they got in Kanto opened the door to the laboratory. "Everyone! Get out of here! Now!" Jeffrey shouted to the scientists causing them to evacuate.

"You came to save us?" said a scientist who stopped in front of Jeffrey, Diane, Pikachu, Gardevoir, Celebi, along with the PokeMon the duo got in Kanto.

"That's what we're here for," Jeffrey replied.

"Why, thank you! I want you to have this Pokemon for saving us," the scientist gave the duo a Pokeball with a Pokemon inside. "It's a Lapras. It's a very nice intelligent Pokemon. We kept it in our lab, but it will be much better off with you. I think you will be a good trainer for Lapras! It's a good swimmer. It'll give you a lift across water!"

"Lapras, the Transport Pokemon, People have driven Lapras almost to the point of extinction. In the evenings, this Pokémon is said to sing plaintively as it seeks what few others of its kind still remain," Jeffrey checked his Pokedex.

"It's in Professor Oak's laboratory," Jeffrey received the Lapras and it was sent to Professor Oak's laboratory. "Thank you," he said to the scientist who then evacuated along with the others.

Jeffrey, Diane, Pikachu, Gardevoir, Celebi, along with the Pokemon they got in Kanto proceeded forward. Two familiar faces stood in their way, "Prepare for trouble."

"Make it double."

"To infect the world from devastation."

"To blight all peoples within our nation."

"To denounce the evils of truth and love."

"To extend our wrath to the stars above."

"Emma."

"Clarence."

"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light."

"Surrender now or prepare to fight."

"Not you two again!" Diane shouted.

"If you are to reach the boss, you should go through us first. Arbok, I choose you," Emma sent out her first Pokemon.

"Weepinbell, I choose you," Clarence sent out his plant Pokemon.

"Marowak, you're up," Diane had her Marowak in position.

"Go Charizard," Jeffrey sent out his dragon-like Pokemon.

"Razor Leaf on Marowak," Clarence ordered.

"Poison Sting on Charizard," Emma ordered.

"Flamethrower on Weepinbell," Jeffrey ordered and his Charizard quickly unleashed a powerful stream of flames on Weepinbell before it could attack. It was super effective and Weepinbell was defeated.

"Bonemerang on Arbok," Diane ordered and her Marowak quickly hurled its bone like a boomerang at Arbok. It was super effective and Arbok was defeated in two strikes.

Jeffrey nodded at Pikachu causing it to use Thunderbolt on the Team Rocket duo and their Pokemon triggering an explosion sending them flying into the air.

"Team Rocket's blasting off again!" Emma and Clarence shouted in unison.

Jeffrey, Diane, Pikachu, Gardevoir, Celebi, along with their Pokemon they got in Kanto stormed through the door. "You again!" he recognized a man who appeared to be familiar with his Persian on his side.

"This is Giovanni?" said Diane and Jeffrey nodded to confirm.

"So we meet again! I see you have a girlfriend. The President and I are discussing a vital business proposition," said Giovanni.

"A proposition? You forced your way in here," a nearly bald old man in business attire whom Team Fellowship guessed to be the president of the Silph Company spoke angrily.

"Keep your nose out of grown-up matters or experience a world of pain! Nidorino, Nidorina, I choose you," Giovanni sent out his first two Pokemon.

"I need you, Psyduck," Diane had her Psyduck ready.

"Gengar, you're up," Jeffrey had his shadow PokeMon in position.

"Nidorina, Fury Swipes on Psyduck. Nidorino, Poison Sting on Gengar," Giovanni ordered. His Nidorina raked Psyduck on the head five times and Nidorino fired a toxic spike from its mouth at Gengar. When Nidorino did so, it was not very effective and Gengar laughed at it.

There was bright light in Psyduck and it became bigger. In a flash of light, Diane's Psyduck evolved into a Golduck. Since the evolution, Golduck was smarter and more serious.

"Confusion on Nidorina," Diane ordered and her Golduck quickly unleashed a psychic power from its mind naturally at Nidorina. It was super effective and Nidorina was defeated.

"Shadow Ball on Nidorino," Jeffrey ordered and his Gengar hurled a blob made of shadow on Nidorino defeating it.

"Nidorino, Nidorina, return," Giovanni called back both of his defeated Pokemon. "Rhyhorn, Persian, you're up," he called upon his pet while sending out his other Pokemon.

"Golduck, you take a break," Diane had Golduck stepping out. "I need you, Blastoise," she had her Blastoise in position.

"Gengar, you take a break," Jeffrey had Gengar stepping out. "Meowth, you're up," he had his Meowth in position. There was a flash of light in Meowth as it became bigger and whiskers grew. In a flash, Jeffrey's Meowth evolved into a Persian.

"Persian, Pay Day on his Persian. Rhyhorn, Scary Face on Blastoise," Giovanni ordered.

"Dodge and show them Screech," Jeffrey ordered and his Persian Screeched at both opponents lowering their defenses harshly.

"Dodge and use Water Gun on Rhyhorn," Diane ordered. Her Blastoise dodged the attack and squirted water from its cannons at Rhyhorn. It was super effective and Rhyhorn was defeated.

"Rhyhorn, return," Giovanni called back his defeated Pokemon. "Persian, Growl," he ordered and his Persian let out a cute Growl lowering the attack of both opponents slightly.

"Pay Day," Jeffrey ordered and his Persian finished Giovanni's Persian off by hurling coins at it. He had to collect the extra money generated by Pay Day.

"Arrgh! I lost again!?" Giovanni ran to his defeated pet Pokemon. "Blast it all! You ruined our plans for Silph! But, Team Rocket will never fall! Never forget that all PokeMon exist for Team Rocket! I must go, but I shall return!" he fled holding his pet Pokemon.

"Oh, dear boy and girl! Thank you for saving Silph. I will never forget you saved us in our moment of peril. I have to thank you in some way. Because I am rich, I can give you anything. Here, maybe this will do," the president of the Silph Company gave Jeffrey a Master Ball. "You can't buy that anywhere. It's our secret prototype Master Ball. It will catch any Pokemon without fail! You should be quiet about using it, though."

"Thank you," said Jeffrey. "You all did good," he praised his Pokemon.

"You all make me proud," Diane hugged her Pokemon.

Jeffrey, Diane, Pikachu, Gardevoir, and Celebi met up with Misty and Brock at the Pokemon Center. Both the starting members of Team Fellowship and the gym leaders told each other what had happened.


	32. Two Gyms of Saffron City

Team Fellowship stayed in the Pokemon Center for a night since the liberation of the Silph Company. "Saffron City has two gyms. The main gym is where trainers will get their next badge and the other is the Fighting Dojo," Brock spoke according to the guidebook.

"Let's get our next badge from the main gym," said Jeffrey.

They went to the main gym and Diane read, "Saffron City Pokemon Gym. Leader: Sabrina. The Master of Psychic Pokemon."

"It means this gym specializes in Psychic type," said Jeffrey.

"I remember Dario said that Sabrina should not be taken lightly," Diane remembered what Dario the Psychic told them.

"Not only Sabrina is the gym leader, but the most powerful psychic," said Brock.

"Weaknesses to Psychic PokeMon are Bug, Ghost, and Dark types," said Jeffrey.

"Dark type?" Misty spoke as she did not believe what she heard.

"Of course, Psychic attacks have little effect on Dark types. It's too bad that there aren't any Dark-type Pokemon," Jeffrey spoke in disappointment.

Team Fellowship entered the main gym. Jeffrey and Diane took positions in the arena where they faced a young woman wearing red and black shirt, black pants, and red boots. The young woman whom Team Fellowship guessed as Sabrina said, "I had a vision of your arrival. I have had psychic powers since I was a child. It started when a spoon I carelessly tossed, bent. I dislike battling, but if you wish, I will you show you my powers!"

"The battle between the gym leader Sabrina and challengers, Jeffrey and Diane, is about to begin. Both sides will use all of their Pokemon and only challengers can substitute. The battle is over when one side runs out of Pokemon," the referee announced.

"Kadabra, Mr. Mime, I choose you," Sabrina sent out her first two Pokemon psychic's style.

"Go Paras," Jeffrey sent out his bug and grass Pokemon. There was bright light in Paras as it became bigger and the mushroom became just one. In a flash, Jeffrey's Paras evolved into a Parasect.

"Go Butterfree," Diane sent out her butterfly PokeMon.

"Let the battle begin!" the referee announced.

"Kadabra, Future Sight. Mr. Mime, Calm Mind," Sabrina ordered via telepathy. Her Kadabra foresaw an attack while Mr. Mime focused its own mind to raise special attack and special defense slightly.

"Spore," Jeffrey ordered and his Parasect put all opponents to sleep by scattering powder.

"Silver Wind," Diane ordered. Her Butterfree flapped its wings blowing silver dust at both opponents and it was super effective.

"Slash on Kadabra," Jeffrey ordered and his Parasect Slashed Kadabra defeating it.

"Silver Wind," Diane had her Butterfree blowing silver dust at Mr. Mime. It was super effective and Mr. Mime was defeated.

"Kadabra and Mr. Mime are unable to battle," the referee announced.

"Kadabra, Mr. Mime, return," Sabrina called back her defeated Pokemon. "You two should take a nice long rest. Hypno, Alakazam, you're up," she sent out her last two Pokemon.

"Parasect, you take a break," Jeffrey had Paras stepped out. "Gengar, you're up," he sent out his shadow Pokemon.

"Butterfree what happened?" Diane was shocked when Butterfree took damage unexpectedly.

"It has to be the Future Sight," Jeffrey guessed.

"Hypno, Hypnosis on Butterfree. Alakazam, Psychic on Gengar," Sabrina ordered via telepath.

"Shadow Ball on Alakazam," Jeffrey ordered. His Gengar hurled a blob made of shadow at Alakazam countering the attack and it was super effective.

"Dodge and use Stun Spore," Diane ordered and her Butterfree scattered powder to paralyze both opponents.

"Shadow Ball on Alakazam," Jeffrey had Gengar finishing Alakazam off with Shadow Ball and it was super effective.

"Silver Wind on Hypno," Diane had Butterfree blowing silver dust on Hypno. It was super effective and Hypno was defeated.

"Hypno and Alakazam are unable to battle, victory goes to Jeffrey and Diane," the referee announced.

"Hypno, Alakazam, return," Sabrina called back her defeated Pokemon. "This loss shocks me! But, a loss is a loss. I admit, I didn't work hard enough to win. Your victory has earned you the Marsh Badge," she gave the duo the badges. "The Marsh Badge makes Pokemon up to Level 70 obey you. Stronger Pokemon will become wild, ignoring your orders in battle. Just don't raise your Pokemon too much to avoid that problem. Wait, please take this TM with you," Sabrina gave Jeffrey and Diane another TM. "Psychic power isn't something that only a few people have. Everyone has psychic power. People just don't realize it."

Team Fellowship rested so that they could check out the Fighting Dojo the next day. As they entered, they bumped into two acquaintances.

"So, the young couple has come to challenge us," it was Nob.

"Before you take on the master, you have to take us down first," it was Hugh.

"We'll accept," said Jeffrey.

"Machoke, I choose you," Nob sent out his only Pokemon that had evolved recently.

"Primeape, I choose you," Hugh sent out his first Pokemon that also had evolved.

"Go Charizard," Jeffrey sent out his dragon-like Pokemon.

"Go Butterfree," Diane sent out her butterfly Pokemon.

"Foresight on Charizard," Nob ordered and his Machoke identified Charizard.

"Rage," Hugh ordered and his Primeape was enraged.

"Wing Attack on Machoke," Jeffrey had his Charizard striking Machoke with its wings. It was super effective and Machoke was defeated.

"Machoke, return," Nob called back his defeated Pokemon.

"Psybeam on Primeape," Diane had her Butterfree unleashing a beam from its eyes at Primeape. It was super effective and Primeape was defeated.

"Primeape, return," Hugh called back his defeated Pokemon. "Machoke, you're up," he sent out his next Pokemon. "Seismic Toss," Hugh ordered.

"Psybeam," Diane had her Butterfree unleashing a beam at Hugh's Machoke. It was super effective and Hugh's Machoke was defeated.

"Machoke, return," Hugh called back his defeated Pokemon.

"Go ahead and challenge the master," said Nob giving Jeffrey prize money.

"You two have grown much stronger than we've anticipated," Hugh gave Diane prize money.

Team Fellowship approached a black belt who was waiting for them. "I am the Karate Master! I am the Leader here! You wish to challenge us? Expect no mercy! Fwaaa!"

"The battle between the Karate Master Kiyo and the challengers, Jeffrey and Diane, is about to begin. Both sides will use two Pokemon, the battle is over when one side runs out of Pokemon," the referee announced.

"Hitmonlee, Hitmonchan, I choose you," Kiyo sent out his two Pokemon.

"You're up, Charizard," Jeffrey had his Charizard in position.

"Butterfree, I need you," Diane had her Butterfree in position.

"Let the battle begin!" the referee announced.

"Hitmonlee, Focus Energy. Hitmonchan, Fire Punch on Butterfree," Kiyo ordered and his Hitmonlee readied itself.

"Psybeam on Hitmonchan," Diane ordered and her Butterfree fired a beam from its eyes at Hitmonchan. It was super effective and Hitmonchan was defeated.

"Wing Attack on Hitmonlee," Jeffrey ordered and his Charizard struck Hitmonlee with its wings. It was super effective and Hitmonlee was defeated.

"Hitmonlee and Hitmonchan are unable to battle," the referee announced.

"Hitmonlee, Hitmonchan, return," Kiyo called back his defeated Pokemon. "Indeed, I have lost! But I beseech you, do not take our emblem as your trophy! In return, I will give you a prized Fighting Pokemon! Choose whichever you like!"

"Ladies first," said Jeffrey.

Diane began chosing, "Hitmonlee looks a bit creepy. I'll choose Hitmonchan."

"I'll take Hitmonlee," Jeffrey took the other Pokemon.

Both Fighting Pokemon were sent to Professor Oak's laboratory.


	33. The Stone Convention

Team Fellowship stayed in the Pokemon Center of Saffron City for another night. Jeffrey sent his Parasect and Persian to Professor Oak in exchange for his Krabby and Lapras. Diane sent her Butterfree and Golduck for her Horsea and Vulpix.

"The next gym is in Cinnabar Island," Brock spoke according to the guidebook.

"It's too far away from here to there," Diane looked at the Town Map.

"Either we go back to Pallet Town then travel south or return to Fuchsia City and go through Seafoam Islands," Jeffrey spoke of alternatives.

"I used to train in Seafoam Islands, we should go there," said Misty.

"Let's check out the Seafoam Islands," Diane spoke with enthusiasm.

Team Fellowship set out from Saffron City on their long journey to Fucshia City starting with traveling through Route 8. It was a home to wild Growlithe, Vulpix, Ekans, Sandshrew, Pidgey, Pidgeotto, Meowth, and Persian. They had a workout before having lunchbreak.

Jeffrey's Lapras learned Ice Beam while Krabby learned Mud Shot and Stomp. Diane's Horsea learned Twister while Vulpix learned Confuse Ray and Flamethrower.

A familiar face approached them, "Hey Jeffrey, my Pokemon have just evolved. Want to check them out?" It was Trent the hiker.

"Sure," Jeffrey replied.

"The battle between Trent and Jeffrey is about to begin. Both sides will use two Pokemon and can substitute. The battle is over when one side runs out of Pokemon," Brock announced as referee.

"Onix, I choose you," Trent sent out his first Pokemon.

"Go Krabby," Jeffrey sent out his Water Pokemon.

"Let the battle begin," Brock announced.

"Onix, Dragonbreath," Trent ordered.

"Dodge and use Mud Shot," Jeffrey ordered. His Krabby dodged the attack and hurled mud at Onix. It was super effective and Onix was slowed. "Finish it with Bubble," he had his Krabby squirted bubbles at Onix. It was super effective and Onix was defeated.

"Onix is unable to battle," Brock announced.

"Onix, return," Trent called back his defeated Pokemon. "You take a rest. Graveler, you're up," he sent out his next Pokemon that appeared like a bumpy boulder with four arms and feet.

"Graveler, the Rock Pokemon, They descend from mountains by tumbling down steep slopes. They are so brutal, they smash aside obstructing trees and massive boulders with thunderous tackles," Jeffrey checked his Pokedex.

"Krabby, you take a rest," the team leader called off his Krabby. "Geodude, you're up," he sent out his rock Pokemon.

"I'm surprised that your Geodude hasn't evolved," Trent commented.

There was bright light in Geodude, however it was not as bright as Jeffrey's other Pokemon. Geodude curled while gritting its teeth and nothing happened after the light was off.

"Geodude doesn't want to evolve," Misty commented.

"Geodude, are you sure you don't want to evolve?" Jeffrey asked.

"Geo," Geodude replied.

"Earthquake," Jeffrey ordered and Geodude caused a powerful quake in the arena. It was super effective and Graveler was defeated.

"Graveler is unable to battle," Brock announced.

"Graveler, return," Trent called back his Pokemon. "You surprised me that your Geodude can be strong without evolving," he gave Jeffrey prize money and left.

Team Fellowship continued traveling and Jeffrey noticed Pikachu running off. The others followed and Pikachu pointed to something. It was an Eevee leashed up inside a tree with two bowls near it and the Normal-type Pokemon was making sad cries.

"Why is it tied up like that?" Misty asked.

"It's been abandoned," Brock made an assumption.

"How can this be?" Diane asked.

"No way," Misty spoke with disbelief.

"Who would leave a Pokemon like that?" Jeffrey wondered.

"That's cruel," Misty muttered.

Jeffrey checked the collar the Eevee was wearing and read, "Route 8".

Team Fellowship with Misty holding an unknown trainer's Eevee searched the road and came across a house. There was a sign in the entrance of the front yard written, "Stone Convention".

"Let's check it out," said Jeffrey.

Team Fellowship went into the convention where there were a lot of trainers and their Pokemon.

"Poliwhirl, the Tadpole Pokemon, Its body surface is always wet and slick with an oily fluid. Because of this greasy covering, it can easily slip and slide out of the clutches of any enemy in battle," Diane checked her Pokedex when she saw a PokeMon that looked like Poliwag but it had arms and had no tail.

A young blond man wearing white tank top and yellow trousers applied a blue stone onto the Poliwhirl causing it to evolve. "Congratulations, Poliwhirl evolved into Poliwrath," said the youth.

"Thank you so much," said a woman who was Poliwrath's trainer.

"Wow, that's so amazing," Misty commented.

"Poliwrath, the Tadpole Pokemon, Its highly developed muscles never grow fatigued, however much it exercises. This Pokémon can swim back and forth across the Pacific Ocean without effort," Diane checked her Pokedex about the Pokemon.

The Poliwrath jumped into a fountain joining a Victreebel, a Vileplume, a Starmie, and another Pokemon that appeared like a bivalve with rough shell.

"Cloyster, the Bivalve Pokemon, It swims in the sea by swallowing water, then jetting it out toward the rear. The Cloyster shoots spikes from its shell using the same system," Diane checked her Pokedex.

"Hello there," it was Wade the fisherman who approached them.

"Hi Wade, how are you doing?" said Diane.

"I'm doing great. And you?"

"I'm doing fine."

"Did you know that you can use Water Stone to make Water Pokemon evolve?"

"I didn't know that."

"Well, I evolved both my Staryu and Shellder using Water Stones into Starmie and Cloyster," Wade explained. "Can I have a rematch with you and your boyfriend one day?"

"Sure," said Diane and Wade walked away afterwards.

"Exeggutor, the Coconut Pokemon, Originally from the tropics, Exeggutor's heads grow larger from exposure to strong sunlight. It is said that when the heads fall, they group to form an Exeggcute," Jeffrey checked his Pokedex when he saw a Grass-type Pokemon that appeared like a coconut tree with three heads and legs.

"Ninetales, the Fox Pokemon, It has long been said that each of the nine tails embody an enchanted power. A long-lived Ninetales will have fur that shines like gold," Diane checked her Pokedex.

"Pikachu," Pikachu spoke as it saw a Raichu.

The young blond man tended his Jolteon while the other two young men who had similar appearances had a Vaporeon and a Flareon. The Vaporeon's trainer was blue-haired wearing blue trousers while the Flareon's trainer was red-haired wearing red trousers.

" _Those guys are brothers_ ," Jeffrey thought.

"They all have been evolved using those stones," said Brock.

"Amazing," Misty muttered.

"Good work. Now that we've seen a round of evolution. How about comparing attacks?" Jolteon's trainer muttered. "Eevee?" he and his brothers saw Misty holding the Eevee.

"Eevee," the brothers said in unison approaching Team Fellowship.

"Where did you go to? We were worried about you, Eevee," Jolteon's trainer said to the Eevee.

"Yeah, thank you for finding Eevee for us," the Vaporeon's trainer took the Eevee.

"This is great! We've got our star, we can go on with the show," said Flareon's trainer.

"Eevee's a star?" Misty muttered.

"Mikey! Hey Mikey! Eevee's come back!" Jolteon's trainer shouted.

A young brown-haired boy wearing a green T-shirt, blue shorts, and orange shoes appeared, "Oh."

" _I guess he's the younger brother_ ," Jeffrey thought.

The Eevee ran to Mikey who held it. "How could you lose him? You've got to be careful," Flareon's trainer asked.

"You'll lose your trainer qualification," said Vaporeon's trainer.

"Why did you tie Eevee to that tree?" Diane asked.

"Why did you bring it back?" Mikey dodged the question and looked at his Eevee making cries to him.

"Listen Mikey! One day you'll be a Pokemon Trainer just like us," said Jolteon's trainer.

"Do you really think you can win your first battle with an unevolved Eevee?" Vaporeon's trainer asked.

"All of us won our first battles because we evolved our Eevees. There's no other way to win. The key to victory is evolution," said Flaroen's trainer.

"But I don't care about battles," said Mikey.

"Don't care?" the three brothers spoke in unison with shock.

"Everyone is waiting to see what you make Eevee evolve into, Mikey," said Vaporeon's trainer.

"You've got three choices. Which do you think is the strongest of the evolved Eevees?" Jolteon's trainer asked.

"We want to know what you think our Pokemon. Mikey, which Pokemon do you want Eevee to become?" Flareon's trainer asked.

"A Thunder Stone will make it a Jolteon. When a Jolteon gets mad, the hairs on its body turn to needles and fires at its opponents," Jolteon's trainer gave out a description.

"A Water Stone will make it a Vaporeon. It can melt into water and make itself disappear," Vaporeon's trainer gave out a description.

"A Fire Stone will make it a Flareon. With a blazing flame attack released from its internal fire sac, Flareon is the strongest evolutionary choice of all," Flareon's trainer gave out a description.

"What? Are you crazy? My Jolteon is the strongest of all," Jolteon's trainer argued.

"Too bad, you're the only one who thinks so," Flareon's trainer scoffed.

"Hey Mikey, I'm sure you'll make the right choice and make it a Vaporeon," Vaporeon's trainer said to his younger brother.

"This family is sure is competitive, Jeffrey. That's a lot of pressure to put on the little guy," Brock muttered.

"Hey! Will you guys give the kid a break? Don't you think he's too young to battle?" Jeffrey got the brothers' attention.

"We're holding this convention for him and his Eevee," said Jolteon's trainer.

"You should know you have to start training early if you want to become a master," said Vaporeon's trainer.

"Yeah, one of these days you'll turn that Pikachu into Raichu, won't you?" Flareon's trainer asked.

"I don't think it wants to," Jeffrey remembered that Pikachu refused to use a Thunder Stone to evolve in the Luminous Cave.

Despite of that, the brothers showed Team Fellowship evolutionary stones.

"Wow! Water Stones, and thunder, and fire," said Misty.

"You really have collected a lot of them," said Brock.

"Do you have a Leaf Stone?" Diane asked.

"Sure, just take one" said Jolteon trainer allowing her to take a Leaf Stone.

"Gloom, come out," Diane called out her Grass-type Pokemon. "Do you want to evolve?" she asked showing it the Leaf Stone.

"Gloom, Gloom," Gloom confirmed that it wanted to evolve. Diane applied the Leaf Stone on Gloom evolving it into a Vileplume.

Later on, something got Brock's attention. "That's a special edition of the Pokemon Friend," he spoke about a book that Vaporeon's trainer was reading.

"Yeah, we used it to plan today's special evolution convention," said Vaporeon's trainer.

"We wanted to bring together all the trainers who specialize in stone-induced evolution," said Flareon's trainer.

"Why don't you join our club, Jeffrey? Here, take this Thunder Stone," Jolteon's trainer tossed a Thunder Stone to Jeffrey.

"How about evolving my Eevee into a Vaporeon?" asked Diane.

"Here's a Water Stone," Vaporeon's trainer tossed her a Water Stone.

"Eevee, come out," Diane called out her own Eevee. "Do you want to evolve into a Vaporeon?" she asked.

Her Eevee nodded while squeaking allowing her to apply the Water Stone evolving it into a Vaporeon. It learned Water Gun and Aurora Beam.

"Thank you," Diane said to Vaporeon's trainer.

"You're welcome. I wish Mikey would do the same."

"Just give him time."

Misty and Mikey had a talk at the meantime.

Suddenly, everyone fell asleep. Several hours later, the people woke up finding the stones and Pokemon were gone.

"It's Team Rocket," said Jeffrey.

"How do you know it's them?" Jolteon's trainer asked.

"Stealing is always their thing," Diane replied.

"Go Charizard," Jeffrey sent out his dragon-like Pokemon. "Find Team Rocket," he ordered and it began searching. Approximately 20 minutes later, Charizard returned and uttered cries. Team Fellowship and the brothers followed Charizard.

They finally reached to a place where the Team Rocket duo as Emma and Clarence attempted to use the evolutionary stones on Mikey's Eevee that was caged.

"Not so fast, Team Rocket!" Misty shouted.

"It's the twerps!" the Team Rocket duo shouted in unison.

"How do you know it's us?" Clarence asked.

"Who else would steal Pokemon and the stones?" Jeffrey asked.

"Go Blastoise," Diane sent out her shellfish Pokemon. "Water Gun," she ordered and her Blastoise squirted water from its cannons at the Team Rocket duo.

"Free the Pokemon," Jeffrey said to his allies.

The older brothers, Brock, and Misty freed the PokeMon while Mikey freed Eevee.

"Arbok," Emma called out her cobra Pokemon.

"Victreebel," Clarence had his plant Pokemon in position. However, it bit on him affectionately. "Stop that! Will you?" he spoke firmly in frustration.

"Let them take the fight to us. Let's go, Rainer, Pyro," Jolteon's trainer said to his brothers.

"Let's do it, Sparky," said the two other brothers.

"Brothers," Mikey muttered.

"Watch the power of the evolved Pokemon. Jolteon, attack," Sparky had his Jolteon prepared.

"Vaporeon, attack," Rainer had his Vaporeon in position.

"Flareon, attack," Pyro had his Flareon ready.

"Arbok, Poison Sting," Emma ordered and her Arbok fired toxic spikes from its mouth.

"Jolteon, Pin Missile, fire!" Sparky ordered as Jolteon launched spikes from its fur after dodging the attack. It struck Arbok five times, but it was not very effective.

"Victreebel, Razor Leaf attack," Clarence ordered and his Victreebel flung razor-sharp leaves with its leaves.

"Vaporeon, use your Acid Armor and fight back!" Rainer ordered and his Vaporeon became invisible in the water. "Vaporeon, attack!" he had his Vaporeon burst out of the water to attack Victreebel.

"Don't let them get away! Flareon, Fire Spin!" Pyro had his Flareon created a flaming vortex trapping the Team Rocket duo and their Pokemon within. During the process, it was super effective on Victreebel.

After the Team Rocket duo was squeezed for five turns, they retaliated. "Arbok, Glare," Emma ordered and her Arbok paralyzed Flareon with a Glare. "Finish it off with Wrap," she had her Arbok wrapped Flareon.

"Victreebel, Vine Whip," Clarence ordered and his Victreebel lashed at Vaporeon and Jolteon with its vines. During the process, it was super effective on Vaporeon. Jolteon and Vaporeon were knocked down.

"Alright, Eevee, get ready! It's time for our first real battle!" Mikey had his Eevee in position.

"That little guy sure is brave," Misty muttered.

"Go get them!" Diane shouted.

"Eevee, Take Down attack!" Mikey ordered and Eevee began charging.

"What's this? A stuffed animal?" Emma muttered.

"Tackle attack!" Mikey shouted and Eevee Tackled Team Rocket duo and their Pokemon sending them flying.

"Team Rocket's blasting off again!" Clarence and Emma shouted in unison.

"Yeah!" Mikey cheered and his Eevee ran to him. "You're the greatest Eevee," he laughed when Eevee licked him affectionately.

"You did it, Mikey," said Jeffrey.

"It's a good start," said Diane.

"That was really cool," Misty commented.

"Beautiful," Brock muttered.

"Mikey," it was Sparky. "Winning your first battle by yourself, that's incredible."

"And you won without making Eevee evolve, I was wrong," said Rainer.

"You said you didn't want to battle. But you did great," said Pyro.

"I just wanted to help everybody out," said Mikey. He turned to Misty who nodded to him and he nodded to her. "Hey you guys, I've decided to become an Eevee trainer," Mikey told his brothers his decision surprising them.

"An Eevee trainer?" Sparky spoke with a surprised tone and Mikey nodded. "Well, Mikey. If that's what you want to do, then do it."

"If you felt that way about it, you should go the sooner," said Rainer.

"Now we really are the four Eevee brothers," said Pyro.

"My brothers are the best," Mikey spoke with pride.

"Congratulations, Mikey," said Misty.

"Thanks."

"Hey guys, let's have a party to celebrate Eevee's first victory," said Sparky.

"Hmmmm," Rainer and Pyro agreed.

Team Fellowship and the Eevee brothers returned to the convention with the stones and PokeMon. Jeffrey, Diane, Misty, and Brock tapped their glasses onto Mikey's while saying, "Congratulations."

"You did it, Mikey," said Jeffrey.

"Yeah," Mikey then turned to Misty. "Um Miss – Misty."

"What is it?"

"I wanted to … thank you for helping me," Mikey gave her a flower. "For you."

"Oh, it's beautiful, Mikey. I'm sure you'll become a great Eevee trainer. Friends forever?" said Misty sticking her pinky out.

"Friends forever," Mikey wrapped his pinky around hers.

Later, Mikey's brothers tossed him up into the air chanting, "Mikey".

"That's so sweet. It's nice to have big brothers," Misty commented.

Eventually everybody gathered for a group photo.

 **Author's Note**

Here's a list of wild Pokemon in Route 8:

\- Lv. 30 Pidgey = 15%

\- Lv. 34 Pidgeotto = 5%

\- Lv. 30 Meowth = 10%

\- Lv. 34 Persian = 5%

\- Lv. 25 - 30 Growlithe = 20%

\- Lv. 25 - 30 Vulpix = 20%

\- Lv. 25 - 30 Ekans = 10%

\- Lv. 25 - 30 Sandshrew = 10%


	34. The Power Plant

Team Fellowship stayed in the Pokemon Center of Lavender Town for a night. "Guys, there's a place near the Rock Tunnel we haven't been to yet," Diane looked at the Town Map.

"It's the abandoned Power Plant," said Brock.

"Aren't we supposed to be going to Cinnabar Island?" Misty asked.

"We can take detour from here to the Power Plant," said Jeffrey.

Team Fellowship decided to head north from Lavender Town through the Rock Tunnel first. "Going through the Rock Tunnel again?" it was Jeremy the hiker.

"We're about to," Jeffrey replied.

"I would like to see how strong you've become."

"The battle between Jeremy and the young couple is about to begin. Both sides will you all of their Pokemon and can substitute. The battle is over when one side runs out of Pokemon," Brock announced as referee.

"Machoke, Graveler, I choose you," Jeremy sent out both of his Pokemon that had recently evolved.

"Go Charizard," Jeffrey sent out his dragon-like Pokemon.

"Go Horsea," Diane sent out her seahorse-like Pokemon.

"Let the battle begin!" Brock announced.

"Machoke, Karate Chop on Horsea. Graveler, Rollout on Charizard," Jeremy ordered.

"Counter Machoke with Wing Attack," Jeffrey ordered and Charizard struck Machoke with its wings. It was super effective and Machoke was defeated.

"Counter Graveler with Water Gun," Diane ordered and Horsea squirted water at Graveler. It was super effective and Graveler was defeated.

"Machoke and Graveler are unable to battle," Brock announced.

"Machoke, Graveler, return," Jeremy called back his defeated Pokemon. "Onix, you're up," he sent out his last Pokemon. "Screech," Jeremy ordered and Onix screeched at both opponents lowering their defense harshly.

"Water Gun," Diane ordered and her Horsea squirted water at Onix. It was super effective and Onix was defeated.

"Onix is unable to battle, victory goes to Jeffrey and Diane," Brock announced.

"Onix, return," Jeremy called back his defeated Pokemon. "You two stronger at every passing moment," he gave the duo prize money and left.

"Hi Diane," it was Wade the fisherman. "Want to a rematch with you and your boyfriend?"

"Sure, why not."

"The battle between Wade and the young couple is about to begin. Both sides will you all of their Pokemon and can substitute. The battle is over when one side runs out of Pokemon," Brock announced as referee.

"Seadra, Kingler, I choose you," Wade sent out his Pokemon that had recently evolved.

"Seadra, the Dragon Pokemon, The poisonous barbs all over its body are highly valued as ingredients for making traditional herbal medicine. It shows no mercy to anything approaching its nest," Diane checked her Pokedex.

"Kingler, the Pincer Pokemon, It waves its huge, over-sized claw in the air to communicate with others. But since the claw is so heavy, this Pokémon quickly tires," Jeffrey checked his Pokedex.

"You're up, Horsea," Diane called back her seahorse-like Pokemon.

"Go Krabby," Jeffrey sent out his crab Pokemon. When it faced Wade's Kingler, there was bright light in Krabby as it became bigger. In a flash, Jeffrey's Krabby evolved into a Kingler.

"Let the battle begin!" Brock announced.

"Kingler, Stomp at Horsea. Seadra, Twister," Wade ordered. His Seadra casted a twister on Horsea and Jeffrey's Kingler.

There was bright light in Horsea as it became bigger and its fins were sharper. In a flash, Diane's Horsea evolved into a Seadra.

"That evens out," Misty muttered.

"Kingler, stop his Kingler with Vicegrip," Jeffrey ordered. His Kingler grabbed onto Wade's Kingler and gripped it.

"Smokescreen on his Seadra," Diane ordered. Her Seadra squirted black ink on Wade's Seadra causing it to have Whiffer status.

"Kingler, Stomp at his Kingler. Seadra, Twister," Wade ordered but his Seadra's attack missed.

"Mud Shot on his Kingler," Jeffrey ordered and his Kingler countered the attack by hurling sticky mud at Wade's Kingler slowing it down.

"Return them the Twister," Diane ordered and her Seadra returned the favor by casting a twister on both opponents cringing them.

"Stomp at his Kingler," Jeffrey had his Kingler finishing Wade's Kingler by stomping it.

"Twister one more time," Diane had her Seadra finishing its opponent with a Twister.

"Wade's Kingler and Seadra are unable to battle," Brock announced.

"Kingler, Seadra, return," Wade called back his defeated Pokemon. "You two did your best, you take a nice long rest. Cloyster, Starmie, you're up," he called out his next two Pokemon.

"Seadra, you take a rest," Diane called off her Pokemon. "Vileplume, you're up," she sent out her flower Pokemon.

"Kingler, you take a rest," Jeffrey called off his crab Pokemon. "Geodude, you're up," he sent out his rock Pokemon.

"Don't you know that Rock types are bad against Water types?" Wade questioned disappointedly.

"I know, one of your Pokemon has a weakness to Rock types," Jeffrey defended his choice knowing that Cloyster was also Ice type.

" _I hope Jeffrey knows what he's doing_ ," Misty thought.

"Sleep Powder," Diane ordered and her Vileplume scattered powder putting both opponents to sleep.

"Strength on Starmie," Jeffrey ordered. His Geodude grabbed Starmie and hurled it at Cloyster damaging both Pokemon.

"Petal Dance on Starmie," Diane ordered and her Vileplume released pink petals at Starmie. It was super effective and Starmie was defeated.

"Rock Blast on Cloyster," Jeffrey had his Geodude hurling boulders at Cloyster. It was super effective and Cloyster was defeated in three strikes.

"Cloyster and Starmie are unable to battle, victory goes to Jeffrey and Diane," Brock announced.

"Cloyster, Starmie, return," Wade called back his defeated Pokemon. "You surprised me," he said to Jeffrey. "You two have grown stronger than I've anticipated," he hand the duo prize money and left.

Team Fellowship went through the Rock Tunnel and stayed at the Pokemon Center for a night. Jeffrey and Diane sent his Kingler and her Seadra to Professor Oak in exchange for his Dratini and her Goldeen.

From the workout in Route 10, Diane's Goldeen learned Horn Attack and Fury Attack whereas Jeffrey's Dratini learned Dragon Rage and Slam.

"Thinking about going to the Power Plant?" it was Braxton the engineer.

"We're about to," Diane replied.

"Want to have a warm up?"

"Sure."

"The battle between Braxton and Diane is about to begin. Each side will use one Pokemon, the battle is over when one of the Pokemon is unable to continue," Brock announced as referee.

"Magneton, I choose you," Braxton sent out his Pokemon that appeared like three Magnemite joined together.

"Magneton, the Magnet Pokemon, It is actually three Magnemite linked by magnetism. It generates powerful radio waves that raise temperatures by 3.6 degrees F within a 3,300-foot radius," Diane checked her Pokedex.

"Go Marowak," Diane sent out her bone keeper Pokemon.

"Let the battle begin," Brock announced.

"Magneton, Sonic Boom," Braxton ordered.

"Dodge and use Bonemerang," Diane ordered. Her Marowak dodged the attack and hurled its bone like a boomerang. It was super effective and Magneton was defeated within one strike.

"Magneton is unable to battle, victory goes to Diane," Brock announced.

"Magneton, return," Braxton called back his defeated Pokemon. "Now you're ready to go to the Power Plant," he gave her the prize money and left.

"Did you know that the Power Plant is home to strong Pokemon?" it was Luca.

"We expected that," Jeffrey replied.

"Show me if you're ready."

"The battle between Luca and Jeffrey is about to begin. Each side will use one Pokemon, the battle is over when one of the Pokemon is unable to continue," Brock announced as referee.

"Electrode, I choose you," Luca sent out his recently evolved Pokemon.

"Go Geodude," Jeffrey sent out his rock Pokemon.

"Let the battle begin," Brock announced.

"Self Destruct," Luca ordered and Electrode exploded inflicting a great deal of damage to Geodude. During the process, Electrode was also damaged in the blast but it was not very effective.

"Earthquake," Jeffrey had his Geodude casting a powerful quake on Electrode. It was super effective and Electrode was defeated.

"Electrode is unable to battle, victory goes to Jeffrey," Brock announced.

"Electrode, return," Luca called back his defeated Pokemon. "Seems to me you're ready to shock the Pokemon living in the Power Plant," he gave Jeffrey the prize money and left.

Team Fellowship had lunch in the Pokemon Center before heading to the Power Plant.

Jeffrey taught his Lapras Surf as they would need to cross the water to reach the Power Plant. After they rode Lapras to cross the water; a man wearing a white shirt, jeans, and a black vest approached. "My name is Hector, I caught some rare PokeMon. Can I see yours? Just one look please?"

"We'll show you our Pokemon," Jeffrey assumed that he was looking for a battle.

"The battle between Hector and young couple, Jeffrey and Diane, is about to begin. Both sides will use two Pokemon, the battle is over when one side runs out of Pokemon," Brock announced as referee.

"Magmar, Electabuzz, I choose you," Hector sent out two of his Pokemon.

"Magmar, the Spitfire Pokemon, In battle, it blows out intense flames from all over its body to intimidate its foe. These fiery bursts create heat waves that ignite grass and trees in the area," Jeffrey checked his Pokedex.

"Lapras, you're up," Jeffrey called upon his transport Pokemon.

"Go Marowak," Diane sent out her bone keeper Pokemon.

"Let the battle begin," Brock announced.

"Magmar, Sunny Day. Electabuzz, Thunder Punch on Lapras," Hector ordered and his Magmar caused the weather to become sunny.

"Surf," Jeffrey ordered and his Lapras created a huge wave then crashed it onto both opponents damaging Electabuzz. It was super effective on Magmar and it was defeated.

"Bonemerang on Electabuzz," Diane ordered and her Marowak hurled its bone like a boomerang on Electabuzz. It was super effective and Electabuzz was defeated in two strikes.

"Magmar and Electabuzz are unable to battle, victory goes to Jeffrey and Diane," Brock announced.

"Your Pokemon … I envy you," Hector gave the duo prize money and left.

Team Fellowship entered the structure and it was a home to strong wild Electric-type PokeMon such as Electabuzz. Also there were more Magnemite than Magneton and more Voltorb than Electrode. As they went through the maze-like structure while working out, there was an explosion.

Team Fellowship hurried and came across a Pokemon that appeared like a gigantic bird.

"It's Zapdos," Jeffrey recognized the Pokemon.

"Zapdos, the Electric Pokemon, Zapdos is a legendary bird Pokémon that has the ability to control electricity. It usually lives in thunderclouds. It gains power if it is stricken by lightning bolts," Jeffrey checked his Pokedex.

"I don't think it looks happy," said Diane.

"It looks as if it's ready to attack," said Brock.

"I think Team Rocket was here," Jeffrey saw a hole in the ceiling.

"They tried to capture it."

Gardevoir approached Zapdos and communicated via telepathy, "We're friends. We're not going to hurt you. The humans here have no intention of capturing you, they just want to help."

Unfortunately, the Zapdos did not buy it and attacked.

"You'll be sorry for this, Zapdos. Geodude, you're up," Jeffrey had his Geodude in position.

Zapdos used Agility so that it could be in double speed and gave Geodude a Drill Peck but it was not very effective.

"Rock Blast," Jeffrey ordered and his Geodude hurled boulders at the Zapdos. It was super effective and it was struck five times.

Zapdos used Detect so that it could be protected and used Drill Peck on Geodude but it was not very effective. When Zapdos used Detect again, it failed. Zapdos used Agility continuously boosting its speed until it could not speed up. Zapdos used Thunder Wave on Geodude but Geodude was not affected and wasted such move numerous times. Zapdos used Drill Peck on Geodude and it was not very effective.

"Transform," Jeffrey took Machop form surprising Zapdos.

Zapdos used Drill Peck but Jeffrey as Machop shielded Geodude.

"Jeffrey!" Diane, Brock, and Misty shouted as it was super effective when the leader took a lot of damage from the Drill Peck.

When Zapdos' protect wore off, Jeffrey gave it a Dynamic Punch at Zapdos sending it zooming. Though it was not very effective, Zapdos attempted to get up and ended up collapsing.

"We have to get it to the Pokemon Center," said Brock.

"Transform," Jeffrey returned to human form.

Team Fellowship took Zapdos to the Pokemon Center so that the nurse could treat it. 10 minutes later, the nurse came out. "Zapdos is fully healed, it needs a rest," she informed. For the night, Jeffrey watched Zapdos reminding him of the one he and Pikachu fought in Mt. Thunder.

" _Like the Moltres in Mt. Blaze and Articuno in the Frosty Forest, the Zapdos in the Power Plant didn't let us pass without a fight. But the other Zapdos had kidnapped Shiftry in the Silent Chasm and took it to Mt. Thunder_ ," Jeffrey thought. He remembered that Zapdos one of his toughest opponents he had ever fought.

The next day, Zapdos was released and it took off into the wild. Team Fellowship resumed their journey to Cinnabar Island by passing through the Rock Tunnel.

 **Author's Note**

Here's a list of wild Pokemon living in the Power Plant in this story:

Lv. 22 - 25 Magnemite = 35%

Lv. 22 - 25 Voltorb = 35%

Lv. 35 Magneton = 10%

Lv. 35 Electrode = 10%

Lv. 35 Electabuzz = 10%

Lv. 50 Zapdos = Only one


	35. The Mysterious Garden

Team Fellowship traveled miles from Route 10 to Route 14. While on their way, the Pokemon had the workout. Jeffrey's Bulbasaur learned Solar Beam, Dratini learned Outrage, Charizard learned Dragon Rage, and Lapras learned Hydro Pump. Diane's Marowak learned Bone Rush, Vulpix learned Fire Spin and Flamethrower, and Vaporeon learned Hydro Pump. Both Misty's and Diane's Goldeen learned Waterfall. Misty's Poliwag learned Body Slam and Hydro Pump.

A familiar face approached Team Fellowship, "Want to see how strong my Pokemon have gotten?" It was Herman the maniac who always wore the Pokemon costume.

"Sure," Diane replied.

"The battle between Herman and the young couple is about to begin. Both sides will use two Pokemon and the battle is over when one side runs out of Pokemon," Brock announced as referee.

"Marowak, Slowbro, I choose you," Herman sent out two of his Pokemon that had recently evolved.

"Slowbro, the Hermit Crab Pokemon, Its tail has a Shellder firmly attached with a bite. As a result, the tail can't be used for fishing anymore. This forces it to reluctantly swim and catch prey," Jeffrey checked his Pokedex.

"Go Marowak," Diane sent out her own Marowak.

"Go Bulbasaur," Jeffrey sent out his dinosaur-like Pokemon.

"Let the battle begin!" Brock announced.

"Solar Beam on Slowbro," Jeffrey ordered and his Bulbasaur absorbed sunlight into its bulb.

"Marowak, Rage. Slowbro, Confusion on Bulbasaur," Herman ordered. His Marowak was enraged while Slowbro unleashed a psychic power on Bulbasaur and it was super effective.

"Marowak, Focus Energy," Diane ordered and her Marowak readied itself.

"Marowak, Bonemerang on her Marowak. Slowbro, finish Bulbasaur off with Confusion," Herman ordered.

Before Slowbro attacked, Bulbasaur fired a beam made of solar energy from its bulb at Slowbro. It was super effective and Slowbro was defeated.

"Show his Marowak the Bone Rush," Diane ordered. Her Marowak parried the bone hurled by Herman's Marowak and struck Herman's Marowak on the stomach with the bone two times defeating it.

"Herman's Marowak and Slowbro are unable to battle, victory goes to Jeffrey and Diane," Brock announced.

"Marowak, Slowbro, return," Herman called back his defeated Pokemon. "You two did your best and take a nice long rest. I see that your Pokemon are stronger," he gave the duo prize money and left.

"Bulbasaur, are you alright?" Jeffrey noticed Bulbasaur's bulb glowing.

"Bulba, Bulbasaur," Bulbasaur sounded like as it was telling him not to worry.

Team Fellowship set up camp and had dinner. Jeffrey noticed Bulbasaur slipping away causing the rest of the team to follow it into an unnamed forest.

"Paul?" Diane spoke as the team had an unexpected run-in with their rival.

"My Ivysaur is heading that way," said Paul.

"Guys, look," Diane noticed the flowers were blooming and sparkling.

"It's so beautiful," Misty commented.

"Hey! Wait up!" it was Red.

"Hi Red, what brings you here?" Jeffrey asked.

"My Bulbasaur is heading that way," Red replied.

"We should check it out."

"This way! Follow that stream of pollen," said Brock.

"That should lead us straight to Bulbasaur," said Misty. "What's that?" she noticed brown vines.

"The forest is going crazy," Brock had no answer. "Look! Those vines are trying to block our way."

"Everybody, jump!" Team Fellowship, Paul, and Red jumped through the vines that formed a barrier behind them.

"I think something is preventing humans from entering a place where nobody has ever heard of. I don't think humans are supposed to be here," Brock muttered.

"Let's find out what's mysterious about this place," said Jeffrey.

Everybody went to a field where a large herd of Bulbasaur gathered in front of a stump and a huge tree.

"Bulba, bulba, Bulbasaur," the Bulbasaur all chanted.

The branches of the huge tree extended and the tree along with the field began to bloom.

"It's so pretty," Diane muttered.

"It's some sort of garden," Brock muttered.

A huge Pokemon with a tree on its back came out from the huge tree and stood on the stump.

"It's giant," Misty muttered.

"Venusaur, the Seed Pokemon, Venusaur's flower is said to take on vivid colors if it gets plenty of nutrition and sunlight. The flower's aroma soothes the emotions of people," Jeffrey checked his Pokedex.

"Saur!" the Venusaur called out to the Bulbasaur.

"Saur!" the Bulbasaur all responded. The bulbs of the Bulbasaur glowed and there were bright lights in the Bulbasaur. The leaves extended and the bulb became a flower. "Ivysaur," the Bulbasaur all evolved into Ivysaur.

"Saur!" the Venusaur called out.

"Saur!" the Ivysaur all responded.

"It's like an evolution festival," Jeffrey muttered.

"For a long time, people have disagreed whether Bulbasaur is an animal-type Pokemon or a plant-type Pokemon. If either plants or animals disappear from the planet, life wouldn't go on," Brock stated the fact.

"They need each other to live and grow," said Misty.

"Maybe the Bulbasaur are a sign that all life is connected," said Brock.

"Look over there!" Diane spotted an Ivysaur beginning to evolve.

"That's my Ivysaur," Paul recognized his Pokemon as it began to evolve. The evolution of Paul's Ivysaur into a Venusaur caught the attention of Ivysaur and the wild Venusaur.

"Venusaur, Venusaur," the wild Venusaur said to Paul's Venusaur while walking toward it.

"Venusaur, Venusaur," Paul's Venusaur responded.

"Ivysaur," said the Ivysaur in an angry tone.

"The Ivysaur are getting angry at Paul's Venusaur," Misty commented.

"Only Bulbasaur should evolve," said Brock.

"So? I'm glad that Ivysaur gets stronger by evolution," said Paul as he was pleased.

The wild Venusaur used Vine Whip at Paul's Venusaur, however Paul's Venusaur parried the attack with its vines. Paul's Venusaur body glowed green as it stomped the ground causing spiked roots to burst out of the ground to strike the wild Venusaur, but it was not very effective.

"Good thing that my Venusaur learns Frenzy Plant," Paul commented but the Ivysaur were all shocked.

The wild Venusaur used its vines to grab onto Paul's Venusaur and slammed it onto the ground.

"How come Paul's Venusaur isn't fighting back?" Misty asked.

"Frenzy Plant is very powerful. It had to recharge after use," Brock replied.

"Pika, pika," Pikachu pointed to something in the sky.

"Oh no," Jeffrey muttered ominously.

"Prepare for trouble."

"Make it double."

"To infect the world from devastation."

"To blight all peoples within our nation."

"To denounce the evils of truth and love."

"To extend our wrath to the stars above."

"Emma."

"Clarence."

"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light."

"Surrender now or prepare to fight."

"Team Rocket!" Jeffrey, Diane, Misty, and Brock shouted in unison.

"Let's get started, hit it," said Emma.

"Suction on," Clarence clicked button starting a giant vacuum cleaner installed into their balloon and it began sucking all the Ivysaur. "It's working."

"It's trying to save them," Emma spoke as the wild Venusaur used its vines to grab some of the Ivysaur. Paul's Venusaur watched the wild Venusaur doing so and also helped out using its vines to grab some of the Ivysaur.

"Time to increase the power," Clarence clicked the buttons to adjust the vacuum.

"Ivysaur! Over here!" Jeffrey got the attention of his Ivysaur causing it to run towards him.

"Ivysaur!" Red got the attention of his Ivysaur and it began fleeing to him.

At sunrise, something came to Jeffrey's mind. "Ivysaur, blast the balloon with Solar Beam," he had his Ivysaur absorbing sunlight into its flower and unleashed onto the vacuum destroying it.

"Razor Leaf on the sac," Red ordered and his Ivysaur fired razor-sharp leaves cutting the other Ivysaur free.

"Finish them off with Frenzy Plant," Paul ordered. His Venusaur glowed green and stomped the ground so that the spiked roots burst out striking the Team Rocket duo.

"Team Rocket's blasting off again!" Clarence and Emma shouted.

The other Ivysaur gathered behind the wild Venusaur that smirked while letting out a vine to Paul's Venusaur. Paul's Venusaur let out a vine to hold onto the wild Venusaur's vine like a handshake calling a truce and Paul smiled.

The brown vines opened for Team Fellowship, Paul, and Red to leave. Paul went ahead and Red was with Team Fellowship.

"So what happens to the mysterious garden?" Diane asked.

"After the evolution festival, it must disappear," Misty replied.

"Yeah, I'm sure glad to see it," said Brock.

"Goodbye, Venusaur and Ivysaur," Jeffrey and Red waved.

"I hope we see you again," said Misty.

"See you later," said Brock.

Red went on separate ways while Team Fellowship continued traveling.


	36. Rematches and the Sea Road

Team Fellowship stayed at the Fuchsia City's Pokemon Center for a night and Jeffrey transferred his Charizard to Professor Oak in exchange for his Kadabra. They began heading south into Route 19 as part of their journey to Cinnabar Island.

"Thinking about crossing the sea?" it was Ernest the sailor.

"We're about to," Diane replied.

"What do you say to a rematch?"

"Bring it on."

"The battle between Ernest and the young couple is about to begin. Both sides will use two Pokemon, the battle is over when one side runs out of Pokemon," Brock announced as referee.

"Machoke, Tentacruel, I choose you," Ernest sent out two of his Pokemon and one of them was like a jellyfish with many tentacles.

"Tentacruel, the Jellyfish Pokemon, It lives in complex rock formations on the ocean floor and traps prey using its 80 tentacles. Its red orbs glow when it grows excited or agitated," Diane checked her Pokedex.

"Go Kadabra," Jeffrey sent out his Psychic Pokemon.

"Go Marowak," Diane sent out her bone keeper Pokemon.

" _I hope Diane knows what she's doing_ ," Misty thought about the type-disadvantage that her friend was in.

"Let the battle begin," Brock announced.

"Machoke, Foresight on Kadabra. Tentacruel, Bubblebeam on Marowak," Ernest ordered and his Machoke identified Kadabra.

"Psychic on Machoke," Jeffrey ordered and his Kadabra unleashed a powerful psychic power on Machoke. It was super effective and Machoke was defeated.

"Dodge and use Bone Rush on Tentacruel," Diane ordered. Her Marowak dodged the Bubblebeam and struck Tentacruel with its bone. It was super effective and Tentacruel was defeated in two strikes.

"Machoke and Tentacruel are unable to battle, victory goes to Jeffrey and Diane," Brock announced.

"Machoke, Tentacruel, return," Ernest called back his defeated Pokemon. "It's no short distance from here to Cinnibar Island," he gave the duo prize money and left.

"Did you forget about us?" it was Gia and her fiancé Jes.

"Of course not," Jeffrey replied.

"Would you like to have a battle with us?" Jes asked.

"Sure, why not," Diane replied.

"The battle between the two young couples is about to begin. Both sides will use two Pokemon, the battle is over when one side runs out of Pokemon," Brock announced as referee.

"Nidorina, I choose you," Gia sent out her Pokemon that had recently evolved.

"Nidorino, I choose you," Jes sent out his Pokemon that had recently evolved.

"Kadabra, I need you," Jeffrey had his Kadabra in position.

"Marowak, I need you," Diane had her Marowak in position.

"Let the battle begin," Brock announced.

"Nidorina, Bite on Kadabra," Gia ordered.

"Nidorino, Fury Attack on Marowak," Jes ordered.

"Counter Nidorina with Psychic," Jeffrey had his Kadabra countering Nidorina by unleashing a powerful psychic power on her. It was super effective and Nidorina was defeated.

"Counter Nidorino with Bone Rush," Diane had her Marowak striking Nidorino with its bone. It was super effective and Nidorino was defeated in two strikes.

"Nidorina and Nidorino are unable to battle, victory goes to Jeffrey and Diane," Brock announced.

"Nidorina, return," Gia called back her defeated Pokemon.

"Nidorino, return," Jes called back his defeated Pokemon. "This couple is stronger than we thought," he along with Gia gave the duo prize money and left.

"So darlings, want to have a rematch?" it was Grace the belle.

"We haven't got to know each other, why not take your mind off the rematch?" Brock flirted with her.

"Don't even think about it Brock," Misty dragged him away by the ear.

"Let's do it," Diane agreed to the rematch.

"The battle between Grace and young couple is about to begin. Both sides will use two Pokemon, the battle is over when one side run out of Pokemon," Brock announced as referee.

"Gloom, Wigglytuff, I choose you," Grace sent out her two Pokemon that had recently evolved.

"Wigglytuff, the Balloon Pokemon, Its fur is the ultimate in luxuriousness. Sleeping alongside a Wigglytuff is simply divine. Its body expands seemingly without end when it inhales," Jeffrey checked his Pokedex.

"Go Vulpix," Diane sent out her fox Pokemon.

"Go Dratini," Jeffrey sent out his dragon Pokemon.

There was bright light in Dratini as it became longer and grew small wings on its head. In a flash of light, Dratini evolved.

"Dragonair, the Dragon Pokemon, A Dragonair stores an enormous amount of energy inside its body. It is said to alter the weather around it by loosing energy from the crystals on its neck and tail," Jeffrey checked his Pokedex.

"Let the battle begin," Brock announced.

"Gloom, Poison Powder. Wigglytuff, Sing," Grace ordered.

"Flamethrower on Gloom," Diane ordered and her Vulpix unleashed a powerful stream of flames on Gloom. It was super effective and Gloom was defeated.

"Counter Wigglytuff with Outrage," Jeffrey ordered and his Dragonair glowed red then thrashed at Wigglytuff.

"Gloom is unable to battle," Brock announced.

"Gloom, return," Grace called back her defeated Pokemon. "Take a nice long rest, dear. Wigglytuff, Double Slap on Vulpix," she ordered.

Before Wigglytuff attacked, Dragonair thrashed at Wigglytuff defeating it and became confused.

"Wigglytuff is unable to battle, victory goes to Jeffrey and Diane," Brock announced.

"Wigglytuff, return," Grace called back her defeated Pokemon. "Take a nice long rest, dear. What a beast, you two," she gave the duo prize money and left.

Jeffrey's Dragonair eventually recovered from the confusion with the help of its ability Shed Skin when a familiar face approached them. "My birds all gotten stronger, want to check them out?" it was Chester the bird keeper.

"Sure, why not," Jeffrey replied.

"The battle between Chester and the young couple is about to begin. Both sides will use all Pokemon and can substitute. The battle is over when one side runs out of Pokemon," Brock announced as referee.

"Farfetch'd, Pidgeotto, I choose you," Chester sent out two of his bird Pokemon.

"Go Geodude," Jeffrey sent out his rock Pokemon.

"Go Vulpix," Diane sent out her fox Pokemon.

"Let the battle begin," Brock announced.

"Farfetch'd, Fury Attack on Vulpix. Pidgeotto, Quick Attack on Geodude," Chester ordered and his Pidgeotto struck Geodude at full speed but it was not very effective.

"Flamethrower on Farfetch'd," Diane ordered and her Vulpix unleashed a powerful stream of flames on Farfetch'd defeating it.

"Rock Blast on Pidgeotto," Jeffrey ordered and his Geodude hurled boulders at Pidgeotto. It was super effective and Pidgeotto was defeated in two strikes.

"Farfetch'd and Pidgeotto are unable to battle," Brock announced.

"Farfetch'd, Pidgeotto, return," Chester called back his defeated Pokemon. "You two take a nice long rest. Fearow, Dodrio, you're up," he sent out his last two bird Pokemon and one of them appeared like a three-headed emu with each head having a different facial expression.

"Vulpix, you take a break," Diane called off her Vulpix. "Go Blastoise," Diane sent out her shellfish Pokemon.

"Dodrio, the Triple Bird Pokemon, A peculiar Pokémon species with three heads. It vigorously races across grassy plains even in arid seasons with little rainfall," Jeffrey checked his Pokedex.

"Dodrio, Rage. Fearow, Fury Attack on Blastoise," Chester had his Dodrio enraged and his Fearow jabbed Blastoise with its beak five times.

"Rock Blast on Dodrio," Jeffrey had his Geodude hurling boulders at Dodrio. It was super effective and Dodrio was defeated.

"Skull Bash," Diane ordered and her Blastoise lowered its head.

"Dodrio is unable to battle," Brock announced.

"Dodrio, return," Chester called back his defeated Pokemon.

Diane's Blastoise rammed Fearow and it was defeated.

"Fearow is unable to battle, victory goes to Jeffrey and Diane," Brock announced.

"Fearow, return," Chester called back his defeated Pokemon. "You did your best, take nice a long rest." He turned to Jeffrey and Diane giving them prize money before leaving, "Looks to me that you're stronger than the birds."

"Hey love birds, want to check if my training method is right?" it was Timmy the young boy.

"Sure," Jeffrey replied.

"The battle between Timmy and the young couple is about to begin. Both sides will use all Pokemon and can substitute. The battle is over when one side runs out of Pokemon," Brock announced as referee.

"Pidgeot, Raticate, I choose you," Timmy sent out both of his Pokemon.

"Dragonair, you're up," Jeffrey had his dragon Pokemon in position.

"Go Vaporeon," Diane sent out her animal-like Pokemon.

"Let the battle begin," Brock announced.

"Pidgeot, Quick Attack on Vaporeon. Raticate, Focus Energy," Timmy ordered and his Raticate readied itself.

"Quick Attack on Raticate," Diane had her Vaporeon striking Raticate at full speed.

"Twister," Jeffrey ordered and his Dragonair casted a twister on both opponents.

"Pidgeot, Wing Attack on Dragonair. Raticate, Hyper Fang on Vaporeon," Timmy ordered.

"Dodge and use Quick Attack on Raticate," Diane ordered. Her Vaporeon dodged the attack and struck Raticate at full speed defeating it.

"Dragon Rage on Pidgeot," Jeffrey had his Dragonair launching a shockwave inflicting a set amount of damage on Pidgeot countering the attack.

"Raticate is unable to battle," Brock announced.

"Raticate, return," Timmy called back his defeated Pokemon. "Arbok, you're up," he sent out his next Pokemon.

"Vaporeon, you take a break," Diane called off her Vaporeon. "Marowak, you're up," she had her Marowak in position.

"Pidgeot, Quick Attack on Dragonair. Arbok, Glare," Timmy had his Pidgeot striking Dragonair at full speed.

"Slam on Pidgeot," Jeffrey ordered and his Dragonair slammed Pidgeot defeating it.

"Dodge and use Bone Rush on Arbok," Diane had her Marowak dodging the Glare and struck Arbok with its bone. It was super effective and Arbok was defeated in two strikes.

"Pidgeot and Arbok are unable to battle," Brock announced.

"Pidgeot, Arbok, return," Timmy called back his defeated Pokemon. "Golbat, Nidoking, you're up," he sent out his next two Pokemon and one of them appeared like a beast with a sharp horn and a tail.

"Nidoking, the Drill Pokemon, A Nidoking's thick tail packs enormously destructive power capable of toppling a metal transmission tower. Once it goes on a rampage, there is no stopping it," Jeffrey checked his Pokedex.

"Marowak, you take a break," Diane called off Marowak. "I need you, Vaporeon," she called back her Vaporeon.

"Dragonair, you take a break," Jeffrey called off Dragonair. "Kadabra, you're up," he had his Kadabra in position.

There was bright in Kadabra as it became bigger and it had an extra spoon. In a flash of light, Kadabra evolved into Alakazam.

"Golbat, Confuse Ray on Alakazam. Nidoking, Focus Energy," Timmy had his Nidoking in position.

"Stop Golbat with Psychic," Jeffrey ordered and his Alakazam unleashed a powerful psychic power on Golbat. It was super effective and Golbat was defeated.

"Hydro Pump on Nidoking," Diane had her Vaporeon blasted jets of water on Nidoking. She was surprised that it was super effective and Nidoking was defeated. "How come Nidoking is weak against water?"

"Nidoking is also a Ground type," Jeffrey replied.

"Golbat and Nidoking are unable to battle," Brock announced.

"Golbat, Nidoking, return," Timmy called back his defeated Pokemon. "Sandslash, you're up," he sent out his last Pokemon. "Slash at Alakazam," Timmy ordered.

"Hydro Pump on Sandslash," Diane had her Vaporeon blasting jets of water on Sandslash. It was super effective and Sandslash was defeated.

"Sandslash is unable to battle, victory goes to Jeffrey and Diane," Brock announced.

"Sandslash, return," Timmy called back his defeated Pokemon. "I guess my training method isn't right again," he gave the duo prize money and left.

"My cute Pokemon have gotten stronger, want to check them out?" it was Megan the young girl.

"Sure why not," Diane replied.

"The battle between Megan and the young couple is about to begin. Both sides will use all Pokemon and can substitute. The battle is over when one side runs out of Pokemon," Brock announced as referee.

"Pidgeot, Raticate, I choose you," Megan sent out her first two Pokemon.

"Dragonair, you're up," Jeffrey had his dragon Pokemon in position.

"Vaporeon, you're up," Diane had her animal-like Pokemon in position.

"Let the battle begin," Brock announced.

"Pidgeot, Feather Dance on Vaporeon. Raticate, Tail Whip," Megan ordered and her Raticate wagged its tail lowering both opponents' defense slightly.

"Quick Attack on Raticate," Diane had her Vaporeon striking Raticate at full speed.

"Twister," Jeffrey ordered and his Dragonair casted a twister on both opponents.

"Pidgeot, Wing Attack on Dragonair. Raticate, Tail Whip one more time," Megan ordered.

"Quick Attack on Raticate," Diane ordered and her Vaporeon struck Raticate at full speed defeating it.

"Dragon Rage on Pidgeot," Jeffrey had his Dragonair launching a shockwave inflicting a set amount of damage on Pidgeot countering the attack.

"Raticate is unable to battle," Brock announced.

"Raticate, return," Megan called back her defeated Pokemon. "Raichu, you're up," she sent out her next Pokemon that had evolved.

"Vaporeon, you take a break," Diane called off her Vaporeon. "Marowak, I need you," she had her Marowak in position.

"Pidgeot, Quick Attack on Dragonair. Raichu, Double Team," Megan ordered. Her Pidgeot struck Dragonair at full speed and Raichu created illusionary copies of itself.

"Bonemerang on all Raichu," Diane ordered and her Marowak hurled its bone like a boomerang taking out all the copies. It also struck Raichu and it was super effective. When the bone hits Raichu again, it was defeated.

"Slam on Pidgeot," Jeffrey ordered and his Dragonair slammed Pidgeot defeating it.

"Pidgeot and Raichu are unable to battle," Brock announced.

"Pidgeot, Raichu, return," Megan called back her defeated Pokemon. "Nidoqueen, Clefable, you're up," she sent out her next two Pokemon that had evolved recently.

"Nidoqueen, the Drill Pokemon, It is adept at sending foes flying with harsh tackles using its tough, scaly body. This Pokémon is at its strongest when it is defending its young," Diane checked her Pokedex.

"Nidoqueen, Body Slam at Dragonair. Clefable, Metronome at Dragonair," Megan ordered.

"Bonemerang on Nidoqueen," Diane had her Marowak hurling its bone at Nidoqueen like a boomerang. It was super effective and Nidoqueen was defeated in two strikes.

"Outrage on Clefable," Jeffrey had his Dragonair thrashing at Clefable stopping its attack.

"Nidoqueen is unable to battle," Brock announced.

"Nidoqueen, return," Megan called back her defeated Pokemon. "Persian, you're up," she sent out her last Pokemon that had evolved.

"Marowak, you take a break," Diane called off Marowak. "Blastoise, I need you," she had her shellfish Pokemon in position.

"Persian, Pay Day on Dragonair. Clefable, Metronome on Blastoise," Megan ordered and her Persian hurled coins at Dragonair.

"Skull Bash on Persian," Diane ordered and her Blastoise lowered its head.

Jeffrey's Dragonair thrashed at Clefable stopping its attack defeating it and became confused.

"Clefable is unable to battle," Brock announced.

"Clefable, return," Megan called back her defeated Pokemon. "Persian, Pay Day on Blastoise," she had her Persian hurling coins at Blastoise.

Blastoise rammed Persian defeating it and Jeffrey's Dragonair recovered from confusion by Shed Skin.

"Persian is unable to battle, victory goes to Jeffrey and Diane," Brock announced.

"Persian, return," Megan called back her defeated Pokemon. "Cute Pokemon aren't too strong," she gave the duo prize money and left.

"My bugs have gotten stronger, want to have a rematch?" it was Donald the bug maniac.

"Sure," Jeffrey replied.

"The battle between Donald and the young couple is about to begin. Both sides will use all Pokemon and can substitute. The battle is over when one side runs out of Pokemon," Brock announced as referee.

"Pinsir, Scyther, I choose you," Donald sent out his two bug Pokemon.

"Geodude, you're up," Jeffrey had his rock Pokemon in position.

"Vulpix, you're up," Diane had her fox Pokemon in position.

"Let the battle begin," Brock announced.

"Pinsir, Scyther, Focus Energy," Donald ordered and both of his bug Pokemon all prepared themselves.

"Rock Blast on Scyther," Jeffrey ordered and his Geodude hurled boulders at Scyther. It was super effective and Scyther was defeated in two strikes.

"Flamethrower on Pinsir," Diane ordered and her Vulpix unleashed a powerful stream of flames on Pinsir. It was super effective and Pinsir was defeated.

"Pinsir and Scyther are unable to battle," Brock announced.

"Pinsir, Scyther, return," Donald called back his defeated Pokemon. "Parasect, Venomoth, you're up," he sent out his last two bug Pokemon. "Parasect, Spore. Venomoth, Confusion on Geodude," Donald ordered and his Venomoth unleashed a psychic power on Geodude.

"Stop Parasect with Flamethrower," Diane had her Vulpix unleashing a powerful stream of flames on Parasect stopping its move. It was super effective and Parasect was defeated.

"Rock Blast on Venomoth," Jeffrey had his Geodude hurling boulders at Venomoth. It was super effective and Venomoth was defeated in two strikes.

"Parasect and Venomoth are unable to battle, victory goes to Jeffrey and Diane," Brock announced.

"Parasect, Venomoth, return," Donald called back his defeated Pokemon. "My bugs will have to get stronger," he gave the duo prize money and left.

"Hey, you two are the cool couple with the cool PokeMon," it was Jeff. "I wonder if I can have a rematch with you."

"Sure," said Jeffrey.

"The battle between Jeff and the young couple is about to begin. Both sides will use all of their PokeMon and can make substitutions. The battle is over when both sides run out of PokeMon," Brock announced as referee.

"Raticate, Fearow, I choose you," Jeff sent out two of his Pokemon.

"Geodude, you're up," Jeffrey had his Geodude in position.

"Blastoise, you're up," Diane had her Blastoise in position.

"Let the battle begin," Brock announced.

"Raticate, Scary Face. Fearow, Fury Attack on Blastoise," Jeff ordered. His Fearow jabbed Blastoise with its beak five times and his Raticate slowed its opponents by frightening them with a scary face.

"Skull Bash on Raticate," Diane ordered and her Blastoise lowered its head.

"Rock Blast on Fearow," Jeffrey ordered and his Geodude hurled boulders at Fearow. It was super effective and Fearow was defeated in two strikes.

"Fearow is unable to battle," Brock announced.

"Fearow, return," Jeff called back his defeated Pokemon. "Sandslash, you're up," he sent out his next Pokemon. "Raticate, Hyper Fang on Blastoise. Sandslash, Slash at Geodude," Jeff ordered and his Sandslash slashed Geodude, but it was not very effective.

Diane's Blastoise rammed Raticate defeating it stopping it from attacking.

"Raticate is unable to battle," Brock announced.

"Raticate, return," Jeff called back his defeated Pokemon. "Arcanine, you're up," he sent out his next Pokemon that had evolved recently.

"Arcanine, the Legendary Pokemon, This fleet-footed Pokémon is said to run over 6,200 miles in a single day and night. The fire that blazes wildly within its body is its source of power," Jeffrey checked his Pokedex.

"Arcanine, Bite Geodude. Sandslash, Slash Blastoise," Jeff ordered. His Arcanine bit Geodude and Sandslash slashed Blastoise.

"Rock Blast on Arcanine," Jeffrey ordered and his Geodude hurled boulders at Arcanine. It was super effective and Arcanine was defeated in three strikes.

"Arcanine is unable to battle," Brock announced.

"Arcanine, return," Jeff called back his defeated Pokemon. "Sandslash, slash Blastoise," he ordered.

"Water Gun on Sandslash," Diane ordered and her Blastoise squirted water from its cannons on Sandslash. It was super effective and Sandslash was defeated.

"Sandslash is unable to battle, victory goes to Jeffrey and Diane," Brock announced.

"Sandslash, return," Jeff called back his defeated Pokemon. "I guess I'll have to work harder," he gave the duo prize money and left.

Jeffrey's Geodude and Diane's Blastoise returned to normal speed.

"Did you forget about me?" it was Susie.

"Of course not, you're here for a rematch, aren't you?" Diane asked.

"Yes I am."

"The battle between Susie and the young couple is about to begin. Both sides will use all Pokemon and can substitute. The battle is over when one side runs out of Pokemon," Brock announced as referee.

"Pidgeot, Raticate, I choose you," Susie sent out her first two Pokemon.

"Dragonair, you're up," Jeffrey had his dragon Pokemon in position.

"Blastoise, you're up," Diane had her shellfish Pokemon in position.

"Let the battle begin," Brock announced.

"Pidgeot, Feather Dance. Raticate, Tail Whip," Susie ordered and her Raticate wagged its tail lowering both opponents' defense slightly.

"Skull Bash on Raticate," Diane ordered and her Blastoise lowered its head.

"Dragon Rage on Pidgeot," Jeffrey ordered and his Dragonair launched a shockwave inflicting a set amount of damage on Pidgeot.

"Pidgeot, Quick Attack on Dragonair. Raticate, Tail Whip," Susie had her Raticate wagging its tail for the last time lowering both opponents' defense slightly and Pidgeot struck Dragonair with full speed.

"Slam on Pidgeot," Jeffrey had his Dragonair slamming Pidgeot.

Diane's Blastoise rammed Raticate defeating it.

"Raticate is unable to battle," Brock announced.

"Raticate, return," Susie called back her defeated Pokemon. "Victreebel, you're up," she sent out her next Pokemon.

"Blastoise, you take a break," Diane called off her Blastoise. "Vulpix, you're up," she had her Vulpix in position.

"Pidgeot, Wing Attack on Dragonair. Victreebel, Stun Spore," Susie ordered.

"Twister," Jeffrey had his Dragonair casting a Twister on both opponents defeating Pidgeot.

"Flamethrower on Victreebel," Diane had her Vulpix unleashing a powerful stream of flames on Victreebel. It was super effective and Victreebel was defeated.

"Pidgeot and Victreebel are unable to battle," Brock announced.

"Pidgeot, Victreebel, return," Susie called back her defeated Pokemon. "Raichu, Persian, you're up," she sent out her next Pokemon.

"Vulpix, you take a break," Diane called off her Vulpix. "Marowak, you're up," she had her Marowak in position.

"Persian, Pay Day at Dragonair. Raichu, Double Team," Susie ordered and her Raichu created illusionary copies of itself.

"Dragon Rage on Persian," Jeffrey had his Dragonair launching a shockwave inflicting a set amount of damage countering Persian's attack.

"Bonemerang on Raichu," Diane had her Marowak hurling its bone like a boomerang taking out all illusionary copies and struck Raichu. It was super effective and Raichu was defeated in two strikes.

"Raichu is unable to battle," Brock announced.

"Raichu, return," Susie called back her defeated Pokemon. "Vileplume, you're up," she sent out her last Pokemon.

"Marowak, you take a break," Diane called off her Marowak. "Go Vileplume," she sent out her own Vileplume.

"Persian, Faint Attack on Dragonair. Vileplume, Sleep Powder," Susie ordered and her Persian drew back then struck Dragonair from behind.

"Sleep Powder," Diane ordered and her Vileplume was faster as it scattered powder putting both opponents to sleep first.

"Twister," Jeffrey had his Dragonair casting a twister on both opponents defeating Persian during the process.

"Persian is unable to battle," Brock announced.

"Persian, return," Susie called back her defeated Pokemon.

"Show her Vileplume a normal attack," Diane had her Vileplume using a normal attack on Susie's Vileplume defeating it.

"Susie's Vileplume is unable to battle, victory goes to Jeffrey and Diane," Brock announced.

"Vileplume, return," Susie called back her defeated Pokemon. "You raised your Vileplume well," she gave the duo prize money and left.

There was a sweet scent coming towards them and it was Blossom, "Did you miss me?"

"I miss you and your sweet aroma. How about walking around the beach?" Brock flirted with her when he saw her approaching and held her hand.

"She's here for a rematch not a date," Misty dragged Brock by the ear away.

"The battle between Blossom and the young couple is about to begin. Both sides will use two Pokemon, the battle is over when one side runs out of Pokemon," Brock announced as referee.

"Victreebel, Vileplume, I choose you," Blossom sent out her Pokemon that had evolved.

"Go Lapras," Jeffrey sent out his transport Pokemon.

"He's using a Water type? What kind of a trainer uses a Water type against a Grass type?" Blossom mocked.

"Lapras is also an Ice type, this is going to be tricky," Misty muttered.

"Vileplume, you're up," Diane had her Vileplume in position.

"Let the battle begin," Brock announced.

"Victreebel, Razor Leaf on Lapras. Vileplume, Stun Spore," Blossom ordered.

"Stun Spore," Diane ordered and her Vileplume quickly scattered powder on both opponents paralyzing them.

"Ice Beam on Victreebel," Jeffrey ordered and his Lapras fired a freezing cold beam on Victreebel. It was super effective and Victreebel was defeated.

"Victreebel is unable to battle," Brock announced.

"Victreebel, return," Blossom called back her defeated Pokemon. "You take a nice long rest."

"Acid on her Vileplume," Diane ordered and her Vileplume sprayed acid on Blossom's Vileplume. "Finish it off with normal attack," she had her Vileplume finishing Blossom's Vileplume with a normal attack.

"Blossom's Vileplume is unable to battle, victory goes to Jeffrey and Diane," Brock announced.

"Vileplume, return," Blossom called back her defeated Pokemon. "You take a nice long rest," she then turned to the duo giving them prize money before leaving. "You surprised me."

"Aren't you two the couple we battled before?" it was Eli as she and her twin sister approached Team Fellowship.

"Of course, we remember after a long time," Jeffrey replied.

"We'll show you what you got," said Anne.

"The battle between the twins and young couple is about to begin. Both sides can use two Pokemon, the battle is over when one side runs out of Pokemon," Brock announced as referee.

"Wigglytuff, I choose you," Eli sent out her Pokemon that had evolved.

"Clefable, I choose you," Anne sent out her Pokemon that had evolved.

"Dragonair, I need you," Jeffrey had his Dragonair in position.

"Blastoise, I need you," Diane had her Blastoise in position.

"Let the battle begin," Brock announced.

"Wigglytuff, Sing," Eli ordered.

"Clefable, Metronome at Dragonair," Anne ordered.

"Skull Bash on Wigglytuff," Diane ordered and her Blastoise lowered its head.

"Twister," Jeffrey ordered and Dragonair casted a twister on both opponents causing them to cringe. "Slam on Clefable," he had his Dragonair slamming Clefable defeating it.

Diane's Blastoise rammed Wigglytuff defeating it.

"Wigglytuff and Clefable are unable to battle, victory goes to Jeffrey and Diane," Brock announced.

"Wigglytuff, return," Eli called back her defeated Pokemon.

"Clefable, return," Anne called back her defeated Pokemon.

"It proves that we aren't strong enough," said Eli as the twins gave the duo prize money and left.

"You all did good," Jeffrey praised his Pokemon.

"You all made me proud," Diane hugged her Pokemon.

After a lunchbreak at the beach, the Pokemon that Jeffrey and Diane got in Kanto were in their Pokeballs except Lapras. After the transport Pokemon was in the water, Team Fellowship got on and began crossing the sea.

When crossing sea by riding Lapras, wild Tentacool were encountered and Diane caught one that was sent to Professor Oak's lab.

At one occasion, a wild Tentacruel was encountered. "Go Alakazam," Jeffrey sent out his Psychic Pokemon.

The wild Tentacruel used Bubblebeam on Alakazam.

"Psychic," Jeffrey had his Alakazam unleashing a powerful psychic power on the wild Tentacruel. It was super effective and the wild Tentacruel was defeated. "Alakazam, return," he called back the Pokemon into the Pokeball. "You take a rest."

When Jeffrey and Diane used the Good Rod; they fished out wild Magikarp, Horsea, and Krabby. With the Super Rod; they fished out wild Horsea, Seadra, Krabby, Kingler, and Gyarados.

A young man wearing a white swim cap and goggles approached them, "Don't you all know how to swim?"

"We do know how to swim," Jeffrey replied.

"My name is Matthew, I'm looking for challengers."

"We'll take you on."

"Staryu, Horsea, I choose you," Matthew sent out his first two Pokemon.

"Go Dragonair," Jeffrey sent out his Dragonair.

"Go Vaporeon," Diane sent out her Vaporeon.

"Staryu, Rapid Spin on Vaporeon. Horsea, Twister," Matthew ordered.

"Quick Attack on Staryu," Diane had her Vaporeon striking Staryu in full speed defeating it.

"Slam on Horsea," Jeffrey had his Dragonair slamming Horsea defeating it.

"Staryu, Horsea, return," Matthew called back his defeated Pokemon. "Poliwag, Gyarados, you're up," he sent out his next two Pokemon. "Poliwag, Hypnosis. Gyarados, Dragon Rage on Dragonair."

"Outrage on Gyarados," Jeffrey ordered and his Dragonair thrashed at Gyarados stopping it from attacking.

"Quick Attack on Poliwag," Diane had her Vaporeon striking Poliwag with full speed defeating it.

"Poliwag, return," Matthew called back his defeated Pokemon. "Gyarados, Dragon Rage on Dragonair."

Before Gyarados attacked, Dragonair thrashed at Gyarados defeating it.

"Gyarados, return," Matthew called back his defeated Pokemon. "Swimming can be tiring especially when you're traveling to Cinnibar Island," he gave the duo prize money and swam away.

Team Fellowship resumed traveling on water to Cinnabar Island.

 **Author's Note**

Unlike the Leaf Green and Fire Red games, the probability of encountering levels 5 - 40 wild Tentacool by surfing in Kanto is 90% whereas the probability of encountering a levels 30 - 40 wild Tentacruel is 10% in this story.

Here is a list of wild Pokemon living in the ocean encountered by fishing in this story.

Good Rod:

\- Lv. 5 - 15 Magikarp = 20%

\- Lv. 5 - 15 Horsea = 40%

\- Lv. 5 - 15 Krabby = 40%

Super Rod:

\- Lv. 20 - 40 Gyarados = 20%

\- Lv. 15 - 25 Horsea = 35%

\- Lv. 15 - 25 Krabby = 35%

\- Lv. 35 - 40 Seadra = 10%

\- Lv. 35 - 40 Kingler = 10%


	37. The Sea Foam Islands and Route 20

Team Fellowship traveled miles through Route 19 and into Route 20 by riding Lapras. "It's the Sea Foam Islands," said Misty.

"We'll have to go through there to reach Cinnabar Island," said Jeffrey.

They finally made it to the islands and had a lunch break at the beachside before entering the caves.

Many of the wild Pokemon inhabiting the caves inside Sea Foam Islands were Water type such as Slowpoke and Seel. Diane caught a Seel and Slowpoke that were sent to Professor Oak's laboratory. She encountered a wild Water type Pokemon that appeared like Seel except it was not sticking its tongue out.

"Dewgong, the Sea Lion Pokemon, It loves to snooze on bitterly cold ice. The sight of this Pokémon sleeping on a glacier was mistakenly thought to be a mermaid by a mariner long ago," Diane checked her Pokedex.

"Vileplume, I need you," Diane had her Vileplume in position.

The wild Dewgong used Aurora Beam on Vileplume.

"Dodge and use Petal Dance," Diane ordered. Her Vileplume dodged the attack and fired petals at the wild Dewgong. It was super effective and wild Dewgong was defeated.

Not all the inhabitants inside the caves were Water type; there were more wild Zubat than wild Golbat.

Team Fellowship progressed further and reached a point where they would need to cross the water.

"The current is too strong, Lapras can't swim through it," said Misty.

"Look over there," Diane saw two large round boulders.

"Geodude, we need your Strength," Jeffrey called upon his rock Pokemon. "Transform," he took Machop form. Geodude, Jeffrey, Diane, Misty, and Brock pushed a boulder together into the water blocking the flow of water. After they pushed another boulder into the water, there was no current in the water.

Jeffrey and Diane used the fishing rods. Like in the ocean; wild Magikarp, Horsea, and Krabby were fished out through the use of the Good Rod. The Super Rod enabled the duo to fish out wild Horsea, Krabby, and Gyarados.

Jeffrey and Diane called most of the Pokemon they got in Kanto into their Pokeballs except Lapras. Misty and Brock did the same.

When traveling through the water; wild Seel, Dewgong, Tentacool, Slowpoke, and Zubat were encountered.

"Guys, look," Diane pointed to Pokemon that appeared like a huge blue bird landing into a rocky island through an opening and began to rest.

"Articuno, the Freeze Pokemon, Articuno is a legendary bird Pokémon that can control ice. The flapping of its wings chills the air. As a result, it is said that when this Pokémon flies, snow will fall," Jeffrey checked his Pokedex.

"Let's ignore it," said Jeffrey, however a net landed onto Articuno abruptly waking it giving it electric shock.

"Now what?" Diane muttered.

"Prepare for trouble," two familiar figures appeared.

"Make it double."

"To infect the world from devastation."

"To blight all peoples within our nation."

"To denounce the evils of truth and love."

"To extend our wrath to the stars above."

"Emma."

"Clarence."

"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light."

"Surrender now or prepare to fight."

"Team Rocket!" Jeffrey, Diane, Misty, and Brock shouted in unison while Lapras got closer to the rocky island.

"Let that Articuno go or you'll be sorry!" Jeffrey shouted.

"Sorry? I don't think so. Stay out of our way," said Emma.

"Not if we can help it," said Diane.

"Arbok, I choose you," Emma sent out her cobra Pokemon.

"You too, Victreebel," Clarence sent out his flycatcher Pokemon. "Get them! Not me!" he yelled in frustration when Victreebel bit on him affectionately.

"Go Alakazam," Jeffrey sent out his psychic Pokemon.

"Go Vulpix," Diane sent out her fox Pokemon.

"Arbok, Acid on Alakazam," Emma ordered.

"Victreebel, Vine Whip," Clarence ordered.

"Psychic on Arbok," Jeffrey had his Alakazam unleashing a power psychic power on Arbok. It was super effective and Arbok was defeated.

"Flamethrower on all of them, don't hurt Articuno," Diane ordered and her Vulpix unleashed a powerful stream of flames. It was super effective on Victreebel defeating it and triggered an explosion sending the Team Rocket duo along with their Pokemon flying into the air.

"Team Rocket's blasting off again!" Emma and Clarence shouted in unison.

"Alakazam, return," Jeffrey called Alakazam back. "You did a good job, take a rest. Ivysaur, I need you," he sent out his Grass type Pokemon. "Cut the net with Razor Leaf," Jeffrey had his Ivysaur firing razor-leaves from its plant on its back and they sliced the net without hurting Articuno.

"We're not here to hurt you," Diane said to the Articuno. The legendary Pokemon looked at Team Fellowship carefully and it allowed them to pass without a fight.

Finally they got out of the caves and camped out in the beachside.

The next day, Team Fellowship had breakfast before continuing to travel. Before they got into Lapras' back, a familiar face approached them. "Chester? How did you get here?" Diane recognized the bird keeper.

"One of my birds flew me over the sea and stopped here. Want to see how they strong have gotten?"

"Sure."

"The battle between Chester and the young couple is about to begin. Both sides will use all Pokemon and can substitute. The battle is over when one side runs out of Pokemon," Brock announced as referee.

"Farfetch'd, Dodrio, I choose you," Chester sent out two of his Pokemon.

"Go Geodude," Jeffrey sent out his rock Pokemon.

"Go Goldeen," Diane sent out her goldfish Pokemon.

"Let the battle begin," Brock announced.

"Farfetch'd, Fury Cutter on Geodude. Dodrio, Tri Attack on Goldeen," Chester ordered.

"Rock Blast on Dodrio," Jeffrey ordered and his Geodude hurled boulders at Dodrio. It was super effective and Dodrio was defeated in two strikes.

"Show Farfetch'd Waterfall," Diane ordered and her Goldeen glowed blue causing a column of water to rise up then collided it on Farfetch'd defeating it while climbing it.

"Farfetch'd and Dodrio are unable to battle," Brock announced.

"Farfetch'd, Dodrio, return," Chester called back his defeated Pokemon. "Fearow, Pidgeot, you're up," he sent out his last two Pokemon and one of them had evolved recently.

"Goldeen, you take a break," Diane called off her Goldeen. "Vaporeon, you're up," she sent out her animal-like Pokemon.

"Fearow, Fury Attack on Vaporeon. Pidgeot, show Geodude fly," Chester ordered and his Pidgeot flew up high.

"Aurora Beam on Fearow," Diane had her Vaporeon firing a cold rainbow beam on Fearow. It was super effective and Fearow was defeated.

"Fearow is unable to battle," Brock announced.

"Fearow, return," Chester called back his defeated Pokemon.

Pidgeot swooped at Geodude and it was not very effective.

"Rock Blast on Pidgeot," Jeffrey ordered and his Geodude return the favor by hurling boulders at Pidgeot. It was super effective and Pidgeot was defeated in three strikes.

"Pidgeot is unable to battle, victory goes to Jeffrey and Diane," Brock announced.

"Pidgeot, return," Chester called back his defeated Pokemon. "You did your best, take a nice long rest," he turned to the duo giving them prize money. "I'll stay here until the birds are all rested, have a safe journey."

"You too," said Diane.

"You did good, Geodude. Return," Jeffrey praised before calling back Geodude into the Pokemon.

"You did real great, Vaporeon," Diane hugged her Vaporeon.

Team Fellowship got into Lapras' back with Vaporeon swimming next to them and continued traveling through Route 20. During the process, they encountered more wild Tentacool than wild Tentacruel. Team Fellowship made it halfway and stopped at a small sandy island where they had lunchbreak.

Before Team Fellowship continued traveling, a beautiful blond young woman wearing pink bikini top with a pink cloth wrapped around her waist approached them, "Are you all going to Cinnibar Island?"

"Yes, we are," Jeffrey replied.

"My name is Melissa, want to have a battle?"

"How about we go out for a swim together instead of battling?" Brock flirted with her while holding her hand.

"Don't even think about it, Brock," Misty dragged him away by the ear.

"The battle between Melissa and the young couple, Jeffrey and Diane, is about to begin. Both sides will use all Pokemon and can substitute. The battle is over when one side runs out of Pokemon," Brock announced as referee.

"Poliwag, Goldeen, I choose you," Melissa sent out her first two Pokemon.

"Go Goldeen," Diane sent out her own Goldeen.

"Go Ivysaur," Jeffrey had his Ivysaur ready.

"Let the battle begin," Brock announced.

"Poliwag, Hypnosis on Ivysaur. Goldeen, Tail Whip," Melissa ordered and her Goldeen wagged its tail to lower both opponents' defense slightly.

"Stop Poliwag with Vine Whip," Jeffrey ordered and his Ivysaur grabbed Poliwag with its vines then slammed it onto the sand. It was super effective and Poliwag was defeated.

"Show her Goldeen Fury Attack," Diane ordered and her Goldeen jabbed Melissa's Goldeen with its horn defeating it in five strikes.

"Melissa's Goldeen and Poliwag are unable to battle," Brock announced.

"Poliwag, Goldeen, return," Melissa called back her defeated Pokemon. "You two take a nice long rest. Seel, Horsea, you're up," she sent out her next two Pokemon. "Seel, Aurora Beam on Ivysaur. Horsea, Twister," Melissa had her Horsea casting a twister on both opponents.

"Vine Whip on Seel," Jeffrey ordered and his Ivysaur grabbed Seel with its vines then slammed it onto the sand. It was super effective and Seel was defeated.

"Fury Attack on Horsea," Diane had her Goldeen jabbing Horsea with its horn defeating it in five strikes.

"Seel and Horsea are unable to battle," Brock announced.

"Seel, Horsea, return," Melissa called back her defeated Pokemon. "You two take a nice long rest. Staryu, Psyduck, you're up," she sent out her last two Pokemon. "Staryu, Camoflauge. Psyduck, Confusion on Ivysaur," Melissa ordered and her Staryu blended in with the sand becoming Ground-type. Unlike Diane's Psyduck, Melissa's Psyduck had no problem with using the move as it unleashed a psychic power on Ivysaur and it was super effective.

"Goldeen, Fury Attack on Staryu," Diane ordered and her Goldeen jabbed Staryu with its horn defeating it in five strikes.

"Vine Whip on Psyduck," Jeffrey had his Ivysaur grabbing Psyduck with its vines then slammed it onto the sand defeating it.

"Staryu and Psyduck are unable to battle, victory goes to Jeffrey and Diane," Brock announced.

"Staryu, Psyduck, return," Melissa called back her defeated Pokemon. "Take a nice long rest," she turned to the duo giving them prize money. "Your Goldeen is strong," Melissa said to Diane. "My father is working on a machine in the Cinnabar Laboratory," she gave out some information.

"Do you know what the machine does?" Jeffrey asked.

"Why don't you go see him," Melissa dodged the question.

"Ivysaur, you did a good job. Return," Jeffrey called back his Ivysaur. "You take a rest."

Team Fellowship got into Lapras' back with Goldeen and Vaporeon swimming along then continued traveling through Route 20. Finally, they made it to Cinnabar Island.

 **Author's Note**

Here's a list of wild Pokemon living in Sea Foam Islands in this story. The Articuno does not count.

Cave:

\- Lv. 28 - 34 Seel = 35%

\- Lv. 22 - 30 Zubat = 20%

\- Lv. 26 - 32 Slowpoke = 30%

\- Lv. 36 Dewgong = 10%

\- Lv. 32 Golbat = 5%

Surfing:

\- Lv. 30 - 35 Zubat = 20%

\- Lv. 25 - 30 Tentacool = 30%

\- Lv. 30 - 40 Slowpoke = 5%

\- Lv. 30 - 35 Seel = 35%

\- Lv. 35 - 40 Dewgong = 10%

Fishing:

Good Rod:

\- Lv. 5 - 15 Magikarp = 20%

\- Lv. 5 - 15 Krabby = 40%

\- Lv. 5 - 15 Horsea = 40%

Super Rod:

\- Lv. 20 - 40 Gyarados = 20%

\- Lv. 15 - 30 Krabby = 40%

\- Lv. 15 - 30 Horsea = 40%


	38. Cinnabar Island

Team Fellowship stayed at the Pokemon Center for a night and Diane sent her Vaporeon in exchange for her Tentacool.

"Melissa said that her father was working on a machine in the Cinnabar Laboratory, we should check it out," said Jeffrey.

Team Fellowship went to a section of the Cinnabar Laboratory where a scientist was working on a machine, "Hiya! I am important doctor. Yes, very much so, indeed. Here, I study rare Pokemon fossils. All the time, I study."

"We got Pokemon fossils," said Jeffrey.

"You! Have you a fossil for me?" asked the scientist. Jeffrey nodded at Diane and she took out the Helix Fossil. "Oh! That is Helix Fossil, it is! It is fossil of Omanyte, a Pokemon that is already extinct! My Resurrection Machine will make that PokeMon live again!"

"Really?" Diane asked.

"So! You hurry and give me that!"

Diane gave the scientist the Helix Fossil and he placed onto the machine.

"Omanyte, the Spiral Pokemon, One of the ancient and long-since-extinct Pokémon that have been regenerated from fossils by humans. If attacked, it withdraws into its hard shell," Diane checked her Pokedex.

"I take a little time! You go for walk a little while!" the scientist operated the machine.

After Team Fellowship went out of the laboratory, Jeffrey and Diane did some fishing using the Super Rod. Besides wild Gyarados, Horsea, Seadra, Krabby, and Kingler; wild Staryu and Shellder were also fished out using the Super Rod. Diane caught a Shellder that was sent to Professor Oak's laboratory. Team Fellowship had a workout while fishing; Diane's Tentacool learned Bubblebeam, Wrap, and Screech.

Team Fellowship went back to the laboratory to check on the process. "You late. Where were you?" the scientist asked.

"We were just fishing," Diane replied.

"Your fossil is back to life! It was Omanyte like I think!" the scientist gave Diane the Omanyte that was sent to Professor Oak's laboratory.

"Thank you," she said.

Jeffrey took out another fossil that he got from Mt. Moon. "Oh! That is Dome Fossil, it is! It is fossil of Kabuto, a Pokemon that is already extinct! My Resurrection Machine will make that Pokemon live again!"

"Let's do it again," said Jeffrey.

"So! You hurry and give me that!"

Jeffrey handed the Dome Fossil to the scientist and he placed into the machine.

"I take a little time! You go for walk a little while!" the scientist began operating the machine.

When Team Fellowship got out of the laboratory, a familiar face approached them. "Well, well, if it isn't Jeffrey and Diane?" it was Glenn the nerd.

"Yes, we are. I guess you're here for a rematch?" Jeffrey replied.

"Of course."

"The battle between Glenn and the young couple is about to begin. Both sides will use all Pokemon and can substitute. The battle is over when one side runs out of Pokemon," Brock announced.

"Rapidash, Weezing, I choose you," Glenn sent out two of his Pokemon that had recently evolved.

"Rapidash, the Fire Horse Pokemon, It usually canters casually in the fields and plains. But once a Rapidash turns serious, its fiery manes flare and blaze as it gallops its way up to 150 mph," Diane checked her Pokedex.

"Go Alakazam," Jeffrey sent out his psychic Pokemon.

"Go Tentacool," Diane sent out her Tentacool.

"Let the battle begin," Brock announced.

"Weezing, Sludge on Alakazam. Rapidash, Stomp Tentacool," Glenn ordered.

"Counter Weezing with Psychic," Jeffrey ordered and his Alakazam unleashed a powerful psychic power on Weezing. It was super effective and Weezing was defeated.

"Bubblebeam on Rapidash," Diane ordered and her Tentacool squirted a beam of bubbles on Rapidash. It was super effective and Rapidash was defeated.

"Weezing and Rapidash are unable to battle," Brock announced.

"Weezing, Rapidash, return," Glenn called back his defeated Pokemon. "Arcanine, Electrode, you're up," he sent out his next two Pokemon.

"Tentacool, you take a break," Diane called off Tentacool. "Marowak, you're up," she sent out her bone keeper Pokemon.

"Alakazam, you take a break," Jeffrey called off Alakazam. "Lapras, you're up," he sent out his transport Pokemon.

"Arcanine, Bite Marowak. Electrode, Spark on Lapras," Glenn ordered.

"Bonemerang on Electrode," Diane had her Marowak hurling it bone like a boomerang on Electrode. It was super effective and Electrode was defeated in two strikes.

"Hydro Pump on Arcanine," Jeffrey had his Lapras blasting jets of water on Arcanine. It was super effective and Arcanine was defeated.

"Arcanine and Electrode are unable to battle," Brock announced.

"Arcanine, Electrode, return," Glenn called back his defeated Pokemon. "Muk, Magneton, you're up," he sent out his last two Pokemon.

"Lapras, you take a rest," Jeffrey called back Lapras. "Alakazam, I need you," he called back Alakazam.

"Muk, Minimize. Magneton, Tri Attack on Marowak," Glenn had his Muk minimizing to increase evasiveness slightly.

"Psychic on Muk," Jeffrey ordered and his Alakazam unleashed a powerful psychic power on Muk. It was super effective and Muk was defeated.

"Bone Rush on Magneton," Diane ordered and her Marowak struck Magneton with its bone. It was super effective and Magneton was defeated in two strikes.

"Muk and Magneton are unable to battle, victory goes to Jeffrey and Diane," Brock announced.

"Muk, Magneton, return," Glenn called back his defeated Pokemon. "I should diversify my Pokemon more," he gave the duo prize money and left.

Team Fellowship returned to the lab and scientist said, "You late. Where were you?"

"We just had a Pokemon battle," Jeffrey replied.

"Your fossil is back to life! It was Kabuto like I think!" Jeffrey received the Kabuto that was sent to Professor Oak's laboratory

"Thanks," said Jeffrey and took out the Old Amber.

"Oh! That is Old Amber, it is! It is fossil of Aerodactly, a Pokemon that is already extinct! My Resurrection Machine will make that Pokemon live again!"

"Aerodactyl, the Fossil Pokemon, Aerodactyl is a Pokémon from the age of dinosaurs. It was regenerated from DNA extracted from amber. It is imagined to have been the king of the skies," Jeffrey checked his Pokedex.

"One last time," said Jeffrey.

"So! You hurry and give me that!"

Jeffrey handed the Old Amber to the scientist and he placed it into the machine.

"I take a little time! You go for walk a little while!" the scientist began operating the machine.

When Team Fellowship got out of the laboratory, there was a familiar voice. "I don't get why you're wasting time in a lab," it was Paul.

"What brings you here?" Diane asked.

"Haven't you forgotten? Show me what you got."

"The battle between Diane and Paul is about to begin. Both sides will use all Pokemon and can substitute. The battle is over when one side runs out of Pokemon," Brock announced as referee.

"Pidgeot, stand by for battle," Paul sent out his first Pokemon.

"Go Blastoise," Diane sent out her shellfish Pokemon.

"Let the battle begin," Brock announced.

"Fly," Paul ordered and Pidgeot flew up high.

"Skull Bash," Diane ordered and her Blastoise lowered its head.

Pidgeot swooped at Blastoise and was defeated when Blastoise rammed Pidgeot.

"Pidgeot is unable to battle," Brock announced.

"Pidgeot, return," Paul called back his defeated Pokemon. "Not good enough. Venusaur, stand by for battle," he sent out his next Pokemon.

"Blastoise, you take a break," Diane called off Blastoise. "Go Vulpix," she sent out her fox Pokemon.

"Frenzy Plant," Paul ordered.

"Dodge and use Flamethrower," Diane ordered. Her Vulpix dodged the attack and unleashed a powerful stream of flames. It was super effective and Venusaur sustained a burn so that it could take extra damages from the burn. "Flamethrower," she had her Vulpix unleashing another powerful stream of flames on the recharging Venusaur. It was super effective and Venusaur was defeated.

"Venusaur is unable to battle," Brock announced.

"Venusaur, return," Paul called back his defeated Pokemon. "Dugtrio, stand by for battle," he sent out his next Pokemon.

"Vulpix, you take a break," Diane called off Vulpix. "Blastoise, I need you," she had her Blastoise in position.

"Dugtrio, Earthquake," Paul ordered and his Dugtrio caused a powerful quake in the arena.

"Water Gun," Diane had her Blastoise squirting water from its cannons. It was super effective and Dugtrio was defeated.

"Dugtrio is unable to battle," Brock announced.

"Dugtrio, return," Paul called back his defeated Pokemon. "Dragonair, you're up," he sent out his next Pokemon.

"Blastoise, you take a break," Diane called off her Blastoise. "Tentacool, you're up," she sent out her Tentacool.

"How pathetic. Dragonair, Slam," Paul ordered.

"Dodge and use Screech," Diane ordered. Her Tentacool dodged the attack and screeched at Dragonair lowering its defense harshly.

"Twister," Paul ordered and Dragonair casted a twister on Tentacool.

There was bright light in Tentacool as it became bigger and had more tentacles. In a flash of light, Tentacool evolved into a Tentacruel.

"Acid," Diane ordered and her Tentacruel sprayed acid on Dragonair.

"Slam," Paul ordered.

"Constrict," Diane had her Tentacruel stopped Dragonair with its tentacles and squeezed it.

"Dragon Rage," Paul ordered.

"Dodge and use Acid," Diane ordered. Her Tentacruel dodged the attack and sprayed acid on Dragonair defeating it.

"Dragonair is unable to battle," Brock announced.

"Dragonair, return," Paul called back his defeated Pokemon. "Gengar, you're up," he sent out his next Pokemon.

"Tentacruel, you take a rest," Diane called off Tentacruel. "Blastoise, I need you," she called back Blastoise.

"Gengar, Shadow Ball," Paul ordered.

"Dodge and use Bite," Diane ordered. Her Blastoise dodged the attack and bit Gengar with sharp fangs. During the process, it was super effective.

"Gengar, Shadow Ball," Paul ordered.

"Dodge and use Bite," Diane ordered. Her Blastoise dodged the attack and bit Gengar. During the process, it was super effective.

"Gengar, Shadow Ball," Paul ordered.

"Dodge and use Bite," Diane ordered. Her Blastoise dodged the attack and bit Gengar. It was super effective and Gengar was defeated.

"Gengar is unable to battle," Brock announced.

"Gengar, return," Paul called back his defeated Pokemon. "Nidoking, you're up," he sent out his last Pokemon.

"Blastoise, you take a rest," Diane called off her Blastoise. "Marowak, you're up," she sent out her bone keeper Pokemon.

"Thrash," Paul ordered.

"Bonemerang," Diane had her Marowak hurling its bone like a boomerang at Nidoking. It was super effective and Nidoking was defeated in two strikes.

"Nidoking is unable to battle, victory goes to Diane," Brock announced.

"Nidoking, return," Paul called back his defeated Pokemon. "You're lucky this time," he gave her the prize money and left.

"You all did real great," Diane hugged her Pokemon.

Team Fellowship returned to the lab and scientist said, "You late. Where were you?"

"I just had a Pokemon battle," Diane replied.

"Your fossil is back to life! It was Aerodactyl like I think!" the scientist gave Jeffrey the Aerodactyl that was sent to Professor Oak's laboratory.

"Thanks," said Jeffrey.

Team Fellowship left the laboratory and was about to challenge to the next gym.

 **Author's Note**

Here's a list of wild Pokemon that can fished out in Cinnabar Island in this story.

Super Rod:

\- Lv. 15 - 25 Shellder = 20%

\- Lv. 15 - 25 Staryu = 20%

\- Lv. 20 - 40 Gyarados = 20%

\- Lv. 15 - 25 Horsea = 15%

\- Lv. 35 - 40 Seadra = 5%

\- Lv. 15 - 25 Krabby = 15%

\- Lv. 35 - 40 Kingler = 5%


	39. Cinnabar Island Gym Battle

Team Fellowship stayed at the Pokemon Center for a night and Diane called in favors with Professor Oak to exchange her Vileplume for her Slowpoke. The next day, they went to challenge the gym. "Cinnabar Island Pokemon Gym. Leader: Blaine. The Hotheaded Quiz Master," Jeffrey read. "He's using Fire type," he said.

"Water beats Fire," said Diane.

"Rock and Ground attacks work also."

Unfortunately, the gym was locked.

"Is it closed?" Misty asked.

"Of course not," it was a bald man with a white mustache wearing a lab coat, black shirt underneath, orange tie, brown trousers, and leather shoes. "The key to the gym lies in an abandoned structure of this island."

"He must be referring to the Pokemon Mansion," Brock spoke when he read the guidebook.

"I guess we'll have to search the mansion," said Jeffrey.

The Pokemon Mansion was in ruins and appeared to be burned. Despite it was abandoned, it was inhabited by wild Pokemon that were mainly Poison and Fire type. Fire type Pokemon included Growlithe, Vulpix, Ponyta, and Magmar. As for the Poison type Pokemon, there were more Koffing than Weezing and more Grimer than Muk. The exceptions of the wild Pokemon inhabitants were Ditto and there were more Raticate than Rattata. Jeffrey caught a Ponyta that was sent to Professor Oak's laboratory. From the workout, Diane's Slowpoke learned Psychic. Like her Psyduck, her Slowpoke was also dimwitted.

Team Fellowship had to operate switches to unlock doors leading them to different places and reached to a basement.

"There's the key," said Misty and Jeffrey took the key from the table.

"What's this?" Diane took a book.

"It's a journal," Jeffrey began reading. "July 5. Guyana, South America. A new Pokemon was discovered deep in the jungle." He turned the page, "July 10. We christened the newly discovered Pokemon, Mew." Jeffrey turned the page, "February 6. Mew gave birth. We named the newborn Mewtwo." He turned the page, "September 1. Mewtwo is far too powerful. We have failed to curb its vicious tendencies."

"Mew, the New Species Pokemon, A Mew is said to possess the genes of all Pokémon. It is capable of making itself invisible at will, so it entirely avoids notice even if it approaches people," Jeffrey checked his Pokedex.

"Mewtwo, the Genetic Pokemon, A Pokémon that was created by genetic manipulation. However, even though the scientific power of humans made its body, they failed to give it a warm heart," Jeffrey turned the page of the Pokedex.

Team Fellowship got out of the mansion and gave the key to the bald old man, "Rest easy and come back for the gym battle."

The next day, Team Fellowship went to the gym. Jeffrey and Diane faced the bald old man, "Hah! I am Blaine, the red-hot Leader of Cinnabar Gym! My fiery PokeMon are all rough and ready with intense heat! They incinerate all challengers! Hah! You better have Burn Heal!"

"The battle between Blaine and the challengers, Jeffrey and Diane, is about to begin. Both sides will use four Pokemon and only challengers can substitute. The battle is over when one side runs out of Pokemon," the referee announced after Misty and Brock took the bleachers.

"Ninetales, Arcanine, I choose you," Blaine sent out two of his Pokemon.

"Go Tentacruel," Diane sent out her jellyfish Pokemon.

"Go Geodude," Jeffrey sent out his rock Pokemon.

"Intriguing, pairing one type with other that has a type disadvantage to," Blaine commented.

"What does he mean?" Misty asked.

"I get it. We all know Rock types are weak against Water types. Now Jeffrey is pairing a Rock type Pokemon with Diane's Water type Pokemon because both Rock and Water types have type advantages over Fire types," Brock replied.

"Let the battle begin," the referee announced.

"Ninetales, Quick Attack on Tentacruel. Arcanine, Bite Geodude," Blaine ordered. His Ninetales struck Tentacruel in full speed and Arcanine bit Geodude.

"Bubblebeam on Ninetales," Diane ordered and her Tentacruel squirted a beam of bubbles on Ninetales. It was super effective and Ninetales was slowed.

"Rock Blast on Arcanine," Jeffrey ordered and his Geodude hurled boulders on Arcanine. It was super effective and Arcanine was defeated in three strikes.

"Arcanine is unable to battle," the referee announced.

"Arcanine, return," Blaine called back his defeated Pokemon. "You did your best and take a nice long rest. Rapidash, you're up," he sent out his next Pokemon. "Your Geodude is tough even without evolution," Blaine commented. "Rapidash, Stomp Geodude," he ordered and his Rapidash stomped Geodude but it was not very effective.

"Finish Ninetales with Bubblebeam," Diane ordered and her Tentacruel squirted a beam of bubbles on Ninetales. It was super effective and Ninetales was defeated.

"Ninetales is unable to battle," the referee announced.

"Ninetales, return," Blaine called back his defeated Pokemon. "You did your best and take a nice long rest. Magmar, you're up," he sent out his last Pokemon.

"Tentacruel, you take a break," Diane called off her Tentacruel.

"Good choice," Blaine commented.

"Go Blastoise," Diane sent out her shellfish Pokemon.

"Magmar, Fire Punch on Geodude. Rapidash, Fire Spin," Blaine ordered and his Rapidash casted a flaming vortex around both opponents. Though it was not very effective, Geodude and Blastoise were trapped in the vortex. Magmar gave Geodude a flaming punch but it was not very effective.

"Rock Blast on Magmar," Jeffrey ordered and his Geodude hurled boulders at Magmar. It was super effective and Magmar was defeated in three strikes.

"Water Gun on Rapidash," Diane ordered and her Blastoise squirted water on Rapidash. It was super effective and Rapidash was defeated.

"Magmar and Rapidash are unable to battle, victory goes to Jeffrey and Diane," the referee announced.

"Magmar, Rapidash, return," Blaine called back both of his defeated Pokemon. "I have burned down to nothing! Not even ashes remain! You have earned the Volcano Badge," he gave the duo the badges. "Hah! The Volcano Badge heightens the Special stats of your PokeMon. Here, you can have this, too!" Blaine gave the duo TMs, "Flamethrower is a powerful fire technique. Don't waste it on Water PokeMon."

"Geodude, you really pulled this through," said Jeffrey.

"You all did great," Diane hugged her Pokemon with joy.

When Team Fellowship got out of the gym, there was a familiar face. "Huh? Hey, if it isn't Jeffrey, Diane, Misty, and Brock! Look, it's me, Bill. Long time no see!"

"Hi Bill, what brings you here?" said Jeffrey.

"Well, listen, since we met up here, how about spending time with me? There's this little island in the far south called One Island. A friend invited me, so I'm on my way out there. How about it? Do you feel like coming with me?"

"We're coming with you," said Jeffrey.

"All right, then. Let's go!" said Bill when a boat arrived. "Looks like my pal's boat arrived, too. He sent it specially here to Cinnabar to pick me up."

Team Fellowship and Bill boarded the boat so that they could go to One Island.

 **Author's Note**

Here's a list of wild Pokemon in the Pokemon Mansion in this story:

Lv. 32 - 38 Raticate = 20%

Lv. 30 Grimer = 10%

Lv. 30 Koffing = 10%

Lv. 32 Ponyta = 10%

Lv. 32 Growlithe = 10%

Lv. 32 Vulpix = 10%

Lv. 30 Ditto = 10%

Lv. 28 Rattata = 5%

Lv. 38 Magmar = 5%

Lv. 35 Muk = 5%

Lv. 38 Weezing = 5%


	40. The Island Side Quest

Team Fellowship took the boat with Bill to go to One Island and they arrived, "Here we are! This is One Island. There are several islands around here, and this is one of them. My friend Celio sent the boat to fetch me here. He's in charge of the island's PC network by his lonesome. Why am I telling this now? Let's just go see Celio!" Bill led them to the Network Center. "Hey, there! Celio!" he called out to a man with glasses working on a machine.

"Bill! I can't believe you came out here. Well, absolutely! How's your research coming along? Oh, wait a sec."

"Jeffrey, Diane, Misty, Brock, this is my buddy Celio. He's one dedicated PC Maniac!" Bill introduced his friends to Celio. "Celio, this is Jeffrey, a rising contender as the Pokemon champ! This is Diane, Misty, and Brock."

"That's really impressive. I hate to say it, but have zero aptitude for battling. Anyways, I'm glad to meet you all," Celio shook their hands.

"So, bring me up to speed. How's your machine running?" Bill asked.

"It's running fine, but we're too remote out here. The PCs on this island just can't link with Professor Oak's laboratory, Bill."

"Oh, yeah? Okay, let me take a look-see. Hang on here. I think we can make it work. Let me help you, okay?" Bill was about to help out. "Guys, can I get you all to wait for me just a bit? Actually, can I get you all to do me a favor? The island next to this one's called Two Island. There's a guy there that runs a Game Corner. He has this thing for rare rocks and gems. We keep in touch, being fellow maniacs. So, can I get you to deliver this meteorite to him?"

"Sure," said Diane and Bill gave Jeffrey the meteorite.

"If you are going to Two Island, please take this," Celio gave Team Fellowship the Tri-Pass. "It's a Pass for the ferry service serving the local islands. It will let you travel between the Islands One, Two, and Three. Oh, you should have this, too." He added the maps of the three islands to the Town Map.

"I'll catch you later! Say hi to the guy for me!" said Bill.

"Sure we will," said Jeffrey.

Team Fellowship went to the harbor showed the sailor the Tri Pass and took the ferry to Two Island. They went to a structure with a sign labelled Joyful Game Corner and found a man who appeared to be the owner of the Joyful Game Corner, "Now, where's Lostelle gotten to today? She always brings me lunch every day right about now …" He turned to Team Fellowship, "Hm? You, there! Are you friends of Lostelle's? Have you seen Lostelle around?"

"Sorry, we haven't seen her yet," Diane replied.

"I don't know where she might be. She should've been here long ago. Lostelle's a cutie – she got my looks – so what if someone … What if something's happened to my Lostelle?! Please, help me find her! Please go search Three Island!" the owner spoke with despair.

"Don't worry, we'll find her," Jeffrey said to the owner.

"Hah? What is this Game Corner? How much sadder can this get? Those clowns … They said they'd be waiting on the island, so where are they?" a biker abruptly entered on his motrocycle. "Hey, you! Is this the only Three Island around here?" he asked the owner rudely.

"Try waking up before you crawl out of bed, you punk. This is Two Island! Move it! Get your filthy motorbike out of my place!" the owner spoke in an angry tone.

"Huh … Oh, oh, gotcha. Tch … These islands are confusing …" the biker left.

"Would you look at that? That punk scuffed up my floor," the owner muttered as he had to clean the mess.

Team Fellowship took the ferry to Three Island and found a group of bikers causing trouble.

"Are you the boss? Go back to Kanto right now!" a man shouted near the Pokemon Center.

"Hah? I just got here, pal. What's with the hostile attitude? It's mighty cold of you!" said the leader of the bikers.

"Your gang of followers have been raising havoc on their bikes. Do you have any idea how much trouble they've caused us on the island?"

"No, man, I don't get it at all. Look at this place. What do you do for entertainment? You ought to be thanking us for livening up this sleepy village. But hey, if you insist, you can try making us leave."

"Grr… You cowards … So tough in a pack …"

"You, what are you staring at? Don't you know it's not polite? You wanna make something of it or what?" one of the bikers noticed Team Fellowship.

"I'll take you on," said Misty.

"Heh, I like your guts. You'll be losing money to me, but …" the biker goon laughed. "Koffing, I choose you," he sent out his first Pokemon.

"Misty calls Staryu," Misty sent out her first Pokemon.

"Koffing, Sludge," the biker goon ordered.

"Water Pulse," Misty ordered and her Staryu unleashed water waves on Koffing countering the sludge defeating it.

"Koffing, return," the biker goon called back his defeated Pokemon. "Grimer, you're up," he sent out his next Pokemon.

"Staryu, return," Misty called back her Pokemon. "Misty calls Poliwag," she sent out her other Pokemon.

"Acid Armor," the biker goon ordered and his Grimer liquefied its body to raise its defense sharply.

"Hydro Pump," Misty ordered and her Poliwag blasted jets of water on Grimer defeating it.

"Grimer, return," the biker goon called back his defeated Pokemon. "Wha … What is that girl?!" he gave Misty the prize money. "Aww, man … Don't you dare laugh!"

"Aren't you from Kanto? You should be on our side!" another biker goon turned to Diane. "Koffing, I choose you," he sent out his only Pokemon.

"Go Slowpoke," Diane sent out her water and psychic Pokemon.

"Koffing, Sludge," the biker goon ordered.

"Psychic," Diane ordered and her Slowpoke unleashed a powerful psychic power on Koffing. It was super effective and Koffing was defeated.

"Koffing, return," the biker goon called back his defeated Pokemon. "Stop fooling around!" he gave her prize money. "What's the matter with you, getting all hot like that? Totally uncool, man!"

"We invited the boss out here, but you had to mess it up! You embarrassed us, man!" another biker goon turned to Team Fellowship. "Grimer, I choose you," he sent out his only Pokemon.

"My turn. Zubat, I choose you," Brock stood in sending out Zubat.

"Minimize," the biker goon ordered and his Grimer minimized to increase evasiveness slightly.

"Air Cutter," Brock ordered and his Zubat flapped its wings creating a razor-sharp wind so that it could slash Grimer.

"Screech," the biker goon ordered and his Grimer screeched at Zubat lowering its defense harshly.

"Wing Attack," Brock ordered and his Zubat struck Grimer with its wings defeating it. As a result, the biker goon was out of words and gave Brock prize money.

"Grimer, return," the biker goon called back his defeated Pokemon. "Boss, I'm telling you, you've gotta do something about these children!" the biker goon turned to the leader.

"I've been watching you, and I'd say you've done enough. What are you, their friend or something? Then I guess you'll be battling me in their place," the leader of the biker goons turned to Jeffrey. "Weezing, I choose you," he sent out his first Pokemon.

"Go Alakazam," Jeffrey sent out his psychic Pokemon.

"Smog," the biker leader ordered.

"Psychic," Jeffrey ordered and his Alakazam unleashed a powerful psychic power on Weezing. It was super effective and Weezing was defeated.

"Weezing, return," the biker leader called back his defeated Pokemon. "Muk, you're up," he sent out his next Pokemon. "Sludge," the biker leader ordered.

"Psychic," Jeffrey ordered and his Alakazam unleashed a powerful psychic power on Muk. It was super effective and Muk was defeated.

"Muk, return," the biker leader called back his defeated Pokemon. "All right, enough! We'll leave like you wanted! We'll be happy to see the last of this boring island!" he gave Jeffrey prize money. "Humph! Yeah, go right on hanging around with these hayseeds!" the bikers all left the island.

"Thank you! Those goons were nothing but bad trouble. You've got seriously impressive Pokemon with you," said an island local.

"It'd be fantastic if someone as strong as you lived here. I hope you'll at least stay here a while," another island local spoke in a welcoming tone.

"Actually, we're looking for a little girl called Lostelle, have you seen her?" Jeffrey asked.

"You're looking for Lostelle? Lostelle went off towards Bond Bridge a while ago," the local replied.

"Thanks," said Jeffrey as Team Fellowship began hurrying into Bond Bridge.

The wilderness in Bond Bridge was home to wild Pidgey, Pidgeotto, Meowth, Persian, Oddish, Gloom, Bellsprout, Weepinbell, and Venonat.

Before Team Fellowship crossed the bridge, a little girl in an inner tube approached them, "My name is Amira, I'm looking for challengers."

"Let's make this quick," said Jeffrey.

"Staryu, I choose you," Amira sent out her first Pokemon.

"Go Ivysaur," Jeffrey sent out his Grass type Pokemon.

"Camouflage," Amira ordered and her Staryu blended in with the sand becoming Ground type.

"Razor Leaf," Jeffrey ordered and his Ivysaur fired razor-sharp leaves from its flower at Staryu. It was super effective and Staryu was defeated.

"Staryu, return," Amira called back her defeated Pokemon. "Krabby, you're up," she sent out her next Pokemon.

"Razor Leaf," Jeffrey had his Ivysaur firing razor-shapr leaves from its flower at Krabby. It was super effective and Krabby was defeated.

"Krabby, return," Amira called back her defeated Pokemon. "Poliwag, you're up," she sent out her last Pokemon.

"Razor Leaf," Jeffrey ordered and his Ivysaur fired razor-sharp leaves from its flower at Poliwag. It was super effective and Poliwag was defeated.

"Poliwag, return," Amira called back her defeated Pokemon. "Why are you guys in a hurry?" she gave Jeffrey prize money.

"Have you seen a little girl called Lostelle?" Jeffrey asked.

"Well, she went into Berry Forest," the little girl in the tube pointed to the forest ahead.

"Thanks," said Jeffrey.

Team Fellowship entered the Berry Forest that was a home to wild Pidgey, Pidgeotto, Oddish, Gloom, Bellsprout, Weepinbell, Venonat, Venomoth, Exeggcute, Mankey, Primeape, and Psyduck.

They came approached a little girl who looked somewhat similar to the Joyful Game Corner's owner was standing near the tall grass. "Whimper … Sniff … Oh! Please, help! A scary Pokemon appeared there a little while ago. It kept scaring. It made Lostelle scared. I'm too scared to move! But I want to go home …"

"Don't worry, we're here get you home," said Jeffrey.

"Oh! Here it comes again! No! Go away! It's scaring me! Waaaah! I want my daddy!" a wild Primeape scared Lostelle.

"I need you, Alakazam," Jeffrey had his Alakazam in position and the wild Primeape became enraged. "Psychic," he ordered and Alakazam unleashed a powerful psychic power on the wild Primeape. It was super effective and Primeape was defeated.

"Ohh! That was so scary! Thank you! Lostelle came to pick some berries. You can have this!" Lostelle gave Jeffrey an Iapapa Berry. "What's your name?"

"My name is Jeffrey."

"I'm Diane."

"I'm Misty."

"I'm Brock."

"Lostelle's scared, so can I go with you to my daddy's house?" Lostelle spoke in a scared tone.

"Let's escort her home," said Jeffrey.

Team Fellowship escorted Lostelle back to Joyful Game Corner and her father was joyed, "So you rescued Lostelle? How can I thank you?" He turned to his daughter, "Lostelle, darling, forgive me! Daddy didn't know you were scared and in trouble!"

"It's okay, Daddy. I got to be friends with Jeffrey, Diane, Misty, and Brock!" Lostelle spoke in a happy tone.

"Um excuse me, mister. I have something to deliver to you," Jeffrey took out the meteorite.

"Oh, what's that? You're saying that this is for me? How did you know that I love rare rocks and gems?" Lostelle's father asked.

"Bill told us, he says hi."

"You sure know how to make a guy happy," said Lostelle's father when he received the meteorite from Jeffrey. "Oh, I see, this is from Bill! You have to thank him for me! You know, you've been fantastic. I want you all to have these," Lostelle's father handed Jeffrey, Diane, Misty, and Brock Moon Stones.

"Thank you," said Jeffrey.

Team Fellowship returned to One Island and into the Network Center.

"Oh, hey! You guys!" Bill called out to them. "What kept you so long? Been out having a good time?

"It's a long story," Jeffrey gave an indirect answer.

"We got it done. The PCs are up and running!" Bill gave out the good news.

"The job went incredibly quick. Bill is one amazing guy …" said Celio.

"No, no! There was almost nothing left for me to do. Celio, I have to hand it to you. You've learned a lot," Bill spoke humbly.

"Oh, really? Ehehe …"

"Well, there you have it. I'm finished with the job. We should head back to Kanto. Celio, I'll be seeing you again," Bill turned to Team Fellowship.

"Guys, I'm really sorry that we sent you off alone today. I promise, I will show you around these islands sometime," said Celio.

"It's okay," said Diane.

Team Fellowship and Bill took the boat back to Cinnabar Island.

"Hey, wasn't that a long crusie? My buddy Celio seemed to enjoy your company. I'm sure he'd welcome if you were to visit him again. If you have a Tri-Pass, you can always take a ferry there from Vermillion Port. All right, thanks for your company!" Bill left afterwards.

 **Author's Note**

Here's a list of wild Pokemon in the following locations:

Bond Bridge:

\- Lv. 32 Venonat = 10%

\- Lv. 30 - 32 Pidgey = 20%

\- Lv. 34 - 37 Pidgeotto = 15%

\- Lv. 31 Meowth = 10%

\- Lv. 37 - 40 Persian = 5%

\- Lv. 31 Bellsprout = 10%

\- Lv. 34 Weepinbell = 10%

\- Lv. 31 Oddish = 10%

\- Lv. 34 Gloom = 10%

Berry Forest:

\- Lv. 40 Pidgeotto = 20%

\- Lv. 35 Gloom = 10%

\- Lv. 35 Weepinbell = 10%

\- Lv. 40 Venomoth = 10%

\- Lv. 40 Primeape = 15%

\- Lv. 34 Pidgey = 5%

\- Lv. 34 Oddish = 5%

\- Lv. 34 Bellsprout = 5%

\- Lv. 34 Venonat = 5%

\- Lv. 32 Mankey = 5%

\- Lv. 35 Exeggcute = 5%

\- Lv. 31 Psyduck = 5%

The wild Primeape that attacked Lostelle was level 30.


	41. The Sea Road to Pallet Town

Team Fellowship stayed at the Pokemon Center of Cinnabar Island for a night. Jeffrey called in favors with Professor Oak to send his Kabuto in exchange for his Geodude and Diane sent her Tentacruel for her Omanyte.

The next day, Brock read the guidebook, "The next gym is in Viridian City."

"Viridian City? We didn't know there is a gym there," said Jeffrey.

"If you did know, I don't think the gym was open at that time."

"We can have a stop at Pallet Town and pay Professor Oak a visit," said Diane.

"Sounds great, I'm glad to have an opportunity to meet him," said Misty.

When Team Fellowship set out from the Pokemon Center, they were about to cross the sea north to Pallet Town. Jeffrey and Diane had Kabuto and Omanyte out of their Pokeballs so that they could swim along the way.

"Leaving so soon?" it was Melissa the swimmer.

"Why don't we spend some time together?" Brock flirted while holding her hand.

"She's not looking for a date," Misty dragged him away by the ear.

"I guess you want to a rematch, do you?" Diane asked.

"That's right."

"The battle between Melissa and the young couple is about to begin. Both sides will use all Pokemon and can substitute. The battle is over when one side runs out of Pokemon," Brock announced as referee.

"Poliwhirl, Seaking, I choose you," Melissa sent out her first two Pokemon.

"Go Ivysaur," Jeffrey sent out his Grass type Pokemon.

"Go Goldeen," Diane sent out her goldfish Pokemon.

There was bright light in Goldeen as it became bigger. In a flash of light, Goldeen evolved into a Seaking.

"Let the battle begin," Brock announced.

"Poliwhirl, Hypnosis on Ivysaur. Seaking, Horn Attack on her Seaking," Melissa ordered.

"Dodge and use Vine Whip on Poliwhirl," Jeffrey ordered. His Ivysaur dodged the move and used its vines to grab Poliwhirl's arms then slammed it onto the ground. It was super effective and Poliwhirl was defeated.

"Dodge and use Fury Attack on her Seaking," Diane ordered. Her Seaking dodged the attack and jabbed Melissa's Seaking with its horn five times defeating it.

"Melissa's Seaking and Poliwhirl are unable to battle," Brock announced.

"Seaking, Poliwhirl, return," Melissa called back her defeated Pokemon. "Dewgong, Seadra, you're up," she sent out her next two Pokemon.

"Seaking, you take a rest," Diane called off her Seaking. "Go Slowpoke," she sent out her Water and Psychic Pokemon.

"Dewgong, Aurora Beam on Ivysaur. Seadra, Twister," Melissa ordered. Her Seadra casted a twister on both opponents and her Dewgong fired a beam at Ivysaur. During the process, it was super effective.

"Psychic on Seadra," Diane ordered and her Slowpoke unleashed a powerful psychic power on Seadra. During the process, Seadra's special defense was lowered slightly.

"Razor Leaf," Jeffrey ordered and his Ivysaur fired razor-sharp leaves from its flower on both opponents. It was super effective, Dewgong and Seadra were defeated.

"Dewgong and Seadra are unable to battle," Brock announced.

"Dewgong, Seadra, return," Melissa called back her defeated Pokemon. "You all did your best, take a nice long rest. Starmie, Golduck, you're up," she sent out her last two Pokemon.

"Slowpoke, you take a rest," Diane called off her Slowpoke. "Go Blastoise," she sent out her shellfish Pokemon.

"Starmie, Swift. Golduck, Confusion on Ivysaur," Melissa ordered. Her Starmie sprayed star-shaped rays on both opponents and Golduck unleashed a psychic power on Ivysaur. During the process, it was super effective.

"Solar Beam on Golduck," Jeffrey ordered. His Ivysaur drew in sunlight and this time it was faster at daylight so that it could fire at Golduck. It was super effective and Golduck was defeated.

"Bite on Starmie," Diane ordered and her Blastoise bit Starmie. It was super effective and Starmie cringed.

"Golduck is unable to battle," Brock announced.

"Golduck, return," Melissa called back her defeated Pokemon. "You did your best, take a nice long rest. Starmie, Swift," she ordered and her Starmie sprayed star-shaped rays on both opponents.

"Bite one more time," Diane had her Blastoise biting Starmie. It was super effective and Starmie was defeated.

"Starmie is unable to battle, victory goes to Jeffrey and Diane," Brock announced.

"Starmie, return," Melissa called back her defeated Pokemon. "You take a nice long rest. Have a safe journey," she gave the duo prize money and left.

From the accumulated experience, Diane's Omanyte learned Bite and Jeffrey's Kabuto learned Absorb.

"Wait," it was Matthew the swimmer who was also wearing blue swimming shorts. "Want to have a rematch before going into the sea?"

"Sure," Jeffrey replied.

"The battle between Matthew and the young couple is about to begin. Both sides will use all Pokemon and can substitute. The battle is over when one side runs out of Pokemon," Brock announced as referee.

"Starmie, Seadra, I choose you," Matthew sent out two of his Pokemon.

"Ivysaur, I need you," Jeffrey called back his Ivysaur.

"Slowpoke, I need you," Diane called back her Slowpoke.

"Let the battle begin," Brock announced.

"Starmie, Swift. Seadra, Twister," Matthew ordered. His Starmie sprayed star-shaped rays and Seadra casted a twister on both opponents.

"Psychic on Seadra," Diane ordered and her Slowpoke unleashed a powerful psychic power.

"Razor Leaf," Jeffrey ordered and his Ivysaur fired razor-sharp leaves on both opponents. It was super effective and both opponents were defeated.

"Starmie and Seadra are unable to battle," Brock announced.

"Starmie, Seadra, return," Matthew called back his defeated Pokemon. "You two did your best, take a nice long rest. Poliwhirl, Gyarados, you're up," he sent out his last two Pokemon.

"Slowpoke, you take a rest," Diane called off Slowpoke. "Blastoise, I need you," she sent out her shellfish Pokemon.

"Poliwhirl, Double Slap on Blastoise. Gyarados, Twister," Matthew ordered. His Gyarados casted a twister on both opponents and Poliwhirl slapped Blastoise five times.

"Skull Bash on Gyarados," Diane ordered and her Blastoise lowered its head.

"Solar Beam on Poliwhirl," Jeffrey ordered. His Ivysaur quickly drew in sunlight and unleashed a powerful beam on Poliwhirl. It was super effective and Poliwhirl was defeated.

"Poliwhirl is unable to battle," Brock announced.

"Poliwhirl, return," Matthew called back his defeated Pokemon. "You did you're your best, take a nice long rest. Gyarados, Twister," he had his Gyarados casting a twister on both opponents.

Diane's Blastoise rammed Gyarados right at the head creating a critical hit and defeated it.

"Gyarados is unable to battle, victory goes to Jeffrey and Diane," Brock announced.

"Gyarados, return," Matthew called back his defeated Pokemon. "You did your best, take a nice long rest," he turned to Diane. "You're a strong Water Pokemon trainer," he gave duo prize money and left.

"Did you forget about me?" it was Ernest the sailor.

"Of course not," Jeffrey replied.

"Want to see how strong my Pokemon have become?"

"Sure why not," Diane replied.

"The battle between Ernest and the young couple is about to begin. Both sides will use two Pokemon, the battle is over when one side runs out of Pokemon," Brock announced as referee.

"Machamp, Tentacruel, I choose you," Ernest sent out two of his Pokemon.

"Machamp, the Super Power Pokemon, It is impossible to defend against punches and chops doled out by its four arms. Its fighting spirit flares up when it faces a tough opponent," Jeffrey checked his Pokedex.

"Go Alakazam," Jeffrey sent out his psychic Pokemon.

"Slowpoke, I need you," Diane had her Slowpoke in position.

"Let the battle begin," Brock announced.

"Machamp, Cross Chop on Alakazam. Tentacruel, Acid on Slowpoke," Ernest ordered and his Tentacruel sprayed acid on Slowpoke.

"Psychic on Tentacruel," Diane ordered and her Slowpoke unleashed a powerful psychic power on Tentacruel. It was super effective and Tentacruel was defeated.

"Psychic on Machamp," Jeffrey had his Alakazam unleashing a powerful psychic power on Machamp. It was super effective and Machamp was defeated.

"Machamp and Tentacruel are unable to battle, victory goes to Jeffrey and Diane," Brock announced.

"Machamp, Tentacruel, return," Ernest called back his defeated. "Looks to me that you two are strong," he gave the duo prize money and left.

Diane's Omanyte learned Water Gun and Jeffrey's Kabuto learned Leer.

"You all did great, return," Jeffrey praised his Pokemon before calling them back to their Pokeballs. "You'll get your chance, Kabuto," he said to his Kabuto.

"You all make me proud," Diane hugged her Pokemon and allowed them to swim along. "Don't worry, Omanyte, you'll have an opportunity," she said to her Omanyte.

Diane's Water Pokemon and Jeffrey's Kabuto were swimming along when Team Fellowship rode Lapras' back to travel to Pallet Town. When they were on their way, wild Tentacool were frequently encountered than wild Tentacruel. From the workout, Diane's Omanyte and Jeffrey's Kabuto learned Mud Shot.

Team Fellowship made it halfway through Route 21 and stopped at a sandy island where they were setting up for lunch. A young boy wearing a black swim short in a rubber tube and another blond girl in her near 20's wearing pink bikini along with a pink cloth wrapped around her waist approached them. "My name is Lil, my younger brother Ian wants to have a taste of Pokemon battling since he became a trainer," the girl introduced herself.

"Why does it have to be battle? For the beautiful oldest sister, why not go out with the oldest brother?" Brock flirted with her and held her hand.

"Don't even think about it, Brock," Misty dragged him away by the ear.

"We can show him that," said Diane.

"The battle between the siblings, Lil and Ian, and the young couple, Jeffrey and Diane is about to begin. Both sides will use two Pokemon, the battle is over when one side runs out of Pokemon," Brock announced as referee.

"Shellder, I choose you," Ian sent out his only Pokemon.

"Staryu, I choose you," Lil sent out her only Pokemon.

"Kabuto, you're up," Jeffrey had his Pokemon that was resurrected from fossil in position.

"Omanyte, you're up," Diane had her Pokemon that was resurrected from fossil in position.

"Let the battle begin," Brock announced.

"Shellder, Icicle Spear on Kabuto," Ian ordered and his Shellder fired ice shards on Kabuto. It was not very effective but Kabuto was hit five times.

"Staryu, Water Gun on Omanyte," Lil ordered and her Staryu squirted water at Omanyte.

"Water Gun on Staryu," Diane ordered and her Omanyte squirted water at Staryu. Both attacks cancelled each other so that neither Pokemon was damaged from the attacks.

"Absorb on Shellder," Jeffrey ordered and his Kabuto drained the health of Shellder. It was super effective and Kabuto was fully healed from half of the damage inflicted on the opponent.

"Shellder, Tackle on Kabuto," Ian ordered and his Shellder tackled Kabuto, but it was not very effective.

"Staryu, Rapid Spin on Omanyte," Lil ordered and her Staryu spun then collided at Omanyte, but it was not very effective.

"Absorb on Shellder," Jeffrey had his Kabuto draining the health of Shellder. It was super effective and Shellder was defeated while Kabuto was fully recovered.

"Bite on Staryu," Diane had her Omanyte biting Staryu causing it to cringe.

"Shellder is unable to battle," Brock announced.

"Shellder, return," Ian called back his Pokemon.

"Mud Shot," Jeffrey ordered and his Kabuto hurling mud at Staryu slowing it down.

"Bite on Staryu," Diane ordered and her Omanyte finished off Staryu with a bite.

"Staryu is unable to battle, victory goes to Jeffrey and Diane," Brock announced.

"Staryu, return," Lil called back her defeated Pokemon. "Losing is an opportunity to learn, little brother," she said to Ian. "I have to admit, you two are strong," Lil gave the duo prize money.

"I'm starving," said Ian.

"You can join us for lunch," Brock invited the sister and brother.

"Thanks," said Lil.

Misty and Ian talked to each other getting along well due to the fact that they were the youngest of the siblings, while Lil was impressed with Brock's cooking and she took the opportunity to get to know him. Lil also learned that Brock was the oldest sibling who had taken care of his younger siblings before traveling with Jeffrey and Diane while pursuing his dream of becoming a Pokemon breeder. Team Fellowship learned that Lil and Ian were residents of Cinnabar Island. When having lunch, Lil enjoyed the food cooked by Brock a lot.

After lunch and the Pokemon are refreshed, Lil made suggestion, "Brock, what do you say to tag battle with me?"

"I would love to," Brock seemed to be delighted.

"I'm going with Misty," said Ian.

"I'll be the referee," said Jeffrey.

"Sure," said Misty.

Brock and Lil were on one side while Ian and Misty were on the other.

"The battle between the oldest siblings, Brock and Lil, and youngest siblings, Misty and Ian, is about to begin. Both sides will use two Pokemon, the battle is over when one side runs out of Pokemon," Jeffrey announced.

"Shellder, I choose you," Ian sent out his only Pokemon.

"Misty calls Staryu," Misty sent out her own Staryu.

"Staryu, I choose you," Lil sent out her own Staryu.

"Onix, I choose you," Brock sent out his rock snake Pokemon.

" _Brock is at a type disadvantage in this tag battle_ ," Diane thought.

"Let the battle begin," Jeffrey announced.

"Shellder, Aurora Beam on Onix," Ian ordered.

"Dig on Shellder," Brock ordered and his Onix burrowed dodging the attack.

"Swift," Misty ordered and her Staryu sprayed star-shaped rays.

"Swift," Lil ordered and her Staryu sprayed star-shaped rays offsetting the attacks from both Staryu.

Brock's Onix struck Shellder flying into air and landed onto the ground.

"Shellder, no!" Ian shouted as his Pokemon was defeated.

"Shellder is unable to battle," Jeffrey announced.

"Shellder, return," Ian called back his defeated Pokemon.

Lil was impressed with Brock's strategy despite he was in a type disadvantage.

"Water Pulse on Onix," Misty ordered.

"Dig on Staryu," Brock ordered and his Onix burrowed dodging the attack.

"Rapid Spin on her Staryu," Lil ordered and her Staryu spun then collided onto Misty's Staryu.

"Rapid Spin on her Staryu," Misty ordered and her Staryu returned the favor by spinning then collided onto Lil's Staryu.

"Swift," Lil ordered and her Staryu sprayed star-shaped rays on Misty's Staryu.

Onix burst out of the ground to strike Misty's Staryu.

"Swift," Misty ordered.

"Swift," Lil ordered and the attacks all cancelled.

"Rock Tomb," Brock ordered and his Onix sent boulders crashing onto Misty's Staryu slowing it down. "Dragonbreathe," he had his Onix unleashing a flaming breathe on Misty's Staryu paralyzing it during the process.

"Oh no," Misty muttered.

"Swift," Lil had her Staryu finishing Misty's Staryu off by spraying star-shaped rays on it.

"Misty's Staryu is unable to battle, victory goes to Brock and Lil," Jeffrey announced.

"Staryu, return," Misty called back her defeated Pokemon. "You did your best; you should take a nice long rest."

"We did it, Brock," Lil hugged him.

"We made a great team," said Brock.

"Win or lose doesn't really matter, Ian. What's important is that we did our best," Misty said to Ian attempting to mollify him.

"We'll beat them someday."

Team Fellowship and the two siblings were about to go on their separate ways after everything was packed. "It's really great knowing you, Brock. Where are you guys heading?" Lil asked.

"To Pallet Town," Brock replied.

"My brother and I always train around here. We can come to Pallet Town and meet up some other time."

"My sister and I will train real hard," Ian said to Misty.

"Good luck with that."

"Bye," Team Fellowship said to the two siblings.

"Bye," Lil and Ian waved goodbyes to them as they swam away.

Team Fellowship rode Lapras and came across a small grassy island that was a home to wild Tangela. Finally, they made it back to Pallet Town.


	42. The Weird Evolution

Team Fellowship went to visit Professor Oak in his laboratory and Jeffrey knocked the door. "Hi Jeffrey and Diane," Professor Oak answered the door.

"Hi professor," said Jeffrey.

"It's good to see you, professor," said Diane.

"Welcome back, you two. I see that you have made new friends," the professor noticed Misty and Brock.

"I'm Misty."

'I'm Brock, it's nice to meet you, professor."

"It's nice meeting the both of you, come in," the professor invited Team Fellowship in.

"How are you doing, professor?" Jeffrey asked.

"Well, I'm doing fine. I'm in the middle of studying Slowpoke evolution. It is weird that it did not evolve on its own even when it had sufficient experience level. The Slowpoke have a habit of dipping its tail to fish."

"Maybe we can help you, professor. You can use my Slowpoke," said Diane.

"Before that, you guys can stay at my place and rest. I'll call that for a day," said the professor.

Team Fellowship's Pokemon along with Pikachu, Gardevoir, and Celebi rested at the lab. Jeffrey, Diane, Misty, and Brock transpired the events happened. The professor took it well that the PC systems in the One, Two, and Three Islands were connecting to his lab.

The next day, Team Fellowship took Slowpoke into the seaside as the professor continued researching on the weird case. It dipped its tail in the water until it felt something was biting it. The Pokemon biting its tail included Magikarp, Horsea, and Krabby.

To everybody's surprise, the next Pokemon to have bitten Slowpoke's tail was a Shellder. There was bright light that the two Pokemon merged to become one Pokemon. In a flash of light, Slowpoke evolved into a Slowbro.

"I still don't get why Slowpoke had to merge with Shellder to evolve," Professor Oak commented.

"Sometimes there are mysteries unsolved," said Jeffrey.

"I guess you're right. You can visit your Pokemon at my ranch," the professor led Team Fellowship and Diane's Slowbro to the ranch where there were many Pokemon. "The ranch is also a home to many Pokemon of traveling trainers. While you visit your Pokemon, how about I check both of your Pokedexes?"

"Okay," Diane replied as she and Jeffrey gave their Pokedexes to the professor to check.

Jeffrey and Diane reunited with a number of the Pokemon that they caught so far.

"Nidorino, Nidorina, do you two want to evolve?" Jeffrey asked as he and Diane showed them Moon Stones. Nidorino and Nidorina nodded in response. Jeffrey and Diane applied the Moon Stones to Nidorino and Nidorina respectively. There were bright lights in both Pokemon as they became bipedal and bigger. In a flash of light, Nidorino and Nidorina evolved into Nidoking and Nidoqueen respectively.

Professor Oak approached Team Fellowship and returned the Pokedexes to Jeffrey and Diane, "Jeffrey, you have seen 148 Pokemon and you owned 65 Pokemon. This is turning into quite a respectable Pokedex. As for you, Diane, you have seen 148 Pokemon and you owned 33 Pokemon. Good, it's apparent that you're trying hard."

"Thanks, professor," said Jeffrey.

"My Slowbro and Seaking will stay here. Can I take Sheller and Seel?" Diane asked.

"Sure, just follow me," the professor led Team Fellowship to a storage room. "This is where I store the Pokeballs of the Pokemon."

Diane handed the Pokeballs of Slowbro and Seaking to the professor. He gave her the Pokeballs of Shellder and Seel so that she could call them into their Pokeballs.

"I'll continue the research, I wish you two luck in your last gym battle," said the professor.

"Good luck on the research," said Jeffrey.

Team Fellowship began working out in the seaside and used fishing rods. Jeffrey's Kabuto learned Endure and Metal Sound whereas Diane's Omanyte learned Leer and Protect. Diane's Shellder learned Aurora Beam, Protect, and Clamp. Diane's Seel learned Rest and Ice Beam.

Team Fellowship then set out to Viridian City for the last gym battle. When they went through Route 1, a familiar face approached them. "Thinking about challenging the Viridian Gym?" it was Trent the hiker.

"Of course, you want a rematch?" Jeffrey asked.

"Perhaps you can use a warm up."

"The battle between Trent and Jeffrey is about to begin. Both sides will use two Pokemon and can substitute. The battle is over when one side runs out of Pokemon," Brock announced as referee.

"Onix, I choose you," Trent sent out his first Pokemon.

"Go Kabuto," Jeffrey sent out his Pokemon that had evolved from the fossil.

"Let the battle begin," Brock announced.

"Onix, Slam," Trent ordered and his Onix slammed Kabuto with its tail, but it was not very effective.

"Metal Sound," Jeffrey ordered and his Kabuto let out a piercing sound that lowered Onix's special defense harshly.

"Dragonbreath," Trent ordered and his Onix let out a fiery breathe on Kabuto.

"Mud Shot," Jeffrey had his Kabuto hurling mud at Onix. It was super effective and Onix was slowed. "Absorb," he had his Kabuto draining Onix's health. It was super effective, Onix was defeated, and Kabuto was fully recovered with half the damage inflicted on the opponent.

"Onix is unable to battle," Brock announced.

"Onix, return," Trent called back his defeated Pokemon. "You did your best, take a nice long rest. Golem, you're up," he sent out his next Pokemon.

"Golem, the Megaton Pokemon, it is said to live in volcanic craters on mountain peaks. Once a year, it sheds its hide and grows larger. The shed hide crumbles and returns to the soil," Jeffrey checked his Pokedex.

There was bright light in Kabuto as it became bigger and grew blades. In a flash of light, Kabuto evolved into a Kabutops. It learned Slash and Fury Cutter.

"Kabutops, the Shellfish Pokemon, Kabutops once swam underwater to hunt for prey. It was apparently evolving from being a water dweller to living on land as evident from changes in its gills and legs," Jeffrey checked his Pokedex.

"Magnitude," Trent ordered and his Golem caused the ground to shake in the form of Magnitude 7. During the process, it was super effective.

"Metal Sound," Jeffrey had his Kabutops let out a piercing sound that lowered Golem's special defense harshly.

"Magnitude," Trent ordered. This time it was Magnitude 4 and it was super effective.

"Mud Shot," Jeffrey ordered and his Kabutops hurled mud at Golem. It was super effective and Kabutops was slowed. "Absorb," he had his Kabutops draining health of Golem. It was super effective and Kabutops recovered with half the damage inflicted on the opponent.

"Magnitude," Trent had his Golem shaking the ground in the form Magnitude 6 and it was super effective.

"Finish it with Absorb," Jeffrey had his Kabutops finishing Golem by draining its health. It was super effective, Golem was defeated, and Kabutops recovered with half the damage inflicted on the opponent.

"Golem is unable to battle, victory goes to Jeffrey," Brock announced.

"Golem, return," Trent called back his defeated Pokemon. "You did your best, take a nice long rest," he turned to Jeffrey giving him prize money. "Good luck on your gym battle."

"Thanks."

After Trent left, another hiker approached Team Fellowship. "Are you two ready for the gym battle?" it was Jeremy.

"Of course we are," said Diane.

"Why don't you two prove it to me?"

"The battle between Jeremy and the young couple is about to begin. Both sides will use all Pokemon and can substitute. The battle is over when one side runs out of Pokemon," Brock announced as referee.

"Go Alakazam," Jeffrey sent out his psychic Pokemon.

"Go Omanyte," Diane sent out her Pokemon that was resurrected from the fossil.

There was bright light in Omanyte as it became bigger, its tentacles were elongated, and its shell became spiky. In a flash of light, Omanyte evolved into an Omastar.

"Machamp, Golem, I choose you," Jeremy sent out two of his Pokemon.

"Omastar, the Spiral Pokemon, An Omastar uses its tentacles to capture its prey. It is believed to have become extinct because its shell grew too large, making its movements slow and ponderous," Diane checked her Pokedex.

"Let the battle begin," Brock announced.

"Machamp, Submission on Omastar. Golem, Rock Blast on Alakazam," Jeremy ordered.

"Stop Machamp with Psychic," Jeffrey ordered and his Alakazam unleashed a powerful psychic power on Machamp. It was super effective and Machamp was defeated.

"Stop Golem with Water Gun," Diane ordered and her Omastar squirted water at Golem. It was super effective and Golem was defeated.

"Machamp and Golem are unable to battle," Brock announced.

"Machamp, Golem, return," Jeremy called back his defeated Pokemon. "Onix, you're up," he sent out his last Pokemon. "Onix, Sandstorm," Jeremy had his Onix turning the weather to sandstorm.

"Water Gun on Onix," Diane had her Omastar squirting water on Onix. It was super effective and Onix was defeated.

"Onix is unable to battle, victory goes to Jeffrey and Diane," Brock announced.

"Onix, return," Jeremy called back his defeated Pokemon. "It looks to me that you're all ready. Good luck," he gave the duo prize money and left.

"Thanks."

Team Fellowship finally returned to Viridian City.


	43. Viridian Gym Confrontation

Team Fellowship stayed at the Pokemon Center of Viridian City for a night. They heard rumors, "They say that the Gym Leader in Viridian City is strong. He's been away a long time, believe it or not, they had to close down the gym. But now I heard from some of the guys that he's come back. He uses Ground types and everyone said he never has to use half his true strength to defeat a challenger."

Diane remembered that she found a Water Stone in the caverns of Sea Foam Islands and said to Shellder. "Hey Shellder, the Viridian City Gym Leader will be tough. Do you want to evolve?" After Shellder confirmed, she applied the Water Stone. There was bright light in Shellder as it became bigger and the shell became rougher. In a flash of light, Shellder evolved into a Cloyster and it learned Spike Cannon.

The next day, Team Fellowship went to the Viridian Gym and the sign was not changed. "I guess we'll have to find out who is the mysterious strong gym leader," said Jeffrey.

"I wonder who?" Diane muttered.

Team Fellowship made it to the arena and on the other side near a door stood a familiar but an unwanted face with a Pokemon next to him, "I expected you two to show up one of these days." it was Giovanni.

"Giovanni? You're the gym leader of Viridian City?" Diane spoke with shock as the Pokemon was the Persian.

"That is correct," Giovanni confirmed.

"It cannot be," Jeffrey spoke with disbelief.

"Welcome to my hideout! It shall be so until I can restore Team Rocket to its former glory. Since both of you are here, I assume that you two wish to take on the gym leader in a Pokemon battle?" said Giovanni.

"Jeffrey, we've come to challenge the gym leader," said Diane.

Jeffrey turned to Giovanni, "Whether you're the boss of Team Rocket or the Viridian City Gym Leader. We'll battle you right away."

"Shall we begin?" Giovanni asked as he was about to use his gym battling team.

"Get on with it," said Jeffrey.

"He ain't alone on this," Diane said to Giovanni.

"Now then. Sandslash, Dugtrio, I choose you," Giovanni sent out two Pokemon of his gym battling team.

"Go Lapras," Jeffrey sent out his transport Pokemon.

"Go Cloyster," Diane sent out her bivalve Pokemon.

"You've all come prepared to face my Ground types with Water and Ice type Pokemon, I see," Giovanni commented. "Sandslash, Swift on Cloyster. Dugtrio, Mud Slap on Lapras," he ordered.

"Icicle Spear on Sandslash," Diane ordered and her Cloyster fired ice shards on Sandslash countering swift. It was super effective and Sandslash was defeated in five strikes.

"Hydro Pump on Dugtrio," Jeffrey ordered and his Lapras blasted jets of water on Dugtrio while countering the Mud Slap. It was super effective and Dugtrio was defeated.

"Sandslash, Dugtrio, return," Giovanni called back his defeated Pokemon. "Go Nidoqueen and Nidoking," he sent out his next two Pokemon.

"Lapras, you take a rest," Jeffrey called off his transport Pokemon. "Alakazam, you're up," Jeffrey sent out his psychic Pokemon.

"Cloyster, you take a rest," Diane called off her bivalve Pokemon. "Blastoise, you're up," she sent out her shellfish Pokemon.

"I don't know what you're trying to pull out from your sleeves," Giovanni commented. "Nidoqueen, Body Slam on her Blastoise. Nidoking, Thrash," he ordered.

"Psychic on Nidoking," Jeffrey ordered and his Alakazam unleashed a powerful psychic power on Nidoking. It was super effective and Nidoking was defeated.

"Water Gun on Nidoqueen," Diane ordered and her Blastoise squirted water on Nidoqueen. It was super effective and Nidoqueen was defeated.

"Nidoqueen, Nidoking, return," Giovanni called back both of his defeated Pokemon. "I see that you know Nidoking's other weakness," he commented on Jeffrey's counterattack. "Go Marowak and Rhydon," Giovanni sent out his last two Pokemon.

"Rhydon, the Drill Pokemon, Its horn, which rotates like a drill, destroys tall buildings with one strike. It stands on its hind legs, and its brain is well developed," Jeffrey checked his Pokedex.

"Alakazam, you take a rest," Jeffrey called off Alakazam. "You're up, Ivysaur," he sent out his Grass type Pokemon.

"Blastoise, you take a rest," Diane called off her Blastoise. "You're up, Marowak," she sent out her own Marowak.

"So you have your own Marowak," Giovanni said to Diane. "You're using a Grass type. You seem to know ahead of time that Grass types have type advantage over Ground types," he commented on Jeffrey's choice. "Marowak, Thrash. Rhydon, Fury Attack on Ivysaur," Giovanni ordered.

"Dodge and use Solar Beam," Jeffrey ordered. His Ivysaur dodged the Fury Attack and began drawing solar beam.

"Dodge and use Focus Energy," Diane ordered. Her Marowak dodged the Thrash and readied itself.

"Marowak, Bonemerang on her Marowak. Rhydon, Horn Drill on Ivysaur," Giovanni ordered. His Marowak hurled its bone like a boomerang on Diane's Marowak and his Rhydon's horn spun like a drill.

"Bone Rush on his Marowak," Diane had her Marowak deflecting the bone with its own bone then struck Giovanni's Marowak using its own bone. Giovanni's Marowak was defeated in five critical strikes when Diane's Marowak struck it on the stomach.

Before Rhydon's Horn Drill hit, Ivysaur unleashed a powerful beam of solar energy on Rhydon. It was super effective and Rhydon was defeated.

"Marowak, Rhydon, return," Giovanni called back his defeated Pokemon. "Ha! That was a truly intense fight. You have won! As proof, here is the Earth Badge!" Jeffrey and Diane reluctantly received the badges from Giovanni as the Viridian City Gym Leader, "The Earth Badge makes Pokemon of any level obey without question. It is evidence of you mastery as a Pokemon Trainer. With it, you can challenge the Pokemon League. Also, take this TM. Consider it as a gift for your Pokemon League challenge." He gave the duo the TMs. "TM 26 contains Earthquake. It is a powerful attack that causes a massive tremor. I made it when I ran the Gym here, far too long ago … Having lost in this fashion, I can't face my followers. I have betrayed their trust. As of today, Team Rocket is finished forever!"

Team Fellowship took it well that Team Rocket was to disband.

"What are you going to do then?" Diane asked.

"As for myself, I shall dedicate my life to training again. Let us meet again someday! Farewell!" Giovanni replied.

 **Author's Note**

Giovanni will return some time later but not in the Johto storyline.


	44. Path to the Pokemon League

Team Fellowship stayed at the Pokemon Center of Viridian City for a night. Jeffrey called in favors with Professor Oak to send Charizard and Geodude in exchange for his Kabutops and Alakazam. Diane sent her Cloyster and Omastar in exchange for Vileplume and Seaking.

"The Pokemon League is in the Indigo Plateau," Brock spoke according to the guidebook.

"It's a long way from here to the Indigo Plateau," Diane looked at the Town Map. "We'll also have to go through the Victory Road."

Team Fellowship set out for the Pokemon League and had to go through Route 22 which was west from Viridian City.

"What? Jeffrey! Diane!" it was Blue. "What a surprise to see you here! So you're going to the Pokemon League? You collected all the Badges, too? That's cool! Then I'll whip you, Jeffrey and Diane, as a warm-up for the Pokemon League! Come on!"

"The battle between Blue and the young couple is about to begin. Both sides will use all Pokemon and can substitute. The battle is over when one side runs out of Pokemon," Brock announced as referee.

"Pidgeot, Exeggutor, I choose you," Blue sent out both of his Pokemon.

"Go Lapras," Jeffrey sent out his transport Pokemon.

"Go Vulpix," Diane sent out her fox Pokemon.

"Let the battle begin," Brock announced.

"Pidgeot, Quick Attack on Vulpix. Exeggutor, Giga Drain on Lapras," Blue ordered and his Pidgeot struck Vulpix with full speed.

"Flamethrower on Exeggutor," Diane ordered and her Vulpix unleashed a powerful stream of flames on Exeggutor. It was super effective and Exeggutor was defeated.

"Ice Beam on Pidgeot," Jeffrey ordered and his Lapras fired a beam of freezing ice on Pidgeot. It was super effective and Pidgeot was defeated.

"Pidgeot and Exeggutor are unable to battle," Brock announced.

"Pidgeot, Exeggutor, return," Blue called back his defeated Pokemon. "Rhydon, Alakazam, you're up," he sent out his next two Pokemon.

"Lapras, you take a rest," Jeffrey called back his transport Pokemon. "Gengar, you're up," he sent out his shadow Pokemon.

"Vulpix, you take a rest," Diane called off her Vulpix. "Blastoise, you're up," she sent out her own Blastoise.

"Rhydon, Take Down on Ivysaur on her Blastoise. Alakazam, Psychic on Gengar," Blue ordered.

"Shadow Ball on Alakazam," Jeffrey ordered and his Gengar hurled a blob made of shadow at Alakazam. It was super effective and Alakazam was defeated in which Gengar laughed at.

"Water Gun on Rhydon," Diane ordered and her Blastoise squirted water on Rhydon. It was super effective and Rhydon was defeated.

"Rhydon and Alakazam are unable to battle," Brock announced.

"Rhydon, Alakazam, return," Blue called back his defeated Pokemon. "Arcanine, Blastoise, you're up," he sent out his last two Pokemon.

"Gengar, you take a rest," Jeffrey called off his Gengar. "Dragonair, you're up," he sent out his dragon Pokemon.

There was bright light in Dragonair as it became a bipedal dragon with wings. In a flash of light, Dragonair evolved into a Dragonite and learned Wing Attack.

"Dragonite, the Dragon Pokemon, It can circle the globe in just 16 hours. It is a kindhearted Pokémon that leads lost and foundering ships in a storm to the safety of land," Jeffrey checked his Pokedex.

"Arcanine, Extreme Speed on Dragonite. Blastoise, Rapid Spin on her Blastoise," Blue ordered and his Arcanine charged at Dragonite with blinding speed.

"Water Gun on Arcanine," Diane had her Blastoise squirting water on Arcanine. It was super effective and Arcanine was defeated.

"Outrage on Blastoise," Jeffrey had his Dragonite thrashing at Blastoise.

"Arcanine is unable to battle," Brock announced.

"Arcanine, return," Blue called back his defeated Pokemon. "Rapid Spin on Dragonite," he ordered and his Blastoise spun quickly then collided onto Dragonite.

Dragonite defeated Blue's Blastoise the second thrash from the Outrage.

"Blue's Blastoise is unable to battle, victory goes to Jeffrey and Diane," Brock announced.

"What?! I was just careless, you! Blastoise, return," Blue called back his defeated Pokemon. "That loosened me up. I'm ready for the Pokemon League! Jeffrey, Diane, you need more practice. I'm out of here. Smell ya!" he gave the duo prize money and left.

Team Fellowship approached a structure and Brock spoke according to the guidebook, "It's the Pokemon League Reception Gate."

"We'll have to go through that," said Jeffrey.

"Going to the Pokemon League?" it was Nob the black belt.

"Of course, you're here for a rematch?" Jeffrey asked.

"That's right."

"The battle between Jeffrey and Nob is about to begin. Both sides can use one Pokemon, the battle is over when the Pokemon on one side is unable to continue," Brock announced as referee.

"Go Machamp," Nob sent out his only Pokemon.

"Go Dragonite," Jeffrey sent out his dragon Pokemon.

"Let the battle begin," Brock announced.

"Machamp, Foresight," Nob ordered and his Machamp identified Dragonite.

"Wing Attack," Jeffrey ordered and his Dragonite struck Machamp with its wings. It was super effective and Machamp was defeated.

"Machamp is unable to battle, victory goes to Jeffrey," Brock announced.

"Machamp, return," Nob called back his defeated Pokemon. "I wish you luck on the Pokemon League," he gave Jeffrey prize money and left.

"Why not having a warm up for the Pokemon League?" it was Hugh another black belt.

"At least it won't be boring," said Jeffrey.

"The battle between Hugh and the young couple is about to begin. Both sides will use two Pokemon, the battle is over when one side runs out of Pokemon," Brock announced as referee.

"Primeape, Machamp, I choose you," Hugh sent out two of his Pokemon.

"Go Seaking," Diane sent out her goldfish Pokemon.

"Go Charizard," Jeffrey sent out his dragon-like Pokemon.

"Let the battle begin," Brock announced.

"Primeape, Rage. Machamp, Submission on Seaking," Hugh ordered and Primeape was enraged.

"Peck on Primeape," Diane ordered and her Seaking pecked Primeape. It was super effective and Primeape's attack increased slightly due to rage.

"Wing Attack on Machamp," Jeffrey ordered and his Charizard struck Machamp with its wings. It was super effective and Machamp was defeated.

"Machamp is unable to battle," Brock announced.

"Machamp, return," Hugh called back his defeated Pokemon. "Primeape, Cross Chop on Seaking," he ordered.

"Peck," Diane had her Seaking pecking Primeape. It was super effective and Primeape was defeated.

"Primeape is unable to battle, victory goes to Jeffrey and Diane," Brock announced.

"Primeape, return," Hugh called back his defeated Pokemon. "I take it that you're ready for the Pokemon League," he gave the duo prize money and left.

"So, you two have beaten Sabrina," it was Dario the psychic.

"I guess you're here for a rematch, aren't you?" Diane asked.

"That's what I'm here for."

"The battle between Dario and the young couple is about to begin. Both sides will use all Pokemon and can substitute. The battle is over when one side runs out of Pokemon," Brock announced as referee.

"Slowbro, Mr. Mime, I choose you," Dario sent out two of his Pokemon.

"Go Gengar," Jeffrey sent out his shadow Pokemon.

"Go Vileplume," Diane sent out her flower Pokemon.

"Let the battle begin," Brock announced.

"Slowbro, Psychic on Vileplume. Mr. Mime, Psybeam on Gengar," Dario ordered via telepathy. His Slowbro unleashed a powerful psychic power on Vileplume and it was super effective.

"Dodge and use Shadow Ball on Mr. Mime," Jeffrey ordered and his Gengar hurled a blob made of shadow on Mr. Mime. It was super effective and Mr. Mime was defeated in which Gengar laughed at.

"Petal Dance," Diane ordered and her Vileplume fired a vortex of swirling petals on Slowbro. It was super effective and Slowbro was defeated.

"Slowbro and Mr. Mime are unable to battle," Brock announced.

"Slowbro, Mr. Mime, return," Dario called back his defeated Pokemon. "Alakazam, you're up," he sent out his last Pokemon. "Psychic on Gengar," Dario communicated via telepathy.

"Shadow Ball on Alakazam," Jeffrey ordered and his Gengar hurled a blob made of shadow on Alakazam. It was super effective and Alakazam was defeated in which Gengar laughed at.

"Alakazam is unable to battle, victory goes to Jeffrey and Diane," Brock announced.

"Alakazam, return," Dario called back his defeated Pokemon. "I take it that you're ready for the tough trainers in the Pokemon League," he gave the duo prize money and left.

"I see that you surprised Sabrina," it was Paula who wore the kimono.

"If it's the rematch you wanted, I can give it to you."

"The battle between Paula and Jeffrey is about to begin. Both sides can use one Pokemon, the battle is over when one Pokemon is unable to continue," Brock announced.

"Haunter, I choose you," Paula sent out her only Pokemon.

"Gengar, you're up," Jeffrey had his Gengar in position.

"Let the battle begin," Brock announced.

"Shadow Punch," Paula ordered. Her Haunter launched a punch from the shadows at Gengar and it was super effective.

"Shadow Ball," Jeffrey had his Gengar hurling a blob made of shadow on Haunter. It was super effective and Haunter was defeated in which Gengar laughed at.

"Haunter is unable to battle, victory goes to Jeffrey," Brock announced.

"Haunter, return," Paula called back her defeated Pokemon. "Good luck spooking the trainers in the Pokemon League," she gave Jeffrey prize money.

"Thanks," said the team leader as Paula left.

"Want to have some fun before the Pokemon League?" it was Mason the juggler.

"Sure," Diane replied.

"The battle between Mason and the young couple is about to begin. Both sides will use all Pokemon and can substitute. The battle is over when one side runs out of Pokemon," Brock announced as referee.

"Electrode, Hypno, I choose you," Mason sent out his first two Pokemon.

"Gengar, you're up," Jeffrey had his Gengar in position.

"Go Marowak," Diane sent out her bone keeper Pokemon.

"Let the battle begin," Brock announced.

"Electrode, Screech. Hypno, Psychic on Gengar," Mason ordered and his Electrode screeched at both opponents lowering their defense harshly.

"Shadow Ball on Hypno," Jeffrey ordered and his Gengar hurled a blob made of shadow on Hypno. It was super effective and Hypno was defeated in which Gengar laughed at.

"Bone Rush," Diane had her Marowak striking Electrode with its bone. It was super effective and Electrode was defeated in three strikes.

"Electrode and Hypno are unable to battle," Brock announced.

"Electrode, Hypno, return," Mason called back his defeated Pokemon. "Alakazam, you're up," he sent out his last Pokemon. "Psychic on Gengar," Mason ordered.

"Shadow Ball," Jeffrey ordered and his Gengar hurled a blob made of shadow on Alakazam. It was super effective and Alakazam was defeated in which Gengar laughed at.

"Alakazam is unable to battle, victory goes to Jeffrey and Diane," Brock announced.

"Alakazam, return," Mason called back his defeated Pokemon. "Expect no mercy from the participants of the Pokemon League," he gave the duo prize money and left.

"Hey you two," it was Jes.

"Want to have a rematch with us?" Gia asked.

"Sure why not," Diane replied.

"The battle between both young couples is about to begin. Both sides will use two Pokemon, the battle is over when one side runs out of Pokemon," Brock announced as referee.

"Nidoqueen, I choose you," Gia sent out her drill Pokemon.

"Nidoking, I choose you," Jes sent out his drill Pokemon.

"Marowak, I need you," Diane had her Marowak in position.

"Go Lapras," Jeffrey sent out his transport Pokemon.

"Let the battle begin," Brock announced.

"Helping Hand," Jes had his Nidoking raising the attack and special attack of Nidoqueen slightly.

"Double Kick on Lapras," Gia ordered.

"Bone Rush on Nidoqueen," Diane ordered and her Marowak struck Nidoqueen with the bone. It was super effective and Nidoqueen was defeated in three strikes.

"Hydro Pump on Nidoking," Jeffrey ordered and his Lapras blasted jets of water on Nidoking. It was super effective and Nidoking was defeated.

"Nidoqueen and Nidoking are unable to battle, victory goes to Jeffrey and Diane," Brock announced.

"Nidoqueen, return," Gia called back her defeated Pokemon.

"Nidoking, return," Jes called back his defeated Pokemon. "I take it that you two are ready for the Pokemon League," he gave the duo prize money and left with Gia.

"You all did great," Jeffrey praised his Pokemon.

"I'm so proud of you," Diane hugged her Pokemon.

Team Fellowship entered into the Pokemon League Reception Gate and the guard said, "You can pass here only if you have all eight badges." Jeffrey and Diane showed the guard the cards, "Oh! Those are the Boulder Badge, the Cascade Badge, the Thunder Badge, the Rainbow Badge, the Soul Badge, the Marsh Badge, the Volcano Badge, and the Earth Badge. Go right ahead."

"We only come to watch the two competing in the Pokemon League," said Brock.

"Very well then. Go with them if you wish," said the guard.

Team Fellowship went into Route 23 and there was a body of water they had to cross from the Pokemon League Reception Gate. Jeffrey and Diane fished out wild Magikarp, Poliwag, and Goldeen with the Good Rod. The Super Rod enabled the duo to fish out stronger wild Poliwag, Poliwhirl, and Gyarados.

When crossing the water on Lapras' back, more wild Psyduck than Golduck were encountered.

As for the wilderness on land; there were more wild Fearow than Spearow, more Arbok than Ekans, more Sandslash than Sandshrew, more Hypno than Drowzee, and more Primeape than Mankey.

Team Fellowship worked out while traveling through Route 23. After they had a lunchbreak, they came across a cave.

"Looks like we'll have to go through the Victory Road," Diane looked at the Town Map.

The Victory Road was a home to strong wild Pokemon such as more Golbat than Zubat, more Machoke than Machop, and more Marowak than Cubone. It was more likely to encounter tougher wild Onix than wild Geodude that were in a set experience level.

There were barriers blocking the way so that Jeffrey, Diane, Misty, Brock, and Jeffrey's Geodude using Strength to move boulders into pressure switches so that more passageways could be opened.

There were clusters of boulders that were cone-shaped and had cracks. "A Rock Smash would do the trick," said Jeffrey. "Transform," he took Machop form to shatter one of the cracked rocks.

To Team Fellowship's surprise, the cracked rock had a stronger wild Geodude.

"Go for it, Geodude," Jeffrey had his Geodude in position. "Earthquake," he had his own Geodude casting an earthquake on the arena. It was super effective and the wild Geodude was defeated.

Most of the cracked rocks had wild Geodude that had different experience levels and one of them was equivalent to the ones that were encountered directly. When Jeffrey shattered another cracked rock, Team Fellowship was surprised to find a wild Graveler inside. "Go Blastoise," Diane sent out her Blastoise. "Water Gun," she had her Blastoise squirting water at the wild Graveler. It was super effective and the wild Graveler was defeated. Since then, some of the cracked rocks had wild Graveler that were stronger than the other wild Pokemon that were encountered directly.

Team Fellowship had a tough work out while going through the Victory Road. They were almost out but there was a muscled man without a shirt wearing white trousers, black belts, arm bands, and ankle bands. "You must be Bruno of the Elite Four," Brock recognized him.

"Elite Four?" Diane spoke with surprise.

"You must be stronger than the gym leaders," said Jeffrey.

"It's true. The Elite Four is made up of four powerful trainers like myself, but it doesn't mean that we are champions."

"Who are the other three of the Elite Four?" Diane asked.

"There's Lorelei, Master Ice Type. Agatha, Master Ghost Type. And Lance, Master Dragon Type," Bruno replied.

"What do you specialize in?" Jeffrey asked.

"Want to battle to find out? I can give you a taste of the Pokemon League," Bruno came up with a suggestion.

"He won't be alone on this," said Diane.

"Well, young lady. The Pokemon League is where trainers compete individually; there won't be any tag battles. Only one trainer can become a champion," Bruno stated the fact disappointing her.

"I'll battle you alone," said Jeffrey.

"Onix, I choose you," Bruno sent out his first Pokemon.

"Ivysaur, you're up," Jeffrey had his Ivysaur in position.

"You must be master Rock type," Diane commented.

"Not exactly," said Bruno. "Rock Tomb."

"Dodge and use Razor Leaf," Jeffrey ordered. His Ivysaur dodged the attack and fired razor-sharp leaves from its bulb.

"Iron Tail," Bruno had his Onix wiping away the leaves and slammed Ivysaur.

"Solar Beam," Jeffrey ordered and his Ivysaur began drawing sunlight.

"Rock Tomb," Bruno ordered and his Onix sent boulders entombing Ivysaur slowing it down.

Despite it was slowed, Ivysaur fired the powerful beam of solar energy at Onix. It was super effective and Onix was defeated.

"Onix, return," Bruno called back his defeated Pokemon. "You did your best, take a nice long rest. Hitmonchan, you're up," he sent out his next Pokemon.

"Then you're a master Fighting type," said Jeffrey.

"That is correct."

"Ivysaur, you take a rest," Jeffrey called off his Ivysaur. "Charizard, you're up," he had his dragon-like Pokemon in position.

"Thunder Punch," Bruno ordered and Hitmonchan's boxing gloves were charged up with electricity.

"Wing Attack," Jeffrey ordered and his Charizard struck Hitmonchan with its wings countering the attack. It was super effective and Hitmonchan was defeated.

"Hitmonchan, return," Bruno called back his defeated Pokemon. "You did your best, take a nice long rest. Hitmonlee, you're up," he sent out his next Pokemon.

"Charizard, you take a break," Jeffrey called off his Charizard. "Dragonite, you're up," he had his dragon Pokemon in position.

"Mega Kick," Bruno ordered and it began to land a powerful kick.

"Wing Attack," Jeffrey had his Dragonite striking Hitmonlee with its wings countering the attack. It was super effective and Hitmonlee was defeated.

"Hitmonlee, return," Bruno called back his defeated Pokemon. "You take a nice long rest. Hitmontop, you're up," he sent out his next Pokemon that had a spike on top of its head and flat curved extensions on both sides of its head.

Jeffrey attempted to check his Pokedex, however there was no data about that Pokemon. "Dragonite, you take a break," he called off his Dragonite. "Gardevoir, show him what you got," Jeffrey had his Gardevoir in position.

"I won't let you down on this one," said Gardevoir.

"Quick Attack," Bruno ordered and his Hitmontop struck Gardevoir in full speed.

"It doesn't hurt much," Gardevoir assured Jeffrey and used Psychic as it unleashed a powerful psychic power on Hitmontop. It was super effective and Hitmontop was defeated.

"Hitmontop, return," Bruno called back his defeated Pokemon. "You did your best, take a nice long rest. Steelix, you're up," he sent out his next Pokemon that appeared like Onix but with a different head.

There was also no information about Steelix in the Pokedex. "Thank you, Gardevoir. You take a rest," Jeffrey called off his companion. "Go Lapras," he sent out his transport Pokemon.

"Dragon Breathe," Bruno ordered.

"Hydro Pump," Jeffrey had his Lapras blasting jets of water at Steelix countering the attack. It was super effective and Steelix was defeated.

"Steelix, return," Bruno called back his defeated Pokemon. "You did your best, take a nice long rest. Machamp, you're up," he sent out his last Pokemon.

"Lapras, you take a rest," Jeffrey called off his transport Pokemon. "Transform," he took Machop.

"You can transform into a Pokemon?" Bruno spoke as he could not believe his eyes.

"Of course."

"Bulk Up," Bruno ordered. His Machamp raised its attack and defense slightly.

Jeffrey prepared his Vital Throw.

"Cross Chop," Bruno ordered and his Machamp was to strike Jeffrey with the edges of its four palms.

Jeffrey moved aside and grabbed onto one of its arms then threw Machamp somewhere else. When Machamp got up, Jeffrey gave it a Dynamic Punch sending it zooming defeating it. "Transform," he returned to human form.

"Why? How could I lose?" Bruno spoke with disbelief. "Machamp, return," he called back his defeated Pokemon. "You did your best, take a nice long rest." Bruno gave Jeffrey prize money, "You surprised me. There will a lot of tough Trainers competing in the Pokemon League, good luck."

"Thanks," said Jeffrey.

Team Fellowship finally made it out of the Victory Road. "This is it, the Indigo Plateau," said Brock according to the guidebook when they were closing in to a village.

 **Author's Note**

Here's a list of wild Pokemon in Route 23:

Land:

\- Lv. 34 Spearow = 5%

\- Lv. 40 - 44 Fearow = 15%

\- Lv. 34 Ekans = 5%

\- Lv. 44 - 46 Arbok = 20%

\- Lv. 34 Sandshrew = 5%

\- Lv. 44 - 46 Sandslash = 10%

\- Lv. 34 Mankey = 5%

\- Lv. 42 Primeape = 10%

\- Lv. 34 Drowzee = 5%

\- Lv. 46 Hypno = 20%

Surfing:

\- Lv. 20 - 40 Psyduck = 90%

\- Lv. 33 - 40 Golduck = 10%

Good Rod:

\- Lv. 5 - 15 Magikarp = 20%

\- Lv. 5 - 15 Poliwag = 40%

\- Lv. 5 - 15 Goldeen = 40%

Super Rod:

\- Lv. 15 - 25 Poliwag = 45%

\- Lv. 25 - 40 Poliwhirl = 35%

\- Lv. 20 - 40 Gyarados = 20%

Here's a list of wild Pokemon in Victory Road:

Cave:

\- Lv. 34 Geodude = 5%

\- Lv. 34 Zubat = 5%

\- Lv. 44 - 48 Golbat = 20%

\- Lv. 34 Machop = 5%

\- Lv. 44 - 48 Machoke = 20%

\- Lv. 34 Cubone = 5%

\- Lv. 44 - 48 Marowak = 20%

\- Lv. 40 - 48 Onix = 20%

Rock Smash:

\- Lv. 30 - 50 Geodude = 60%

\- Lv. 40 - 55 Graveler = 40%

Team Fellowship only met Bruno of the Kanto Elite Four in this story. The rest of the Kanto Elite Four will appear in later stories.


	45. The Four Fields

Team Fellowship stayed at the Pokemon Center in the village of the Indigo Plateau for a night. "Like Bruno said, only one person can become the champion of the Pokemon League," said Brock.

"Which of you two will be entering?" Misty asked.

"I think Jeffrey should be entering," said Diane. "I'll be routing for you."

"Thanks," said Jeffrey.

They went to a structure where Jeffrey registered for the Pokemon League Championships. There was an opening ceremony in the stadium where all Pokemon League participants including Paul, Blue, and Red entered to witness a runner lighting a gigantic bowl on the top of stadium with a torch that had the flame of Moltres.

"Moltres, the Flame Pokemon, Moltres is a legendary bird Pokémon that can control fire. If injured, it is said to dip its body in the molten magma of a volcano to burn and heal itself," Diane checked her Pokedex at the time she, Brock, and Misty were watching from the bleachers. Unknown to Jeffrey, a mysterious old man who knew him was also watching and was sitting next to Diane.

The preliminary rounds of the Pokemon League Championships took place in the Water, Rock, Ice, and Grass fields. For the matches in the four fields, only three Pokemon could be used. For Jeffrey's first match, he was placed against a brown-haired young man named Fergus in the Water Field.

In the Water Field, he faced the young man wearing light blue tank top, dark blue shorts, and red sneakers. Between the trainers were bodies of water suitable for Water type Pokemon and there were platforms for land Pokemon.

"The battle between Fergus and Jeffrey is about to begin. Both trainers can use only three Pokemon and there are no substitutions. The battle is over when the Pokemon are unable to battle, fell asleep, or refuse to battle," the referee announced.

"Gyarados, I choose you," Fergus sent out his first Pokemon and it was in the water.

"Go for it, Pikachu," Jeffrey said to Pikachu.

"Let the battle begin," the referee announced.

"Gyarados, Hyper Beam," Fergus ordered and Gyarados unleashed a powerful beam.

Pikachu dodged the attack and used Thunder on Gyarados. It was super effective and Gyarados was defeated.

"Gyarados is unable to battle," the referee announced.

"Gyarados, return," Fergus called back his defeated Pokemon. "Nidoqueen, you're up," he sent out his next Pokemon that took position in the platform.

" _Even if I'm in a type disadvantage_ , _Pikachu had a lot more experience than his Nidoqueen_ ," Jeffrey thought.

"Earthquake," Fergus ordered and his Nidoqueen caused the arena to shake. It was super effective dealing a great deal of damage to Pikachu.

Pikachu used Slam defeating Nidoqueen.

"Nidoqueen is unable to battle," the referee announced.

"Nidoqueen, return," Fergus called back his defeated Pokemon. "You did your best, take a nice long rest. Tentacruel, you're up," he sent out his next Pokemon that was on the water. "Wrap," Fergus ordered.

Pikachu dodged the move and used Thunder on Tentacruel. It was super effective and Tentacruel was defeated.

"Tentacruel is unable to battle, victory goes to Jeffrey," the referee announced.

"Tentacruel, return," Fergus called back his defeated Pokemon.

"You did great Pikachu, thanks," Jeffrey praised.

"Pikachu," Pikachu spoke with joy.

After a break, Jeffrey's second match took place in the Rock Field where there were boulders in the arena and faced a black-haired young man named Corey who was wearing a red outfit.

"The battle between Corey and Jeffrey is about to begin. Both trainers can use only three Pokemon and there are no substitutions. The battle is over when the Pokemon are unable to battle, fell asleep, or refuse to battle," the referee announced.

"Rhyhorn, I choose you," Corey sent out his first Pokemon.

"Go Lapras," Jeffrey sent out his transport Pokemon.

"Let the battle begin," the referee announced.

"Horn Drill," Corey ordered and Rhyhorn's horn spun like a drill.

"Surf," Jeffrey had his Lapras creating a huge wave that crashed onto Rhyhorn stopping it from attacking. It was super effective and Rhyhorn was defeated.

"Rhyhorn is unable to battle," the referee announced.

"Rhyhorn, return," Corey called back his defeated Pokemon. "Bruteroot, you're up," he sent out his Venusaur that had the nickname. "Razor Leaf," Corey had his Venusaur firing razor-sharp leaves at Lapras from its plant.

"Ice Beam," Jeffrey had his Lapras firing a beam of freezing ice on Bruteroot. The leaves were frozen and Bruteroot was hit by the beam. It was super effective and Bruteroot was defeated.

"Bruteroot is unable to battle," the referee announced.

"Bruteroot, return," Corey called back his defeated Pokemon. "Hitmonlee, you're up," he sent out his third Pokemon. "Hi Jump Kick," Corey ordered and Hitmonlee jumped high.

"Body Slam," Jeffrey ordered and Lapras jumped up. However, Hitmonlee gave Lapras a knee kick and it was super effective.

"Hi Jump Kick," Corey ordered and Hitmonlee jumped high.

"Hydro Pump," Jeffrey had his Lapras blasting powerful jets of water on Hitmonlee stopping it from attacking and Hitmonlee took extra damages from crashing.

"Mega Kick," Corey ordered.

"Body Slam," Jeffrey ordered and Lapras jumped up then landed onto Hitmonlee defeating it.

"Hitmonlee is unable to battle, victory goes to Jeffrey," the referee announced.

"Hitmonlee, return," Corey called back his defeated Pokemon. "You did your best, take a nice long rest."

"You did great today," Jeffrey praised his Lapras.

After another break, Jeffrey's third match was on the Ice Field and was placed against Neesha. The Ice Field was freezing and the arena was icy. He face a dark-brown-haired young woman who wore a purple top, a Pokeball keychain around her neck, a white wristband, and gold sneakers.

"The battle between Jeffrey and Neesha is about to begin. Both trainers can use only three Pokemon and there are no substitutions. The battle is over when the Pokemon are unable to battle, fell asleep, or refuse to battle," the referee announced.

"Dewgong, I choose you," Neesha sent out her first Pokemon.

"Go for it, Pikachu," Jeffrey had his Pikachu in position.

"Let the battle begin," the referee announced.

"Ice Beam," Neesha ordered and Dewgong let out a beam of freezing ice.

Pikachu dodged the beam and used Thunder. It was super effective and Dewgong was defeated.

"Dewgong is unable to battle," the referee announced.

"Dewgong, return," Neesha called back her defeated Pokemon. "Wigglytuff, you're up," she sent out her next Pokemon. "Body Slam," Neesha ordered.

Pikachu dodged the attack and knocked Wigglytuff out with a Thunder.

"Wigglytuff is unable to battle," the referee announced.

"Wigglytuff, return," Neesha called back her defeated Pokemon. "Go Shellshocker," she sent out her Blastoise that had the nickname. "Hydro Pump," Neesha ordered and Shellshocker blasted powerful jets of water.

Pikachu dodged the attack and used Thunder. It was super effective and Shellshocker was defeated.

"Shellshocker is unable to battle, victory goes to Jeffrey," the referee announced.

"Shellshocker, return," Neesha called back her defeated Pokemon.

"Thanks, Pikachu. You really pulled it out," Jeffrey said to Pikachu.

"Pikachu," Pikachu spoke in a glad tone.

After another break, Jeffrey's fourth match was in the Grass Field and was placed against Jeanette Fisher. There were grass in the arena of the Grass Field and Jeffrey saw a red carpet rolled out. A black-haired girl wearing kimono walked the red carpet and took position.

"The battle between Jeanette Fisher and Jeffrey is about to begin. Both trainers can use only three Pokemon and there are no substitutions. The battle is over when the Pokemon are unable to battle, fell asleep, or refuse to battle," the referee announced.

"Beedrill, I choose you," Jeanette sent out her first Pokemon.

"Go Charizard," Jeffrey sent out his dragon-like Pokemon.

"Let the battle begin," the referee announced.

"Fury Attack," Jeanette ordered.

"Flamethrower," Jeffrey ordered and his Charizard unleashed a powerful stream of flames on Beedrill. It was super effective and Beedrill was defeated.

"Beedrill is unable to battle," the referee announced.

"Beedrill, return," Jeanette called back her defeated Pokemon. "Scyther, you're up," she sent out her next Pokemon. "Double Team," Jeanette ordered and Scyther created illusionary copies of itself.

"Flamethrower on all of them," Jeffrey had his Charizard unleashing powerful stream of flames on all the copies and hit Scyther. It was super effective and Scyther was defeated.

"Scyther is unable to battle," the referee announced.

"Scyther, return," Jeanette called back her defeated Pokemon. "Bellsprout, you're up," she sent out her last Pokemon. "Slam," Jeanette ordered.

"Flamethrower," Jeffrey ordered and his Charizard unleashed a powerful stream of flames on Bellsprout. It was super effective and Bellsprout was defeated.

"Bellsprout is unable to battle, victory goes to Jeffrey," the referee announced.

"You did the best as you can, Bellsprout," Jeanette held her defeated Pokemon in her arms.

"You did a great job, Charizard," Jeffrey praised his Pokemon.

"Jeffrey, you made it through the preliminaries," Diane ran to hug Jeffrey when he left the Grass Field.

"You can now battle in the Stadium," said Brock.

"I'm sure you'll become the champion," said Misty.

"Thanks, but this is the beginning," Jeffrey spoke humbly.

The screen revealed that Jeffrey, Red, and Blue were of the 16 trainers who made it to the final rounds whereas Paul was defeated and was not seen since.


	46. Finals in the Stadium

After dinner at the Pokemon Center of the Indigo Plateau, the finals commenced. Jeffrey had to fish out a Magikarp with a number and letter so that the next match could be decided. For the next match, he was placed against another trainer called Assunta. The next two rounds were still three-on-three battles like in the four fields.

Diane, Misty, Brock, and the mysterious old man were in the bleachers of the Stadium watching. Jeffrey faced a black-haired young woman wearing a red top, black trousers, and red boots.

"The battle between Assunta and Jeffrey is about to begin. Both trainers can use only three Pokemon and there are no substitutions. The battle is over when the Pokemon are unable to battle, fell asleep, or refuse to battle," the referee announced.

"Rhydon, I choose you," Assunta sent out her first Pokemon.

"Go Ivysaur," Jeffrey sent out his Grass-type Pokemon.

"Let the battle begin," the referee announced.

"Fury Attack," Assunta ordered.

"Dodge and use Solar Beam," Jeffrey ordered. His Ivysaur dodged the attack and began powering up.

"Take Down," Assunta ordered.

Before Rhydon hit, Ivysaur unleashed a powerful beam of sunlight. It was super effective and Rhydon was defeated.

"Rhydon is unable to battle," the referee announced.

"Rhydon, return," Assunta called back her defeated Pokemon. "Venomoth, you're up," she sent out her next Pokemon. "Psychic," Assunta ordered and her Venomoth unleashed a powerful psychic power on Ivysaur. It was super effective and Ivysaur sustained a huge amount of damage.

"Tackle," Jeffrey ordered.

"Psychic," Assunta ordered and her Venomoth counterattacked. It was super effective and Ivysaur was defeated.

"Ivysaur is unable to battle," the referee announced.

"I can't believe one of Jeffrey's Pokemon is defeated for the first time," Diane muttered in shock.

"He always put opponents at type disadvantages. Now one of his Pokemon was knocked out due to type," Misty commented.

"It's too bad the Pokemon League Championships don't allow substitution," Brock stated the fact.

"Ivysaur, return," Jeffrey called back his defeated Pokemon. "You did great, take a good rest. Charizard, you're up," he sent out his dragon-like Pokemon.

"Whirlwind," Assunta ordered.

"Flamethrower," Jeffrey ordered and his Charizard unleashed a powerful stream of flames on Venomoth. It was super effective and Venomoth was defeated.

"Venomoth is unable to battle," the referee announced.

"Venomoth, return," Assunta called back her defeated Pokemon. "You did great, take a nice long rest. Ivysaur, you're up," she sent out her own Ivysaur. "Sleep Powder," Assunta ordered.

"Flamethrower," Jeffrey had his Charizard unleashing a powerful stream of flames on her Ivysaur. It was super effective and Assunta' Ivysaur was defeated.

"Assunta's Ivysaur is unable to battle, victory goes to Jeffrey," the referee announced.

"Ivysaur, return," Assunta called back her Ivysaur.

"Thank you, Charizard," Jeffrey said to his Pokemon.

The next night, Jeffrey was placed against Ritchie in the Stadium. He faced a reddish-brown-haired boy wearing a yellow baseball cap and green outfit.

"The battle between Ritchie and Jeffrey is about to begin. Both trainers can use only three Pokemon and there are no substitutions. The battle is over when the Pokemon are unable to battle, fell asleep, or refuse to battle," the referee announced.

"Happy, I choose you," Ritchie sent out his Butterfree.

"Go Charizard," Jeffrey sent out his dragon-like Pokemon.

"Let the battle begin," the referee announced.

"Sleep Powder," Ritchie ordered.

"Flamethrower," Jeffrey ordered and his Charizard unleashed a powerful stream of flames on Happy. It was super effective and Happy was defeated.

"Butterfree is unable to battle," the referee announced.

"Happy, return," Ritchie called his defeated Pokemon. "You did your best, take a nice long rest. Sparky, you're up," he called on his Pikachu. "Thunder," Ritchie ordered and Sparky called down a thunderbolt from the clouds. It was super effective and Charizard took a huge amount of damage.

"Slash," Jeffrey ordered.

"Thunderbolt," Ritchie ordered and Sparky unleashed powerful electricity on Charizard. It was super effective and Charizard was defeated.

"Charizard is unable to battle," the referee announced.

"Charizard, return," Jeffrey called back his defeated Pokemon. "You did great, take a nice long rest. Geodude, you're up," he sent out his rock Pokemon.

"Double Team," Ritchie ordered and Sparky created illusionary copies of itself.

"Earthquake," Jeffrey ordered and Geodude caused the arena to shake tremendously. It was super effective and Sparky was defeated.

"Pikachu is unable to battle," the referee announced.

"You did a great job, Sparky. Take a nice long rest," Ritchie took Sparky on his arms. "Zippo, you're up," he sent out his own Charmeleon. "Flamethrower," Ritchie ordered and Zippo unleashed a powerful stream of flames on Geodude, but it was not very effective.

"Rock Blast," Jeffrey ordered and his Geodude hurled boulders on Charmeleon. It was super effective and Charmeleon was defeated in two strikes.

"Charmeleon is unable to battle, victory goes to Jeffrey," the referee announced.

"Zippo, return," Ritchie called back his defeated Pokemon. "You did your best, take a nice long rest."

"Thanks, Geodude," Jeffrey said to his Pokemon.

"Geodude," Geodude muttered.

"You made it to the semi-finals," Diane hugged Jeffrey when he was on his way out of the stadium.

"You can now have the full battles," Brock informed.

"Thanks," said Jeffrey.

Jeffrey, Blue, Red, and an unknown trainer reached the semi-finals.

The next night, Jeffrey was placed against the trainer who was called Mark. He faced a young man wearing white shirt, black pants and shoes in the stadium.

"The battle between Mark and Jeffrey is about to begin. Both trainers will use all Pokemon and there are no substitutions. The battle is over when the Pokemon are unable to battle, fell asleep, or refuse to battle," the referee announced.

"Pokemon Change," Mark began wearing a Rhydon costume. "Rhydon, I choose you," he sent out his first Pokemon.

"Go Ivysaur," Jeffrey sent out his Grass-type Pokemon.

"Let the battle begin," the referee announced.

"Horn Drill," Mark ordered and his Rhydon's horn spun like a drill.

"Dodge and use Solar Beam," Jeffrey ordered. His Ivysaur dodged the attack and began powering up.

"Fury Attack," Mark ordered.

Before Rhydon hit, Ivysaur unleashed a powerful beam of solar energy on Rhydon. It was super effective and Rhydon was defeated.

"Rhydon is unable to battle," the referee announced.

"Rhydon, return," Mark called back his defeated Pokemon. "Pokemon Change," he switched to the costume of Charizard. "Charizard, you're up," Mark sent out the corresponding Pokemon. "Flamethrower," he ordered.

"Vine Whip," Jeffrey ordered and his Ivysaur wrapped Charizard's mouth with one of its vines then lashed it with the other, but it was not very effective.

"Slash," Mark had his Charizard slashing Ivysaur.

"Tackle," Jeffrey ordered.

"Flamethrower," Mark had his Charizard counterattacking by unleashing a powerful stream of flames on Ivysaur. It was super effective and Ivysaur was defeated.

"Ivysaur is unable to battle," the referee announced.

"Ivysaur, return," Jeffrey called back his defeated Pokemon. "You did your best, take a nice long rest. "Charizard, you're up," he sent out his own Charizard.

"Dragon Rage," Mark ordered.

"Dodge and use Wing Attack," Jeffrey ordered. His Charizard dodged the attack and struck Mark's Charizard with its wings.

"Slash," Mark ordered.

"Slash," Jeffrey ordered.

Both Charizard charged and slashed each other simultaneously. The two Pokemon damaged each other as a result.

"Slash," Mark ordered.

"Wing Attack," Jeffrey had his Charizard counterattacking by striking Mark's Charizard with its wings defeating it.

"Mark's Charizard is unable to battle," the referee announced.

"Charizard, return," Mark called back his defeated Pokemon. "You did great, take a nice long rest. Pokemon Change," he switched to his Lapras costume. "Lapras, you're up," he sent out his corresponding Pokemon. "Hydro Pump," Mark ordered.

"Dodge and use Flamethrower," Jeffrey ordered. His Charizard dodged the attack and unleashed powerful stream of flames. He knew Charizard was in type disadvantage against Lapras and Lapras being an Ice type did not seem help much.

"Hydro Pump," Mark ordered.

"Dodge and Wing Attack," Jeffrey had his Charizard dodging the attack then struck Lapras with its wings.

"Sheer Cold," Mark ordered.

"Flamethrower," Jeffrey had his Charizard counterattacking by unleashing a powerful stream of flames on Lapras.

"Body Slam," Mark ordered.

"Dodge and use Slash," Jeffrey ordered. His Charizard dodged the attack and slashed Lapras defeating it.

"Lapras is unable to battle," the referee announced.

"Lapras, return," Mark called back his defeated Pokemon. "Go Lickitung," he sent out his next Pokemon. "Screech," Mark ordered and his Lickitung screeched at Charizard lowering its defense harshly.

"Flamethrower," Jeffrey ordered and his Charizard unleashed a powerful stream of flames on Lickitung. Lickitung sustained a burn as a result and it took extra damages from the burn.

"Slam," Mark ordered.

"Slash," Jeffrey ordered.

Both Pokemon charged at each other, Lickitung slammed and Charizard slashed. Both Pokemon were damaged, however Charizard was defeated.

"Charizard is unable to battle," the referee announced.

"Charizard, return," Jeffrey called back his defeated Pokemon. "You did great, take a nice long rest. Geodude, you're up," he sent out his rock Pokemon.

"Lick," Mark ordered.

"Rock Blast," Jeffrey ordered and his Geodude hurled boulders to counter the attack. Lickitung was defeated in four strikes.

"Lickitung is unable to battle," the referee announced.

"Lickitung, return," Mark called back his defeated Pokemon. "You did good, take a nice long rest. Pokemon Change," he switched to the costume of Marowak. "Marowak, you're up," Mark sent out his corresponding Pokemon. "Bone Rush," he ordered.

"Earthquake," Jeffrey ordered and Geodude caused the ground to shake tremendously to counter the attack.

"Bonemerang," Mark ordered and his Marowak hurled its bone like a boomerang. It was super effective and Geodude was defeated in two strikes.

"Geodude is unable to battle," the referee announced.

"Geodude, return," Jeffrey called back his defeated Pokemon. "You did great, take a nice long rest. Lapras, you're up," he sent out his own Lapras.

"Bone Rush," Mark ordered.

"Hydro Pump," Jeffrey ordered and his Lapras blasted Marowak with powerful jets of water. It was super effective and Marowak was defeated.

"Marowak is unable to battle," the referee announced.

"Marowak, return," Mark called back his defeated Pokemon. "You did great, take a nice long rest. Pokemon Change," he switched to the costume of Kangaskhan. "Kangaskhan, you're up," Mark sent out his last corresponding Pokemon. "Rage," he had Kangaskhan enraged.

"Hydro Pump," Jeffrey ordered and his Lapras blasted Kangaskhan with powerful jets of water. Kangaskhan's attack increased slightly due to rage since the damage.

"Dizzy Punch," Mark ordered.

"Ice Beam," Jeffrey had his Lapras firing a beam of freezing ice on Kangaskhan. Kangaskhan was frozen as a result.

Everybody waited until Kangaskhan thawed out and Kangaskhan's rage faded.

"Endure," Mark ordered and Kangaskhan braced itself.

"Body Slam," Jeffrey ordered. His Lapras jumped up and landed onto Kangaskhan. Though the attack was barely endured, Kangaskhan was paralyzed. Jeffrey waited until Kangaskhan's endure wore off so that his Lapras could finish it off. "Body Slam," this time Kangaskhan was defeated.

"Kangaskhan is unable to battle, victory goes to Jeffrey," the referee announced.

"Kangaskhan, return," Mark called back his defeated Pokemon. "You did your best, take a nice long rest."

"You did great, Lapras," Jeffrey praised his Pokemon.

Jeffrey joined Diane, Misty, and Brock as they watched the battle between Blue and Red. When the mysterious old man was not present, Jeffrey took the seat next to Diane.

"Pidgeot, I choose you," Blue sent out his first Pokemon.

"Jolteon, I choose you," Red sent out his first Pokemon.

"Let the battle begin," the referee announced.

"Aerial Ace," Blue ordered.

"Thunder," Red ordered and his Jolteon called upon thunderclouds that struck Pidgeot with a thunderbolt. It was super effective and Pidgeot was defeated.

"Pidgeot is unable to battle," the referee announced.

"Pidgeot, return," Blue called back his defeated Pokemon. "Rhydon, you're up," he sent out his next Pokemon. "Earthquake," Blue had his Rhydon causing a powerful quake in the arena. It was super effective and Jolteon was defeated.

"Jolteon is unable to battle," the referee announced.

"Jolteon, return," Red called back his defeated Pokemon. "You did your best, take a nice long rest. Venusaur, you're up," he sent out his Grass type Pokemon.

"Take Down," Blue ordered and Rhydon charged onto Venusaur into a collision.

"Giga Drain," Red ordered and Venusaur absorb huge amount of health from Rhydon. It was super effective, Venusaur was fully recovered, and Rhydon was defeated.

"Rhydon is unable to battle," the referee announced.

"Rhydon, return," Blue called back his defeated Pokemon. "Arcanine, you're up," he sent out his next Pokemon. "Flamethrower," Blue ordered and his Arcanine unleashed a powerful stream of flames on Venusaur. It was super effective and Venusaur was defeated.

"Venusaur is unable to battle," the referee announced.

"Venusaur, return," Red called back his defeated Pokemon. "You did great, take a nice long rest. Blastoise, you're up," he sent out his next Pokemon.

"I don't know how you got a Squirtle," Blue commented. "Extreme Speed," he ordered and his Arcanine charged at Red's Blastoise at a speed higher than Quick Attack.

"Hydro Pump," Red ordered and his Blastoise blasted Arcanine with powerful jets of water from its cannons. It was super effective and Arcanine was defeated.

"Arcanine is unable to battle," the referee announced.

"Arcanine, return," Blue called back his defeated Pokemon. "Exeggutor, you're up," he sent out his next Pokemon. "Giga Drain," he ordered and Exeggutor drain a huge amount of health from Red's Blastoise. It was super effective, Exeggutor's health was unchanged, and Red's Blastoise was defeated.

"Blastoise is unable to battle," the referee announced.

"Blastoise, return," Red called back his defeated Pokemon. "You did great, take a nice long rest. Dodrio, you're up," he sent out his next Pokemon.

"Egg Bomb," Blue ordered.

"Dodge and use Drill Peck," Red remembered Jeffrey's tip and ordered. His Dodrio dodged the attack and its three heads pecked mercilessly. It was super effective and Exeggutor was defeated.

"Exeggutor is unable to battle," the referee announced.

"Exeggutor, return," Blue called back his defeated Pokemon. "Alakazam, you're up," he sent out his next Pokemon. "Psychic," Blue ordered and his Alakazam unleashed a powerful psychic power on Dodrio.

"Drill Peck," Red ordered.

"Psychic," Blue had his Alakazam countering the attack and defeated Red's Dodrio.

"Dodrio is unable to battle," the referee announced.

"Dodrio, return," Red called back his defeated Pokemon. "You did your best, take a nice long rest. Scyther, you're up," he sent out his next Pokemon.

"Future Sight," Blue had his Alakazam foreseeing an attack.

"Fury Cutter," Red ordered and his Scyther slashed Alakazam with both of its blades. It was super effective and Alakazam was defeated in two strikes.

"Alakazam is unable to battle," the referee announced.

"Alakazam, return," Blue called back his defeated Pokemon. "Blastoise, you're up," he sent out his own Blastoise. "Skull Bash," Blue ordered and his Blastoise lowered its head.

"Swords Dance," Red ordered and his Scyther danced to raise its attack sharply. Blue's Blastoise began charging towards Scyther on the next turn. "Dodge and use Slash," Red ordered and it slashed Blue's Blastoise.

"Rain Dance," Blue ordered and his Blastoise caused the weather to rain.

"Slash," Red ordered.

"Hydro Pump," Blue ordered and his Blastoise blasted powerful jets of water on Scyther from its cannons. The rain had his increased the water power so that Scyther was defeated.

"Scyther is unable to battle," the referee announced.

"Scyther, return," Red called back his defeated Pokemon. "You did your best, take a nice long rest. I'm counting on you, Charizard," he sent out his last Pokemon.

"Charizard. This should be easy," Blue commented arrogantly. "Hydro Pump," he ordered.

"Dodge and use Mega Punch," Red ordered.

"What?" Blue was surprised seeing Red's Charizard dodging the Hydro Pump from his Blastoise and it gave his Blastoise a powerful punch on the face creating a critical hit. "Hydro Pump," he ordered.

"Dodge and use Fire Spin," Red ordered and his Charizard dodged the attack then created a flaming vortex on Blue's Blastoise. Though it was not very effective especially when the rain weakened fire power, Blue's Blastoise was trapped so that it could take extra damages from being squeezed.

"Hydro Pump," Blue ordered.

"Dodge and use Seismic Toss," Red ordered. His Charizard dodged the attack and grabbed Blue's Blastoise then flew up into the air. Charizard circled then slammed Blue's Blastoise into the floor of the arena defeating it.

"Blue's Blastoise is unable to battle, victory goes to Red," the referee announced.

"Blastoise, return," Blue called back his defeated Pokemon.

"We did it, we got them, Charizard," Red hugged his Charizard in joy.

"Then it's you versus Red," Misty predicted.

"Even so, I won't go easy on him," said Jeffrey.

The next night, it was the final match between Red and Jeffrey. Unknown to Jeffrey, the mysterious old man was watching this time.

"The battle between Red and Jeffrey is about to begin. Both trainers will use all Pokemon and there are no substitutions. The battle is over when the Pokemon are unable to battle, fell asleep, or refuse to battle," the referee announced.

"Jolteon, I choose you," Red sent out his first Pokemon.

"Go Geodude," Jeffrey sent out his rock Pokemon.

"Let the battle begin," the referee announced.

"Double Kick," Red ordered.

"Earthquake," Jeffrey ordered and his Geodude caused the arena to shake tremendously. It was super effective and Jolteon was defeated.

"Jolteon is unable to battle," the referee announced.

"Jolteon, return," Red called back his defeated Pokemon. "You did your best, take a nice long rest. Venusaur, you're up," he ordered. "Vine Whip," Red ordered and his Venusaur lashed on Geodude with its vines. It was super effective and Geodude was defeated.

"Geodude is unable to battle," the referee announced.

"Geodude, return," Jeffrey called back his defeated Pokemon. "You did great, take a nice long rest. Go for it, Dragonite," he sent out his dragon Pokemon.

"Sludge Bomb," Red ordered.

"Dodge and use Wing Attack," Jeffrey ordered and his Dragonite struck Venusaur with its wings. It was super effective and Venusaur was defeated.

"Venusaur is unable to battle," the referee announced.

"Venusaur, return," Red called back his defeated Pokemon. "You did great, take a nice long rest. Blastoise, you're up," he sent out his next Pokemon. "Ice Beam," Red ordered.

"Dodge and use Outrage," Jeffrey ordered. His Dragonite dodged the attack and began thrashing at Blastoise with dragon power.

"Ice Beam," Red ordered and this time the attack hit Dragonite. It was super effective and Dragonite was defeated.

"Dragonite is unable to battle," the referee announced.

"Dragonite, return," Jeffrey called back his defeated Pokemon. "You did great, take a nice long rest. Ivysaur, you're up," he sent out his next Pokemon.

"Ice Beam," Red ordered.

"Dodge and use Solar Beam," Jeffrey ordered. His Ivysaur dodged the attack and began powering up.

"Ice Beam," Red ordered.

Before Red's Blastoise attacked, Ivysaur unleashed a powerful beam of solar energy on Blastoise's head creating a critical hit. It was super effective and Blastoise was defeated.

"Blastoise is unable to battle," the referee announced.

"Blastoise, return," Red called back his defeated Pokemon. "You did your best, take a nice long rest. Dodrio, you're up," he sent out his next Pokemon. "Drill Peck," Red ordered.

"Dodge and use a normal attack," Jeffrey ordered.

"Drill Peck," Red had his Dodrio counterattacking Ivysaur by having its three head pecking Ivysaur mercilessly. It was super effective and Ivysaur was defeated.

"Ivysaur is unable to battle," the referee announced.

"Ivysaur, return," Jeffrey called back his defeated Pokemon. "You did great, take a nice long rest. Lapras, you're up," he sent out his next Pokemon.

"Drill Peck," Red ordered.

"Ice Beam," Jeffrey had his Lapras firing a beam of freezing ice on Dodrio. It was super effective and Dodrio was defeated.

"Dodrio is unable to battle," the referee announced.

"Dodrio, return," Red called back his defeated Pokemon. "You did great, take a nice long rest. Scyther, you're up," he sent out his next Pokemon. "Sword Dance," Red had his Scyther dancing to raise its attack sharply.

"Body Slam," Jeffrey ordered.

"Dodge and use Slash," Red ordered. His Scyther dodged the attack and slashed Lapras. When Jeffrey gave no order, Red thought it was an opportunity to strike, "Slash."

"Ice Beam," Jeffrey had his Lapras firing a beam of freezing ice on Scyther. It was super effective and Scyther was defeated.

"Scyther is unable to battle," the referee announced.

"Scyther, return," Red called back his defeated Pokemon. "You did your best, take a nice long rest. I'm counting on you, Charizard," he sent out his last Pokemon. "Fire Blast," Red ordered.

"Hydro Pump," Jeffrey ordered. His Lapras blasted Charizard with powerful jets of water countering the blast. It was super effective when the water hit Charizard.

Red and Jeffrey eyed each other waiting for one of them to make their move.

"Seismic Toss," Red then ordered.

"Hydro Pump," Jeffrey ordered. His Lapras finished Charizard off with another blast and it was super effective.

"Charizard, no!" Red shouted.

"Charizard is unable to battle, victory goes to Jeffrey," the referee announced.

"Charizard, return," Red called back his defeated Pokemon. "You did your best, take a nice long rest."

"I have to admit, you've grown stronger since we had our first battle," said Jeffrey.

"Thank you for the tip about dodging, it really helped me beating Blue at least," said Red.

"You're welcome."


	47. Epilogue

Jeffrey became champion of the Indigo League and was given a trophy as proof of his victory. The chairman of the Pokemon League led him into the Hall of Fame where he, Pikachu, Charizard, Geodude, Lapras, Ivysaur, and Dragonite were recorded. Team Fellowship celebrated before the closing ceremony commenced. All participants marched into the Stadium and there were fireworks. The ceremony ended with the Moltres' flame was extinguished.

Red decided to become Professor Oak's assistant ending his days of a Pokemon Trainer. The professor congratulated Jeffrey for becoming a champion and arranged a house for Jeffrey and Diane to stay in Pallet Town. The stone that Gandalf gave Jeffrey had not glowed and the leader of Team Fellowship decided that more Pokemon would be needed.

 **Author's Note**

This story is based mainly on FireRed and LeafGreen games but also incorporated bits of the anime and Pokemon Origins.

The sequel "Pokemon Rescue Team Fellowship V: Sevii Islands Exploration" is released.


End file.
